Happiness
by Dark-hime7
Summary: Después de un año de haber trabajado en las reconstrucciones de Ishval el grupo de Mustang vuelve a Central, encontrándose con nuevas noticas, que harán que surjan sentimientos confusos en la teniente Hawkeye. Sumary mierdoso gomen n.nU
1. Chapter 1

Happiness

Capítulo 1

Riza entró en la oficina esperando que sus compañeros estuvieran por lo menos en un mínimo intento de trabajar, pero como la rubia se figuraba, eso no era lo que iba a encontrar. Al abrir la puerta, la palabra caos, sería la más adecuada para lo que allí dentro ocurría.

El coronel haciendo avioncitos de papel mandándolos a volar y acto seguido quemando los avioncitos a mitad de camino, Havoc fumando sentado sobre su escritorio y charlando por teléfono animadamente, Breda y Falman jugando al ajedrez y Fuery desmontando una radio.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –pregunto la rubia en tono de amenaza.

Sus compañeros en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la teniente todos se reorganizaron y comenzaron su trabajo sin rechistar.

Riza suspiró cansada ¿qué harían ese grupo de holgazanes sin ella? Más que teniente parecía la niñera.

Acababan de llegar después de un año ayudando con la reconstrucción de Ishval y el papeleo les llegaba hasta las orejas.

La rubia avanzo por la oficina hasta llegar frente a Mustang (el más holgazán de todos) y le puso sobre su mesa una montaña de informes.

- Tienen que estar firmados por usted antes de que acabe el día.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si aquí tiene que haber trabajo como para un par de meses!

-Petición del Führer.

-No tuve que cederle el puesto a ese viejo verde -se maldijo a si mismo el coronel.

El puesto del Führer fue tomado finalmente por el viejo Grumman. Aunque el elegido para el puesto fue el propio Mustang, pero este le cedió el puesto al viejo, claro no sin antes pedir unos privilegios para él y su equipo y lo más importante, que cuando Grumman no estuviera en las condiciones de realizar sus labores como Führer, dicho puesto recaería directamente sobre el alquimista.

-¿Todavía no entendemos el porqué lo hizo coronel? Si no hubiera recuperado la vista, no hubiera tenido más remedio que dejar la milicia, pero no fue ese el caso ¿Entonces porqué lo hizo coronel? -pregunto Havoc desde su escritorio.

-Porque me dije a mi mismo, que agradecería a cada una de las personas que me habían ayudado y el viejo Grumman era una de ellas... aunque espero que se retire pronto.

-Ahora no se queje coronel -Riza le quito del escritorio de su superior una buena tanda de informes junto con el sello del mismo para poder ayudarlo a terminar con su trabajo. La rubia entendía que Mustang quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que le ayudaron, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco enfadada por esa decisión, ya que habían luchado tanto para poder lograr que su coronel llegara lo más alto. Pero ella nunca le reprocharía nada.

Mustang sonrió a Hawkeye agradeciendo enormemente que le quitara trabajo de encima, así era ella, siempre ayudándolo hasta el final, nunca se rendía.

La mañana paso entre papeleo y la tarde iba a transcurrir igual de aburrida. El haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo, le estaba recayendo ahora sobre sus hombros.

Toc toc -la puerta sonó y tras ella una mujer morena con el pelo recogido entro como un tifón en la oficina.

-¡Rizaaaaaaaaaa! -La morena se abalanzó sobre su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

Mustang miro enfadado la escena.

-Perdone Coronel -la mujer se puso recta y alzó su mano en modo de saludo.

-¿A qué se debe esta entrada en mi oficina? -Mustang estaba muy cabreado por estar durante todo el día leyendo papeles y la voz chillona de la morena le irritaba aún más.

-Lo siento coronel Mustang, la euforia se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que la euforia la controle? -quiso saber el moreno

-Lo que yo quería era decirle a Riza... digo a la teniente Hawkeye, que ¡María Ross ha tenido al bebe! ¡Es una niña preciosa!

-¿Estaba embarazada? -pregunto la rubia desde su escritorio.

-¿Pero dónde habéis estado?

-En Ishval -respondieron todo el equipo de Mustang a la vez.

-Pues María Ross y el sargento Denny Brosh se casaron y ahora han tenido una niña... por cierto, no han perdido el tiempo esos dos ¿eh? -la morena había vuelto hasta donde se encontraba su amiga -la niña es una monada toda pequeñita y venía a preguntarte que si mañana te vienes conmigo a visitarla al hospital.

-¿Tu no deberías de estar trabajando en el este y no en Central?

-Tengo hoy y mañana de permiso y bonita me pasan a central. Voy a estar contigo ¡Todos los días! -la morena se abrazó a su amiga asfixiándola con la fuerza de su abrazo.

-No sé si felicitarte, o asustarme por ello -la rubia era demasiado tranquila y aunque Rebecca era su amiga, era demasiado vital, tanto que había veces que la cansaba mentalmente.

-Rebecca -Mustang llamó la atención de la morena -ya que esta libre, si no le importa podría ir a por un regalo adecuado para María y su bebe -Mustang le extendió un talón a la morena -y lo trae mañana después del almuerzo.

¿Piensa ir a verla coronel?-pregunta Riza sorprendida, no pensaba que al coronel le gustaran los bebes.

Si, le salvé la vida y ella por ello me ayudó a mi arriesgando su vida, ahora ha tenido un bebe, creo que debo ir a darle la enhorabuena.

-Vale pues mañana estaré aquí con su pedido Coronel -Rebecca coge el talón y vuelve con su amiga – ¡ponte guapa chica que hay unos doctores aquí en central que dan ganas de ponerse mala! -la morena salió de la oficina igual como salió.

-Nunca cambiara -Riza niega con la cabeza.

Continuará.

Hola Holiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^-^

Bueno aquí vengo con mi segundo Fic de esta parejita, aunque en verdad este es el primero, de hecho llevo un añito escribiéndolo, por lo que ya tengo muchos capis hechos, solo que mi ordena se murió y he tenido que esperar para recuperar las cosas del disco duro, pero por fin los conseguí!

Los primeros capis van a se cortitos y un poco sosos la verdad sea dicha pero poco a poco irá avanzando la historia y pasan muchas cosas 0

Espero que os guste.

P.D. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review en "Fiesta en Central" me hizo mucha ilusión: -ValentinaPhantomhive: Muchas gracias por tu review… por kami k fallo, si es que soy muy torpe con eso, hago esas burradas y ni me doy cuenta

-Lulufma: WIIIII que feliz cuando vi tu review! Por supuesto k no eres la culpable de mi adicción a esta parejita XD Muchas gracias por tu apoya ^0^

-JaqueDickinson: Arigato, si me reí mucho con Gruman XD y si te gusta el lemon, por aquí también habrá más adelante jijiji XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

Happiness

Capítulo 2

-¡Tachannn! -la morena enseño triunfal el genial regalo que había elegido ella misma. Este consistía en una cesta gigante adornada con globos rosa y en su interior todo tipo de cremitas, colonias, toallitas y todo tipo de cosas para la higiene del bebe, además de un vestido con sus zapatitos a juego y todo esto en tonos rosa y blanco -¿a que es precioso? -preguntó emocionada la morena, esperando a que la alabaran por su buen gusto.

-Recargado -evaluó el coronel.

-Demasiado rosa -a Havoc se le calló el cigarro de la boca de tanto reflejo rosa.

-¡Por Kami! -Falman solo pensaba en que la gente se quedarían mirándoles llevando esa cosa.

-Esto es demasiado sofisticado para mí -sentenció Fuery.

-Lo mismo digo -Breda apoyó a su compañero.

-¡Sois unos insensibles! estas cosas son cosas de chicas ¿verdad Riza?

-Bueno... no se... no soy experta en esto de los bebes.

-¡Militares insensibles! -sentenció la morena poniendo rumbo hacia el hospital.

Rebecca iba delante y detrás a una distancia considerable se encontraba el grupo de Mustang, no querían que la gente les viera con la loca de Rebecca.

Rebecca llegó al hospital unos minutos antes que sus compañeros por lo que los espero en la puerta de la habitación a que llegaran. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos entraron a la habitación y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que toda la habitación estaba llena de cestas parecidas y globos.

¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pasad! –Denny Brosh el padre feliz, les invitó a entrar en la habitación -¿no estabais en Ishval?

-Volvimos ayer – Mustang entro junto con Brosh a la habitación.

Todos entraron y fueron saludando a los padres que se les veía radiantes de felicidad.

Rebecca se alabo a ella misma triunfante al ver que María había recibido el regalo que ella misma escogió y le encanto.

-¿Qué tal fue el parto? -pregunto Mustang, ya que era lo normal en esos casos, no porque a él le interesaran esas cosas ni mucho menos. Aunque si Mustang hubiera pensado que esa pregunta iba a dar a más de media hora de una conversación incómoda en la que lo único que se escuchaba era que si contracciones, tapón mucoso, dilatación, etc. Si hubiera sabido eso, habría pasado de las formalidades.

-¡Para que después digan que tener un bebe es algo precioso! -Rebecca sentía miedo, le gustaban mucho los bebes, pero no lo que había que pasar para tener uno.

-No, no es que sea muy agradable, pero bueno después obtienes tu recompensa –María tomo en brazos a su bebe este era muy pequeñito, este hecho se acrecentaba porque el pijama rosa que llevaba le quedaba un tanto grande. La pequeña tenía una buena mata de pelo negro igual que su madre.

-¡Que mona es! -Rebecca se acerco al bebe para hacerle carantoñas -¿ves lo que te dije? ¡A que es súper mona!

-Si –Riza mantenía una distancia prudente hacia el bebe, ya que lo veía demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Definitivamente demasiado débil

-¡Riza que no muerde! -le reprochó Rebecca -estoy segura de que nunca has cogido a un bebe en brazos ¿verdad?

-Pues...

-¿Que nunca has cogido a un bebe?... pues hoy lo vas a hacer -María le hizo gestos con la mano a Riza para que se acercara.

-No... Si no es que me llamen mucho los bebes.

-Teniente solo es un bebe, veras que cuando lo cojas cambiaras de opinión.

La teniente se acercó con la ayuda de un par de empujones de Rebecca. María le tendió los brazos para que cogiera a su hija. Rebecca la ayudo para que ella pudiera posicionar bien a la pequeña.

Una vez acomodado el bebe Riza se sintió extraña esa personita pesaba tan poquito, era tan vulnerable y olía tan bien. El bebe movía sus manitas en busca de algo para agarrar y se encontró con la mano de la rubia. Su mano diminuta se aferró a un dedo de Riza, una vez encontrado su objetivo de agarrar algo, abrió los ojos lentamente. Unos ojos demasiado grandes y brillantes, parecía que pudieran leerte la mente. El bebe bostezó perezoso y se revolvió un poco en los brazos de la rubia. Riza no pudo evitar sonreír por las muecas que hacía el bebe. Se sentía extraña. Sentía felicidad y como al tener ese bebe en brazos no pareciera haber problemas, ni nada más importante, solo la necesidad de proteger a esa personita indefensa ante el mundo.

-Coronel Mustang -María llamó la atención de su superior -muchas gracias por salvarme, si no hubiera sido por usted yo estaría muerta y ahora no hubiera podido ser tan feliz. De verdad se lo agradezco de corazón.

-Era mi deber no podía dejar que alguien muriera en vano y mucho menos por una acusación injusta ¿Bueno y ahora que has tenido a tu bebe vas a dejar los militares? -preguntó Mustang.

-Si, cuando decidimos casarnos tuve que dejar mi trabajo, no nos permitían seguir trabajando a ambos. Aunque me gustaba mi trabajo. Es una pena que su propuesta para el cambio de las leyes de anti fraternización aún no haya llegado a buen puerto.

-Todo llegara a su tiempo, no se pueden cambiar cosas así de un día para otro. Aunque ahora tendrás mucho trabajo con ella.

-Si, ahora todo mi mundo ha cambiado con la llegada de ella. Antes mi vida solo se centraba en mi trabajo y ahora se centrara en mi familia. Lo he pasado muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, han pasado muchas cosas y todas ellas han sido las que me han hecho darme cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar mi forma de vida. Yo antes estaba bien, pero ahora soy feliz ¡ya está bien de mortificarse por cada persona que he matado! Mis crímenes están hechos y no los puedo borrar ¡pero yo no quería hacerlo! Recibía órdenes y como tal debía acatarlas y era demasiado joven para saber que lo que estaba haciendo era ayudar a los malos, pero a pesar de todo ello he ayudado en todo lo que he podido para sanar el mal que hice y por ello creo que... ¡tengo derecho a ser feliz! Y aunque yo no siga trabajando, su padre seguirá trabajando para que mi hija pueda vivir en un país mejor del que nosotros hemos conocido. Pero no solo yo... sino que todos necesitamos dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que hemos hecho y debemos seguir hacia delante. Arrastrar las penurias del pasado solo nos traerá más pena. El pasado no se borra, pero podemos mejorar el futuro -las lágrimas de emoción de María eran totalmente sinceras y todos se sintieron bastante identificados con sus palabras.

Después de ir a visitar a María al hospital Riza se fue con Rebecca a su casa, que esa noche se quedaría de ocupa en su casa, ya que aún no tenía las llaves de su nuevo apartamento.

Después de una buena cena y de contar batallitas de cuando ambas iban a la academia militar se refugiaron en la habitación para poder descansar.

-Riza -Rebecca llamó la atención de su amiga. La morena estaba en la cama boca arriba junto a su amiga-¿Alguna vez te has imaginado casada y con hijos?

-No, nunca –respondió sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco. Yo siempre pienso en buscar un buen hombre y guapo por supuesto, pero como parece que el dios del amor me odia, no me deja encontrar a mi media naranja. Pero después de lo que ha dicho María, me lo he imaginado, a mí con un bebe, mi marido, mi casa, enorme por cierto -ambas rieron -¿no te ha pasado lo mismo?

-Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario... es la primera vez en mi vida que he pensado en algo como eso y lo más raro es que me gustaba la idea. María se veía tan feliz, que incluso sentí algo de celos. Porque yo nunca he sentido feliz. De pequeña, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola y mi padre murió cuando aún yo solo era una cría y me quede sola, me aliste a los militares para sobrevivir y me mandaron a Ishval. En mi cabeza las palabras "familia" o "felicidad" no existían. Pero al coger en brazos al bebe de María, tan pequeño, me entraron muchas ganas de protegerlo, de cuidarla, no sé, me sentía extraña.

-Chica a eso se le llama instinto maternal ¡qué mona es mi Riza! -la morena se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza –Riza, cuando te has imaginado a "tu familia" ¿Quién era el padre de tus hijos?

-No le he puesto cara -mintió y la morena se dio cuenta perfectamente, porque aunque había hablado con tranquilidad su corazón se había acelerado, lo había sentido perfectamente al estar abrazada a ella.

-¡Mientes! ¡venga dímelo!

-Dejemos el tema, además mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano ¿recuerdas esa cosa llamada trabajo? -sin más Riza se aparto a la ocupa que se le había colado en su casa por esa noche y se acomodó en la cama.

¡Dímelo! Jooo -la morena puso pucheros, pero sabía que con eso no iba a bastar -¿Es Mustang verdad?

Como toda respuesta Riza le dio la espalda a su amiga y apago la luz de la habitación. Esa noche ambas soñaron lo mismo, con su "familia". Para Rebecca la cara de su marido aún era difusa para ella, pero para Riza, estaba bastante clara. Un hombre moreno de cabello revuelto, alto, guapo. Este sostenía en sus brazos un bebe. Su sonrisa viendo al pequeño, era más que suficiente para hacerla a ella la persona más feliz del mundo.

Continuará

^^

Por aquí os dejo el segundo capi, aunque esta también es muy cortito, pero cuando avance la historia se irán haciendo más largos.

Muchas gracias por los review de:

-Lulufma: bueno la verdad que este fic lo he hecho larguito, voy por el capítulo 32, ya estoy en la recta final, no van a llegar a los 40, sobre 35 creo que serán ^^ y dile a tu madre que solo con cinco minutos casi no da ni tiempo a que se cargue una página XD

-Karin Magical: ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ^0^ y no, no tenía ni idea, como fanfiction esta inglés y no entiendo nada de inglés XD a ver si soy capaz de encontrarlo, gracias por avisar.

¡Pues sin más gracias a tods por leer! ^0^

Xaitooooooooooooooooo


	3. Capítulo 3

Happiness

Capítulo 3

Camino a la oficina, Riza recordaba lo que habían hablado en la mañana ella y Rebecca. Ambas (bueno Rebecca) habían acordado salir por ahí para encontrar el que sería su "marido" en un futuro no muy lejano.

Al principio Riza no aceptó, de hecho la idea le parecía de lo más absurda que había oído, pero Rebecca jugó sucio, al recordarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sacando el tema de lo nerviosa que se puso al escuchar el nombre de su superior, como si hablara de su futuro marido. Por ello y para que la dejara tranquila acepto a salir con ella, tampoco le vendría mal airearse un poco, aunque ni se le pasaba por la cabeza ir a conocer a cualquier desconocido, Para que fuera un salido, o un depravado, por mucho que quisiera llegar a tener lo que María había conseguido, tampoco era que estuviera tan desesperada como para eso.

Ahora mismo su trabajo tenía su prioridad y eso no lo iba a obtener saliendo de bares. Ya tenía suficiente con ser la niñera del grupo de "machotes" que tenía en la oficina.

¿Estaría bien eso de tener una familia? Eso significaba que tendría que dejar su forma de vida y dedicarse a otras cosas muy diferentes.

Aunque eso era lo normal, lo que todo el mundo hacía. Crecer, madurar, obtener pareja, casarse y tener hijos. Pero ella quería seguir a su superior, no quería dejarlo a medio camino de lograr su puesto como Führer y mucho menos querría alejarse de él, era demasiado importante para ella. Le decía a Riza su cabeza. Ella lo sabía, se unió a los militares para estar más cerca de él, aunque esa no era la idea primordial de ella. Ella quería haber estudiado en la universidad y haber conseguido un trabajo en la misma ciudad donde hubiera estado él, pero la muerte de su padre cambio sus perspectivas de futuro totalmente.

La cabeza de la rubia estaba hecha un lió, sus ideas iban y venían sin poder dejar descansar a su mente. Tan ensimismada iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Mustang iba detrás de ella. Riza entro en la oficina, dio los buenos días como de costumbre y se sentó en su mesa dejando frente a ella los archivadores que llevaba en la mano, ya que el día anterior no habían acabado con el papeleo, por lo que debían seguir trabajando en ellos. Sus compañeros estaban esperando a que la rubia como de costumbre se pusiera a repartir el trabajo, pero parecía ida.

Mustang entró tras de ella y tras dar los buenos días se quedó observándola, pero ella no reaccionaba. Riza se había quedado ojeando los informes dentro de un archivador, a los cuales no les estaba echando el menor caso, porque su cabeza seguía dando vueltas.

-¿Está bien teniente? -preguntó Mustang dirigiéndose a la chica, pero esta no contestó.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -le preguntó Havoc a su capitán.

-No lo sé.

-¿Estará molesta con nosotros por algo? -preguntó Fuery.

-Si lo estuviera, nos lo habría dicho, o peor nos hubiera molido a balazos –sentenció Breda. Todos sabían que Riza no tenía problema alguno en decirles las cosas a la cara a todos, sin excepción de su superior.

-Estará sonámbula.

-¡Pero qué idioteces dices Havoc! -Mustang se llevo las manos a la cabeza, de verdad que Havoc podía llegar a tener unas ideas bastante extrañas.

-¿Y si le damos un susto?

-Tus ideas no son buenas Havoc, o por lo menos para la integridad física del pobre incauto que le dé un susto a la teniente -Mustang seguía observando a la rubia atentamente ¿Qué sería eso que la tenía tan concentrada? Pensó Mustang intentando recordar si alguna vez la había visto así, tan distraída. Obteniendo la negatividad en sus recuerdos.

-Pero puede que funcione… -Mustang le hizo una señal a Havoc para que se mantuviera en silencio.

-¡Teniente!... ¡Riza!... -Mustang suspiró resignado al ver que ni llamándola por su nombre de pila la hacía volver en si -bueno tendré que sacar la artillería pesada -Mustang respiró hondo -¡Riza-chan!

Dentro de la cabeza de Riza sus pensamientos iban y venían como un torbellino, sabía que tenía que trabajar, pero esos aburridos informes ahora eran secundarios para ella, solo los estaba pasando uno detrás del otro sin prestarle la menor atención. Aunque aparte de sus pensamientos escuchaba como un murmullo a su alrededor, pero que al igual que los informes, no les era de interés. Pero entre los murmullos hubo algo que le llamo especial atención e hizo que la rubia saliera de su extraño trance.

-¿Qué? -la rubia miró a Mustang un poco contrariada, por no haber sentido para nada desde cuando su coronel se encontraba frente a ella observándola, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-¿Se encuentra bien teniente? Parece que hoy está muy pensativa.

-No, no me pasa nada -dijo con seguridad y Mustang volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Disculpe coronel ¿Cómo me ha llamado antes? -Riza creía haber escuchado "Riza-chan", que era como solía llamarla el moreno, para fastidiarla cuando ella era solo una niña y él un alumno de su padre.

-Le he llamado teniente Hawkeye, como siempre -Mustang habló tranquilo, aunque sus subordinados lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creí haber escuchado otra cosa -habló más para si que para los demás -debí equivocarme -la rubia se levantó y comenzó a repartir el trabajo entre sus compañeros y acto seguido salió de la oficina, tomando como excusa el tener que ir al baño.

-¿Riza-chan? -preguntó Havoc con sorpresa -ustedes dos tienen un rollito raro ¿verdad?

-Idiota -Mustang mando una mirada a su segundo teniente que hizo que este se callara.

-¿Estará en esos días? – preguntó Havoc intentando cambiar de tema y de que su capitán no lo siguiera matando con la mirada, por lo que había dicho antes.

-Si lo estuviera me hubiera pegado un balazo entre ceja y ceja por llamarla de esa forma – dijo Mustang seguro, sabía que ella lo odiaba, cuando era pequeña y se lo decía se rebelaba contra él. Esto le hizo recordar un poco como cuando le llamaba bajito a acero.

-¿Y si es por lo de ayer? -Fuery miro preocupado a sus compañeros -por lo que parecía la teniente no había cogido un bebe en su vida y a lo mejor le gusto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó Mustang sin entender a donde quería ir a parar su subordinado.

-Que puede que su instinto maternal se halla despertado. Todas las mujeres lo tienen ¿no?

-Eso que dices parece una estupidez Fuery -Havoc se dirigió a su compañero.

-A mi hermana le paso algo parecido -Siguió Fuery -ella era una mujer totalmente ajena a los bebes, pero un día una amiga tuvo uno y después de ir a verlo, ella cambió totalmente, incluso cambió de carrera universitaria, ella iba a estudiar derecho y se pasó al de profesora de jardín de infancia. Ahora tiene su propia guardería y tres hijos.

-Tiene sentido – sentenció Falman -la teniente es una mujer y ellas cuando maduran se les despiertan el deseo de tener un bebe. Sería lógico.

Mustang escuchaba las divagaciones de sus subordinados ¿qué haría él si Riza querría tener un bebe? ¿Le dejaría a mitad de camino? Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella y no quería pensar en que eso pudiera pasarle a Riza.

Riza entró en el lavabo y se mojó la cara en un intento de despertarse. Aunque Mustang le había dicho que no, ella había escuchado perfectamente como le había llamado "Riza-chan", pero eso era imposible, hacía muchos años que él no la llamaba así y no tenía sentido que lo hubiera hecho y muchos menos en la oficina.

La rubia tranquilizó su respiración y se miró al espejo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hablar con alguien, era la primera vez en su vida que necesitaba a alguien con cabeza, para que la ayudara a poner en orden sus ideas. Eso quería decir que Rebecca no iba a ser la mejor opción. Esa chica perdió la cabeza hace muchos años atrás.

Una vez más relajada volvió a la oficina disculpándose por haber salido de repente y acto seguido se sentó en su escritorio.

Todos se miraron entre ellos ya que habían quedado en que alguno de ellos debería de intentar hablar con ella para que no se sintiera mal. Y el elegido por mayoría fue Mustang. Así pues el coronel se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su teniente, cogió un taburete que había por allí, para llegar a las estanterías más altas y lo utilizó para sentarse al lado de la chica. Riza lo miró extrañada.

-¿Teniente le ocurre algo? -volvió a insistir Mustang.

-No, no me pasa nada -Riza contestó un poco titubeante, la mirada fija de Mustang en ella la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo habitual.

-Cualquier cosa que quiera o necesite, sabe que puede confiar en mí – toses por parte de los presentes -que puedes confiar en nosotros -rectifico – pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo y yo se que te pasa algo y que no piensas decírselo a nadie, pero por si en algún momento necesitas algo, sabes dónde estoy -el moreno en un intento de tranquilizarla le tomo de las manos. Sus manos estaban frías. Mustang se había tomado muy enserio lo que había contado Fuery y el solo hecho de pensar en Riza fuera de su vida, sin ayudarlo, ni apoyarlo como ella solo lo sabía hacer se le hacía imposible. Sin ella no sería capaz de llegar a lo más alto.

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco adormilada, ayer por la noche Rebecca se quedó con las tres cuartas partes de mi cama y no pude dormir bien, solo eso.

-Eres tan testaruda como lo era tu padre, sé que no es eso lo que te ocurre -Mustang despegó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Riza poniéndolo en su sitio -te has mojado el pelo.

Riza sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Sentía la cálida mano de Mustang tomando la suya y la suave caricia que este le había dado la despegar el flequillo de su frente ¿desde cuándo su capitán se preocupaba tanto por ella? La mayor parte del tiempo siempre hablaban de trabajo.

Tras la jornada de trabajo, Riza salió rápido del cuartel, había pensado en la persona perfecta para hablar con ella, solo esperaba encontrarla a ella sola.

Cuando la rubia llegó al hospital, subió rápidamente hacía la habitación de María Ross. Pero al entrar se encontró con que no estaba sola.

-¡Maldición! -pensó la rubia y entro a saludar a los invitados. Estos eran Winry y Gracia. La rubia sentía que iba a explotar necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien y no iba a tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Bueno Winry-chan ¿cómo te va con Edward? Porque por lo que se ve estáis juntos ¿verdad? –preguntó María Ross haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Pues si, estamos juntos... y nos va bien -la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

La conversación paso de no tener sentido a hablar de relaciones, amor, casamiento... todo esto hacía que le fuera más difícil para Riza ya que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Riza intentaba seguir las conversaciones de las mujeres, pero su cabeza seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos confusos. Estoy entre mujeres, Pensó la rubia y todas de confianza y tienen cabeza (importante), por lo que necesito que me escuchen.

-¿puedo pediros un favor? -se hizo escuchar la rubia por entre las risitas nerviosas de las demás. Las mujeres asintieron como repuesta -mi cabeza esta echa un lío y necesito que alguien me ayude ¿escuchareis mi problema?

-Cuéntanoslo e intentaremos ayudarte en lo que podamos -Gracia intentó calmar a Riza, ya que se podía apreciar su nerviosismo desde que entró a la habitación. Ella no conocía mucho a la teniente, de hecho solo la había visto un par de veces y siempre detrás de Mustang.

La rubia respiró profundamente y comenzó a exponer sus desordenados pensamientos.

Continuará.

Holiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^

Por aquí vengo con otra capi más, ya comienzan a ser los capis más larguitos y espero que por ello os metan más en la historia. En verdad me cuesta mucho intentar mostrar los sentimientos de los personajes, espero que al menos quede medianamente aceptable. Y cómo no tengo que agradecer muy mucho a las personitas que me dejan un review ^0^

: Arigato por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este capi también ^^

Lulufma: Arigatooo ^0^por seguir leyendo. Me reí mucho con lo de que Rebecca debe beber mucho café XD seguro que por eso es así JAJAJA.

Y en general muchas gracias a tods los que leéis

Xaitoooooooooooooooooooooooo ^0^


	4. Capítulo 4

Hapiness

Capítulo 4

Riza se acomodo en su cama para intentar relajarse después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido. Aunque no podía parar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido aquella tarde en el hospital.

Hospital de central-

Los sentimientos de Riza salieron disparado de su cabeza, todos sus sentimientos confusos que no lograba encajar.

-Vamos a intentar ordenar todo ¿vale? -Gracia fue al lado de Riza -tú has soñado con tu familia, con ser feliz y en ese sueño, el hombre que sostenía a tu hijo era Mustang.

La rubia ruborizada solo asentía en respuesta. Sentía que su cara ardía y se sentía ridícula al haber contado lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Todo eso viene desde que cogiste a mi hija y te sentiste bien, feliz incluso -María siguió el relato. Riza solo seguía asintiendo en respuesta.

-Y tu nunca te has sentido feliz por nada y eso hizo que te surgieran estos sentimientos confusos -Winry terminó el relato de todo lo que le habían contado Riza.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron y miraron a Riza, la cual tenía la mirada baja y temblaba.

-¿Entonces durante todo este tiempo solo has pensado en el trabajo y nunca en ti, en lo que realmente quieres? -Gracia tomo la mano de Riza, para intentar reconfortarla y darle valor.

-El trabajo es mi vida, no había nada más –Riza estrechó las manos de Gracia entre las suyas.

-No, yo creo que eso no era tu vida. Tu solo pensabas en estar a la altura de Mustang, para así poder estar a su lado ¿No crees? Tenías que ser perfecta en todo para subir entre los militares y llegar a estar a la altura de él. No querías decepcionarlo, querías seguirlo hasta el final -Gracia apretó más fuerte las manos de la rubia al sentir como Riza temblaba.

-Ahora entiendo bien lo que me dijiste en Rizenbul –Winry sonrió a la teniente -no estás en los militares porque te obliguen, estas allí para proteger a alguien. Tú misma me dijiste eso. Era para protegerlo a él, siempre haces las cosas pensando en él y nuca en ti.

-Está muy claro lo que te pasa -María le hizo un sitio al lado suyo para que se sentara a su lado -has estado años detrás de Mustang, demasiados creo yo y siempre como su subordinada y con eso te bastaba, Pero ahora quieres algo más y no ser solo una subordinada para él -María le tomo de las manos. La morena se estaba dando cuenta de lo complicado que le estaba resultando todo eso para Riza. Su mayor secreto -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de Mustang?

Riza miró a María a los ojos sorprendida. Era la única persona que le había hecho esa pregunta. Ella sabía la respuesta, sabía desde cuando estaba enamorada de su coronel, pero ella nunca lo había llamado estar enamorada, sino que para ella era una profunda admiración y devoción hacía su superior.

La rubia tembló, estaba más que claro que ella estaba enamorada de Mustang, pero esa palabra le daba miedo y que María le hiciera abrir su corazón de golpe la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

-Yo...

-Si no quieres, no contestes -María se apresuró a tranquilizarla, al ver la reacción de su pregunta en Riza.

-No... Es solo, que esa palabra es demasiado grande y aceptarla es muy complicado. Nunca había pensado en lo que me pasa de esa forma, aunque lo sabía no quería reconocerlo.

-Pues es hora de reconocerlo y afrontarlo -Winry se acerco a Riza -así te sentirás mejor. Yo siempre había tomado a Edward como a un hermano y cuando eso cambio, reconocerlo me hizo sentir mejor.

-Está bien, es hora de reconocerlo -Riza respiró hondo -no puedo decir con exactitud cuándo, pero yo me... enamoré de él hace mucho tiempo. Él era solo un adolescente rebelde, con ansias de aprender alquimia y yo una chica ilusa que calló en sus redes, bueno una de las tantas que caían a sus píes. Pero conmigo él era diferente, él a mi me respetaba y según mi padre me malcriaba por ser tan condescendiente conmigo -le había costado mucho reconocerlo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Os conocéis desde pequeños?

-Si

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Pues él yo íbamos al misma colegio, aunque no estaba en mi clase, todos lo conocían, era muy famoso, sobre todo entre las chicas. Un día se me hizo tarde, porque me había tocado limpiar la clase. Tuve que ir al trastero a guardar unos balones que estaban en clase y allí me encontré con tres chicos de las clases superiores, estaban bebiendo y me encontraron a mi por medio y sola. Si hubiera sido solo uno hubiera podido defenderme, ya que mi padre me enseñaba defensa personal, pero eran tres y de último curso, eran demasiado para mí. Si no llega a aparecer Mustang y otro chico amigo suyo, no quiero pensar en lo que me hubiera pasado. Ambos me escoltaron hasta casa y allí Mustang conoció a mi padre alquimista. Él le pidió que le enseñara, que deseaba aprender alquimia y así poder ayudar a la gente y mi padre aceptó. Mi padre siempre había deseado tener un alumno a quien enseñarle todos sus conocimientos. Ya lo había intentado conmigo, pero se dio cuenta que a mí no me gustaba y era totalmente una negada para la alquimia. Así que tomo a Mustang como su alumno y comenzó a venir todos los días por casa. Solo no poder verlo durante un día ya era una tortura para mí.

La rubia se revolvió en la cama. Gracias a esa conversación, había admitido lo que guardaba en su corazón por mucho tiempo. Después de hablar con las chicas Mustang llamó a la habitación de María para preguntar si ella estaba allí. Eso le sorprendió mucho ese gesto por parte de su coronel, ya que nunca se había preocupado de ella en exceso ¿Tan raro se había comportado ese día? Seguramente que si, ella se encontraba bastante confusa, pero ahora eso había acabado, sabía lo que quería ¿pero que iba a hacer? no podía ir y decirle a su coronel que llevaba años enamorada incondicionalmente de él. No eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Continuará

Bueno este capi ha estado muy cortito, pero era para centrarnos en lo que siente Riza, en el próximo capítulo por fin más largo, ya podremos meternos un poco más en el argumento de la historia, que por supuesto aparte del Royai tendremos una banda anti militar que le va traer de cabeza a Mustang y a su grupo a lo largo de toda la historia.

Y no me puedo marchar sin agradecer a las personas que me dejan un review y que me hacen ¡tan feliz! ^0^

Lo primero gomen a Maii Hakeye que no salió su nombre en el capítulo anterior, no sé porque y gracias por su review.

-Andy: si se ve rara a Riza con instinto maternal XD y yo misma me reí mucho con lo de Riza-chan XD

-Forbiddenprincess: pos ale ya tienes aquí el cuarto. Si estos primeros capis son muy femeninos porque se están centrando sobre todo en Riza y en su reciente instinto maternal XD pero en los siguientes, aunque ella es la protagonista, pasaran varias cosas y no solo se va a centrar en eso.

-Lulufma: JAJAJAJAJA me reí mucho con tu review. Si que hubiera estado muy cómico ver la cara de Roy si Riza le pide un bebe XD y dile a tu mami que te deje actualizar que nos tienes en ascuas 0

Y por último agradecer a tods los que leen mí historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Xaiiiitoooooooooooooooooo


	5. Capítulo 5

Hapiness

Capítulo 5

La oficina estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio, ya que todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Los subordinados de Mustang miraban a su capitán de reojo. Le notaban nervioso, puede que hasta enfadado.

El alquimista había llamado el día anterior al hospital para saber si se encontraba su teniente con María Ross y al parecer así era. La teniente había salido rápidamente de su trabajo el día anterior y al parecer era para poder llegar al hospital a tiempo.

Todo eso le hacía volver a pensar en las teorías de Fuery. Según él pensaba que a Riza se le había despertado su instinto maternal.

-Parece que la teniente llega tarde -Fuery comentó intentando romper la tensión en el ambiente creada por su capitán.

-¿Se habrá dormido? eso sería interesante y nos daría la oportunidad de regañarla por algo jejeje -Havoc rió maliciosamente al imaginarse la situación.

-¿Vosotros pensáis de verdad que la teniente quiere un bebe y por eso ayer estaba con maría Ross en el hospital? -preguntó Mustang serio.

Los militares se miraron entre ellos pensando en que responder. Ellos pensaban que si, que la teniente estaba teniendo deseos de tener un bebe, pero desde que esa idea había sido escuchada por el capitán, este estaba distante y pensativo, parecía que le había afectado demasiado la idea.

-No, puede que la teniente solo se halla hecho amiga de María Ross -Havoc le intento quitar importancia al asunto.

-Se sincero teniente Havoc –ordeno Roy.

-Vale, si te soy sincero, no sé exactamente si querrá un bebe o no, pero que le han empezado a interesar, eso si que lo creo.

-¡pero eso no puede ser! -Mustang habló más para si mismo que para los demás. Nunca había pensado en el problema de que algún día su teniente quisiera formar una familia.

-Si puede ser señor -Falman miraba a su capitán, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, pero debía de entenderlo de una vez, sino iba a acabar bastante mal -la teniente es una mujer madura, fértil y está en la edad en la que las mujeres suelen tener hijos. Es natural que ella se plantee eso seriamente. Yo mismo tengo a mi prometida y nos casaremos dentro de poco. Es lo normal llega un día en el que quieres llegar a casa y encontrar que alguien te espera y que tu existencia no quede en el olvido y por eso tenemos hijos, ellos nos recuerdan y hacen que tu existencia haya servido para algo.

Mustang miraba fijamente a su subordinado. Sabía que él tenía razón, todo lo que decía tenía sentido "era lo normal", lo que "todo el mundo quería". Pero él nunca se planteo que su teniente también quisiera eso. ¡No, ella no quería eso! ¡Ella iba a estar a su lado hasta llegar a lo más alto! ¡No podía dejarlo a mitad del camino!

-No... ¡Eso no puede ser! -el capitán salió de la oficina dando un portazo enfadado con todos.

En ese momento llegaba Riza. Se había quedado dormida. La noche anterior casi no había podido pegar ojo. Riza vio a lo lejos como su coronel salía muy enfadado de la oficina.

-Buenos días -Riza comenzó a relajar su agitada respiración -perdón por llegar tarde ¿Se puede saber que habéis hecho para que el coronel se vaya tan enfadado? -la rubia miro a cada uno de sus compañeros esperando una respuesta.

-Creo que se ha enfadado porque yo he ligado con la chica nueva que trae los cafés y él no ha podido quitármela -Havoc rió tontamente al acordarse de que esa misma tarde cuando saliera del trabajo tenía una cita.

La rubia miró raro a su compañero. Esa no era la verdadera razón. Su coronel no se enfadaría de esa manera por una tontería como esa, además de que sabía de sobremanera de que ninguna fémina era capaz de resistirse a los encantos de su jodidamente sexy alquimista. A Riza se le corto la respiración ¡Estaba sintiendo celos! Siempre los había tenido, incluso había espantado a muchas de las periquitas que iban tras su capitán, pero ahora era mucho más intenso, tanto que casi no podía respirar.

El coronel volvió al cabo de un par de horas, se sentó en su escritorio y no habló más de lo necesario. Ninguno de sus subordinados quería estar muy cerca de él. Sabían que estaba tan enfadado que en cualquier momento podría hacerlos arder a todos y dejarlos hechos cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

A parte del enfado de Mustang, el día de trabajo se estaba volviendo de lo más estresante.

Había papeleo para dar y tomar, aparte de que tuvieron problemas en la ciudad con un grupo de civiles insurgentes en contra de la política militar. Esto había hecho que tuvieran que participar para paliar sus ataques en plena calle, donde chillaban a voz en grito lo malo que era tener una política militar.

Todo esto en conjunto hizo que Mustang gritara a diestro y siniestro a todo aquel que se acercara. Chilló a dos becarios, tres cadetes, hasta a la chica de los cafés, cosa que hizo que Riza se sintiera muy feliz, bastante feliz.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! -Mustang chilló a un cadete más en ese día, que ya se estaba volviendo insoportable, debido al humor de perros que tenía el coronel.

Havoc, Falman, Fuery y Breda miraban a Riza suplicándola con la mirada, para que hablara con el coronel. Ya que sabía que cuando este estaba de tan mal humor podía llevarse días, o incluso semanas, hasta que se le pasara del todo. Y lo más importante ellos sabían que ella era la única capaz de paliar el humor del alquimista, aunque solo fuera un poco.

La rubia suspiró cansada, ya estaba bien de que su coronel fuera chillando a diestro y siniestro, aunque le gustaba que chillara a las becarias en vez de ligar con todas ellas, Pero ya era hora de acabar con eso. A si que se dirigió al escritorio de Mustang y se colocó frente a él para captar su total atención.

-Señor -la rubia llamó la atención de Mustang -¿no cree que está siendo demasiado duro con todo el mundo? Debería relajarse un poco.

Mustang miró a Riza fijamente a los ojos, como si este quisiera leerle la mente. La intensidad de la mirada de Mustang hacia ella estaba logrando que se pusiera nerviosa y se ruborizara hasta las orejas, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el coronel, sorprendiéndose de ese hecho aunque no entendiera del todo el porqué.

-¡Rizaaaaaaaaaaaa! -en ese momento entró Rebecca, como siempre a su estilo ciclón.

Riza miró a su amiga y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se fuera, lo más rápido posible de allí y así no convertirse en otra víctima de los gritos de su coronel.

-¡Riza buenas noticias! ¡Ya he quedado con los bombones de doctores que te dije! ¡Este finde nos vamos de fiesta! -la morena calló de golpe al sentir, después de desahogar toda su efusividad, de que el ambiente en la oficina era bastante tenso.

-Teniente si tiene tiempo de ir por ahí con doctores también puede llegar temprano a su trabajo ¡No vuelva a llegar tarde al trabajo! -el coronel levantó la voz demasiado y para finalizar golpeo su mesa fuertemente, acto seguido se levantó de la silla para encarar a Riza. Había levantado la voz, incluso a él le había sorprendido que pudiera llegar a chillarle a ella, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido.

Riza sintió como su corazón se paraba y un nudo en la garganta hacía que casi no pudiera respirar. Nunca en todos los años que se conocían, nunca la había chillado, ni tratado de esa manera, como si solo fuera una simple subordinada, siempre le había tratado de una manera especial. Riza sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Ella siempre pensó ser una mujer fuerte y con una tontería como esa ¿Cómo podía afectarla tanto?

-No volverá... a pasar –habló entrecortadamente la rubia, no pudiendo mirar a los ojos a su coronel.

Mustang se maldijo a si mismo e intento disculparse, pero Riza agarró a Rebecca y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

-¡Mierda! -Mustang se sentó en su asiento abatido.

-Muy bien, lo has hecho muy bien -Havoc se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su coronel. Este le mando una mirada de odio.

-Teniente Havoc -antes de que Mustang pudiera seguir hablando el rubio le corto.

-No vengo a hablarte como el teniente Havoc. Roy vengo como Jean. Sabes que acabas de meter la pata con la teniente. Sé que estas muy confuso Roy, pero debes tranquilizarte.

-Jean tu me entiendes porque me siento tan enfadado, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Te entiendo Roy, pero debes de comprender tú la postura de la teniente.

-¡Jean tu sabes la relación que llevamos ella y yo!

-Pero Roy ella no sabe lo que tú sientes o lo que tú quieres. Ella no sabe nada, debe de sentirse muy confusa. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que tú realmente quieres? -el moreno calló como respuesta -ahí tienes el problema Roy, si no le explicas lo que tú quieres, ella no lo sabrá.

-¡Pero es que no sé lo que quiero Jean!

-¡Pues deberías saberlo! porque cualquiera puede venir y hacer que ella se aleje de ti para siempre. Así que si yo fuera tú, pensaría muy bien qué es lo que quieres. Y ahora ve a buscarla y discúlpate con ella -Jean le dio un golpe en el hombro, como signo de amistad y para reconfortarlo.

Los demás presentes en la conversación, no sabían que decir, ya que no se estaban enterando muy bien de qué era lo que hablaban entre ellos dos. Ellos ya sabían que Mustang y Havoc se llevaban bastante bien y hablaban de sus cosas.

-Está bien -Mustang se levantó dispuesto a salir, pero antes de eso prefirió advertir a sus subordinados -¡no quiero alboroto alguno, seguid trabajando yo volveré enseguida.

-¡Roy no seas así, venga que voy a llegar tarde en mi cita con Miki! Si total solo quedan veinte minutos de trabajo.

-¡Teniente Havoc póngase a trabajar ahora mismo o lo tendré una hora más trabajando! -Mustang salió sin más.

-Jo que poco dura la amistad...

¡Bang! ¡bang! ¡bang!

-¡Muy bien en el blanco Riza! -Rebecca alabo a su amiga. Ambas habían ido al campo de tiro para relajarse soltando adrenalina -¡aisss que mona eres, mi niña sensible! -la morena abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! -Riza se zafo de su amiga. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable antes. No se esperaba para nada que Mustang fuera a gritarle a ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y se había sentido realmente mal.

Cuando salió con Rebecca de la oficina fueron a una sala de descanso (exclusiva para el grupo de Mustang), allí Riza se desahogo hasta sentirse más tranquila. Una vez más tranquila habló con Rebecca de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de lo que ya había hablado con María, Gracia y Winry. Rebecca para nada se sorprendió, sabía de sobra lo que ella sentía por Mustang, no hacía falta que se lo contara.

-¡Pero es que eres tan mona! -la morena volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

¡Ya está bien! -Riza volvió a quitársela de encima y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, mostrar porque la llamaban el ojo de halcón. No había nadie que pudiera superarla en puntería.

-Rebecca -Mustang llamó la atención de la morena -¿Dónde está la teniente?

-Ahí la tienes -Rebecca señaló hacía donde se encontraba Riza mostrando su puntería -yo creo que ahora mismo está pensando en ti para disparar jajaja -la morena se rió ella sola, le parecía gracioso su propio y mal chiste que acababa de hacer.

Roy ignoro el comentario de Rebecca, aunque debía ser sincero, el también pensaba que su teniente estaba pensando en él en ese momento. Roy se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su teniente y se quedo observándola. Prefería esperar a que ella se relajara y descargara todo su enfado, no quería llamarla y que una de sus balas fuera directa a su cabeza.

La rubia se quitó las gafas protectoras acto seguido se dio la vuelta, tenía que cargar su pistola. Pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente suya, por lo que subió la mirada para ver que era su coronel. La rubia ignoró al moreno y paso de largo.

-Teniente -Mustang siguió a la rubia, aunque esta seguía sin hacerle el menor caso. Le resultaba más interesante cambiarle el cargador a su pistola que hacerle caso a su coronel – Teniente -el moreno se estaba cansando bastante de la actitud de la chica. Ya sabía que se había portado mal con ella, pero por lo menos podía hacerle un mínimo de caso. Pero Riza seguía en su labor -¡Riza por favor! -Mustang le quitó la pistola a la chica y la dejo sobre una mesita que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto seria.

-Lo siento, siento haberte gritado antes, no debí hacerlo.

-Vale.

-¿Vale? ¿Ya está? ¿Nada más? sigues enfadada conmigo.

-Claro que sigo enfadada. No le había hecho nada, para que me tratara así, de hecho nunca me había tratado así. Sabe lo mal que lo pase al principio en los militares. Es muy difícil ser mujer y estar en un trabajo para hombres, pero desde que me añadiste a tu grupo comenzaron a respetarme. Sé que eso fue gracias a ti. Pero y ahora ¿va a empezar a tratarme como a alguien inferior?

-Hawkeye lo siento mucho -Mustang cogió a la rubia de las manos, sus manos como siempre estaban más frías que las suyas -no quería hacerte daño, es solo que he tenido un mal día y sé que eso no es excusa. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

-Te perdono, pero si me vuelves a gritar te disparo -la rubia sonrió. Ahora si se sentía bien, que su coronel hubiera ido a disculparse con ella la había sorprendido mucho, ya que Mustang era un hombre muy temperamental y nunca se había disculpado con ninguna de las "víctimas" de su mal genio.

-Qué momento más bonito -de repente apareció hombre alto y robusto tenía el pelo largo y moreno recogido en una coleta, sus facciones eran muy marcadas al igual que su mandíbula grande y marcada -coronel y teniente juntos -usted si que sabe elegir lo mejor Mustang -el hombre miró de forma lasciva a Riza. Esta sintió un escalofrío al sentir como los ojos de ese hombre la desvestían con la mirada.

-¿Buenas tardes Balzár? ¿Tiene algo que decirme? -Mustang se puso delante de su teniente tapándola a los ojos de Balzár.

-Ya había oído hablar de lo "buena" que es su teniente, pero nunca había tenido el placer de verla de cerca -el hombre miraba por encima del hombro de Mustang, para poder seguir observando a la rubia, ella tenía la mirada desafiante, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un hombre como él -ahora entiendo porque siempre la quiere tener a su lado, con una chica como esa yo también la querría tener bajo de mi todo el día -el moreno se río.

-No intentes acercarte a ella o lo lamentarás -Mustang lo miro con odio, si por él fuera ahora mismo le quemaba los ojos a ese cerdo, solo por las miradas que le estaba echando a Riza. El moreno empujó a Balzár, acto seguido agarró a su teniente de la mano y la apartó de Balzár lo más lejos posible -recoge y vámonos de aquí teniente -Mustang sentía que si Balzár seguía mirando a Riza de esa forma, no se iba a poder contener por mucho más tiempo y tampoco quería meterse en problemas.

Riza comenzó a recoger sus pistolas. Rebecca le ayudó, a ella tampoco le estaba gustando para nada ese tipo. A parte de que recordaba que le habían hablado de él al llegar a Central y no era un santo precisamente.

-¿Y mi chaqueta? - Riza buscó el lugar donde había dejado su chaqueta con la mirada, pero antes de que ella la encontrará, Balzár la vio y la cogió.

-¿Es esta? -el hombre enseñó la chaqueta, para que Riza la viera. La rubia se acercó a recogerla, pero cuando ella fue a cogerla Balzár la alzo hacía arriba para impedírselo, el hombre tomó fuertemente la chaqueta y olió el aroma de la rubia -hmmmm huele a mora, es tan dulce el olor de una mujer.

Sin previo aviso Mustang apareció le quitó la chaqueta y agarró a la dueña de ella, para que se fueran de allí inmediatamente. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Rebecca también la agarró igualmente, para salir de allí su paciencia ya se había agotado totalmente.

-Coron... -Riza intentó hablar, para quejarse de la reacción de su coronel pero fue callada inmediatamente por él. Solo basto mirar a su coronel, para saber que tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre. Esos ojos asesinos ya los había visto antes, solo una vez. Cuando Mustang se había enterado de que Envi había matado a su mejor amigo Maes Hughes.

-Vayámonos de aquí lo más rápido posible -Mustang recorrió todo el cuartel, sin mirar a nadie, arrastrando a Riza y Rebecca. Cuando llegó a la oficina soltó a ambas mujeres y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Havoc se acercó a su coronel al verle tan alterado.

-Balzár le ha echado el ojo a la teniente -Mustang golpeó la pared fuertemente con el puño cerrado, necesitaba descargar toda la ira que llevaba dentro. Los demás que estaban allí entendieron lo que había dicho el coronel y palidecieron, preocupados.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa? ¡No entiendo nada! -Riza se impacientó, todos sabían lo que pasaba menos ella.

-Teniente, Balzár no es un buen hombre -Havoc habló, no sabía cómo decirle a Riza lo que realmente era ese hombre.

-Riza si ves a Balzár, vete de donde estés, aléjate y vete a un lugar donde haya gente ¿entiendes? -Mustang hablaba muy preocupado.

-No voy a irme de donde yo este solo porque él aparezca.

-¡Es una orden!

-¡No obedezco órdenes fuera del ámbito de trabajo! ¡Y este asunto lo está!

-Por favor hazme caso –suplico más que pidió el moreno.

-No, porque no entiendo el porqué debo huir de Balzár ¡me parece una estupidez! –habló enfadada la teniente

-Balzár esta denunciado por acoso sexual a dos becarias -Mustang se acercó a su teniente, esta sintió que verdaderamente su coronel estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Yo no soy una becaria! ¿Cree que me dejaría coger tan fácilmente? ¿Es que ya no confía en mí coronel? –pregunto Riza dolida.

-¿Crees que si no confiara en ti serías la persona que cubres mis espaldas? -Mustang puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa de Riza, obligando a que esta se quedara totalmente arrinconada entre el escritorio y él. Al hacer esto ambos quedaron muy cerca, bastante. La rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

Mustang acababa de desarmarla totalmente. Los ojos de su coronel mostraban toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, cosa que hizo que la rubia se quedara completamente hipnotizada, por la intensidad de los ojos azabaches de su coronel.

¿De verdad piensas que no confió en ti Riza? -la mención de su nombre hizo que la rubia volviera en si.

-¿Entonces por qué cree que debo huir de él? He acabado con tipos más grandes.

Los demás presentes veían la conversación desde un lugar seguro (no se fuera a escapar una llamarada o un balazo). Tampoco querían interrumpir la escena.

-Pero es que este tipo utiliza su fuerza contra las chicas que atrapa. Sé que eres muy buena, pero no tienes más fuerza que un hombre -la rubia calló ante este hecho. Mustang se fijaba en las mejillas sonrojadas de Riza, le parecía muy dulce que se sonrojara de esa forma -Además creo que utiliza la alquimia para atrapar a las chicas.

-Eso si sería un problema.

- Además Balzár siente predilección por las mujeres rubias e independientes. No es el primer caso de abuso sexual que he visto, pero si el más brutal, Balzár destroza a sus víctimas no solo física, sino mentalmente.

-Pero...

-¡por favor, haz lo que te digo!

-No me va a pasar nada -Riza intentó tranquilizar a su coronel.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a ese degenerado!

-¡Per...!

-¡Por favor, no me hagas pasar por algo como eso! Suficiente sufrí cuando te encontré en Ishval ¡No me hagas eso y por favor haz lo que te he dicho! -Riza estaba apresada entre la mesa y Mustang. La rubia estaba sin palabras. Él en verdad estaba bastante preocupado por ella -si Balzár te hace algo como eso te aseguro que no habrá nadie en el mundo que pueda pararme, porque iba a matar a ese cabrón -los ojos de Mustang se llenaron de odio, tanto que hasta Riza se sintió cohibida por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Está bien, si veo a Balzár me alejaré de él -ella no era una mujer fácil de convencer, pero en ese momento y situación le era imposible negarle nada a su coronel.

-Si lo ves llámame, sea la hora que sea.

-Está bien le llamaré.

Los demás presentes seguían mirando desde lejos la conversación de los dos.

-Y este es el momento del final donde se besan y se juran amor eterno –pensó Rebecca. Pero fastidiada vio como ambos se separaban sin más y volvían cada uno a sus respectivos puestos para seguir trabajando. Así eran ellos dos y aunque su amiga ya había reconocido que estaba enamorada de su coronel, sabía que ella no pensaba declararse a su superior, prefería seguir a su lado como hasta ahora. Como su teniente fiel.

Continuará

Por fin ya llegamos al capítulo 5 y las cosas comenzaran a liarse y mucho XD como principio tenemos a este personaje Balzár que no quiere nada bueno para la teniente y la primera y pequeña aparición del bando rebelde. Bueno espero que os vaya gustando como van surgiendo las cosas en la historia ^^

Muchas gracias a las personas que se molestan en dejarme un mensajito ^0^

Laviana: gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^

Andyhaikufma: Ah si ya vi tu review anterior y no quieres adelantar acontecimientos que aún queda historia para largo XD y ya me pase por tu historia, falta el mensajito que te dejare en breve ^0^ gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

Lulufma: Gracias por pasarte por aquí ^0^ y por supuesto que todo el mundo ama a Roy como para no XD

Y bueno agradecer también a tods los que leen mi historia, que sé que no es gran cosa, pero lo hago con mucha ilusión y por supuesto por el placer de jugar con esta parejita tan mona XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo xaiiitoooooooooooo ^0^


	6. Chapter 6

Hapiness

Capítulo 6

Riza se levantó como todos los días muy temprano para poder arreglarse con tranquilidad.

Hacía un par de días que había conocido a Balzár en el campo de tiro, con todas las consecuencias que llevaba esto, ya que este era un acosador y sus preferidas eran las mujeres rubias e independientes. Y justamente hacía dos días que Balzár aparecía todas las mañanas en la puerta de la casa de Riza con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. No es que ella se asustará por ello, pero al ver tan preocupado a su coronel, Riza prefirió hacerle caso a los consejos que este le dio, aunque en parte.

Mustang le dijo claramente que lo llamará en cuanto viera a Balzár, pero como sabía el carácter de este y que sería capaz de hacer alguna locura que lo dejara en mal lugar, prefirió llamar a otra persona.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! -Los ladridos de Hayate hizo que Riza supiera que había alguien tras la puerta y que no era Balzár, ya que cuando este aparecía el perro gruñía.

Riza fue a abrir sabiendo exactamente a quien se iba a encontrar tras esta.

-Buenos días -Havos apareció sonriente como todas las mañanas desde que ella le había llamado porque Balzár estaba en su edificio.

-buenos días -Riza lo dejó pasar a su apartamento -¿Y Balzár se ha marchado ya?

-En cuanto me ha visto se ha largado .el hombre entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá de la misma -Riza ¿No crees que deberías decírselo al coronel?

-Sabes como es, si se entera es capaz de hacer una locura -Riza se adentró en la cocina para volver con un cuenco de comida para perro. Hayate iba hacía su dueña feliz de ver su desayuno.

-Por lo menos deberías denunciarlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que ponga en la denuncia? Un hombre viene todas las mañanas a mi casa con un ramo de rosas, seguramente tomen muy en serio mi denuncia -Habló en tono irónico la rubia -Balzár esta limpio y aunque sepamos lo que es, no hay pruebas de ello. Venga debemos salir ya, que vamos a llegar tarde.

-Si, si, si, por tu culpa me llevo todo el día dormido.

La rubia tiró del brazo de su compañero, para que este se pusiera en marcha y dejara de quejarse.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina eran de los primero en llegar.

El coronel los miraba extraño hacía dos días que ambos llegaban juntos y a la misma hora. Mustang había hablado con ambos por separado, pero tanto Havoc como su teniente habían respondido lo mismo "nos hemos encontrado en el camino". El moreno sabía que ambos vivían cerca y que su recorrido era el mismo, pero que coincidieran dos días seguidos y más conociendo a Havoc que era de los últimos en llegar a la oficina. Todo esto era demasiado sospechoso.

El día estaba siendo aburrido, no había mucha actividad en el cuartel de central.

Riza había pedido a su coronel salir una hora antes, para poder arreglarse, ya que esa noche había quedado con Rebecca. La rubia al acordarse de ella se enfadó un poco, ya que la última vez que había aparecido por allí había contado que cuando se había quedado a dormir en su casa había visto su ropa interior y le fue contando a sus compañeros que le gustaba mucho la ropa interior, "con encajitos, casi transpaente y rosa"muy sexy", había concluido la morena. Riza tuvo que echarla a base de balazos de la oficina. Todavía se sonrojaba al mirar a la cara a sus compañeros.

-Teniente, sobre lo que me pediste de salir antes, puedes irte cuando quieras -la rubia asintió a su coronel en respuesta -¿Teniente, Balzár te ha molestado en algún momento en estos días?

Riza se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, sabía que Mustang tarde o temprano iba a preguntarle por el acosador, pero no estaba preparada para mentir a su coronel. Havoc miró a Riza asustado. Si su coronel se enteraba de que él le estaba ocultando lo de Balzár, lo mataría.

-No, para nada -la mujer intentó sonar lo más normal posible. Aunque a Mustang no le pasó desapercibido que Riza no le había mirado a los ojos al contestar, como hacía siempre.

No hubo más conversación por la tarde, que pasó igual de aburrida que la mañana. Cuando llegó su hora Riza se marchó dejando a sus compañeros. Aunque antes su coronel le había reprochado por salir de noche, sabiendo que Balzár andaba tras ella e intentó persuadirla. Pero Riza no aceptó, pensaba salir con Rebecca, sino la morena sería capaz de contarle a todo el mundo que ella soñaba con Roy Mustang como el padre de sus hijos. Sabía que ella no iba a pensar en lo que ese comentario pudiera perjudicar en exceso la carrera tanto la de su coronel, como la de ella. Por ello debía ir esa noche con Rebecca.

En la oficina Mustang seguía bastante enfadado con Riza por ser tan temeraria como para salir de noche habiendo suelto un acosador detrás de ella y seguramente a la espera de que ella estuviera sola para aparecer, pero nada parecía convencerla de lo contrario, ella iba a salir con Rebecca y los dos "bombones de doctores", como les llamaba Rebecca. Ese pensamiento hizo que Mustang se disgustara aún más.

Iba a salir con dos hombres guapos y seguros que unos casanovas que saben como hacer que una mujer se sienta halagada y para colmo que Riza (aunque todavía no lo sabía con certeza) podía tener ganas de sentar la cabeza y tener una familia. ¡No, eso si que no pensaba permitirlo!

-Señores -Mustang se levantó de golpe asustando a sus subordinados -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? -todos los presentes, pusieron caras pensativas, intentado calcular -hace mucho y también hace mucho tiempo que no salimos como en los viejos tiempos. Hemos trabajado mucho, por lo que ya es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco.

Todos se miraron resignados. Estaba claro que esa noche iban a salir todos juntos como amigos y por supuesto sin sentirse obligados a ello.

Continuará

^^

Gomen capítulo súper corto, pero no tengo tiempo para pegar el otro capi, así que os dejo esto y espero que a mitad de semana pueda poner el otro capi.

Arigato a todas las personas que me han dejado un review. Me hacen muy feliz!

Andyhaikufma, lulufma, fandita-eromena, loag, Riza-paola, siento no poder responderos, pero no tengo tiempo pero MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y por supuesto a tods los que leen agradecerles por tomar un ratito para leer mi humilde historia ^^

xaiitoooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Capítulo 7

Hapiness

Capítulo 7

-¡Pero qué guapa que te has puesto! -Rebecca alagó a su amiga al verla como se había vestido, nunca la había visto tan arreglada.

Riza había optado por arreglarse un poco más, ya que nunca salía de noche, por lo que había aprovechado para poder esmerarse y verse guapa, no con su típico uniforme militar.

La rubia llevaba un vestido negro con un escote cruzado, el vestido se ceñía hasta un poco más abajo del pecho, después de ahí salía la falda de vuelo. A juego se había puesto unas sandalias con tacón (aunque no excesivamente altos). Para finalizar se había maquillado y remarcado con negro los ojos y se había soltado el pelo.

-Tú también estas muy guapa.

Rebecca había optado por una camisa blanca con un buen escote y una falda ajustada y por supuesto unos buenos tacones bien altos.

-Bueno te voy a presentar -Rebecca cogió de la mano a su amiga y la llevo hasta donde esperaban dos hombres, ambos muy altos y apuestos -Este es Eric, él es ginecólogo. Él susodicho saludo a Riza. Era bastante alto, llevaba un traje de chaqueta marrón, a juego del color de sus ojos -Rebecca se acerco al oído de su amiga, para que solo lo escuchara ella -y espero que esta noche me haga un reconocimiento personal, tu ya me entiendes juas juas juas -Riza se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario de su amiga -y él es Daisuke es dermatólogo.

El hombre se acercó hasta Riza y le cogió la mano para acto seguido besarla. Las mejillas de la rubia ardían. Este hombre se veía mucho más apuesto que Eric (o por lo menos a sus ojos) llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, bastante elegante, tenía el cabello moreno y más largo de lo que normalmente lo llevaban los hombres y unos ojos verdes rasgados que harían suspirar a cualquiera que los mirara un poco más de dos segundos.

-Tu amiga, no nos mentía cuando nos dijo que eras una belleza –Daisuke alago a la rubia. Riza no sabía cómo actuar, nunca había tenido una cita con hombres que no conocía y muchísimo menos le había dicho tales cosas. La rubia miró a su amiga pidiéndole ayuda.

-Bueno será mejor que entremos -Rebecca robó a Riza de las manos de Daisuke -¡No me digas que no está buenísimo!

-¡Rebeca quiero matarte!

-jajaja ¿A que no sabes lo que he hecho? -Riza tembló de pies a cabeza -"sin querer" se me ha escapado decirle a Mustang lo interesadísimo que estaba Daisuke en ti desde que te vio en el hospital y también se me escapó el nombre del bar donde íbamos a estar esta noche. Es decir que estoy segura de que va a aparecer por aquí

-No, creo que venga.

-Te aseguro de que vendrá.

Los cuatro entraron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron unas bebidas y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, para ir conociéndose.

Rebecca se fue a la pista de baile con Eric dejando a solas a Riza y Daisuke. Ambos conversaban y conversaban sin cansarse. Daisuke era un hombre bastante interesante, muy simpático y atento. Riza pensaba que ya podría parecerse un poco a Daisuke cierto alquimista de fuego. El cual y tal y como ella pensaba no iba a aparecer por allí solamente porque Rebecca le había dicho que un hombre estaba interesado en ella, esa atención no sería la propia de su coronel.

A lo lejos en la barra un hombre miraba fijamente a Riza y a Daisuke. El hombre misterioso pareciera que quisiera matar con la mirada al hombre de ojos verdes cada vez que intentaba acercarse demasiado a Riza o cogerle de la mano.

-Ese tío no me gusta.

-Roy ¿estás celoso?

-ouch -Roy le dio un capón a Havoc.

-Idiota. Solo hemos venido a pasar una noche de hombres. Silencio que viene el doctorcito. Todos disimularon al ver que Daisuke se acercaba a la barra.

-Buenas Daisuke ¿cómo te está yendo la noche? -el barman saludó al médico.

-Bastante bien. Riza es un encanto, sincera, muy dulce ¡quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos!

-Jajaja pues si que te ha gustado.

-Si, pero, es bastante complicada, no me deja acercarme mucho más de lo permitido. Si bebiera algo que no fuera licor sin alcohol me ayudaría.

-Bueno pues te echo una bebida con alcohol para que se anime, pero sin que ella se entere.

-no, prefiero esperar, ella me gusta de verdad.

-Vaya parece que te estás enamorando -el barman entrego las bebidas al moreno.

-Si, ha sido como un flechazo -el moreno sonrió y cogió las bebidas para acto seguido irse de allí camino a la mesa donde lo esperaba Riza -ya he vuelto el moreno dejó sobre la mesa ambas bebidas -¿Dónde dejamos la conversación?

-En que me quede con el perrito que encontró mi compañero.

-¡Entonces tienes un perro!

-Si, aunque ha crecido, mucho. Casi me ocupa medio salón.

-tienes un gran corazón. No todo el mundo acogería a un perro solo para que no volviera a estar en la calle -Daisuke cogió de la mano a Riza aprovechando que la tenía agarrando su vaso -me está gustando mucho conocerte Riza.

Riza se volvió a sonrojar, las atenciones de Daisuke, le ponían nerviosa, aunque no por ello le desagradaban. Era bastante agradable tener a alguien que le tratara bien.

-Creo, que necesito ir al baño -Riza soltó a Daisuke y se levantó. No necesitaba ir al baño, pero si necesitaba apartarse de Daisuke por unos minutos.

Camino al baño la rubia pasó por el lado de la barra, al pasar por allí escuchó una voz bastante conocida para ella, por lo que dio la vuelta y volvió hacía la barra y se quedó mirando a un grupo de hombres de espaldas y que para ella eran bastante conocidos.

-¿Chicos? -los susodichos, se fueron dando la vuelta lentamente hasta encarar a la rubia -¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los chicos iban a contestar, pero se quedaron en blanco, en toda la noche solo habían visto la espalda de Riza, pero ahora que la veían de frente, se habían quedado bastante sorprendidos, por el aspecto de la teniente.

-Estas -Mustang no podía apartar la mirada de su subordinada -estas...

-Impresionante -habló Fuery como si fuera la conciencia de los tres. Al final solo habían ido ellos porque Falman y Breda tenían una cita con sus parejas.

Riza volvió a sonrojarse, incluso llego a pensar en ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, no le gustaba que la miraran tanto. La rubia se fue al baño sin ni siquiera dirigirles la palabra a los demás.

-Quiero irme a mi casa -susurró la mujer una vez dentro del baño

-¿Riza? -Preguntó una voz de mujer. La rubia se volvió para encontrarse con Gracia. La rubia se abrazó de la mujer -¿qué te pasa?

-Demasiada atención hacia mi persona -la mujer la miró rara al no entender nada -¿Qué haces aquí Gracia?

-Salí con una amiga, porque me convenció y ahora me ha dejado aquí sola.

Cuando volvió del baño junto con Gracia, Riza se encontró con que todos sus compañeros estaban en la mesa con Rebecca.

Tras la incorporación en la mesa, volvieron las conversaciones. Daisuke seguía en su intento de hablar con Riza, pero Mustang se había colocado estratégicamente en medio de ambos y casi no dejaba a Daisuke hablar.

-¿Riza vendrías a bailar conmigo? -Daisuke aprovechó que comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta, para pedírselo a la rubia.

-No, primero voy yo -Sin dejarla siquiera a Riza reaccionar Mustang agarró a su teniente y se la llevo a bailar. Mustang pasó sus brazos por cintura de ella y comenzó a moverse al son de la música.

-¿A que ha venido esto?

-¿No puedo bailar contigo?

-Rebecca me dijo que se le había escapado el nombre del bar, pero no pensé que vendrías.

-Yo solo he venido a tomar algo con los chicos, nada más.

Riza suspiró derrotada, ese idiota nunca le diría la verdadera razón por la que se había presentado allí en la vida. La rubia solo se dejó llevar por la música y disfruto ese momento. Le gustaba mucho la sensación de estar tranquilamente abrazada de Roy, mientras él la llevaba al ritmo de la lenta música que sonaba.

-Estas muy guapa -Riza miró a Roy, pero este había desviado la mirada -Demasiado guapa, para venir solo porque tu amiga te obligó. Y ese tipejo Daisuke, no me gusta para nada.

-¿Roy? -Riza miró a su coronel fijamente -¿estás celoso? –pregunto curiosa, aunque ni ella misma se creería eso de él.

-¡Pero qué estupideces dices! -Roy fijó su mirada en la de Riza. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba enfadado. Solo por unos escasos segundos, le había gustado la idea de que estuviera aunque fuera un poco celoso, eso hubiera significado para ella que le importaba aunque solo fuera un poco.

-¿Te molesta que salga? –preguntó la rubia, necesitaba saber el verdadero porque había ido él al bar esa noche siguiéndola.

-No, es eso. Es solo que para venir obligada parece que te lo estas pasando bastante bien. Además parece que no te molesta para nada tener a Daisuke a tu lado.

-Es simpático, además solo estábamos hablando. No hago nada malo. Y sinceramente me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-No sabía que te gustara salir de noche.

-Yo tampoco, pero como nadie antes me había invitado a salir de noche, no sabía cómo era, pero es agradable y no me mientas se que estas enfadado con migo por algo y no entiendo el porqué.

-No estoy enfadado, solo que no pensaba que fueras a salir de noche con dos hombres que ni siquiera conoces de nada, me parece una locura. Además sabiendo que Balzár te puede atacar en cualquier momento. Nunca pensé que fueras tan inconsciente.

Riza se soltó del agarré de Roy y se alejó de allí decepcionada. No quería seguir bailando con él. Nunca pensó que su Coronel podría llegar a ser tan ¿posesivo? O ¿egoísta? No sabía muy bien cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual le había dicho esas cosas, pero sabía que lo más importante se lo estaba guardando para él.

La rubia se sentó esta vez al lado de Daisuke y no dejo que Roy volviera a interrumpirles. Para sus compañeros y conocidos no les paso el mal ambiente que se había creado entre ellos después de que volvieran a la mesa.

-Otra amiga que me deja aquí sola -Gracia suspiró cansada -si ya sabía yo que esto iba a ser una mala idea.

-Jajaja, venga mujer, se debe salir un poco para divertirse de vez en cuando -Havoc estaba sentado al lado de Gracia.

-Con una hija a la que cuidar, ya tengo suficiente diversión. Oye tu conocerás a Riza mejor que yo ¿Riza está muy rara desde que ha vuelto verdad? Parece triste.

-No es que la conozca en exceso, pero si, parece que no está a gusto.

-Seguro que la culpa la tiene él -Gracia miró a Mustang, el cual miraba a Daisuke como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Esos dos llevan una muy extraña relación. Y la verdad ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para saber que quieren hacer. Por lo que ya que te han dejado sola tus amigas ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo?

-¿Ehn?... no, no, yo... no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... -Gracia sentía que si bailaba con otro hombre sería como engañar a su marido y no quería manchar la memoria de su marido de esa forma.

-Tranquila, solo quiero bailar como amigos, nada más -Havoc se dio cuenta de que era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Gracia –no pierdes nada y será divertido, ya que soy pésimo a la hora de bailar –Havoc rió divertido, contagiando también a Gracia.

-Bueno -finalmente acepto. Ambos fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Gracia ponía distancia entre ambos. No se sentía especialmente cómoda con eso. Sabía que su marido ya no iba a volver ni podría reprocharle nada, pero su pérdida aún le afectaba. Para ella él había sido el hombre de su vida y nadie podría borrarle de su corazón. Nadie podría sustituirle nunca.

En la mesa Mustang se iba impacientando bastante. Riza no paraba de hablar con Daisuke. Roy intentaba atraer su atención, pero la chica parecía no querer hacerle el menor caso.

-Voy a tomar algo a la barra -anunció Mustang alejándose de Riza y Daisuke, sentía que si seguía allí iba a acabar por abofetear a ese tipejo pomposo. Sabía de sobra que si volvía a escuchar decir a Daisuke una vez más lo hermosa, bella, dulce, (entre otros muchos más adjetivos), que era su teniente explotaría.

Mustang pidió una bebida y decidió quedarse en la barra. Parecía que esa noche había tenido una muy mala idea al ir allí ¿Por qué Riza no le hacía caso? ¿Por qué le había dejado solo a mitad del baile? Seguro que si hubiera sido Daisuke, no lo hubiera dejado a mitad del baile. El moreno se reprimió mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas. No había ningún hombre que pudiera competir con él. Y ni mucho menos ningún Daisuke de tres al cuarto iba a acercarse mucho a su teniente.

-Hola guapo ¿estás solo? -una mujer morena con un buen escote saludo al alquimista haciendo que este dejara de pensar en sus cosas.

-Ahora que tu estas aquí, ya no estoy solo -el moreno sonrió haciendo que la mujer se derritiera ante sus ojos.

Mientras en la mesa se encontraba Riza hablando con Daisuke y Rebecca con Eric. Fuery se sentía como un florero feo al que nadie le echa el menor caso. El chico estaba bastante molesto e incómodo por estar allí sin hacer nada. El chico miró a la pista de baile donde Havoc hablaba y bailaba con Gracia.

-Yo también quiero divertirme -pensó el chico -solo tengo que pedirle a una chica que baile conmigo_ -_el chico miró alrededor y vio a varias chicas solas, pero le daba vergüenza hablar con una chica que no conocía de nada. Además ¿qué haría si lo rechazaba? No, determinante mente esa no era una buena idea.

-Riza te gustaría ir a bail... -Daisuke fue interrumpido de repente por Fuery, el cual se había levantado.

-¿Vi...vienes a bailar conmigo? -Fuery no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza, para hacer lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo había hecho y eso era lo que importaba. El chico sabía que no habría sido capaz de hacer eso si su coronel hubiera estado en la mesa. Sabía que algún tipo de relación había entre la teniente y su coronel. Pero iba a aprovechar ahora que él no estaba.

Riza miró a Daisuke, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Fuery le había interrumpido cuando él le iba a pedir salir a bailar. Aunque aceptó a Fuery, ya que no quería bailar con Daisuke y Fuery le había salvado de ello. Daisuke se estaba poniendo ya demasiado cariñoso. La verdad es que era un encanto y no había intentado otra cosa que no fuera conversar para conocerla, pero ella no se sentía a gusto con eso. Además de que estaba muy decepcionada con su coronel. Quería sentirse querida por él, pero este solo hacía que ella se sintiera útil solo a la hora de trabajar, que era para lo único para que la tenía en cuenta.

Fuery y Riza fueron a la pista de baile, cerca de donde estaban Havoc y gracia, ambas parejas se saludaron.

-Gracias por quitarme un rato del lado de Daisuke. Riza se agarró de Fuery, como antes lo había hecho con Mustang, aunque no se sentía igual de bien como si fuera él.

-De nada. Yo también necesitaba salir de esa mesa -Fuery posó sus manos en la cintura de Riza. Este tembló ligeramente y se sonrojó. Su compañera esa noche estaba realmente muy "sexy" fue la palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y tú me vas a decir la verdad del porque habéis venido? -Riza miró fijamente a Fuery haciendo que este se sonrojará aún más.

-Bueno... -Fuery trago, no podía mirar a Riza fijamente sin ponerse nervioso, por lo que opto por bajar un poco la mirada, para dejar de mirar los ojos dorados de la rubia, pero esto fue peor para él, ya que al bajar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con el escote de ella. El chico sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en un lugar de su cuerpo bastante íntimo. Fuery volvió inmediatamente a mirar hacia arriba y comenzó a pensar en cosas anti eróticas (Breda sin camiseta, Falman en tanga de leopardo). Necesitaba relajarse antes de que Riza se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico. Y parece que eso dio resultado, haciendo que el moreno pudiera volver a pensar con claridad -bueno la versión oficial, es que hemos venido a un bar a tomar algo, porque somos amigos y hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Además de porque no teníamos nada que hacer -recalcó el "nada" al igual que lo había hecho su coronel.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Roy como eres! -la conversación fue cortada por la risa estridente de la chica que Mustang había conocido en la barra y que ahora bailaba con él muy animadamente.

Al escuchar el nombre de su coronel, todos miraron hacía donde venía la risa y se encontraron a Mustang bailando con una chica morena.

La mirada de Riza y Roy se encontraron. La rubia lo miraba entre triste y decepcionada, pero Roy al igual que había hecho con él antes en la mesa, la ignoró.

-Estoy un poco mareada, creo que voy a sentarme -Riza necesitaba alejarse de allí. Fuery amablemente agarró a Riza y la llevo a la mesa. Gracia fue tras ellos, ya que había visto todo lo que había ocurrido con Roy.

Havoc miró a Roy y negó con la cabeza en modo desaprobatorio, acto seguido volvió a la mesa con los demás.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -Daisuke se acercó a Riza al verla venir agarrada de Fuery.

-Nada, solo me he mareado un poco -Riza se sentó junto a Gracia.

-¿Estás bien Riza? -la mujer la miraba preocupada.

-Nada, si ya sé que las cosas siempre serán así, no sé de qué me sorprendo -Gracia abrazó a Riza para intentar reconfortarla.

-¿Qué hace el coronel Mustang besándose con esa tipa? -Rebecca llegó a la mesa. Gracia la miró con ganas de matarla, no hacía falta que viniera dando demasiada información.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde, creo que yo me voy a ir ya a casa - Riza se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más allí.

-Yo me voy contigo -Gracia se levantó junto con su amiga.

-Yo os puedo acom...

-Yo llevaré sanas y a salvo a ambas damiselas a sus casas -Havoc interrumpió a Daisuke, este le miró muy mal.

Todos se despidieron. Daisuke quedó en llamar a Riza para salir a dar una vuelta, esta vez a solas. Nunca en su vida le habían interrumpido tantas veces como esa noche.

-¿A qué esperamos aquí fuera? -preguntó Riza, ya que Havoc les había pedido que esperaran fuera del bar.

-Havoc ha dicho que Fuery venía con nosotros –respondió Gracia.

-pues tardan demasiado.

-Tranquila -Gracia abrazó a Riza de forma maternal. Gracia se había dado cuenta del gran corazón que tenía la rubia y le estaba cogiendo bastante cariño. La rubia se dejó abrazar, se sentía tan bien, Gracia hacía que se sintiera tranquila y la reconfortaba.

Del bar salieron Havoc y Fuery, pero estos y para desgracia de Riza no iban solos, tras ellos iban Mustang con su nueva amiguita.

Gracia miró mal a Mustang, Riza prefirió optar por ignorarlo. La rubia agarró fuertemente la mano de Gracia, como pidiéndole fuerzas para no derrumbarse allí mismo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Roy, pero que cosas me dices! -la morena reía estridentemente -Bueno no dejaras que una pobre chica como yo vuelva a casa sola de noche, en una ciudad tan peligrosa como esta ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no te dejaría sola, te llevare hasta tu casa -Roy hizo apto de su galantería.

-Y en mi casa te quiero enseñar una cosita -la muchacha comenzó a insinuarse mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Me parece que será interesante, así que mejor nos damos prisa en llegar -Roy cogió de la cintura a la morena y se fueron de allí.

-¿Por qué siempre liga él? –pensó Havoc quejándose de su mala suerte viendo como su coronel se alejaba acompañado.

Havoc -Riza se agarró al brazo del hombre. Havoc volteo a mirar a la chica la cual temblaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -Havoc agarró a Riza, la cual parecía que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-Páralo... ¡detenle! -Havoc miro raro a la rubia, no entendía que tenía que parar -por favor, no le dejes que se valla con ella –Riza se derrumbo y agarró fuertemente a su compañero. Ya no podía soportarlo más ¡No podía perderlo!

En ese momento Havoc comprendió que era lo que tenía que parar.

-¿Riza porqué debería de pararlo!

-¡Por favor solo hazlo! -La rubia agarró a Havoc fuertemente, suplicándole, sus ojos estaban brillantes y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tú has salido esta noche con un hombre ¿Por qué no podría él irse con esa chica? si tu no hubieras venido aquí con Daisuke, él no hubiera elegido a esa, que por cierto, no es de las de su gusto. Eso quiere decir que él está muy enfadado contigo.

-¡Rebecca me obligó! Havoc ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotros? -el último comentario que había hecho el rubio, había dado demasiados datos, como si él supiera algo más.

-Digamos que soy el confidente de Mustang.

-Pues si eres su confidente sabrás que en eso es en lo único que Roy Mustang es solo mío ¡Por favor no quiero perderlo! - Riza agarró desesperadamente a su compañero, él era su única esperanza.

-¡Entre Tú y él me tenéis muy harto! –Havoc suspiró cansado. Desde que era el confidente de Mustang sabía demasiadas cosas y él sabía que su coronel esa noche estaba cometiendo un grave error y que después se arrepentiría de ello -iré tras él. Fuery llévalas a casa de Riza, ahora voy yo para allá -Havoc soltó a Riza y tras despedirse se fue corriendo por la calle por donde había cogido su coronel.

-¿Tú y Roy? -Gracia pregunto a la rubia, esta solo asintió -pero si ese hombre es un mujeriego -Gracia abrazó a Riza, la cual se echó llorar.

-No, no es así, llevamos bastante tiempo así. Él no va con otras, hasta hoy -Riza escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga.

Fury se había quedado petrificado siempre había pensado que había algo entre la teniente y su superior, pero nunca se imagino que fueran amantes.

Continuará

^^

Gomen me he retrasado un día, pero es que estoy que me tiro de los pelos porque tengo que preparar mis cosplays para el salón del manga y no tengo tiempo de NADA 0

El siguiente capi toca el domingo que es el día que actualizo siempre.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capi, gomen en este he hecho sufrir mucho a Riza y no os enfadéis mucho con Roy, que le vamos a hacer él es un mujeriego XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODS VUESTROS REVIEW! ^0^

Andyhaikufma: Por aquí he dejado a un Roy súper celoso aquí también y por supuesto Rebecca es Rebecca ella lo hace todo de forma natural XD aunque no es tonta por eso no dice nada sobre el sueño de Riza. Todo a su tiempo.

Mafalda Black: Wiii que bien que te guste y sobre todo que este interesante, es lo que intento, aunque a veces me parece algo tonta la historia pero aún así me gusta escribir de esta linda parejita ^^

Lulufma: Si fue muy corto, además yo suelo hacer capis largos, es k me salen así no es mi culpa… mejor las culpas a Havoc ne? XD

Fandita-eromena: por supuesto que esta Roy súper celoso, vamos en este capi queda bien clarito XD

Neko-alchemist: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, la verdad es que si intento plasmar mucho los sentimientos de los personajes ya que es una historia de amor ^^ Rebecca es un amor por eso la tengo siempre presente, por eso y porque es la que hace revolucionar a Riza XD

Ayame Chan: Arigato, me alegro de que te guste! Y la verdad me encanta un Roy celosos, así que se va a ver bastante XD

Y agradecer también a tods los que leen mi historia!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

xaiiiitooooooooooooooooo


	8. Capítulo 8

Happiness

Capítulo 8

Después de que llegaran a casa de Riza, esta se quedó completamente en silencio, su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas atrás. La rubia se recostó en el sofá de su sala, mientras Gracia y Fuery intentaban que ella se uniera a la conversación, pero Riza solo contestaba con monosílabos.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Riza en esos momentos era por la larga espera a que apareciera Havoc. Estaba tardando demasiado y eso solo podía ser que no había encontrado a Roy y si eso era así no quería pensar en lo que este estaría haciendo con la chica del bar.

-Gua -Hayate recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de su dueña. A Riza siempre le reconfortaba el cariño de su fiel perro. Se podía decir que él era el único al que podía acudir cuando estaba triste. No hacía falta nada para que el perro se diera cuenta perfectamente de cuando su dueña necesitaba que le dieran cariño. Algo que nunca encontraría en Roy Mustang. Ya se había dado cuenta de ello y eso le hacía sentirse mucho peor.

La puerta sonó y Riza dio un brinco del sofá para ir a abrir la puerta. La rubia abrió la puerta sin mirar, ya sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Havoc ¿lo encontraste?

-¡por supuesto que lo encontré!... he hablado con él, solo te puedo decir eso, no sé qué hará.

-Vale, muchas gracias Havoc -Riza dejó pasar a su compañero, este se fue a la sala junto con todos. Riza volvió a su sofá a la tarea de acariciar la cabeza de Hayate. Aunque Havoc había hablado con Roy, ella no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de este, sabía que algo había ido bien, pero no sabía el que y verdaderamente no quería saberlo.

-Riza ¿me dejas preparar algo de té? -la rubia asintió en respuesta a Gracia, esta se levantó y le pidió a Havoc que fuera con ella, para que la ayudara.

Ambos entraron en la cocina. Gracia se puso a preparar el té, cogiendo los utensilios del lugar donde Riza le había dicho que se encontrarían, con facilidad la mujer encontró los utensilios, la cocina de Riza estaba muy bien ordenada.

-¿Es verdad que has encontrado a Mustang?

-No, no lo he encontrado, pero no era capaz de decírselo a ella.

-A mi hija cada vez que miente la castigo, pero bueno creo que has hecho bien. Ahora Riza necesita reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. ¿Crees que Mustang va a traicionar así a Riza?

-La verdad no lo sé. Sé que quiere mucho a Hawkeye, pero no se cuanto, ni lo que en verdad quiere tener de ella. Puede que no quiera más de lo que ya tienen.

-Pues si le hace daño a Riza, ese hombre va a saber lo que es sufrir, porque nunca encontrara a nadie como ella.

Mientras en el salón Riza seguía acariciando la cabeza de su fiel Hayate.

-Teniente -Fuery atrajo la atención de Riza -¿En verdad el coronel y tú?

-No tengo ganas de hablar Fuery.

-Solo quería decirte que eres una gran mujer y no tienes porque sufrir por él -Riza miró sorprendida a Fuery, nunca antes le había visto hablar con tanta sinceridad -¡Eres fuerte atenta, fiel! ¡Serías una gran esposa! –Fury habló sin pensar bien en lo que decía y bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado, por lo que acababa de decir -seguro que hay muchos hombres ahí afuera que no te harían sufrir.

Riza no pudo evitar sonreír, ante lo que acababa de decir su compañero. La verdad es que era un buen compañero.

-sabes una cosa. No soy tan fuerte como aparento, porque aún sigo siendo débil ante él. Me arrepiento de haber acabado siendo otra víctima más del gran Coronel Roy Mustang.

La conversación quedo concluida con la llegada de Gracia y Havoc. Tras un té y una charla Riza ya se sentía mejor y más tranquila. Ya era tarde cuando sus compañeros dejaron su casa, aunque con una excepción. Havoc no quiso marcharse, ya que al volver a casa de Riza se encontró con Balzár espiando, por lo que el chico prefirió quedarse esa noche allí para no correr riesgos.

Al día siguiente el mismo Havoc tuvo que llevar a empujones a Riza para que denunciara a Balzár por acoso, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que esta diera su curso y a que el coronel no se enterara de todo esto. Es lo único que pidió Riza como acuerdo para que él pudiera poner la denuncia.

Pasado el fin de semana, el lunes volvía junto con la rutinaria vida. Otra vez había que levantarse temprano y otra vez llegaba Havoc soñoliento y enfadado de que tardara tanto la respuesta del juez a la denuncia y otra vez le tocaba ver a su coronel, pero ahora Riza no tenía ganas de verlo, no sabía que había pasado realmente aquella noche y realmente no quería saber la verdad de lo que había pasado con Mustang y la chica morena.

Al entrar en la oficina (esta vez ella sola, porque Havoc y ella llegaron al acuerdo de entrar a diferentes horas, para que Mustang no sospechara) se encontró con su coronel. Ella saludó a la forma militar y se fue a su escritorio, para comenzar su trabajo.

Roy miraba a Riza de reojo, no se le podía pasar desapercibido que la chica estaba muy seria, mucho más de lo que era normal en ella y lo más importante parecía nerviosa. Seguramente que él tenía la culpa de ello, por lo que había ocurrido el viernes por la noche en el bar.

-Buenos días -La puerta se abrió y entró Havoc -Coronel, hay alguien que lo está buscando ¿puede salir por favor?

El Coronel salió intrigado por ver quién lo estaba buscando, esperaba que no fuera la chica del bar, no imposible, no podía ser ella. Mustang siguió a su subordinado por todo el pasillo y lo llevo hasta la zona de descanso, cuando el coronel entró Havoc cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué ocurre Havoc? –pregunto el moreno al ver la expresión de enfado de su segundo teniente.

-Si, ocurre algo ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste cuando saliste del bar? ¡Te estuve buscando!

-¿Por qué me buscabas?

-¿Por qué? Roy, el viernes te ligaste a una chica y te la llevaste a su casa insinuando lo que allí ibais a hacer y todo esto delante de la teniente, no mejor dicho, delante de tu amante.

-Ella estaba muy ocupada con Daisuke, así que yo decidí que también quería estar ocupado con alguien más. No creo que haya hecho nada malo Havoc.

-¡Por favor Roy deja de comportarte como un crío! además, ella me pidió que te parara -Havoc le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche después de que él desapareciera con la chica morena -Roy, no sé qué es lo que quieres con ella, pero la estás perdiendo poco a poco, yo que tú pensaba en lo que realmente sientes por ella.

Havoc, miraba enfadado a Roy. No entendía como podía tener a una mujer tan fiel a su lado y ser capaz de no darle lo que ella necesitaba, amor y en vez de eso solo la hacía sufrir

-¿Te acostaste con la otra chica el viernes? -preguntó directamente Havoc. Aunque sabía lo orgulloso que era, en el fondo sabía que quería a Riza y que no iba a traicionarla de esa manera.

-¡No tengo por qué responderte a eso! -Mustang salió de la sala dando un portazo. Se sentía mal, sabía que todo lo que hizo el viernes, era por estar enfadado con Riza por salir con otro hombre y porque estaba celoso, muy celoso de Daisuke. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera frito allí mismo.

Y por todo ello decidió hacer su pequeña venganza al encontrarse con esa chica en el bar. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería de él. Un hombre tan atractivo como él era normal que las féminas se sintieran atraídas sexualmente por él (modestia aparte). Pero a él no le gustaban las chicas como ella, no desde que comenzó a tener a su teniente como amante. Las demás chicas eran todas iguales, demasiado "sosas" eran todas como perritas falderas. Pero en cambio Riza era muy diferente, ella es muy dulce para el sexo, le gustaba que la acariciaran, que la mimaran y se sonrojaba fácilmente y seguía sonrojándose aun habiendo tenido cientos de encuentros. Con ella como amante, solo pensaba en ella, en cómo hacerla sentir el máximo placer, con las otras solo pensaba en saciarse a el mismo. Todo era muy diferente con ella. Y realmente parecía que se había pasado bastante con su venganza. Esa noche tras salir del bar fue a la casa de la chica morena, pero para él todo eso era una tontería, no quería tener sexo con esa chica, así que espero a que se fuera al baño ("para ponerse más cómoda") para salir de allí. No nadie se podía igualar a Su Riza.

En la oficina esa mañana la tuvieron un tanto movidita, ya que hubo nuevas movilizaciones del grupo anti militar. No eran más que unos jóvenes con ganas de atención, pero estaban causando demasiados problemas.

-Quiero que investigues a cada uno de esos niñatos. Ya están haciendo que me enfade de verdad, si por las buenas no se puede, será por las malas -Mustang iba dándoles órdenes a su teniente, la chica solo asentía sin más. Riza durante toda esa mañana casi no lo había mirado y solo se limitaba a realizar su trabajo. No es que fuera muy diferente que otros días, pero la chica solía portarse de forma más cariñosa, como cuando le quitaba trabajo de encima, le traía café cuando estaba muy estresado o cogía el teléfono por él y ponía la excusa de que estaba muy ocupado. Pero nada de eso había hecho esa mañana y verdaderamente echaba de menos esas atenciones hacia su persona. Si verdaderamente se había pasado esa vez con su "venganza" y mucho -Havoc, ve a interrogar a los que hemos detenido e intenta sacarle toda la información que puedas, Fuery quiero que pinches los teléfonos de toda la zona sur de central a ver si encontramos más información, Breda busca entre los archivos de los militares fallecidos a sus familiares, uno de ellos dijo algo así como "no matareis a ninguno más de mis hermanos", Falman busca información de los de "central libre" así creo que dijeron que se llamaba su grupo quiero toda su historia, cuando comenzó. Yo tengo que exponer todo lo que ha ocurrido y presentárselo al Führer -Una vez que hubo terminado de imponer sus trabajos los militares saludaron al estilo militar para marcharse a sus puestos de trabajo -¡teniente!

-Si mi coronel ¿quería algo más? -Riza miró a su coronel, su mirada era mucho más fría de lo normal.

-Pues -Mustang solo pensaba en decirle que quería que le diera todas esas atenciones que le daba diariamente, que las echaba en falta, sobre todo ahora que se sentía estresado –no, nada, póngase a trabajar.

Mustang se volvió a su oficina para redactar el incidente de lo ocurrido. El coronel suspiró, solo era lunes y ya tenían trabajo para toda la semana.

Toc toc -la puerta sonó y tras ella entró un cadete para entregarle un informe -Señor, le traigo esto, es una nueva denuncia para el caso de Balzár.

-¿Otra? -el coronel abrió la carta y desplegó la denuncia impuesta -veamos quien es ahora la nueva víctima -el coronel abrió los ojos como platos al ver el nombre del denunciante.

-¿Ocurre algo coronel?

-No, nada -el coronel cerró la carta -tengo que hablar con dos personas -el cadete que estaba allí tembló un poco, al ver el rosto del coronel, sentía pena por los pobres incautos con los que tenía que hablar.

A la hora del almuerzo todo el grupo de Mustang se había reunido en la sala de descanso e intercambiaban las informaciones que habían obtenido, mientras comían. Aunque su charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, todos voltearon para ver al recién llegado.

-Buenas ¿Interrumpo? -María Ross entró por la puerta -hemos venido de visita -delante de ella estaba el cochecito donde llevaba a su hija.

Riza fue la primera en saludarla cordialmente, hacía tiempo que no la veía, aunque se habían llamado varias veces.

Por el pasillo todos los que miraban al coronel se apartaban un poco, ya sabían del temperamento de este y pobre de aquel causante del enfado del coronel. Mustang abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso sin ni siquiera llamar antes. Estaba por llamar a voz en grito a sus dos tenientes, cuando vio que tenían visita. Y no solo eso sino que su teniente estaba dándole el biberón a la hija de María Ross, que no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero todo su enfado se esfumó completamente.

Riza estaba sentada justo frente a la puerta de entrada en un sillón que tenían en la sala, detrás del sillón había unos grandes ventanales por el que entraban la brillante luz del sol que reflejaba a Riza, que extrañamente en ese momento no llevaba recogido su cabello. La rubia sonreía dulcemente al bebe que tenía en los brazos. Se veía un poco nerviosa y no paraba de preguntarla a la madre del bebe si lo estaba haciendo bien. Por un momento Roy pensó en lo linda que se veía su teniente con un bebe en los brazos y solo por un segundo pensó en que ese bebe podría ser suyo y de su teniente, pero desecho la idea rápidamente, asustándose el mismo de la tontería que acababa de pensar.

Mustang más tranquilo entró en la habitación saludando, aunque no le hecho mucho caso sus subordinados los cuales pedían su atención, querían entregar los informes con sus trabajos, pero el coronel seguía mirando a su teniente y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba justo al lado de ella observándola. La aludida levantó un poco la mirada al sentirse observada, pero no le dio la mayor importancia y siguió en su labor de dar el biberón a Megumi.

-¿Quería algo Coronel? -preguntó Riza al sentir que Roy seguía mirándola.

-No, solo me he fijado en que no lleva el pelo recogido.

-He tenido un pequeño percance con mi pinza del pelo, nada importante -finalizó para zanjar la conversación. Ella seguía enfadada con Mustang y no le apetecía estar cerca de él.

-Uno de los detenidos la empujó contra la pared -Havoc le explicó a su coronel antes de que este siguiera preguntando a la teniente. Ya que se había dado cuenta de que esta no tenía ganas de que Mustang siguiera hablándola -le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Estoy perfectamente -respondió antes de que preguntara Roy -y si, ya he ido al doctor y no es nada -Riza le quitó el biberón de la boca a la pequeña al ver que ya no bebía. La niña comenzó a hacer pucheros, por lo que se puso nerviosa. María la tranquilizó diciéndola como debía cogerla para que se callara el bebe.

-Coronel, por lo sucedido con la teniente, vamos podremos encerrar al detenido, como aproximadamente un mes, espero que en ese tiempo podamos sacarle algo de información.

-Yo creo que podemos llegar hasta dos meses, porque ha agredida a un militar y sobre todo a una mujer.

-Por eso no vamos a poder mi coronel -Havoc negó con la cabeza -digamos que esta mujer ya sabemos que sabe defenderse bien, el detenido tiene un moratón en media cara porque la teniente se defendió.

-Implacable como siempre –suspiró Mustang. Sabía del genio y del temperamento de su teniente y sinceramente eso le encantaba de ella. Ella no era la princesita que espera para ser salvada, sino que ella era la princesa rebelde que se rebela y rescata al príncipe, en vez de al revés.

Los pensamientos de Mustang fueron interrumpidos por algo que acababa de notar. No solo él era el único que no podía apartar su mirada de Riza, sino que Fuery desde la distancia no paraba de mirara a la teniente en su labor de calmar a Megumi. Y esto no le gustaba para nada a Roy ¿Por qué él tenía que mirar a su teniente tan fijamente?

-Le ocurre algo Fuery –el coronel se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el chico. Este al ver que lo habían "pillado" se puso nervioso y solo logro negar con la cabeza de una manera un tanto exagerada.

-¿Riza te ocurre algo? –María le pregunto a la rubia, ya que se notaba que estaba nerviosa o incluso enfadada.

-Solo estoy confusa, el viernes por la noche me pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que me han hecho pensar –Riza acunaba al bebe mientras este se acurrucaba y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos.

-Toc, toc, toc –el ritmo insistente en la puerta hizo que todos los presentes miraran hacia ella. Por ella entró una chica roja como un tomate, la chica hizo un salud militar y acto seguido preguntó por la primera teniente Riza Hawkeye. La aludida devolvió a Megumi a su madre y se levanto –Tiene una visita.

La puerta se abrió aún más para dejar ver a un hombre muy alto y fuerte, su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa perfecta y seductora hacían que te sintieras cohibida ante ese hombre tan atractivo.

-¡Riza! ¡Te encontré! -el hombre entró como una bala en la sala y se abrazó a la rubia fuertemente. Riza reaccionó empujando al desconocido. En ese instante sus compañeros se prepararon para paralizar al desconocido si fuera necesario, a excepción de Mustang, el cual se había quedado petrificado mirando al hombre que acababa de entrar.

-¿Quién eres? –Riza miró fijamente al hombre quedándose con la boca abierta al reconocerlo – ¿Matt? –pregunto incrédula. ¡Era imposible que fuera él!

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi –el hombre volvió abrazar a Riza, esta vez sin ser rechazado -¡estas preciosa! Matt alejó a la rubia un poco para mirarla bien de arriba a bajo –y has crecido mucho y muy bien –ese último comentario hizo que Riza se sonrojara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llevas años sin verme ¿y eso es lo primero que me vas a preguntar? –El hombre suspiró –no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de directa que siempre –el hombre acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Riza. Esta sintió un escalofrío, no estaba acostumbrada a muchas muestras de afecto –llevo buscándote años. Desde que dejaste de cartearte conmigo, después de la muerte de tu padre. Te he buscado por medio mundo he ido hasta Ishval y allí me dijeron que trabajabas en Central.

Riza no sabía que decir, nunca podía habérsele pasado por la cabeza una situación como esa. Que Matt, su primer novio y mejor amigo de Mustang iba a aparecer allí, después de tantos años sin verlo. Ya que él y su familia se habían marchado al extranjero.

Riza sintió como le daban golpecitos en la espalda, la rubia se volvió, atrás de ella estaba María con Megumi en brazos.

-Riza ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo? –María tenía una expresión bobalicona en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio de arriba a bajo. Ella estaba casada y quería mucho a su marido pero no estaba ciega y el rubio bien podría ser mis universo por su belleza y físico.

-Él es Matt Yagami es un amigo de la infancia.

-Y además soy su novio –terminó Matt sonriendo seductoramente a Riza, haciendo que esta se volviera a ruborizar. Esta iba a reprocharle por lo que había dicho, cuando Matt le interrumpió -¡Un bebe moreno! ¿Riza no has tenido un hijo con el idiota de Roy verdad?

-¡Coronel Roy Mustang para ti! –hablo con firmeza el moreno.

-¿Así que Coronel? –Matt se volvió para mirar a su ex mejor amigo, la verdad no se sorprendía de verlo allí con Riza.

-Si y alquimista nacional.

-Increíble –habló irónico el rubio.

-Y futuro Führer.

-No has perdido el tiempo –el rubio se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Roy. Riza fue tras él ya que sabía que cuando esos dos estaban juntos no pasaba nada bueno –pues yo soy súper modelo, una estrella y por el que sueña todas las mujeres de este país.

-Es súper interesante –Matt pudo notar el tono burlón en la voz de Roy –solo eres un egocéntrico, idiota, como siempre lo has sido.

-Y tú sigues igual chibi-chan –Matt al lado de Roy hacía que este se viera como un enano, era incluso más alto que Havoc.

Antes de que pudiera actuar Roy, el cual se estaba poniendo sus guantes, Riza se puso entre ambos.

-Parad, por favor, no sois críos ¡así que portaros como hombres! Matt estamos trabajando y aquí no puedes insultar a un Coronel.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?

-Puedes ser amonestado por ello –Roy se infló como un pez, por ser defendido por Riza, además de por tener "poder" –Matt aquí tienes que comportarte –Matt se relajó e hizo caso a Riza -debes marcharte ahora, yo tengo que trabajar.

-Pero aún no tengo un lugar donde quedarme Riza –Matt puso un tono suplicante a la rubia. Y sabía muy bien lo que quería conseguir.

-Toma –Riza metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su casa –puedes irte a mi casa, pero si quieres cenar esta noche tendrás que hacer la compra –el rubio cogió las llaves sonriendo como un niño pequeño feliz por conseguir un caramelo, al ver realizado su cometido. Riza sonrió al verle así. Era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de Matt. Siempre sonreía con poco. Parecía que él tampoco había cambiado mucho en todos esos años.

-Lo malo es que no se ni donde vives, ni donde hay un súper.

-Yo… yo puedo llevarte –se ofreció María amablemente.

-Matt ella es María y esa es su hija Megumi, no la mía. Y ella demás esta casada –esto último fue un recordatorio para su amiga.

-Ok, pues enséñame la ciudad María –Matt utilizó el nombre de pila de la morena, haciendo que esta se derritiera –después vendré a recogerte preciosa –Matt beso la mano de Riza –Bueno Roy espero volver a verte de nuevo –Matt se acercó a Roy para hablarle solo a él, sin que lo demás lo escuchara –tu me robaste mi primera vez con Riza cuando éramos jóvenes, pero esta noche Riza será mía. Pienso alejarla de ti y de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Pienso llevármela lejos de aquí –Matt miró a Roy con odio. Recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que Roy había hecho para que ellos no pudieran estar juntos.

Roy le devolvió la mirada, no pensaba dejarse vencer por alguien como él.

Tras volver a despedirse de Riza con un caluroso abrazo, Matt y María salieron de la sala.

-¡Qué simpática esta teniente Hawkeye con el rubito! –Havoc intentó enfadar a la rubia.

-¡Se acabaron las tonterías es hora de volver a trabajar! –Mustang golpeó la mesa que estaba tras él –os quiero a todos en el despecho ¡Ya! –Roy salió de la sala dando un portazo.

Todos los subordinaos de Mustang recogieron sus informes a la velocidad de la luz, para ir al despacho lo antes posible. El coronel volvía a estar muy enfadado. Riza sabía que la llegada de Matt no le había gustado para nada a Roy. Matt había sido el mejor amigo de Roy cuando estaban en la escuela, ellos dos salvaron a Riza de ser acosada por un grupo de tres chicos mayores. Ahí fue cuando los tres se habían conocido y Roy al saber que el padre de Riza era alquimista se volvió su aprendiz.

Riza desde el primer momento en que vio a Roy quedó totalmente prendada de él y cuanto más conocía al moreno más se enamoraba de él, pero Roy prefería estar con otras chicas y a pesar de todo y aunque sabía que estaba con otras, le daba igual (ojos que no ven corazón que no siente), pero Matt le mostró quien era en realidad Roy Mustang. Le mostro como era Roy con esas otras chicas. Riza tras eso quedo destrozada, pero a su lado siempre estaba Matt, el cual la cuidaba y le daba todo el cariño que Roy no quería darle, por ello comenzaron a salir juntos.

Ella sabía que Roy la quería a ella, pero para él solo era como una hermana, la hija de su maestro a la cual debía de proteger. La noticia de que Matt había comenzado a salir con Riza no le sentó especialmente bien a Roy, ya que para él moreno, "Matt era un indeseable que solo se aprovechada de Riza" (palabras textuales), a partir de entonces Roy y Matt se convirtieron en enemigos mortales, no eran capaz de estar uno cerca del otro sin liarse a golpes.

Los subordinados de Mustang entraron en el despacho deprisa y se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios, esperando las órdenes de su coronel.

-Teniente Hawkeye y Havoc –los aludidos se levantaron, como si tuvieran un resorte en su silla –acercaos –el coronel vio como sus subordinados se miraban extrañados -¿Vosotros sabéis de todo lo que yo me encargo? –Mustang apoyó ambos brazos sobre su mesa y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos, esperando una contestación

Riza y Havoc se extrañaron aún más por la pregunta que acababa de realizarles su coronel. Pero de repente Riza se puso blanca y mucho más cuando vio delante de su coronel el expediente de Balzár. Mustang miro a Riza a los ojos fijamente.

-Si teniente Hawkeye, yo me encargo del caso de Balzár y por ello todas las denuncias que se les impongan a él llegan a mi –en ese momento Havoc también palideció –Hoy me han traído esta denuncia –Mustang enseñó a ambos la hoja de la denuncia –a nombre de Riza Hawkeye, porque Balzár ronda su casa diariamente y como testigo Jean Havoc. ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo! Me encantará escuchar la razón de porque me habéis mentido –Mustang fijó la mirada en ambos esperando la respuesta, el coronel se veía bastante serio.

-Havoc no tiene la culpa –Riza se adelantó antes de que este suplicara por su vida –yo le pedí al teniente Havoc que no dijera nada.

-¿Por qué? –Mustang se levantó de golpe de su silla y encaro a Riza.

-Hice lo que usted me dijo coronel. Cuando Balzár apareció llamé a alguien y no me quede sola. El teniente Havoc me ha estado recogiendo para venir al trabajo desde que él apareció.

-Le dije que me llamara.

-No me pareció relevante como para llamarle mi coronel.

Mustang se acercó hasta Riza lo máximo que pudo, ya que estaban en el trabajo y debía controlarse. Lo que Mustang deseaba en ese mismo momento era besarla apasionadamente y descargar toda su frustración y enfado que sentía haciéndole el amor, le encantaba escuchar gemir a su teniente, para él era un sonido bastante adictivo. Así se olvidaría de Balzár de Daisuke y ahora de Matt. Y así a lo mejor Riza volvía a estar como antes y dejaba de mirarlo seriamente

Riza fijó su mirada en Mustang también, ni un sonrojo, ni una vacilación, nada. Riza estaba enfadada, no más bien dolida, muy dolida con el coronel y Roy podía sentirlo. El coronel en ese instante se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y mucho la noche del viernes.

Roy volvió a su asiento, no tenía ganas de discutir más con Riza y pidió que le dieran la información que habían conseguido del grupo rebelde.

Se pasaron la tarde cuadrando la información y los testimonios de los implicados. Mustang aunque quisiera prestar atención a todo lo que exponían sus subordinados, su cabeza estaba e otra cosa.

Matt le había cabreado y mucho, sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un eco. Para él ahora lo más importante era como hacer que Riza y él no se quedaran a solas esa noche. No sabía muy bien como lo iba a hacer, pero lo tenía que conseguir, costara lo que le costara.

Continuará

^^

Bueno ya podeis ver que Roy no es tan malo como parece, solo un tonto celoso… asiiiii k mono XD jajaja me flipo yo sola.

Y pues ya que en el capi anterior le toco sufrir a Riza, ahora le toca el turno a Roy. Espero que os guste la nueva incorporación, espero que no lo odiéis mucho.

Habitualmente he estado actualizando el domingo, pero no creo que puede el próximo Domingo, gomen pero me toca currelar en el salón del manga de un pueblo de mi ciudad que es este finde, así que lo siento espero actualizar el lunes.

Y bueno como siempre agradecer todos vuestros review! ^0^

Andyhaikufma: JAJAJAJA me reí mucho con lo de suertuda JAJAJAJAJA XD y si te gusta a Roy celoso, ahora le toca el turno a él uwooo k mono es Roy! XD aunque ya has visto que no es tan malo.

Ayame Chan: Roy estaba muy celoso por eso hizo todo eso, pero en el fondo es mono.

Neko-alchemist: me alegro que te gustara el capi ^^ y los siguientes van a ser mejores y si Roy en este fic lo he puesto súper posesivo lo sé, pero es que así se ve tan mono XD

Y claro también agradecer a tos los que leen mi fic! Y sin más me despido

^0^


	9. Capítulo 9

Happiness

Capítulo 9

Roy reflexionaba en su oficina de todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. Ya todos sus subordinados se habían marchado y lo más importante en ese momento, ya Riza se había marchado con Matt.

No sabía por qué ese tipejo tenía que haber aparecido justo en ese momento, en el que ellos no se encontraban en la mejor situación. Matt había sido el único hombre por el que él en verdad tendría peligro de perder a Riza. Había sido su mejor amigo y por ello sabía cómo era y sabía perfectamente que él no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Él siempre había sido la persona que le daba a Riza todo lo que ella deseaba. Eso le hacía recordar también las sospechas que tenía de que Riza podría estar teniendo deseos de ser madre.

Roy suspiró cansado. Recordaba cómo Matt y Riza se habían hecho pareja. Y todo había sido por lo astuto que era Matt. Por ese entonces en el que Roy había vivido con Riza en su casa, ella siempre había pedido su atención y él siempre se la daba, aunque no todo lo que ella deseaba "¿Por qué besas a otras chicas y a mí no?" le había preguntado más de una vez, la respuesta estaba clara para él. Ella era la hija de su maestro y no podía acercarse a ella tanto como él lo deseaba, sino quería que su maestro y padre de Riza lo friera vivo.

Ellos habían comenzado con una amistad o simplemente como un amor de hermanos, haciendo que eso creciera al igual que lo hacían ellos y con ello las ansias de Riza por tener le a él solo para ella, como más de una vez le había dicho, pero él no podía y salía con otras chicas. Recordaba cómo había estado una temporada con una chica que era del club de animadoras. Riza celosa se metió también en el club de animadoras, consiguiendo escalar entre todas ellas, debido a su agilidad, todo como un mero intento de que él se fijará más en ella "yo soy mejor que todas ellas y yo te quiero más que cualquier chica que conozcas… nunca nadie te querrá como yo" le había dicho en esa época y sabía que era cierto.

Recordaba el día en que Matt hizo su mejor jugada y consiguió atrapar el corazón de su ahora teniente. Riza tenía una exhibición con el grupo de animadoras y ella le había pedido que fuera a verla, él tuvo que negarse, pero insistía "si no apareces me enfadare mucho contigo" le había dicho ese día. Pero él no apareció, Riza no era para él y por ello salió con su novia. Matt astuto y sabiendo cuales eran los lugares preferidos por él para ir con sus conquistas, llevo a Riza para que viera quien era de verdad Roy Mustang. Ella vio como él le daba todas las atenciones que ella deseaba a otra chica. Riza muerta de dolor por lo que acababa de ver fue consolada por Matt y se hicieron novios. Muy astuto si señor.

Roy recordó algo que Matt le había dicho esa misma tarde "tú me robaste mi primera vez con Riza" el solo pensar que Matt pusiera un solo dedo sobre ella le enfermaba. Y recordaba como Riza casi llega a perder la virginidad con ese imbécil por su culpa, solo quería hacer ver a Riza que él no podía estar con ella e intento alardear de que ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales con varias chicas, Riza dolida y por venganza intento acostarse con Matt. Pero Roy había sido más listo y se había dado cuenta de lo que ella pretendía. Aún no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Riza a medio vestir y su amigo con los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Roy negó con la cabeza, no quería recordarlo, lo que le importaba es que ya había impedido eso una vez y lo volvería a hacer costara lo que costara.

Roy negó con la cabeza, para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Ya era hora de hacer algo y tenía que actuar ya.

Riza fue deleitada esa noche con una deliciosa cena hecha por Matt. Este chico parecía que lo tenía todo, no solo era guapo, sino que también cocinaba y tenía la delicadeza de fregar los platos después, además de ser súper cariñoso.

Esa noche Riza iba a hacer una excepción e iba a acostarse más tarde, ya que parecía que Matt quisiera contarle todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que le había ocurrido en esos años que no habían estado juntos, a parte de recordar viejas anécdotas. La rubia se lo estaba pasando bastante bien con Matt y si a eso le añadía que mientras Matt le contaba todo le iba haciendo un relajante masaje de espalda, la cosa mejoraba mucho más.

Riza estaba como en una nube. La rubia recordó perfectamente porque se había hecho novia de Matt. Él era cariñoso, amable, aunque su actitud era un tanto infantil pero eso le hacía ser más entrañable.

Matt adoraba a Riza en todos los sentidos, no por nada se había pasado años buscándola. Matt sentía como Riza se relajaba bajo sus manos, las cuales volaban por su espalda haciendo presión en sus doloridos músculos. Para Matt ese masaje era el comienzo de algo más íntimo. El rubio quería hacer esa misma noche suya a Riza para apartarla de Mustang. Siempre había odiado al coronel porque sabía lo que sufría Riza por su causa, ya que Mustang veía a Riza a como su hermanita. Y aunque sabía que para Riza el primer hombre y al que más amaría en toda su vida sería Roy, él la aceptaba tal y como era. Él solo quería que Riza fuera feliz.

Matt intentó bajar un poco la camisa del pijama de Riza, pero esta se tensó y se alejó de él. No quería que Matt pudiera ver su tatuaje.

-¿Riza estás bien? –preguntó a Matt al darse cuenta de la reacción de la rubia.

-Si… solo es que me he cansado de tanto masaje ¿Por qué mejor no vemos unas fotos? –Riza cogió un álbum de fotos de un estante. Todas ellas eran de la época en la que había estado con Matt. Riza abrió el álbum cuando llamaron a la puerta. Matt se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí? –preguntó Matt de muy malas formas al ver a Roy Mustang tras la puerta.

-Eso a ti no te interesa –Roy se fijo en que Matt iba sin camisa, lo que le dio muy mala espina, no quería haber llegado demasiado tarde. El coronel entró a la casa de Riza y fue hacia el salón donde respiró al ver a Riza completamente vestida.

-¿Qué hace aquí coronel? –pregunto extrañada Riza.

-Vengo a pedirte ayuda –Roy se sentó junto a su teniente, quitándole el sitio a Matt –el Führer me pidió hace una semana un trabajito, pero se me ha olvidado y hoy se ha puesto hecho una furia conmigo y necesito terminarlo para mañana ¿Me ayudas? –Roy puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, esa que sabía que ni Riza enfadada iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo.

-Está bien le ayudare - La rubia suspiró como odiaba que la mirara así -¿de que se trata?

-Tenemos que ordenar el censo de los ciudadanos de Ishval y clasificarlos según la zona, norte, sur, este y oeste.

-Esto nos va a llevar toda la noche -Riza se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿pero cómo podía ser tan irresponsable su coronel? ¿Y ese iba a ser el futuro Führer? –Voy a preparar café –la rubia salió del salón camino a la cocina.

-Muy bien Roy, esta noche me la has vuelto a jugar –Matt miró con odio a Roy.

-No se de que me hablas, que Riza y yo trabajemos de noche es algo que pasa a menudo, así que acostúmbrate.

Matt se fue de allí, sabía que si seguía mirando a Roy iba a golpearle y no quería darle más trabajo a Riza.

Riza volvió de la cocina con el café listo y humeante, la rubia se fijó en la carpeta llena de papeles sobre la mesa, la noche parecía que iba a hacerse bastante aburrida, había una gran pila de hojas, cada una correspondiente un ciudadano de Ishval. Riza iba clasificando hoja tras hoja y sentía como se le iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco, no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedo dormida.

Los rayos del sol y un lametazo de Hayate en su mano hicieron que Riza despertará. La rubia intentó inútilmente levantarse del sofá donde se había quedado dormida, pero algo se lo impedía. Bajo su mirada para ver que ese algo era un brazo, entonces fue cuando alzo la vista para encontrarse con su coronel, el cual estaba bajo ella abrazándola y totalmente dormido ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Se preguntó Riza sin encontrar respuesta alguna. La rubia se quedó absorta mirando a su coronel dormir plácidamente, parecía bastante tranquilo. A la rubia le encantaba despertarse con él a su lado, aunque eso solo había pasado en muy pocas ocasiones.

Riza estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Roy. Este ante la caricia se revolvió un poco, el coronel estiró su mano para agarrar la mano de Riza y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer. Las manos de Riza estaban siempre frías en contraste con las suyas mucho más cálidas. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Roy sonrió un poco al ver a Riza con el pelo revuelto y los ojos un poco cerrados debido a que todavía se sentía un poco adormilada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto curiosa al ver la sonrisa de Roy.

-Estas linda recién levantada –Roy pudo ver como su teniente se sonrojaba por su comentario. Roy se sintió feliz por esto, ya que el día anterior Riza había estado demasiado fría con él. El coronel cogió a Riza por la nuca obligándola a que esta se acercara más a él, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

Los besos de su coronel aunque dulces eran firmes y muy pasionales. La rubia se dejo vencer por los labios de su coronel, él era la única persona con la que se dejaba llevar de esa manera. Las manos de Roy comenzaron a volar por el cuerpo de su teniente, al igual que las de Riza, aunque ella con más timidez. Ambos se separaron un poco, la respiración de ambos era agitada. Llevaban tiempo sin intimar y la urgencia de sentirse unidos se había notado en ese beso ansioso de más.

-Riza… lo del viernes –Roy intentó disculparse por su actuación esa noche, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos y debía disculparse, pero Riza le paró.

-No tienes que decir nada, a fin de cuentas solo soy tu teniente, nada más –la rubia dijo esto último más bajo, aunque fue escuchado por Roy perfectamente debido a que estaban juntos.

Ese comentario le dolió a Roy. No quería que ella pensara que para él solo era una mera subordinada. Ella era mucho más que eso. Pero no podía explicárselo, porque aún no sabía bien que era lo que quería de ella ¿una relación? ¿Amistad? ¿Casarse?... no el no quería casarse y tampoco le gustaban las relaciones, porque si acababan mal podía llegar a perderla y eso era lo único que él sabía. No quería perder a Riza.

-Cof, cof –Matt tosió en señal de que estaba allí y bastante molesto.

-Tengo que ducharme –Riza salió de allí bastante rápido, esperaba que Roy negara lo que ella le había dicho, pero este no lo había hecho ¿Eso quería decir que para Roy solo era una mera trabajadora bajo sus órdenes?

En el salón Matt miraba con odio al coronel, el cual se había llevado ambas manos a la cara, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber negado lo que Riza había dicho.

En el trabajo Riza volvía a estar distante y fría con él. Solo se comportaba como una mera trabajadora eficiente. Al llegar allí Roy le había regalado a Riza una pinza para el pelo, ya que sabía que de seguro no le había dado tiempo de comprarse una nueva y ella odiaba trabajar con el pelo suelto, porque se le venía a la cara cuando tenía que redactar informes. Con ello Roy volvió a intentar disculparse, pero volvieron a interrumpirle nuevamente.

Su nueva pinza de pelo era azul como su uniforme militar. Le sorprendió que Roy recordara que le irritaba hacer informes con el pelo suelto. Cuando le dio la pinza parecía como si su coronel quisiera decirle algo, pero la llegada de los demás subordinados de Mustang le habían interrumpido.

El teléfono sonó en la oficina haciendo que todos levantaran las cabezas de sus aburridos informes, esperando por hacer algo más interesante. Roy miró hastiado el aparato, lo que hizo que Riza fuera la que respondiera al teléfono. La rubia se alertó al escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo por el aparato.

-¡Iremos ahora mismo! –concluyó Riza colgando el teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Roy.

-Los rebeldes han atacado a Gracia Hughes.

-Havoc, Hawkeye vamos. Vosotros tres seguid buscando información de este grupo.

-Pero si no encontramos nada, mi coronel –se quejó Breda.

-¡Pues buscad donde se os ocurra! ¡Quiero coger a esos desgraciados cuanto antes! –sentenció antes de salir de la oficina junto con sus dos subordinados.

Los tres salieron rápidamente en dirección al domicilio de Gracia Hughes. Al llegar se encontraron la casa de esta toda revuelta. La mujer se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Riza se encargó de tranquilizarla, mientras Roy y Havoc junto con los demás oficiales que había en la casa, registraban en busca de pistas.

Cuando Riza logro que Gracia se relajara, llamó a su coronel. Debían escuchar que era lo que había ocurrido en la casa.

-Gracia cuéntanos ¿qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Riza cogiendo de las manos a Gracia, para infundirle valor.

-Llegaron tres hombres diciendo que querían hablar conmigo de algo importante –Gracia agarraba las manos de Riza con fuerza. La rubia sentía como Gracia temblaba ligeramente –ellos me hablaron de asociarme a una organización anti militar. Vinieron a mí porque sabían que mi marido era un militar caído. Yo me negué, pero ellos seguían insistiendo, al ver que no conseguían lo que querían se pusieron agresivos. Uno de ellos me agarró y los otros dos destrozaron mi casa –Riza sentía como Gracia apretaba sus manos con más fuerza –se han llevado las condecoraciones de mi marido y fotos de él y de mi hija –la voz de la mujer se iba quebrando poco a poco con cada palabra –Me han amenazado a mi y a mi hija y me han dicho que se iban a llevar a mi niña y no la iba a volver a ver más –Gracia rompió a llorar apoyándose en el hombro de Riza.

-¿Dónde está tu hija? –preguntó Mustang.

-En el colegio, he llamado allí y me han dicho que estaban en el descanso, que la buscarían y la vigilarían. Yo iba a ir, pero no me han dejado marcharme, hasta que no llegarais vosotros. Los militares que llegaron primero, fueron a por ella para ponerla a salvo, pero todavía no han llegado.

Los tres se miraron, sabían que si no había noticias de ellos, era porque no habían encontrado a la niña.

-Havoc vamos por Eliccia. Hawkeye, quédate con ella.

-¡No por favor, no puedo seguir aquí! –Gracia agarró a Roy con los ojos llorosos – ¡necesito ver a mi niña Mustang! Mi hija es todo lo que tengo en esta vida. Si le pasara algo ¡yo no podría soportarlo!

-Tranquila, si intentan hacerle algo a Eliccia, desearan no haber nacido –Roy tranquilizó un poco a la mujer con sus palabras.

Gracia sabía lo mucho que Roy había sufrido por la muerte de su marido. Y tras la muerte de este Roy se ofreció como ayuda para ella y su hija cuando lo necesitara. Y por ello no podía negarle que fuera con ellos en busca de su hija, aunque sentía que algo no iba bien.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, este había sido clausurado por los militares, ya que la niña había desaparecido, una cuadrilla de militares buscaba dentro del colegio y otra por los alrededores del mismo intentando buscar alguna pista del paradero de la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron dentro del colegio, los profesores decían que ningún niño había podido salir del colegio, "era totalmente imposible" (palabras textuales del director). El colegio tenía todas las entradas vigiladas por los conserjes. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Mustang, podría ser que hubieran escondido a la niña para asustarlos. Gracia había tenido que ser llevada a la enfermería, ya que al escuchar la noticia había entrado en pánico.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar por todo el colegio en busca de la niña.

Havoc preguntaba a los niños por el paradero de la pequeña Huges, pero siempre encontraba negativas. El rubio entro en una habitación. Esta parecía una sala de estudios, había cuatro mesas grandes y las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros, a excepción de por 2 armarios empotrados. Havoc había entrado en esa sala al darse cuenta de una mancha de sangre en la entrada de la misma. Havoc fue ojeando el lugar en busca de alguna pista. El teniente se decidió por mirar dentro de los armarios.

En el primero solo había materiales de dibujo y escritura. El rubio se alertó al ver otra mancha de sangre en la entrada del segundo armario. El hombre abrió el armario rápidamente, este daba a una sala pequeña y muy oscura, entró y encendió una bombilla que era toda la luz que había en esa sala. Vio que había varios estantes y muchas cajas apiladas en una esquina del suelo. Havoc buscaba con urgencia, dos manchas de sangre no eran nada bueno. Una vez revisados los estantes comenzó a mover las cajas, al moverlas se dio cuenta que tras estas se encontraba una manta enrollada. Havoc tiró las cajas que quedaban y cogió la manta, al cogerla sintió que ese peso no era el normal para una manta, era más normal para una niña. Havoc comenzó a desenrollar el cuerpo de la manta con cuidado, el segundo teniente respiró aliviado al ver a la niña dormida y que la sangre procedía de que sus rodillas estaban rasguñadas. Havoc revisó el pulso y respiración de la pequeña. Al acercarse a la niña pudo oler el cloroformo que habían utilizado para dormirla.

-Eliccia-chan –llamó Havoc a la pequeña, una y otra vez hasta que esta se fue despertando- ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? –la niña miró a su alrededor -¿quién eres tú?

-Estas en el colegio y yo soy el segundo teniente Havoc. Te estábamos buscando ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Eliccia?

-¿Yo?... me caí y me rasguñé las rodillas –la niña señaló a sus heridas –e iba a la enfermería y ya no se que me ha pasado, ni porque estoy aquí.

-¿No has visto a la persona que te ha escondido aquí?

-No… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No entiendo nada! –la niña comenzó a sollozar.

-tranquila todo esta bien. Te voy a llevar con tu madre –la niña asintió en respuesta. Havoc cogió a la niña en brazos y esta se abrazó al teniente buscando un poco de consuelo, ya que no entendía que era lo que ocurría y estaba comenzando a sentirse asustada.

Cuando Havoc apareció en las oficinas con Eliccia, Gracia saltó de su silla para abrazar a su hija. La mujer rompió a llorar y con la voz entre cortada no paraba de dar las gracias.

Tanto Gracia como Eliccia fueron llevadas al cuartel de central. Necesitaban a Gracia para que le explicara a Armstrong como eran los hombres que le habían atacado en su casa. Tras realizar los retratos, Mustang concluyó que sería necesario poner protección militar para Gracia y su hija.

-Yo me ofrezco voluntario coronel-Mustang se sorprendió al ver que el voluntario no era otro que Havoc -y ahora que la teniente tiene un "acompañante" en casa, no tendré que ir a buscarla porque Balzár la aceche en su casa.

-Me parece bien. Esta noche estarás con ellas y por la mañana vigilaras a Eliccia en el colegio y conseguirás información, tendrás que preguntar a los niños si ayer vieron a alguien sospechoso en el colegio. Mientras estas allí enviaré a otro militar para que vigile a Gracia. A la hora de comer te quiero en el cuartel para que me cuentes todo lo que hayas encontrado.

-¡Si mi coronel!

-Teniente Havoc -llamó Eliccia acercándose a él. Este se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña -¡muchas gracias! - Eliccia abrazó a Havoc como muestra de agradecimiento. El teniente se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto de la niña, pero le hizo sentir bien, era un sentimiento extraño, como de cariño hacia la niña que lo abrazaba.

-Havoc has ligado -se burlo Mustang -bueno yo tengo que encontrar a Hawkeye para redactar los informes -el coronel salió de la sala.

-Voy a recoger mi escritorio y os llevare a casa -Havoc se levantó.

-Ya lo hemos recogido nosotros – le informó Fuery.

-Pero no habréis guardado la caricatura que hice del coronel ¿verdad? -Havoc se alarmó -era un papel que estaba doblado.

Fuery y Breda se miraron el uno al otro y después miraron al teniente con cara de susto.

Havoc cogió a Fuery y a Breda y se los llevó camino al despacho.

-¡Como lo encuentre el coronel estoy muerto! -Havoc entró en la oficina y suspiró al ver que no había nadie -¿Donde lo habéis guardado?

-En el armario -contestó Fuery.

Havoc fue hasta un armario que había en una esquina de la oficina justo detrás de la mesa de Mustang. Este lo abrió y entró. El armario por dentro tenía un pequeño pasillo lleno de baldas, cada balda estaba llena de ficheros.

-Esta en la balda 20A -le informó Breda.

-¿En esta? -preguntó Havoc.

-No en esa no, en la de allí -le señaló Breda una balda más a la izquierda.

-No yo lo cambié a la 12B -entró Fuery, haciendo que tuvieran que ir dándose de empujones los unos a los otros para poder moverse.

-¡Ya lo he encontrado! -exclamó triunfal Havoc -vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue el coronel. Los tres comenzaron a darse más empujones para salir de allí. El primero en conseguirlo fue Havoc. El teniente iba feliz por haber encontrado la razón por la que Mustang lo hubiera incinerado vivo, cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta del despacho. El teniente inmediatamente volvió entrar en el armario empujando a Breda y Fuery que intentaban aún salir de allí.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Fuery.

-Ha entrado alguien.

-¡Idiota estamos en nuestra oficina! Es normal que estemos aquí -Breda le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Havoc.

Por lo que Havoc volvió a salir, pero al ver quienes habían entrado y lo "ocupados" que estaban este volvió a entrar en el armario cerrando la puerta tras él, volviendo a empujar a sus compañeros y pidiendo silencio.

-El coronel y Hawkeye han entrado.

-¿Y?- Preguntaron al unísono Fuery y Breda.

-Havoc abrió un poco la puerta corredera del armario para que sus compañeros pudieran mirar un poco.

-Ahora no podemos salir de aquí -sentenció Havoc.

Mustang tras salir de la sala donde habían estado haciendo el interrogatorio a Gracia Hughes, fue en busca de su teniente por el cuartel, ya que esta no estaba en la oficina como el creía.

-Teniente le estaba buscando -el coronel se acercó hasta su teniente.

-Estaba buscando a los agresores entre las fichas de los criminales fichados.

-¿Ha encontrado algo?

-Nada. Sera mejor que vayamos a redactar los informes de todo lo ocurrido -Riza caminaba al lado de su coronel. Su cabeza le daba vueltas en torno a lo ocurrido, por lo que no se percató de las miradas furtivas que le enviaba su coronel.

El moreno pensaba en lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana en casa de Riza y en como no pudo haberle dicho a su teniente que para él no solo era una simple subordinada, era algo más importante, pero era demasiado débil para hacer algo como eso, hacer eso sería como sentenciarse a solo una mujer y eso no lo deseaba él. Pero debía hacer algo, aunque solo fuera disculparse.

-Teniente -el coronel llamó la atención de la rubia, esta solo le miro en respuesta a su llamada -me gustaría decirle una cosa -Riza miró a Roy fijamente haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso al no saber que decir -yo... eeeh.

-¿Coronel porque no aclara sus ideas antes de hablar?

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría, aclararme -dijo más para si mismo que para Riza.

-No le entiendo.

-Yo, el viernes por la noche se que no me porte muy bien contigo. Y solo quería decirte que no hice nada con aquella chica -Riza lo miró sorprendida, no era normal que su coronel le diera una explicación. Roy al sentir la mirada de Riza miró al frente y puso su ya habitual mirada seria y amenazante -solo me fui con ella porque estaba molesto.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si... no... No se. ¡Daisuke es idiota!

-¿Pero a que viene todo esto? - Riza rió no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su coronel. Seguro que todo eso tenía que ver con que Matt había aparecido.

-Viene a que desde ese día estas fría y distante conmigo y no me gusta eso -Roy aunque al final no había hablado de lo ocurrido esa mañana en casa de Riza, por lo menos se había quitado ese peso de encima y se había disculpado con ella. Esto hizo que se sintiera bien, sobre todo al verla sonreír.

-No soy fría y distante coronel, solo hago bien mi trabajo como su teniente. Ya que eso es lo que soy. Su teniente.

-No -a Mustang esto le vino como un jarro frío de agua creía que con haberse disculpado por lo del viernes Riza volvería a ser la misma de antes -¡Para mí no solo eres una simple teniente!

-¿Entonces que es lo que soy?

Los ojos de Mustang se tornaron furiosos, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones, ya estaba arto de tanta explicación, solo quería que todo fuera como antes de ese fatídico viernes por la noche. Roy agarró a Riza y la arrastró por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho. Una vez dentro Roy cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Por qu... -a Riza no le dio tiempo de pedir explicaciones, cuando Roy se había abalanzado hacía ella, besándola apasionada mente. Tras ese beso Roy fue con urgencia hacía los ventanales de la oficina para cerrarlos con la pesada cortina roja que tenían.

El coronel volvió hacía donde seguía Riza, (bastante aturdida para reaccionar) volviéndola a besar con la misma intensidad, el coronel fue empujando poco a poco a la rubia sin apartar sus labios de los de ella hasta chocar contra su escritorio. Roy comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la chaqueta de la rubia desabrochándola a su paso para poder tener un mejor acceso a esa parte.

Riza se dejó llevar totalmente por la pasión de Roy. Sus besos eran adictivos y sus caricias hacían que su piel ardiera. La necesidad de contacto era bastante apreciable en ambos. Riza también comenzó a desvestir a Roy con urgencia. Pronto la habitación se lleno de jadeos y susurros con palabras cargadas de pasión.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ahora si que estamos muertos! -Havoc se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No si nos mantenemos calladitos y en silencio -apuntó Fuery -esperemos a que se marchen y saldremos de aquí.

Breda y Havoc, se decidieron que la idea de Fuery era la mejor opción, ya que la otra era morir abrasado.

Los tres se callaron y agudizaron el oído a la espera de escuchar para cuando pudieran salir de allí. Pero por lo que estaban escuchando la cosa parecía que iba para rato. De repente comenzaron a escucharse el sonido del choque entre dos personas, jadeos y gemidos. Los tres se tensaron completamente y se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Son Hawkeye y el coronel, por favor que nadie se ponga cachondo con ellos -habló Havoc con susurros a sus compañeros -vale olvidaros de Hawkeye completamente, solo acordaros del coronel y con eso valdrá.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo el sonido se intensificaba haciendo que los tres se pusieran cada vez más "nerviosos" Havoc se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza intentando hacer que su mente dejara de pensar en cosas obscenas.

Roy incrementó sus movimientos, al escuchar como Riza tímidamente le pedía por más. Eso le volvía loco y sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. Roy escuchó un golpe proveniente del armario donde guardaban los archivos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por eso, ambos amantes chillaron de placer al sentir la llegada del orgasmo.

Riza se abrazó a Roy. La rubia estaba sentada sobre la mesa de escritorio de Roy. Este hizo lo mismo y esperaron a que sus respiraciones volvieran a su ritmo normal, para separarse y Roy para salir de ella. Era tan bueno estar así.

Riza enlazó sus piernas para dejar atrapado a Roy y que este siguiera abrazándola un poco más. La rubia recostó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-No puedes dormirte aquí Riza le susurró al odio.

-¿Quien tendrá la culpa de que yo no haya dormido en toda la noche? y se que lo del trabajo te lo inventaste para poder estar en mi casa.

Roy calló como respuesta. Sabía que acabaría cogiendo esa mentira, no por nada Riza sabía todo lo que él tenía que hacer.

-Que Matt sea mi ex no quiere decir que vaya a ocurrir nada -Riza habló leyéndole la mente a Roy, sabía que este había inventado todo eso, porque se sentía inseguro al estar Matt bajo el mismo techo que Riza -esta noche quiero descansar -concluyó Riza -Riza apartó a Roy y se bajó de la mesa, en busca de su ropa, la cual estaba toda tirada por el suelo -aunque si quieres puedes venir a cenar -la rubia dejó a Roy para entrar al baño que tenían en la oficina.

Roy también se vistió. El moreno volvió a escuchar un ruido desde el armario donde guardaban los ficheros. Por lo que fue a echar un ojo. Casi grita indignado al ver a tres de sus subordinaos allí. Este cogió a los tres y los sacó de la oficina a base de empujones.

-¿Que hacíais allí? -Mustang habló bajo aunque quería gritarles a esos tres a toda voz, pero no quería que Riza se enterara de que habían tenido a tres mirones.

Ninguno de sus subordinados eran capaces de decir nada, estaban bastantes asustados.

-¡Quiero una explicación! -Mustang susurró haciendo que a los tres se le pusieran la carne de gallina.

-Estaba buscando unos papeles que necesitaba –habló Havoc mirando al suelo –y cuando íbamos a salir pues nos encontramos con vosotros y…

-¿Y? –urgió el coronel para que hablara.

-Y no queríamos interrumpir, tampoco pensábamos que… que iba a pasar eso –hablo un poco sonrojado Havoc.

-Muy bien. Ahora quiero saber que habéis visto, con todo lujo de detalles –el aura asesina de Mustang comenzó a atemorizar a sus subordinados.

Los tres comenzaron rápidamente a negar con la cabeza y a repetir una y otra vez la palabra "nada". Roy los miraba, no los creía del todo y tenía una prueba infalible para saber si ellos habían visto algo o no.

-¿Verdad que es impresionante el tatuaje de la teniente Hawkeye? –Roy miró la cara de sorpresa que ponían sus subordinados ante la pregunta de Roy. Eso quería decir que ninguno había visto nada. El tatuaje de Riza era demasiado impresionante, si lo hubieran visto se les habría notado en las caras. Mustang aprovechó esto ya que por la postura que habían tenido y el lugar del armario si hubieran fisgoneado lo primero que hubieran visto perfectamente hubiera sido el tatuaje de Riza –Era broma –sus subordinados se miraron extrañados. Ese tatuaje era de su propiedad mataría a cualquiera que lo viera. Muy bien, como habéis sido sinceros os perdonare por hoy. Hoy estoy de buen humor.

-Yo también me pondría de buen humor después de… -Havoc calló ante la expresión del Mustang por su comentario descarado.

-Como iba diciendo. Hoy estoy de buen humor. Pero si alguien más se entera de esto, tanto yo como la teniente Hawkeye tendríamos problemas, por lo que vais a ser buenos y a no chismorrear nada. Aquí también incluye que Hawkeye no se entere de esto. Es muy tímida y no podría volveros a mirar a la cara. Y por último –Mustang comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta sus subordinados haciendo que estos se pusieran en alerta –el que ose tocarse pensando en la teniente morirá lenta y dolorosamente. Y no me subestiméis, si hacéis algo como eso lo sabré. Solo tengo que miraros a la cara para saberlo ¿Está claro? –susurró amenazadoramente.

-¡Si mi coronel! –hablaron los tres al unísono, para luego marcharse de allí corriendo. No querían que Mustang cambiara de idea y los castigara severamente, como habían creído que sucedería en un principio.

Roy suspiró, no había sido buena idea hacerlo en la oficina, pero gracias a ello su humor y su estrés habían mejorado. Ya solo le quedaba solucionar lo de Matt. Y eso si que le iba a crear estrés y mucho.

Continuará

^^

Siento no haber actualizado el domingo, pero como ya os dije tenía que trabajar en el salón del manga de mi ciudad y llegue muerta.

Bueno os compenso con un capi bastante larguito y con un poquito de todo, celos, los malos atacan de nuevo, mucho Royai, lemon, de todo ^0^ y espero que os haya gustado.

Y como no agradecer vuestros review que adoro! ^0^

Andyhaikufma: si Roy no se fue con ninguna pelandrusca, si en el fondo ya sabemos que quiere a Riza XD Y por supuesto no hay nadie más sexy que Roy Mustang *¬*(babas).

Neko-alchemist: Pues si Roy y Riza amantes, los puse así, porque no sé porque siempre su relación en el manga se veía tan clara la atracción de ambos que quise ponerlos así ^^ y lo de Fury igualmente siempre me ha parecido que él admira a la teniente por su trabajo y solo lo aumente un pelín, tengo que ponerle las cosas complicadas a Roy ne? XD

Lulufma: Gomen soy una adicta a los capis largos, intento acortarlo, pero es peor porque al final le pongo más cosas XD y que mala pobre Roy no se merecía más estrés, pero bueno no todo iba a ser fácil para él y si los puse como amantes porque siempre me ha dado esa impresión, de que aunque son teniente y coronel, detrás de eso ellos están juntos. Y gomen es muy largo el capi

Y bueno agradecer también a tods los que leen mi humilde historia y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi ^^

.


	10. Capítulo 10

Happiness

Capítulo 10

Havoc entró en la casa de Gracia. Esta todavía estaba toda revuelta. El teniente se ofreció como ayuda para la labor de ayudar a poner en orden toda la casa. Havoc pudo ver como a Gracia se le escapaba alguna que otra lágrima por el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Una vez recogido todo Havoc se colocó en la ventana a ver si veía a alguien sospechoso por la calle, no debía olvidar que estaba ahí trabajando y debía ser eficiente, pero le resultaba muy difícil ya que tanto Gracia como Eliccia eran terriblemente amables con él y le entretenían. Gracia no paraba de pedirle que tomara asiento, hasta le llevo una silla hasta la ventana donde estaba situado, para que no se cansara. Eliccia no paraba de enseñarle sus dibujos, sus peluches, sus muñecas, etc. Aunque parecía que todo esto al teniente no le molestaba para nada, sino que le gustaba, tanto Gracia como Eliccia hacían que Havoc se sintiera como en casa.

Después de la cena Gracia y Havoc se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales, se sentían a gusto y no querían parar de hablar. Incluso le contó (como secreto) lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros y a él.

-Creo que este será mi mayor trauma.

-Jajaja –Gracia no podía parar de reír, hacía años que no había reído tanto. De hecho hacía años que no se había sentido tan bien estando con alguien.

-¿Sabías que esos dos estaban juntos?

-Si, me lo contó Riza. Siempre la había visto con Mustang pero nunca habíamos hablado. Y ahora parecemos casi como hermanas. Nos vemos poco, pero siempre nos llamamos –Gracia suspiró –ese Mustang debería de casarse con ella.

-La quiere, pero es demasiado creído, él piensa que ella siempre va a estar ahí. Aunque ahora con la llegada de Matt lo veo más nervioso.

-Suele decirse que no sabes lo importante que es para ti alguien, hasta que lo pierdes. ¿Y tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-He tenido novias y las he querido a todas, pero no creo haber estado enamorado de ellas. De hecho es que ninguna ha sido muy duradera.

-¿Y ahora tienes alguna novia? –Gracia se tenso ante la espera de la respuesta de Havoc.

-No, ahora estoy solito –Havoc puso cara de tristeza.

El sonido de algún reloj lejano hizo que Gracia mirara la hora que era. Ya había pasado más de la media noche y aún seguían conversando, pero es que le gustaba estar con el teniente era un hombre muy atento y divertido.

-¡Vaya que hora es! –la mujer se levantó y fue a preparar un sofá cama que tenía en la sala.

-No hace falta, yo no puedo dormir estoy trabajando.

-Nadie va a venir a esta hora y deberías descansar un poco. Además si por la mañana tienes que lidiar con críos en el colegio de Eliccia será mejor que descanses si quieres soportarlo, esos críos son unos revoltillos.

Havoc veía como la mujer le arreglaba el sofá para que él pudiera descansar un poco. Nunca ninguna mujer le había prestado tanta atención (después de su madre), se sentía extraño con todo ello.

-Gracias por todo eres muy amable –Havoc le agradeció por todo.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarnos hoy –Gracia miró a los ojos azules de Havoc, a esta le pareció muy bonitos y muy sinceros –descansa algo –Gracia se alejó dejando a Havoc en la sala.

Havoc se iba a acostar cuando sintió como metían algo por debajo de la puerta de entrada y acto seguido llamaron al timbre. Gracia apareció. Havoc le hizo un ademan para que se fuera de allí. El teniente tomo el sobre y abrió la puerta, tras esta no había nadie. El teniente salió corriendo en busca de la persona que había dejado aquel sobre, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado. Cuando Havoc volvió a entrar en la casa de Gracia se encontró con esta dentro muy preocupada.

-¿Quién era?

Havoc no respondió. Lo primero que quería saber era que había dentro del sobre. Este lo abrió y saco de su interior fotos, estas eran de Hughes y de Eliccia, de seguro que eran las que les habían robado. Sobre estas habían escrito en tinta roja las palabras muerte y traidores. Pero había otra foto de un bebe, esta parecía mucho más antiguas que las anteriores. Esta no tenía nada escrito sobre la foto, por lo que le dio la vuelta, donde encontró una nota, en esta ponía "nos llevaremos a la niña del militar y a la niña del fuego".

-¿Qué ocurre Teniente? –Gracia se preocupó mucho más al ver la expresión tan seria en Havoc.

-Sera mejor que no veas esto. Tengo que llamar al cuartel –Havoc pidió que enviaran un grupo de militares para rastrear la zona.

Después de que se marcharán los militares y de que no encontraran nada, un exhausto Havoc, aunque no quería, aún estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado, pero calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana Gracia casi no había podido pegar ojo por todo lo ocurrido y más aún porque Havoc no le había enseñado que era lo que había dentro del sobre. La mujer fue a preparar el desayuno, una vez listo se acercó hacía el salón para llevarle a Havoc el desayuno. Gracia sonrió al ver que por fin el pobre teniente había caído rendido, esta también se fijo en que el hombre se había quitado su chaqueta y se fijo en lo fuerte que estaba. Gracia negó con la cabeza. Para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

La mujer iba a despertar al teniente cuando se dio cuenta de que este no estaba solo

Gracia miró sorprendida como su hija se había acurrucado junto a Jean y dormía plácidamente.

Havoc se removió perezoso y comenzó a abrir los ojos al notar como alguien estaba en la sala. Havoc miró a su costado al notar algo junto a él. Eliccia pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuerpo del teniente. La niña parecía muy tranquila. Havoc ante esto se despertó del todo y vio que Gracia estaba en la sala.

-¿Cuándo ha venido ella aquí? -pregunto el teniente.

-No lo se -Gracia llamó a su hija para que esta despertara, la niña se revolvió perezosa y se acurrucó aún más al cuerpo del teniente -Eliccia-chan despierta.

-Cinco minutitos más.

-Jajaja -el teniente rió, se había acordado de cuando él también había sido un niño perezoso que suplicaba porque le dejaran dormir más. Aunque bueno a quien engañar, seguía siendo un perezoso a la hora de levantarse por las mañanas -Eliccia-chan debes levantarte ya.

La pequeña al escuchar a Havoc parece que reaccionó y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Eliccia-chan! -la mujer llamó con firmeza a su hija -¿se puede saber porque estas aquí con el teniente Havoc?

La pequeña se incorporó un poco y abrió sus ojos del todo. La niña se quedó mirando fijamente al teniente, Havoc se fijo en como la niña iba poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -el teniente se incorporó también, mirando a la niña.

-Es que... - por las mejillas de la pequeña comenzaron a correr una pequeñas lágrimas -creí que estaba soñando. Creía que Havoc era papa. Pensaba que estaba soñando -la niña se echó a llorar. Gracia cogió a su hija y se la llevó de allí.

Havoc se quedó ahí sin saber muy bien que hacer. No pensaba tener que tratar con algo como eso. Al poco tiempo Gracia volvió a la sala disculpándose por lo que había ocurrido, después de toda la ayuda que les había prestado el teniente, no quería que este se sintiera mal.

Havoc tuvo que sufrir un gran interrogatorio en el colegio de Eliccia. Tuvo que ir clase por clase interrogando a todos los alumnos del colegio, intentando conseguir algo, pero las cosas que le decían los niños parecían no tener mucha coherencia. Solo una niña le hizo tener una descripción de alguien sospechoso que había visto en el colegio antes de lo ocurrido con Eliccia y que le corroboro el portero del colegio.

A la hora de la comida se reunieron todo el grupo de Mustang incluida Gracia y Eliccia, a las cuales aún debían de proteger. Allí Gracia obligó a los militares a enseñarle el contenido del sobre, por el cual llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza. La mujer se sintió muy afectada al ver las fotos de su marido y su hija en esas condiciones, pero lo peor de todo fue la amenaza que habían encontrado.

Los militares intentaban saber de quien era la foto de ese bebe. No era Eliccia, ni nadie que Gracia conociera.

-Pero ¿Quién puede ser? -se volvía a preguntar una vez más Havoc.

-Yo no conozco a ese bebe, no es ni de mi familia, ni conocido -Gracia devolvió la foto a Mustang, el cual la miraba fijamente analizando cada detalle de la foto y de la nota.

-La nota habla de la niña del militar, a lo que nosotros pensamos que se refiere a Eliccia. Pero después tenemos a la niña del fuego y la foto de un bebe, por lo que pensamos que esta es la niña del fuego. No me gusta nada esto -Mustang siguió observando la foto, el bebe se podía decir que no podría tener más de un par de meses, por lo que era bastante complicado asignarla a una persona. El bebe tenía los ojos abiertos, eran grandes y color dorado. Esos ojos y la habitación en el que estaban le resultaban muy familiar para Roy -¿Riza eres tú? -preguntó de pronto mirando a su teniente.

-¿Yo?... -Riza cogió la foto y la miró mejor -sinceramente, no lo se. Nunca he tenido fotos mía de tan corta edad.

-Pero fíjate bien, este bebe, tiene poco pelo, pero se pueden ver unos reflejos rubios. Y sus ojos son grandes y dorado, iguales a los tuyos. Además mira la habitación donde se ha hecho la foto, este cuadro de aquí -Roy señaló en la foto a un cuadro de angelito que se podía ver en la foto -es el mismo que estaba en tu habitación.

-¡Si, lo recuerdo!... tu lo quemaste en uno de tus intentos de alquimia.

-Tú eres la niña del fuego a la que se refiere en la nota -Roy miró a Riza preocupado.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me llaman la niña del fuego?

-Puede que sea porque eres la teniente del alquimista de fuego -opinó Breda.

-No, si pensamos que con la niña del militar, se refiere a Eliccia, porque su padre era militar. Entonces con lo de la niña del fuego debe ser por el padre de Riza. El padre de Riza fue un gran alquimista y gracias a sus estudios yo soy ahora mismo el alquimista de fuego. Ahora sabemos que quieren a Eliccia para obligar a Gracia a que se una a su grupo anti militar, ¿pero para que quieren a Riza?

Todos se quedaron por unos segundos pensando en silencio. Debían pensar rápido, porque debían anticiparse a los planes de los rebeldes, no podían permitir que raptaran a Riza y a Eliccia.

-La niña del fuego -esas palabras resonaban en a cabeza de Mustang una y otra vez. ¿Querían a Riza por ser militar? ¿Por su padre? Él era alquimista y no tenía nada que ver con los militares -la niña del fuego -Mustang sintió una punzada en el pecho. No la querían por ser militar la querían por... -el tatuaje.

Riza miró a Roy fijamente.

-Te quieren, no por lo que fue tu padre, sino por lo que tu padre te dejo. Tú eres la niña del fuego porque en tu espalda escondes el tatuaje.

Los demás presentes se miraron los unos a los otros intentando que alguien les contara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tú eres la niña del fuego, porque tu padre te dejó en tu poder su trabajo, el poder de controlar el fuego a placer.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú y mi padre sois los únicos que sabéis eso! Y mi padre esta muerto.

-¡Por favor podéis explicaros y dejar de hablar entre vosotros dos! -habló Havoc arto de no enterarse de nada. Los demás agradecieron a Havoc porque ellos también querían saber que ocurría.

-Mirad -Roy chasqueó los dedos haciendo que una hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa ardiera en cuestión de segundos -el poder de controlar el fuego fue el trabajo que consiguió mi maestro después de años de trabajo. Pero él antes de morir, no quería que su trabajo muriera con él, por lo que dejo su trabajo de una forma un tanto especial -Roy señaló a Riza -dejó su trabajo de forma cifrada en la espalda de su hija. La teniente Hawkeye lleva en su espalda un tatuaje con el trabajo de su padre... y yo creo que por eso la quieren y por ello la llaman "la niña del fuego"

-¡Pero es imposible nadie lo sabe!

-Algún compañero o amigo de tu padre... alguien que estuviera con él.

-Tú conocías a mi padre mejor que nadie y sabes como era con su trabajo, no quería que nadie se lo robara, tú fuiste el único que obtuvo su voto de confianza. Nadie puede saberlo.

-Pues de alguna forma el grupo de rebeldes se ha enterado de esto.

-Pero el tatuaje no esta completo. No sirve para nada. Tú me lo borraste.

-Lo primero que para que alguien pudiera entender tú tatuaje debía de haber pasado tiempo con tu padre. Ya me costo lo mío descifrarlo. Y lo segundo es que efectivamente yo te borre ese tatuaje, no del todo, pero si una gran parte, por lo que es imposible descifrarlo en estos momentos. Eso me hace pensar que quien sea que sepa de tu tatuaje se tuvo que enterar por tu padre.

-¡Imposible! Mi padre en sus dos últimos años de vida no salió de mi casa para nada. Y el tatuaje lo hizo un mes antes de su muerte -Riza sentía como sus ojos ardían y las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

-Si la teoría del coronel es acertada. Evidentemente los del grupo rebelde se han debido enterar de alguna forma -apuntó Falman -pienso que deberíamos de buscar amigos lejanos o familiares del señor Hawkeye para averiguar algo.

-¡Mi padre y yo estábamos solos! -Riza se levantó de golpe, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El remover asuntos del pasado, el recordar su muerte, su soledad y la de su padre, estaba haciendo que se sintiera triste e igual de sola que cuando murió su padre -Coronel voy a buscar a Eliccia -Acto seguido Riza salió de allí corriendo.

A la pequeña la habían dejado en una guardería que había dentro del cuartel, donde los militares llevaban a sus hijos y esta había sido la excusa perfecta para salir de allí.

Dentro del despacho todos los presentes se habían quedado en silencio.

-¿Dije algo malo? -preguntó Falman sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya habíamos removido demasiado el pasado Falman. Lo que investiguemos del pasado de los Hawkeye será mejor dejarlo a parte de la teniente -Mustang junto con sus subordinados ideaban lo que debían de hacer para poder lograr encontrar al grupo rebelde y como debían de proteger a las implicadas.

Una vez terminada la reunión Roy junto a Havoc y Gracia fueron en busca de Riza hacía la guardería, donde había ido a recoger a Eliccia. Cuando llegaron allí la encargada de la entrada y salida de los niños le indicó que la teniente ya se había llevado a Eliccia y se había marchado con ella.

Roy sintió que algo iba mal, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, como para que su teniente no hubiera entregado ya la niña a su madre. Roy echó a correr sin previo aviso hacia su oficina, tras él Havoc y Gracia le seguían. El alquimista entro en la oficina encontrándosela desierta.

-¡Mierda! –vociferó el moreno. Corrió hasta su mesa, tomó el teléfono marcando rápidamente un número -¡Es una emergencia cerrad todas las entradas al cuartel han secuestrado a la teniente Hawkeye y a Eliccia Hughes!

Al escuchar eso, Gracia perdió el conocimiento y se hubiera dado un buen golpe de no ser porque Havoc se encontraba tras ella.

-¡Coronel!

-¡Ocúpate de ella yo voy a asegurarme de que cierren todo el cuartel!

En unos segundos en todo el cuartel solo se escuchaban la alarma que indicaban que debían clausurar el cuartel militar de central. Los militares iban y venían deprisa, debían registrar todo el cuartel de central en busca de las dos personas desaparecidas.

-Señor las puertas de la zona oeste están selladas y vigiladas. Además esa zona ha sido revisada y no han encontrado ninguna señal de ninguna de las dos –Fuery le informaba a su preocupado coronel, sobre las noticias de la zona que había ido a revisar.

-¡Que sigan buscando! No les ha podido dar tiempo de escapar. Si solo llevaran a la niña les sería mucho más fácil de escapar, pero llevan también a una mujer adulta. No han podido escapar. Hemos tardado menos de un minuto en clausurar todo el cuartel. ¡Tienen que estar en alguna parte! –Roy se sentía muy irritado, que hubieran secuestrado a dos personas dentro del cuartel, le parecía algo casi imposible. Allí no podía entrar cualquiera a pasearse y si venían algún visitante eran escoltados hasta llegar con la persona que iba a visitar (como paso con Matt). Eso le hacía pensar que dentro del cuartel había un topo, alguien que hubiera dado paso a los secuestradoes.

Sus divagaciones quedaron interrumpidas de repente. Ya que la puerta trasera del edificio del cuartel se encontraba abierta y sin vigilancia alguna. Solo se encontraba una mesa donde estaba Balzár tranquilamente rellenando informes.

-¿Pero que haces insensato? –Roy fue hacía donde se encontraba Balzár y lo levantó de la silla cogiéndole del cuello de la chaqueta -¡Que hace esa puerta abierta! ¡Debía de estar cerrada!

-¿Qué hace usted? –Balzár le dio a Roy un manotazo librándose de su agarre -¿por qué me interrumpe en mi trabajo?

Roy intentó abalanzarse hacía el, pero fue detenido por Fuery. Aunque el también tuviera ganas de pegarle a ese tipo, ya que gracias a este seguramente la teniente y la niña después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su desaparición ya no estarían en el cuartel. Pero pegarle no le serviría de nada, solo para meter en problemas a su coronel.

-¿No has escuchado la alarma?

-Si, pero no sabía que era… pensé que sería como el fin del recreo. He comenzado hace poco, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! El estado de alarma. Se hace cuando el cuartel debe de ser clausurado.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –el Führer Grumman acababa de aparecer. El también se escandalizó al ver la puerta trasera abierta. Pero no lo exteriorizó de la misma manera que Mustang.

-Coronel Mustang tranquilícese –Gruman hizo que Fuery soltara a su coronel –Cierre ahora mismo esa puerta –ordenó a Balzár. El hombre obedeció en seguida y cerró la puerta. Roy le explicó a Gruman como Balzár no había clausurado la puerta trasera por la escusa de creer que la alarma era para que acabara el recreo -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Unos diez minutos.

Roy estuvo a punto de saltar, cuando Gruman volvió a frenarlo.

-¿Sabe que ahora mismo por su culpa una mujer y una niña han sido secuestradas?

-Yo no sé nada. De hecho no estaba aquí cuando sono la dichosa alarma, me encontaba en el baño. Pero no le preste atención. No sabía que era lo que ocurría.

-Además usted tiene una orden de alejamiento por acoso a la teniente Hawkeye y por todo esto usted es el principal sospechoso del secuestro de Riza Hawkeye y de Eliccia Hughes. Arréstenlo –Gruman ordenó a un par de hombres de su cuadrilla que arrestaran al susodicho.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –chillaba desesperado Balzár mientras se lo llevaban.

-Mustang se que las secuestradas son tus subordinada y la hija de tu mejor amigo, pero no puedes tomarte las cosas a lo personal, recuerda quien eres.

-¿Qué no me lo tome a lo personal? –Mustang se acercó hacia el anciano, el cual lo miraba sin cambiar su expresión –acaban de secuestrar a dos personas delante de nuestras narices, yo creo que es para tomárnoslo por lo personal. –Mustang sin más salió de allí. Debían salir de allí en busca de los secuestradores cuanto antes.

Continuará

^0^

No me mateis por favor! encima de que tardo en actualizar (no es culpa mía, es culpa de tanta fiesta que ya no sé ni en que día vivo, de hecho pensaba que hoy era Domingo), hago que secuestren a Riza.

-Andyhaikufma: jajaja si Riza solo lo quería para ella XD siempre he pensado que Riza al principio debía de ser diferente, por ello la puse así. Pobre Matt tods lo odiais XD

-Mafalda Black: jajajaja pobre Matt... bueno ya veras que ocurre con Matt y Roy XD graciass por tu review.

-Lulufma: jajaja siiii me encanto eso k le dijo Roy a los pobres traumados XD

-Noriko X: si ya parecen que Riza y Roy están mejor... y voy yo y hago desaparecer a Riza XD aunque tranki no sere mala con ninguno de los dos.

-Darkrukia4:Me encanta poner a Roy celoso XD es tan mono

Y muchas gracias también a tods los que leen mi humilde historia y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi ^^

XAAAAIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. Capítulo 11

Happiness

Capítulo 11

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó Mustang a sus subordinados.

-El dueño de la cafetería de la esquina dice haber visto como tres hombres salían por la puerta trasera y que llevaban dos bultos, según él, en los brazos y que parecían tener mucha prisa. El mismo vino a notificarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estos hombres se metían en un coche sin matrícula.

-Debemos intentar buscar a gente que haya visto ese mismo coche para saber en qué dirección se marchó –Sin más todos se levantaron iban a tener una tarde bastante ajetreada.

-Coronel ¿no cree que se pondrán en contacto con nosotros? –pregunto Fuery.

-Por supuesto que no. No las han secuestrado porque quieran una recompensa, sino que se las han llevado a una de ellas para presionar a una pobre madre viuda y a la teniente estoy seguro que lo que quieren de ella es el tatuaje.

Mientras seguían avanzando escucharon como se escuchaba bastante bullicio a lo lejos. Mustang y sus subordinados aceleraron el paso en busca de la causa de tal alboroto. Al llegar a una de las entradas se encontraron con Matt, el cual era el causante del todo el alboroto. Junto a él un par de militares intentando tranquilizar al hombre.

-¡Tu! –Chilló el rubio al ver aparecer al coronel. Matt se zafó fácilmente de sus opresores y se fue directamente a por el coronel. O eso intentó, pero antes de llegar hasta él había sido atrapado por Havoc -¡Tu eres el culpable de que hayan secuestrado a Riza!

-Si piensas así me da igual. Pero ahora mismo formando todo esto lo único que estás haciendo es retrasando la investigación.

-¡Quiero ser parte de la investigación!

-¡No puedes serlo! –Roy realmente estaba ya comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Si le ocurre algo a Riza será culpa tuya! –chilló Matt enfadado con Roy. Siempre había sido el culpable de que Riza hubiera sido infeliz. Siempre, desde que eran jóvenes Riza había ido detrás de él y él lo único que hacía era rechazarla. Por eso Matt siempre estaba con ella para reconfortarla y eso hizo que estuviera más tiempo con ella, dándose cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más le gustaba.

Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Desde que Riza había entrado en la milicia, se había asegurado de que siempre estuviera cerca de él para poder protegerla, aunque sabía que eso había hecho que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él, por lo que más de una vez la habían utilizado como modo para conseguir lo que ellos habían querido obtener de él (como cuando Bradley la había tomado como rehén). Aunque ella siempre se había repuesto. Pero él nunca se perdonaba por hacerla sufrir de esa forma. Por lo que ese comentario, hizo que Roy Mustang dejara de razonar. En menos de un segundo el coronel se abalanzó sobre Matt noqueándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Mi culpa! ¿Crees que yo quiero todo esto para Riza? Te dije que vinieras a por ella. Te dije que te la llevaras lejos y tú no lo hiciste. No podías porque tus padres no querían que estuvieras con ella y tú como buen niño la dejaste atrás –Roy se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Matt oprimiéndolo completamente con su peso, para que este no pudiera moverse -¡Y ahora vienes después de tantos años y quieres ser el puto héroe! ¡Escúchame bien! Ahora Riza es mía y no te la vas llevar a ninguna parte ¿entiendes?... siempre has sido un niño pijo patético y siempre lo serás –Roy se levantó del suelo y dejó libre a Matt.

Matt se incorporó como pudo aún dolorido por el ataque de Roy.

-¡Yo no la deje atrás porque quise, mis padres me obligaron y yo no tenía dinero para ir a por ella! –Matt se levantó del suelo –y no estés tan seguro de ti mismo, porque he venido para llevármela.

Roy ignoró totalmente las palabras de Matt y se marchó junto con sus subordinados. Para él era ahora más importante buscar pistas del paradero de Riza y Eliccia que Matt.

Las investigaciones les habían llevado al centro de la ciudad donde uno de los ciudadanos había visto pasar el coche en el que los raptores se habían llevado a Riza y Eliccia. Llevaban ya un día y no sabían nada del paradero de ambas. Mustang se estaba impacientando. No podía soportar la idea de no saber donde se encontraba Riza.

-El coche se fue hacia la izquierda –habló un señor mayor a Havoc.

-No, se fue a la derecha –habló otro señor.

-A la izquierda

-A la derecha –ambos se miraron enfadados.

-Señores, estamos buscando ese coche porque han secuestrado a dos mujeres. Si fueran tan amables de recordar bien –habló Mustang, lo más tranquilo que podía, ya que lo único que se le apetecía era de poner a arder a esos dos vejestorios que lo único que hacían era retrasarles la investigación.

-¡Coronel! ¡Coronel! –Fuery corría con mucha urgencia hacía donde se encontraba el coronel con Havoc interrogando a los dos ciudadanos indecisos –acaban de decir por radio que han llamado los secuestradores y han revelado el paradero de la teniente y la niña.

Roy corrió hacía el coche dejando a tras a sus subordinados, le daba igual si era una trampa o no, le daba igual, solo quería saber algo de Riza ¡Ya! No aguantaba más la incertidumbre de no saber.

Roy junto con sus subordinados llegaron rápidamente al lugar indicado. Este era unos almacenes alejados de la ciudad. El coronel dio las órdenes pertinentes de acordonar la zona. Los demás debían entrar al edificio y rastrearlo completamente. Todos los militares que habían entrado tenían la orden de en cuanto encontraran a la teniente o a la niña, debían decírselo.

Rápidamente todos entraron separados por parejas. Roy fue junto con Havoc, ellos eran los encargados del sótano del edificio. Ambos estaban alerta por si alguna emboscada. Esa llamada había sido muy sospechosa y todos pensaban que lo más probable es que fuera una trampa. Ambos militares se adentraron en un pasillo, donde pudieron ver como al final del pasillo había una tenue luz.

Roy se adelantó, no sin antes vigilar que no hubiera nadie. Pero todo el cuidado que tuvo se acabó al ver a Riza atada en una cama, la teniente estaba atada y desnuda de cintura para arriba, con su tatuaje al descubierto. Roy corrió hacía ella, tras el fue Havoc, el cual fue hacia Eliccia que también estaba en esta habitación en las mismas condiciones que la teniente.

Roy se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a la teniente, esta se encontraba inconsciente. El coronel se había dado cuenta de que esta tenía la espalda ensangrentada. Pero no era momento de fijarse en esas cosas debían de sacarlas de allí cuanto antes.

-Havoc salgamos de aquí –Roy cogió en brazos a la teniente, Havoc hizo lo mismo con la pequeña y salieron del edificio. Mientras se dirigían hacia fuera Riza abrió un poco los ojos.

-R… Roy –fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir antes de volver a su estado de inconsciencia.

Ambas fueron llevadas al hospital deprisa. Todos los familiares y amigos preocupados esperaban la respuesta del doctor que las estaba reconociendo. Cuando el susodicho apareció todos fueron hacía el doctor esperando la respuesta.

-Tanto la teniente Hawkeye como la niña están bien. Aunque han sufrido daños, sobre todo emocionalmente.

-¿Qué tipo de daños? –pregunto Gracia asustada.

-Tranquilo, ninguna de las dos han sufrido abusos de ningún tipo. Pero la espalda de ambas han sido "tatuadas" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir Knox? –quiso saber Mustang.

-Parece que han utilizado algo punzante como un cuchillo o una navaja, para escribir sobre sus espaldas –Gracia se echó a llorar de inmediato, la mujer fue consolada por María Ross.

-¿Qué le han escrito? –quiso saber Mustang.

-La espalda de la teniente pone vida y la de la niña pone muerte. Los militares se miraron entre si, no entendían porque habían hecho. De fondo solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la Gracia. –Ambas se pondrán bien y saldrán muy pronto de aquí. Las dos son mujeres muy fuertes y valientes. Aunque ahora están cansadas, dejadlas un rato descansar antes de entrar.

Después de una semana ambas habían salido del hospital y ya se encontraban perfectamente. En todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital Roy no se había movido del lado de Riza, al igual que Matt. Roy no quería que ella volviera a desaparecer.

En toda esa semana la habían dejado para que ambas se recuperaran, pero una vez que ambas se encontraban bien era el momento de hacerlas recordar lo que les había ocurrido. Por ello estaban todos reunidos en la sala de descanso, todos los subordinados de Mustang junto con Gracia y Eliccia. Roy hubiera preferido que estuviera la niña sola, ya que cada vez que se hacía cualquier mención a lo ocurrido Gracia se echaba a llorar y eso era muy molesto para él.

-¿Teniente que ocurrió cuando fuiste a recoger a Eliccia? –preguntó serio Mustang.

Riza se sintió cohibida por los ojos de Roy. Su coronel se había llevado a su lado durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado ingresada. Incluso por las noches cuando todo el mundo dormía, él siempre le tomaba de la mano. A ella siempre le reconfortaba esto.

-Cuando recogí a Eliccia salimos de la guardería, cogimos por un pasillo, no había nadie allí, yo no vi absolutamente nada. Solo sé que íbamos andando y cuando me desperté estaba atada y desnuda de cintura hacia arriba.

-¿Eliccia tu lograste ver algo? –La niña negó con la cabeza -¿Qué ocurrió después? –quiso saber Mustang.

-Lo poco que recuerdo está muy confuso. Estaban enfadados porque el tatuaje estaba destruido, escuche que discutían que hacer, que todo el esfuerzo para raptarnos había sido inútil. Después recuerdo que volvían a discutir, pero esta vez, era para ver quien se aprovechaba de mi primero – Roy apretó sus manos fuertemente –pero alguien que parece ser que era el de mayor poder en ese grupo les ordeno que no me hicieran nada "si tocáis a Riza os matare" dijo textualmente. Es lo único que recuerdo con claridad. Su voz era la de un hombre, no era para nada joven. Pero no sé nada más.

-¿Conociste aquella voz? –preguntó Roy. Ya que al hablar de aquella voz, Riza parecía haber sentido nostalgia.

-Me recordó un poco a la de alguien, pero eso es imposible coronel.

-¿A quién creíste escuchar? –le volvió a preguntar.

-A mi padre –los ojos de Riza sentía como sus ojos ardían, pero intento reprimir ese sentimiento de tristeza para que nadie lo notara –pero eso es imposible –volvió a repetir, más para si misma que para los demás.

-¿Y tú Eliccia escuchaste algo?

-Nada de nada –la niña negó con la cabeza –cuando me desperté estaba en brazos del teniente Havoc. Y él me explico lo que había ocurrido.

-¿No sentisteis nada cuando os hicieron lo de la espalda? –Ambas negaron con la cabeza –solo tenemos una cosa clara, no querían que ninguna de las dos escuchara nada, para que los militares no pudieran encontrar ninguna pista de ellos -a pesar de todo Mustang agradecía bastante que la hubieran mantenido dormidas, ya que así ambas no habían sufrido.

-Bueno como ya hemos acabado con el interrogatorio, la niña ya puede marcharse -Roy dio por concluido el interrogatorio –Fuery acompaña a Gracia y a Eliccia hasta el despacho de Armstrong. Hoy Brosh se quedará con ambas.

-¿Entonces no vendrá el teniente Havoc? –la niña hizo un gesto de decepción.

-No hoy el teniente Havoc tiene otras obligaciones –respondió Mustang.

La niña miró al teniente esperando que surtiera efecto su ataque "ojitos brillantes". Tanto Mustang como Havoc se habían pasado todo el tiempo en el hospital para proteger a Riza y a Eliccia. En todo este tiempo Havoc había hecho muy buenas migas con la pequeña y ella con este.

-Ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero la semana que viene estaré otra vez como tú guardaespaldas –el rubio guiñó un ojo a la pequeña, la niña sonrió en respuesta. Havoc se había acostumbrado a los gestos de cariño que la niña le daba diariamente y no solo ella, sino que Gracia también era muy atenta con él.

Ambas se despidieron de todos, agradeciendo una vez más a los militares por toda la ayuda prestada.

-Bien ahora debemos seguir con nuestra reunión –el coronel daba vueltas a los informes de todos los sucesos ocurridos de esa banda anti militares, que ya le estaban trayendo tantas complicaciones –Breda hiciste lo que te pedí.

-Si señor, investigué todo lo que me pidió. Los informes eran falsos, no existe ese doctor. Y contacte con familiares, pero ninguna sabía nada de él.

Todos los hombres se miraron entre si, como dándose cuenta de algo importante. Riza miró raro a sus compañeros, ella no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de decir Breda, ya que durante todo ese tiempo la habían mantenido al margen de todo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que ocurre? –pregunto Riza enfadada. Odiaba aquella situación de no saber nada.

-Teniente Hawkeye, hasta hoy la hemos mantenido al margen de esta investigación. Pero ya es hora de explicarle de que se trata. Estoy investigando a su padre.

-¿Por qué no se me ha informado de ello? –preguntó Riza sorprendida.

-No me parecía oportuno preocuparla, pero dado los resultados de la investigación…

-¿Qué ha encontrado Coronel? -Riza pregunto temerosa, ya que la expresión tan seria de su coronel le decía que había encontrado algo que no había sido de su agrado.

-Breda se ha puesto en contacto con algunos familiares lejanos, pero ninguno sabía nada de él, cosa que ya me esperaba. Pero lo más importante ha sido la investigación de los informes médicos de Hawkeye padre. Según estos a él le fue diagnosticado un cáncer de estómago en fase terminal y le dieron un par de meses de vida. Este informe médico fue realizado por el doctor Stein Meyer.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido esos informes señor? –Riza se sintió muy molesta, habían estado buscando cosas que ella misma les podría haber proporcionado fácilmente de haber sido informada.

Mustang hizo un silencio antes de contestar, sabía que la respuesta iba a enfadar a Riza y mucho.

-Del domicilio donde vivió Hawkeye hasta su muerte.

-¿Han registrado mi casa? –preguntó Riza más que enfadada decepcionada por todo aquello.

-Tú me enseñaste esos informes después de la muerte de tu padre. Sabía donde lo habías guardado –Mustang comenzó a dejar las formalidades aparte. Sabía que estaba tocando un tema bastante personal y que estaba haciendo daño a Riza con todo ello.

Todos los presentes en la sala sentían como la tensión iba aumentando cada segundo con cada palabra de su coronel.

-¿Cómo han entrado en mi casa? –la voz de Riza se iba haciendo cada vez más débil, se sentía muy mal, ya que sus compañeros habían investigado en cosas personales sin ni siquiera habérselo comentado. Y que ninguno de ellos hubiera sido capaz de contarle nada le dolía. Riza esperaba la contestación a su pregunta, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de la respuesta antes de que incluso el propio Roy contestara, ya que acababa de recordar que Roy tenía un juego de llaves de su casa de cuando había vivido allí, cuando era el alumno de su padre -¿aún guardas las llaves de mi casa?

-Si.

-Quiero que me devuelva las llaves de mi propiedad. ¿Sabe que podría acusarlo de entrar en mi propiedad sin mi permiso?- El silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

-No quería preocuparte por una tontería –logro responder Roy.

-¡Pero nada de esto es una tontería!... localizas a familiares que ni yo misma se que existen, entráis en mi casa, robáis los informes médicos de mi padre ¿qué tiene de tontería todo esto?

-Vale, no he hecho las cosas de la mejor forma –aceptó Mustang su culpabilidad –y si quieres acusarme estás en tu derecho, pero pensé que era mejor para ti si justo después de que te hubieran secuestrado no te decía que estaba investigando a tu padre. Además la psicóloga que te había tratado me aconsejó que no te dijera nada.

-¡Me da igual lo que diga esa psicóloga! –exclamo enfadad olvidándose de todas las formalidades - ¡tú deberías saberlo mejor que ella, que me hubieras hecho menos daño si me lo hubieras contado todo desde el principio! –eso fue un ataque directo hacía Roy. Él la conocía, sabía que iba a acabar enfadada, pero aún así hizo caso del consejo de otra persona.

Roy se maldijo a sí mismo, solo había intentado hacer las cosas bien y pacería que le habían salido peor de lo que él pensaba.

-¿Y qué habéis encontrado de mi padre? –quiso saber Riza mirando a Breda fijamente, ya que sabía que él había sido el encargado de buscar entre los trapos sucios de su padre.

-Los informes médicos de su son falsos –contestó Breda – No existe el doctor Estein Meyer. Y los informes médicos que existen de su padre, todos están perfectos. De hecho el último informe Médico de Hawkeye es de 6 meses antes de su muerte y no salía nada del cáncer de estómago del que padecía. He hablado con el doctor Knox y me ha comentado que si Hawkeye hubiera muerto del cáncer de estómago, este debería de haber salido en ese informe. Por lo que creemos que Hawkeye no murió de cáncer de estómago… y bueno tenemos otra sospecha de él… -Breda se calló al sentir la mirada de Riza sobre él.

-¿Qué tipo de sospecha? –preguntó Riza mirando a todos.

Roy sabía que debía ser él quien le comentara eso. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Riza. El coronel se acuclilló para estar a la altura de su teniente.

-Riza se que lo que te voy a pedir va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero es necesario –Roy agarró las manos de Riza al sentir como temblaba. Sabía que su padre era muy importante para ella y que por ello debía de estar pasándolo mal. Para él también era muy importante su maestro y por ello quería saber la verdad –Riza necesitamos exhumar el cadáver de tu padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi padre está siendo investigado? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

-Riza comprende que a mí tampoco me gusta nada de esto. Hemos relacionado a tu padre con esta banda debido a que sabían lo de tu tatuaje, cuando nadie sabía de este, él era el único que lo sabía. Además lo que has dicho antes de esa misteriosa voz que te salvó de esos malditos –Roy tuvo que controlar su ira, de solo pensar en que hubieron podido abusar de ella esos malditos.

-Roy mi padre está muerto, de hecho él murió en tus brazos. –habló Riza con voz quebrada.

-Lo sé y no he sido capaz de quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Solo quiero saber la verdad. Además de que a ti y a Eliccia os marcaron con una palabra a cada una. Vida y Muerte. El padre de Eliccia está muerto y por ello pensamos que a ella le pusieron la palabra muerte. Pero en cambio a ti te marcaron la palabra Vida y dado que ahora mismo los informes médicos de él son falsos, no podemos saber qué es lo que realmente pasó. Riza solo quiero saber la verdad –volvió a repetir en un intento de comprensión por parte de la rubia.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Solo firmar una autorización, como que das tu consentimiento para exhumar el cadáver de tu padre.

-Firmaré pero quiero estar presente en todo momento y no quiero que volváis a apartarme de nada.

-Está bien –Roy se levanto para ir en busca de la autorización que Riza debía de firmar. Roy le entregó a Riza la autorización. Esta la leyó y tras terminar firmó la misma. Tras esto Riza pidió permiso para salir de allí. Tras dejar a sus compañeros sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas, la mujer no quería que sus compañeros la vieran en ese estado. Para todos ellos ella era una persona fría y si corazón, aunque con el paso de los años sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que todo eso era pura fachada creada para no ser comida en un mundo done los débiles son comidos por los fuertes.

Fuery volvía hacia la sala de descanso tras haber escoltado a Gracia y a Eliccia, iba a cruzar la esquina cuando Riza se tropezó con él. El hombre enseguida se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en el rostro de su compañera. Era más que evidente que ya se había enterado de toda la investigación relacionada con su padre.

-¿Teniente se encuentra bien?

-Si… lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.

-Teniente disculpe que la contradiga, pero no creo que se encuentre muy bien después de lo que le han contado –Fuery se acerco hasta la mujer y le entregó un pañuelo –teniente desahóguese, seguro que lo necesita.

Riza de buena gana aceptó el hombro de Fuery. Ella no era así, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero iban a desenterrar a su padre y con él su pasado y la sensación de soledad que sintió tras la muerte de su padre y verse sola ante un mundo bastante cruel. No tenía a nadie que la ayudara o consolara, por ello siguió al hombre que más había amado en ese mundo y se alisto en la academia militar. Aunque con ello renunciara a sus propios sueños. Ella siempre pensó en seguir a Mustang, pero nunca se imaginó que acabaría siendo su subordinada.

Fuery, aunque al principio titubeo un poco, acabó rodeando a Riza con sus brazos. ¡Cuánto le gustaría estar con ella y hacerla feliz! Al principio él pensaba que era una mujer fría, pero aún así la admiraba por su entrega total en su trabajo. Nadie se puede igualar a ella. Esa admiración cambió el día que ella tomo entre sus brazos a un cachorro de perro y lo adoptó, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. Para él había sido la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto. Tras ese día la admiración se fue haciendo más y más grande, hasta acabar enamorándose de su superior y aunque sabía que ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de su coronel, él no iba a dejar cada oportunidad que pudiera para estar cerca de ella, para hacerla entender lo que sentía, aunque disimuladamente.

Su coronel era un hombre tan afortunado por tenerla a ella y a la vez tan tonto por no darse cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía a su lado. Ella no se merecía todo lo que le hacía sufrir su coronel.

Roy había salido a buscar a su teniente y había acabado encontrándose una imagen que para nada le había agradado. Fuery abrazando a su teniente. El coronel se resguardo tras la esquina para no ser visto. El coronel se sentía furioso, solo quería salir ahí y arrebatar a Riza de los brazos de Fuery, pero tuvo que contenerse, porque no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos montar una escenita de celos.

Riza volvió a casa tras el trabajo. Sus ánimos no eran muy buenos por todo lo que había ocurrido. De esto se dio cuenta Matt que la insistió hasta que le conto todo lo que le había ocurrido y con un "Roy tenía que ser" comenzó a lanzar improperios de este a diestro y siniestro.

Riza dejó a Matt despotricando para ir a tomarse un baño relajante. Cerró bien la puerta del baño para quitarle a Matt la tentación de ir a observarla, cosa que ya había hecho en otra ocasión y que como resultado el pasillo había quedado con tres agujeros de bala.

Matt ya más tranquilo se puso a ver la tele, pero este fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-Mierda –farfullo –seguro que es Roy con otro intento de no dejarme tranquilo a solas con Riza.

¡Matt abre la puerta! –ordenó Riza al rubio al sentir que llamaban por segunda vez.

-Voy –el rubio se levantó a duras penas del sofá para abrir la dichosa puerta. Tras esta se encontró con todo el grupo de Mustang al completo, ramo de flores y caja de bombones incluidos – ¿estás de broma? ¿Ahora también te traes a todos tus subordinados para no dejarme en paz?

-Quita de en medio –Roy entró ignorando a Matt, tras este entraron todos sus subordinados.

-Riza tienes visita –anunció el rubio.

Riza salió de su habitación, esta se había puesto tras el baño un vestido sin mangas y con un pequeño escote en forma de V para estar más cómoda, este se ajustaba a sus pechos y su cintura como si fueran una segunda piel.

Cuando llegó al salón todos los hombres se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la mujer. A Havoc incluso se le calló el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca.

-Hola… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y por qué me miráis todos así?

Todos los hombres negaron con la cabeza a modo de que no ocurría nada malo. Por supuesto que no les parecía nada malo ver a la teniente con un vestidito ligero, tras un baño caliente, por el cual aún tenía las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas del calor y su cabello suelto y húmedo.

-No ocurre nada –Roy se acercó hacía Riza y le cubrió los hombros con su brazo en un claro gesto posesivo hacia ella y advirtiéndole a los demás con la mirada para que dejaran de mirarla el escote, el cual no era muy pronunciado, pero suficiente para la mente de todo hombre sano y con imaginación –hemos venido para disculparnos. Sabemos que estas muy enfadada con todos nosotros –Roy le quitó a Havoc, el cual volvía a tener a su inseparable cigarrillo en la boca, el ramo de margaritas que le habían comprado –no queremos que estés enfadada con nosotros. Lo sentimos mucho, solo queríamos que descansaras, por ello no te comentamos nada.

Riza cogió el ramo de flores que le entregó Roy, sabía que era él el que había tenido que escoger el tipo de flor, ya que estas eran sus favoritas.

-Este es mucho más grande del que te compre en tu cumpleaños.

Riza sonrió al recordar como un Mustang adolescente, le había regalado un ramo de margaritas por su cumpleaños, estas llevaban una nota que ponía "las margaritas son unas flores simples, sencillas y muy hermosas al igual que tu". Riza suspiró al recordar aquello, le había hecho mucha ilusión que Roy le escribiera aquello.

-Aunque aún estoy enfadada creo que os perdonare por esta vez.

-¡Bien! –exclamaron el grupo de Mustang al completo.

-Y además ¡hemos traído la cena! –Breda alzó una bolsa.

La velada fue bastante divertida, tras todo lo que le había ocurrido estaba bastante feliz por tener una noche de tranquilidad, aunque tuviera que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de que Matt y Roy no se sacaron los ojos.

Los chicos habían venido bastante preparados, hasta con juegos de mesa y aunque ella se quejaba porque al día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar, nadie la escuchó y se quedaron hasta las tantas a base de juego y cháchara.

-¡Es hora de acabar que mañana tenemos que trabajar! –ordenó una vez más Riza en la noche, cuando los hombres habían acabado con un juego de cartas.

-Ya es hora de que obedezcamos a la teniente –Fuery se levantó del sillón, los demás le siguieron.

Se estaban despidiendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Roy Mustang no estaba con ellos, los hombres pensaron que se habría ido primero y como estaban armando tanto revuelo ni siquiera se habían enterado.

Riza recogió los últimos vasos que había sobre la mesa de la sala y se encerró en su habitación. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería que Matt se metiera a hurtadillas en su cama cuando ella estaba durmiendo, cosa que ya había hecho en una ocasión, por ello en su habitación también se encontraban en esta ocasión cinco agujeros de bala, es que además este no solo se había metido en su cama, sino que también le había intentado sobrepasarse poniendo una mano sobre su trasero.

Riza tras asegurar su puerta se puso su pijama para irse a dormir, pero cuando se fue hacia la cama se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba ocupando.

-¿Cómo ha entrado Matt si lo acabo de dejar en la sala? –Riza se acercó hasta la cama y destapó al polizón que había en su cama. La mujer se sorprendió mucho al ver que el que estaba en su cama no era Matt, sino que era Mustang.

Roy se encontraba profundamente dormido. El coronel se había llevado la semana completa en el hospital y solo había dormido a ratos y en un sillón bastante incómodo.

Riza se acercó hasta este, la mujer sonrió al verlo dormir, parecía tan tranquilo. Riza beso la frente de su coronel y se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero parecía que ni una bomba podría despertar al alquimista. La mujer se acomodo en su cama como pudo, ya que la mayor parte la había cogido Roy para él solito, acurrucada en la espalda desnuda de su coronel esta se quedo plácidamente dormida. Esa noche iba a descansar bastante bien.

Continuará

^0^

Por aquí aparezco con otro capi, este ha terminado mucho mejor que el anterior ne? ^^ y bueno a tods ls que odiaban a Matt en este capi le hemos dado un escarmiento, aunque a mi Matt me cae bien, Pero Roy siempre será el primero por supuesto XD

Este capi también ha sido importante por el hecho de la investigación al padre de Riza que va a ser importante en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en forma de un review ^0^

Adyhaikufma: Hughes siempre estará en nuestros corazones (lo k llore con su muerte TT0TT) y no se lo de Havoc y Gracia ya se verá cómo va apareciendo la cosa, pero ni siquiera lo pensé, solo puse a Havoc como protector de Eliccia y como ellas dos son tan monas pues son capaces de ablandar cualquier corazón y Havoc siempre anda buscando el amor XD y así surgió esto. Lo del Tatuaje de Riza solo lo sabían ellos dos y el padre de Riza, nadie más y claro ero era su mayor secreto, pero necesitaban ahondar en la vida de ella para poder investigar.

Lulufma: Como he dio a Andy lo de Havoc y Gracia surgió solo. Gracia y Eliccia son muy monas y Havoc es un busca amores yo solo junte ambas cosas XD y jooo no penséis mal de Matt pobre él es solo un cornudo consentido XD

Y agradecer a tods los que leen ^0^ Muchas gracias de verdad! Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo


	12. Capítulo 12

Happiness

Capítulo 12

Riza se revolvió en la cama, Hayate estaba ladrando, seguramente pidiendo su desayuno, lo que hizo que la rubia despertara de su letargo. Al abrir los ojos sintió como le cegaban los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, cuando su vista se acostumbró divisó que se encontraba sola en la cama.

Riza se sintió decepcionada, esperaba encontrar a su coronel aún durmiendo con ella y no estar sola. La rubia se sintió un poco molesta. Ya que le dejaba su cama, en la cual se había metido como un polizón cualquiera. Podía haber tenido un poco de caballerosidad y haberle dado las gracias… o un beso de buenos días. No era habitual que su coronel durmiera con ella. Y por una vez que se quedaba le hubiera gustado que como mínimo al despertar él hubiera seguido a su lado.

La rubia suspiró y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Por qué seguía esperando algo de él? Ya sabía que la relación que ambos tenían era puramente por sexo y nada más. Y ella aún sabiéndolo, seguía teniendo una pequeña esperanza en su corazón que algún día su coronel quisiera sentar la cabeza y no seguir jugando con ella. Aunque con el paso de los años esta ilusión se iba reduciendo poco a poco.

Riza sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación y unos pasos le indicaban que alguien había entrado.

-Matt ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar? –preguntó la rubia aún con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Se sentía perezosa esa mañana y quería estar en la cama un poco más.

El intruso siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cama y ponerse sobre la rubia. Esta iba a volverse para asestarle un buen golpe a Matt cuando sintió que sus manos eran agarradas a su espalda.

Riza se asustó un poco, ya que Matt no era capaz de ser más rápido que ella, la verdad es que era bastante fuerte pero muy lento de movimientos.

El intruso le quitó a la rubia la almohada de la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella para susurrarle al oído.

-¿No deberías de mirar a quien entra en tu habitación antes de que te atrapen?

Riza reconoció enseguida la voz de Roy. Sinceramente le había dado un buen susto por un momento pensó que intentaban volver a raptarla. Riza alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos divertidos de Roy.

-¿Y si llega a ser Matt? -preguntó un poco enfadado, no quería que ese indeseable se acercara a Riza demasiado, por eso le molestaba tanto que estuviera viviendo en casa de Riza, porque la tenía muy accesible.

-Matt es lento –respondió la rubia – ¿esta es forma de dar los buenos días? –preguntó a Roy, el cual seguía sobre ella agarrándole las manos.

-No es la más adecuada, pero a mí me resulta divertida –Roy soltó las manos de Riza, el hombre aún sobre su teniente, le levantó un poco la camiseta que llevaba la rubia para ver la nueva cicatriz que la mujer tenía en su espalda, resultado de su rapto. La palabra "vida" se podía ver perfectamente –parece que se va a quedar la cicatriz –Roy se sentía culpable por la nueva cicatriz en la espalda de Riza. Que la hubieran raptado en el mismo cuartel delante de sus propias narices era algo que aún no podía perdonarse. Tuvo que haber tenido más cuidado con ella.

-Winry me llamó ayer, ya sabes que ella y Edward han venido a vivir a central, porque él va a estudiar en la universidad de aquí.

Roy recordó como cuando Winry y Edward habían ido a visitar a Riza al hospital lo habían estado comentando. Edward al ya no poder hacer alquimia había decidió ir a estudiar a la universidad y por ello Winry había decidido seguirlo y poner en central su propio negocio de automails.

-Ella me ha dicho que va a venir Alphonse de Xing, él ha aprendido el arte del rentanjutsu y ha logrado hacer desaparecer las cicatrices por completo. El cerrara las cicatrices de Eliccia y mía. Aunque me da igual que este ahí o no. Solo es una cicatriz más.

-Utilizará la misma técnica que Mai-chan cuando te cerró la herida del cuello – el hombre obligó a la rubia a darse la vuelta, le apartó el cabello suelto sobre la zona donde había sido herida Riza.

Roy al acordarse de ese momento se sintió mal. Ese día en verdad había temido por la vida de Riza. Tenía mucho que agradecer a la pequeña Mai por ello. Todas las cicatrices que había en el cuerpo de Riza eran por su culpa si él hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera apartado a Riza de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los militares ella no hubiera tenido ninguna cicatriz y ahora sería más feliz. Roy se reprochó a él mismo por dejar a Riza sola tras la muerte de su padre. Estaba demasiado cegado en sus propias metas, como para pensar en nadie más y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Aunque también sabía del carácter de la rubia y sabía que ella no se hubiera dejado ayudar. Ella era una persona muy fuerte y se había abierto camino en el mundo ella solita, sin ayuda alguna. Admiraba la fortaleza de Riza, era algo que le gustaba mucho de ella.

-Así que Alphonse ha logrado aprender el rentanjutsu, será interesante ver su nueva técnica – Roy se fijo en la mujer que tenía bajo él. Se veía terriblemente sexy con esos pantalones de pijama blanco muy ajustados y una blusa gris sin mangas tan fina y escotada que poco dejaba a la imaginación y a la vez se veía horrible con todo el cabello revuelto los ojos aún un poco entrecerrados por el sol. Roy comenzó a reír –te ves horrible recién levantada.

Riza como respuesta lo empujó para que se quitara sobre ella y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda. Encima de que se metía en su cama sin permiso, se levantaba sola, la asustaba y para rematar la insultaba. Ahora si que se sentía muy molesta con Roy. Se iba a enterar cuando fueran al trabajo, le iba a poner a firmar todo el trabajo lo de un año de papeleo.

-No te enfades mujer –Roy se colocó sentado tras ella, rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura –solo es una broma, me parece que estas bastante mona recién levantada.

Riza se sonrojó por este gesto de cariño por parte de Roy. Pero todo eso estaba siendo muy raro, ya que Roy rara vez mostraba tanto cariño en un solo día.

El coronel comenzó a besar el cuello de su teniente, el hombre se sintió más que satisfecho de su trabajo al sentir como esta inclinaba un poco su cuello para que él tuviera un mejor acceso a este. Roy comenzó a dejar volar sus manos por el cuerpo de Riza y la blusa que llevaba era su mayor obstáculo, por lo que poco le duro puesta a rubia. Una vez despojada de ella, Roy se alegró de ver que la mujer no llevaba sujetador, algo menos que quitar, pensó el moreno mientras comenzaba a masajear los pechos de Riza.

Riza comenzó a dar leves gemidos de placer. Solo le bastaba un roce de él para que ella se sintiera en el cielo. Las manos de su coronel comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, Roy la adentró dentro de este con la intención de comenzar a acariciar la intimidad de la rubia. Riza ante esto se tensó un poco. Su relación solo era sexo, su coronel solo quería eso de ella, por eso estaba siendo tan cariñoso con ella.

-¡Basta! –Riza se levantó de la cama apartando a Roy. Este se encontraba bastante contrariado por el comportamiento de Riza. La mujer se cubrió su pecho con la blusa que yacía en el suelo –es tarde, debo arreglarme para ir a trabajar –sin más que decir Riza se metió en el baño que se encontraba en su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta del baño Riza se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Sabía que si Roy no tenía cubierta sus necesidades sexuales, se buscaría a otra, para él cualquiera le valdría con tal de saciarse estaría bien. Pero es que ella se estaba comenzando a cansar de esa situación. ¿Solo era cariñoso con ella porque le daba placer? ¿Solo se daba cuenta de que ella existía cuando necesitaba saciarse con alguien?

En el trabajo la rubia estaba un poco distraída, ya que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza debido a lo ocurrido en la mañana. Su coronel actuaba normal, aunque casi no la miraba. De seguro que se había enfadado y ya estaba pensando a que secretaria engatusaría para poder tener sexo con ella. Riza sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en su coronel con otra mujer.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Havoc, el segundo teniente se acercó hasta su coronel y tras hacer el típico saludo militar se dispuso a informar a su superior.

-Señor Balzár va a salir de la cárcel esta misma tarde.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó bastante molesto Roy. Si no hubiera sido por él ni Riza ni Eliccia hubieran sido secuestradas.

-Porque han probado que Balzár no se encontraba en su puesto en la salida trasera del cuartel porque se encontraba mal. Parece ser que antes de que ocurriera todo esto había ido a la enfermería por un dolor de estómago y a alegando que cuando sonó la alarma se encontraba en el baño, vomitando –el teniente hizo un gesto de repulsión.

-Ya, pero él como encargado de la entrada trasera, no puede dejarla descuidada, en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Por ello sufrirá una amonestación. Aunque no han informado de cuál será su castigo señor.

-Estoy seguro que él ha tenido que ver en el secuestro –Roy golpeó la mesa enfadado ¿Cómo podían ser tan tontos y dejar salir a un sospechoso como Balzár?

-No hay ninguna prueba sobre él, por ello no podemos retenerlo por más tiempo.

-Debemos seguir investigando sobre él y no podemos perderlo de vista. Teniente Hawkeye, recuerde que este no puede acercarse a usted, por lo que si en algún momento se lo encuentra, quiero que me lo diga enseguida.

-¡A la orden! -contestó la rubia.

La puerta del despachó sonó, tras eso se abrió un poco y la cabecita de una niña se asomó mirando el interior.

-¿Se puede entrar? –preguntó Eliccia mirando un poco asustada.

Havoc se acercó enseguida a la puerta para abrirla y dejó pasar a Gracia y a Eliccia, ambas parecían muy felices de que se encontrara Havoc en la oficina.

-Disculpa Mustang, pero hemos venido para dar un recado.

-¡Havoc mira lo que he hecho! –interrumpió la niña alzando su mano en la cual llevaba un dibujo que le entregó a Havoc. El hombre miró el dibujo de un hombre vestido de azul llevando a una chica en brazos, estaba verdaderamente muy bien hecho –en clase de arte hemos tenido que dibujar algo que nos hubiera pasado y que nos hubiera gustado mucho. Y a mí lo que más me ha gustado es que me salvaras de los hombres que nos raptaron. Además de que me has salvado dos veces… eres mi héroe –se sonrojó la niña al decirlo y tras eso se abrazó al teniente.

El teniente recibió el abrazo de buena gana, no quería decirlo, pero había echado de menos a la niña.

-¡Esta muy bien dibujado!

-Si, es que de mayor quiero ser dibujante de manga ¡Dibujaré shojo! –hablo ilusionada la pequeña.

-Eliccia deja de molestar al teniente –le reprimió la madre a la niña, la cual puso un puchero.

-No pasa nada, no me molesta –Havoc miró a la mujer, por fin veía sonreír a Gracia. Lo había pasado muy mal con lo ocurrido a su hija y verla volver a la normalidad era un alivio. El teniente se sintió extraño, al darse cuenta de que le gustaba ver sonreír a la mujer, le parecía que su sonrisa era bastante hermosa.

Los demás presentes veían la escena extrañados. Ya que la cara del teniente era bastante rara, tenía una extraña sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro mientras miraba a la mujer y a la niña.

-Nosotras hemos venido a parte de que mi hija quería darte su dibujo, porque Winry me ha dado un recado para todos vosotros. Este sábado dará una fiesta en su casa y quiere inaugurarla con amigos, palabras de ella, por lo que quiere que vengáis todos. Y no quiere ninguna excusa. Y Riza dice que traigas a Matt, que piensa poner celoso a Edward.

-Bueno habrá que ir y ver cuantos centímetros ha crecido Edward –Mustang ya estaba buscando bromas para hacerle al rubio, era tan fácil enfadarlo que le resultaba bastante divertido.

-Ya nos vamos que no queremos interrumpir más vuestro trabajo –se despidieron ambas.

Havoc las acompaño hasta la puerta. El hombre cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando

-¿Qué? –Preguntó mirando extrañados a todos sus compañeros –envidia me tenéis porque capaz de conquistar hasta a las niñas de 10 años –puso tono triunfal.

En la casa solo se escuchaba el bullicio de mucha gente conversando animadamente, sobre todo el bullicio se escuchó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba a los últimos invitados en llegar.

Winry se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir a los recién llegados.

-¡Bienvenidos! Ya os estábamos esperando –Winry saludó a ambos y los dejó pasar al interior de la casa.

-Es que la "señorita" se ha tirado dos horas dentro del baño arreglándose –habló Riza enfadada, de todo lo que había tenido que esperar para que Matt se arreglara.

-Es que debía decidirme que color de camisa resaltaba más mis ojos –habló Matt seductoramente –al final opte por una camisa blanca ¿me queda bien?

-Genial –contestó Winry un tanto embobada en el hombre, la camisa le quedaba bastante ceñida y se le podía notar lo bien formado que tenía su cuerpo.

Cuando entraron al salón ya estaban todos los invitados, que a no ser de por la amplitud del salón no podrían haber metido allí a tanta gente. Edward y Winry habían adquirido una casa preciosa y muy amplia con dos plantas y un precioso jardín rodeándola.

-Sentaos, estáis en vuestra casa –ofreció amablemente la rubia.

Riza vio como su coronel disimuladamente le había dejado un lugar a su lado, pero ella buscaba a otra persona. En cuanto la logró ver se fue directamente a sentarse junto a ella.

María estaba sentada con Megumi en brazos. Riza fue directa hasta donde estaban ambas, María le saludo amigablemente y al ver como Riza miraba a su pequeña se la dio para que pudiera cogerla, sabía que lo estaba deseando.

La rubia cogió al bebe en brazos, en cuanto lo tuvo en brazos, le volvió la sensación de calidez y felicidad que tenía cada vez que cogía a la pequeña, era tan agradable, que le gustaría no tener que soltarla.

-Riza que linda se te ve con un bebe en brazos –le dijo Matt a Riza, esta lo miro como respuesta –deberías tener uno.

-No digas estupideces, como si fuera fácil.

-La verdad es que estás en la edad perfecta para tener un bebe Riza –le habló María, la cual miraba divertida la situación de poner a Riza un poco nerviosa.

-Y además tienes al padre perfecto –Matt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Riza y la miro con ojos tiernos.

Riza odiaba esa mirada, con ella Matt había logrado tantas cosas de ella, aunque de una cosa estaba segura, no iba a conseguir un bebe con solo una mirada.

-Soy amable, tranquilo, cariñoso, hago la comida, friego, plancho, soy modelo… -Matt intentaba convencer a Riza de todas sus dotes.

-Además de muy muy , pero sobre todo e importante muy listo –apuntó Roy.

-Si me pides a mí un hijo de esa forma, te doy todos los que quieras –interrumpió Rebecca antes de que Matt y Mustang se sacaran los ojos.

Riza miró mal a su amiga, no le había gustado para nada ese comentario. Sabía que Rebecca era famosa por ir detrás de todos los hombres de la tierra y a ella le daba exactamente igual siempre y cuando no se acercara a los hombres que a ella le importaba y Matt le importaba y mucho.

-Rebecca no juegues con el mayor tabú que hay entre amigas –Gracia le regaño a Rebecca, ya que si la morena decía algo más estaba segura de que Riza no la iba a perdonar.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó la morena.

-Los ex de tus amigas no se tocan, nuca y bajo ningún concepto.

-Un momento yo no soy el ex de Riza. Yo soy el novio de ella. Ella nunca me dejó y yo estoy aquí para retomar nuestra relación –Matt miro a Riza, esta estaba mirando a Roy y él a ella, por lo que Matt en un arranque de celos le pasó el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Riza miró a Matt fijamente, sabía que hacía eso por celos, cada vez que él y Roy estaban juntos siempre le pasaba lo mismo, intentaba acaparar su atención de la manera que fuera posible. Matt la había querido siempre, aunque sabía que ella amaba a Roy, pero a Matt esto siempre le había importado poco y la había querido y la seguía queriendo. No sabía que decirle, era verdad lo de que nunca lo dejaron y ahora ella lo dejaba vivir en su casa y le gustaba mucho vivir con él, pero se sentía confusa y atrapada en ese momento.

-Bueno eso son cosas que a nosotros no nos concierne –Alphonse se había levantado de su asiento y había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Roy, el cual estaba a punto de levantarse para separar a ambos –quiero que las señoritas Riza y Eliccia-chan vengan conmigo, vamos a cerrar las heridas que le quedaron tras su secuestro de una vez por todas.

Alphonse se dirigió hacia una habitación del segundo piso acompañado de su hermano, tras ellos le seguían Riza, Eliccia, Mustang y Amstrong. Ellos como alquimistas querían ver los nuevos poderes del menor de los Elric.

-¿Al quieres que lo haga yo? –Preguntó Mai-chan al rubio –todavía no lo dominas bien y podrías dejarle alguna cicatriz.

-Seguro que lo hago bien Mai ¡Ya lo veras!

Al invito a la teniente a que se tumbara en la cama, para poder comenzar con su tarea.

-Ya sé que es un poco tonto pero… meda vergüenza levantarle la blusa a una mujer –el rubio se había quedado plantado delante de de la mujer sin saber qué hacer.

Tras varias risas Roy se adelantó y descubrió la zona baja de la espalda de Riza donde se encontraba la herida, esta ya había comenzado el proceso de cicatrización tras una terrible infección, pero aún se podía leer claramente la palabra "vida" sobre ella.

Roy paso sus cálidas manos por la espalda de la rubia, esta se estremeció al contacto, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

Alphonse se preparó y juntó sus manos para dar una palmada, acto seguido puso sus manos sobre la herida de Riza, enseguida un círculo de transmutación se iluminó envolviendo a Alphonse en su labor. El chico estaba totalmente concentrado en su tarea. Cuando Alphonse hubo finalizado se apagó el círculo de transmutación y levantó sus manos y observó el lugar donde reinaba la cicatriz, la cual había desaparecido por completo.

Todos felicitaron a Alphonse por su labor. Mai-chan orgullosa de él abrazó al rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Una vez más tranquilo Alphonse hizo lo mismo con Eliccia obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Tras las "curas" comenzó la cena en la casa de Edward y Winry. Todo estaba delicioso y había comida hasta reventar, todos disfrutaban de una velada tranquila entre amigos y conocidos, aunque hubo un bombardeo de guisantes por parte de Roy y Matt, aunque los presentes prefirieron eso antes de que se liaran a golpes, o peor que el alquimista de fuego hiciera una exhibición de lo que era capaz de llegar a hacer.

Tras la cena Riza junto con todas las mujeres se fueron deambulando por la casa hasta acabar en la habitación de Winry y Edward en el segundo piso. Todas conversaban y reían animadamente.

-Riza –Roy apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Quería aprovechar que ahora Matt no estaba tras ella y así podrían hablar -¿Puedes venir un momento?

Riza salió de la habitación y fue detrás de Roy, ambos se dirigieron a un lugar menos concurrido de gente, por lo que acabaron en la cocina que tras la cena era un lugar en el que podrían hablar sin que nadie les molestara.

-¿Qué te ocurre conmigo Riza? –Roy prefirió ir directo al grano, antes de que pudieran interrumpirles.

-No me ocurre nada contigo –Riza ya esperaba esta conversación, sabía que su coronel llevaba toda la semana intentando hablar con ella y gracias a toda la cantidad de trabajo que habían tenido lo había utilizado como excusa, alargando así lo que finalmente iba a ser inevitable.

-¿Y por qué me evitas? Casi ni me miras –Riza se había llevado toda la semana evitándolo. Desde que le rechazó en su casa Riza no había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Te repito que no me ocurre nada –Riza vio sorprendida como Roy en un rápido movimiento la había acorralado contra la encimera de la cocina, el cuerpo de su coronel se pegó completamente al suyo incitándola.

-No me gusta que este distante conmigo –Roy acercó sus labios a los de Riza tanto que hasta se rozaban –no te alejes de mi.

La rubia sentía como sus labios respondían a los roces de los labios de su coronel. Se odiaba a si misma por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos hacia su coronel. Debía de ser realista y Roy solo se daba cuenta de su existencia cuando necesitaba desahogarse, podría sustituirla por otra en cualquier momento. Días tras días Riza había tenido ese miedo desde que ellos comenzaron a mantener relaciones. Sabía que si él se cansaba de estar siempre con la misma mujer se hubiera conseguido a otra y por ello se había esforzado al máximo en su labor como amante, para no perder a Roy Mustang aunque solo fuera de esa forma. Pero esa situación ya le estaba cansando, estaba harta de esa situación y ella se había dado cuenta de esto con la llegada de Matt.

El volver diariamente a su casa y tener a alguien que te escuché cuando necesites hablar y que te eche una mano cuando necesites ayuda, llegar y sentirte querida por alguien completamente y no solo cuando tenga ganas de practicar sexo. Todo eso le había hecho replantearse muy seriamente la relación que llevaba con su coronel.

-Riza –susurró Roy sobre los labios de la rubia haciendo que ella finalmente terminara besándolo. Los besos de Riza siempre eran dulces y lentos, ella se recreaba acariciando la boca de él con su lengua. A Roy le encantaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa.

Roy sintió como Riza comenzaba a llorar sintiendo como las lágrimas de la mujer caían sobre sus mejillas. Roy se separó de ella dejándole espacio.

Riza al sentirse libre se alejó de su coronel y salió corriendo de allí. La rubia no paro de correr hasta llegar a la habitación de Winry, donde aún se concentraban todas las mujeres conversando. La rubia se tiró a los brazos de Gracia, la mujer la abrazó sorprendida.

-¿Riza qué te ocurre? –Pregunto Gracia cuando sintió que Riza se había tranquilizado -¿Qué te ha hecho Mustang?

Riza contó todo lo que le había se le estaba pasando por su cabeza de su relación con Roy y Matt.

A Riza no le costó mucho contar sus pensamientos, ya que entre ellas habían creado un círculo de amigas en las que confiaba y entre ellas se contaban todo lo que les preocupaba.

Riza volvió a romper a llorar, sabía que había tomado una decisión. Su relación con Roy no podía seguir como hasta ahora. Ella no podía seguir así, aunque eso significara que debería perder nuevamente a su coronel.

Continuara.

^0^

Nueva actualización, ha sido una capi tranquilo, pero necesario para que Riza se decidiera si seguir con Roy como amantes o no… y bueno ya sabéis su decisión, espero k no me matéis XD

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo y no puedo contestar a los review, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS a Andyhaikufma y Darkrukia4 os adoro! ^0^ Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Y por supuesto también agradecer a tods los que leéis mi historia!

Hasta el siguiente capi.

Xaiiiiiiiiitoooooooooooooo


	13. Capítulo 13

Hapiness

Capítulo 13

Riza suspiraba ante su bandeja de comida, la mujer había preferido ir a comer un día más en el comedor del cuartel, aunque la verdad es que la comida dejaba mucho que desear. Ella misma hubiera preferido hacerse la comida y comer tranquilamente en la sala de descanso que tenían, era cómoda y confortable, pero había un problema que allí de seguro estaría su coronel.

No hablaba con él desde la fiesta de Winry y Edward, de hecho no salió de la habitación de Winry hasta que Mustang se fue de la casa. Desde entonces le evitaba y en el trabajo le respondía con monosílabos.

Hasta sus mismos compañeros habían notado el mal ambiente entre ambos. Fury había intentado hablar con ella, pero Riza no veía a Fury como a la persona con la que hablaría de sus problemas, era un compañero de trabajo, o un amigo, pero nada más.

-¿Está ocupado este sitio teniente Hawkeye? –pregunto Rebecca formalmente y sentándose frente a Riza, cuando esta le hubo dado permiso.

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas tan formalmente Rebecca? –Respondió a su amiga, extrañada por la actitud -¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? –conocía a Rebecca muy bien, todas esas formalidades y la cara de enfurruñada, estaba más que claro. Se había enfadado, pero no sabía la razón y sinceramente tampoco tenía muchas ganas en averiguarlo, tenía demasiados problemas como para uno más.

-No… para nada –la morena se cruzo de brazos y evitó la mirada de Riza.

-¡Por kami-sama! Pareces una niña chica –Riza negó con la cabeza, parece que tendría que sonsacarle el porqué de su enfado si no quería que se enfadara aún más –Se que estás enfadada ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Estoy enfadada contigo! –Rebecca señaló a su amiga –y la razón es porque no quieres que salga con Matt ¿Te vas a quedar tú solita con todos los chicos guapos? –Rebecca miro la cara interrogante de Riza ya que esta no entendía a que venía todo eso –cuando estuvimos en la fiesta en casa de Winry y yo le dije a Matt que yo le daría todos los hijos que él quisieras, me miraste como si quisieras matarme

-Rebecca Matt es… mi amigo –la rubia por un momento se había quedado en blanco, no sabía si decir su novio, su ex novio, su última oportunidad en la vida de que un hombre se enamore de ella –y como tal, me importa mucho. Y yo se que tú eres una caprichosa que te gusta jugar con los chicos. Hasta hace nada me decías que el médico con el que saliste era el amor de tu vida el definitivo ¿qué ha ocurrido con él?

-Es que es muy aburrido –Rebecca se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga le decía, aunque no lo aceptaba del todo –pero ese no es el caso tú estás con el que tú ya sabes –Rebecca le guiño un ojo. Riza supuso que "el que tú ya sabes" debería de ser su coronel -¿estás jugando con los dos? ¡Niña mala! –sonrió a su amiga.

-Con "el que tú ya sabes" ya sabes lo que hay y con Matt no sé ni lo que tengo, así que te estás quietecita ¿entendiste? –Riza puso su mejor tono amenazador –si quieres te paso a Daisuke que es un pesado. Me llama todas las semanas e incluso una vez se presento en mi casa, que por cierto, no les des mi dirección a desconocidos.

-Daisuke no me gusta. Yo quiero salir con Matt, con esos músculos tiene que ser un fiera en la cam… -Rebecca fue calla por un dedo acusador que se puso frente su cara.

-Si te acercas a Matt estas muerta bonita –Riza se levantó, más enfadada aún de lo que ya estaba y se fue de allí. Sería mejor que se fuera a tomar el aire un rato.

En la sala se escuchaban risas, todos estaban en su rato de descanso y lo estaban aprovechando bien. Roy miraba todo desde lejos. Él se había acomodado en un sillón en el balcón donde había una pequeña mesita con dos sillas.

El sol y el calor le estaban adormeciendo, se sentía bien, allí era capaz de hacer que su cabeza dejara de pensar por unos instantes. Y su cabeza estaba harta de pensar.

Tomo un sorbo de su café bien cargado, debía mantenerse despierto en su trabajo, no podía dejar que su vida personal le afectara o pondría en peligro su puesto como futuro Führer de Amestris.

Una vez más su cabeza volvió a funcionar y con ellos una vez más recordaba lo ocurrido en la fiesta ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Riza? Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la rubia le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez como una tortura ¿Ya no le quería como antes? ¿Se estaba cansando de él?

El coronel sabía perfectamente que las dudas de Riza habían surgido desde la llegada de Matt. Ese tipejo una vez más quería jugar con Riza. No se fiaba de él no lo había hecho nunca y ahora que era súper modelo aún menos, de seguro que él le haría daño y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie ¿Sería verdad eso de que Matt ha venido para llevarse a Riza de su lado? ¡No eso no podía pasar! Pero ¿Cómo debía impedirlo?

Debía hablar con Riza, pero eso se le hacía realmente difícil ya que ella no se acercaba a él y cuando se encuentran a solas se alejaba de él. Y nada de ir a casa de Riza, ya que allí seguía estando Matt y tampoco podría hablar con ella como es debido.

Roy suspiró cansado ¿Por qué se le tenían que complicar todo? El coronel de repente se levantó de su silla al notar que conocía y mucho a una pareja que se encontraba en un banco, en el paseo que estaba justo debajo del balcón. Roy maldijo nuevamente a Matt al verlo con Riza. Parecían que ambos estaban bastante a gusto juntos porque reían despreocupadamente. Roy sintió la inmensa necesidad de prenderle fuego a ese descerebrado que estaba separando a Riza de él. Todo era perfecto hasta que él llego.

Roy miró alarmado como Matt se acercaba peligrosamente a su teniente, lo hubiera hecho arder en ese mismo momento si no hubiera sido porque Riza ágilmente lo había ignorado levantándose del banco donde estaba sentada.

Roy se fijó en que Matt llevaba en las manos una bolsa de papel, le importaba poco su contenido, tenía que hacer arder algo y hacerles ver a Riza que estaba allí y estaba enfadado. Por lo que Roy en un intento de atención de Riza hizo que ardiera la bolsa de papel.

Roy vio como Matt daba un brinco de su asiento y soltaba la bolsa, acto seguido se lio a pisotones con ella intentando apagar las llamas.

Riza buscó con la mirada a su alrededor donde estaba su coronel. Sabía que había sido él. Era el único capaz de hacer que una bolsa se incendiara espontáneamente. Riza logró encontrar la mirada dolida de su coronel desde el balcón de la sala de descanso. Esa mirada dolida hizo que a la mujer le doliera el corazón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaban debajo de la sala de descanso? Riza recordó las palabras que Rebecca le había dicho minutos antes en el comedor del cuartel. Le había dicho que estaba jugando con los dos. Riza se maldijo así misma al sentir que aquello era verdad. Sin ella quererlo había estado jugando a dos bandas.

Evitaba a Matt porque su corazón le pertenecía Roy y evitaba a este último porque quería que ella no fuera solo un objeto para él. Pero a fin de cuentas no hablaba claro con ninguno de los dos.

Una vez en la oficina ahora era Roy el que no miraba a Riza. Riza se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido. No quería hacerle daño a Roy, aunque tampoco quería hacerle daño a Matt.

Terminada la jornada de trabajo todos estaban recogiendo sus respectivos escritorios y archivando los informes.

-Riza te necesito –Havoc había aparecido de repente en su escritorio, asustando un poco a la mujer –es un asunto personal.

-Adelante –Riza miraba desconcertada a su compañero, de Havoc podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-A mi antes me gustaban las pechugonas y que tuvieran un cuerpazo –el teniente se puso a hacer gestos con las manos delineando la forma de su mujer ideal, pero calló al ver la cara de enfado de Riza –pero ahora mis preferencias parecen que han cambiado y me gusta alguien, mucho, pero ese alguien no creo que esté dispuesta a tener una relación conmigo.

-Idiota –Breda le dio un golpe en la cabeza al teniente, ya todos sabemos de quien hablas, no hace falta que te andes con secretismos.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Havoc vio como todos sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza –y yo que creía que disimulaba bien. Ok me gusta Gracia. Ya sé que no es mi tipo ideal de mujer, pero en este tiempo que he estado con ella he estado muy a gusto e incluso feliz. Cuando he estado en su casa allí con ella y con Eliccia me sentía como en casa, me sentía querido.

El coronel miró a su subordinado, sabía perfectamente que decía la verdad su expresión de felicidad era muy sincera, conocía bien a Havoc y no estaba mintiendo. Repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Riza, esta también le miró, los ojos triste de ella fue la clave para darse cuenta de lo que a Riza le estaba ocurriendo. Ella quería un hogar tal y como el que Havoc describía y ahora con Matt ella se sentía así cuando llegaba a su casa y se encontraba con Matt allí. Sería cosa de tiempo, una o dos semanas en que esos dos volvieran a estar juntos y ella se alejaría de él para siempre.

-Riza por favor ¡habla con ella! Vosotras dos sois buenas amigas. Habla con ella.

-Lo intentare Havoc, pero no prometo nada. Gracia sigue amando a su marido y, no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día, pero lo intentare.

-Gracias –el teniente abrazo a su compañera en un gesto de amistad.

Riza sintió que Roy no le quitaba ojo. Había llegado el momento de hablar con Roy y dejar clara su relación de una vez por todas. Riza esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera para acercarse a su coronel, este se encontraba en el armario donde guardaban los archivos.

-Roy tenemos que hablar –la rubia sonó un poco temerosa, pero estaba decidida.

-Riza no quiero hablar con nadie. Vete a casa con Matt –Roy cerró el armario y acto seguido se marchó de allí dejando a Riza muy confundida por su actitud.

Ya se había dado cuenta de todo, Riza solo quería un hogar para ser feliz y sabía perfectamente que un asesino como él nunca podría ser feliz en su vida, él solo vivía para hacer un mundo mejor, pero no para él mismo, sino para todas aquellas personas que había dañado. Y una de ellas era Riza, tenía derecho a ser feliz y para ello Riza debía desaparecer de su vida de una vez por todas si quería encontrar la felicidad.

-¡Mierda! –Roy golpeo con rabia la pared, haciéndose que se daño en la mano. Pero ni el dolor de su mano se podía superar el dolor que le suponía que Riza estuviera con otro hombre

A la mañana siguiente todos vieron sorprendidos como la mano de su coronel estaba vendada. Cuando le preguntaron su respuesta fue un altercado con una pared. Ante esa respuesta prefirieron no querer saber más información de aquel altercado y prestar atención al trabajo, ya que estaban bastante atareados por un nuevo ataque del grupo anti militar.

Según lo que les habían contado los ciudadanos que los habían visto, eran un grupo de jóvenes no más de 20 años que gritaban fuertemente" abajo la dictadura militar" fueron tirando panfletos, para que la gente se uniera a ellos. Pero el panfleto no ponía como ponerse en contacto con ellos, por desgracia para los militares era una pena que no fueran tan tontos como para ello. Pero estaba claro que debía de haber algún lugar donde debían de reunirse y planear los altercados.

Terminada la jornada de trabajo, Riza por petición de Havoc fue la encargada de quedarse esa noche en casa de Gracia Hughes. Su misión era intentar que Gracia aceptara una cita de Havoc. Cosa que ella pensaba que sería casi imposible. Ella entendía muy bien lo que era querer mucho a una persona.

Cuando llegó allí para relevar a Brosh el cual se había hecho cargo de la protección de ambas por la tarde. Eliccia se enfado al ver que no era Havoc, ya que se había enterado de cuál era la comida favorita del teniente segundo y se había pasado toda la tarde, con ayuda de su madre, cocinando.

Tras la cena y con la niña dormida, ese era el momento idóneo donde ambas podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-Parece que Eliccia se esta encariñando mucho con Havoc –hablo la rubia, ante el comentario de Gracia de que la niña se había llevado la tarde cocinando para el teniente.

-Si, lo que ocurre es que ella echa en falta las atenciones de su padre… y me da miedo de que Eliccia quiera tomar a Havoc como tal. Él solo viene porque es su trabajo.

-Te puedo asegurar de que no es solo por eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la mujer sintió un poco de miedo ante la insinuación de Riza.

-Está claro que es trabajo de Havoc venir aquí por las noches para protegeros, pero no era trabajo de Havoc quedarse en el hospital día y noche hasta que salimos de allí.

-¿Qué estas insinuando Riza?

-¿Gracia nunca has pensado en intentar rehacer tu vida?

-Si te soy sincera nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza y creo que nunca se me pasara. Yo no he dejado de amar a mi marido y creo que nunca seré capaz de hacerlo y tú entiendes mejor que nadie lo que es querer tanto a una persona –Gracia no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

-Sabes que entiendo lo que dices, pero Gracia, ya sabes lo que he pensado de la relación que llevo con Roy. Lo quiero muchísimo y no podre quitarme este sentimiento nunca, lo sé, porque ni cuando él se alejó de mí para alistarse a los militares, ni la lejanía hizo que mis sentimientos cambiaran ¡Pero ya está bien de seguir en la forma en la que estoy! He comenzado a pensar en esto desde que vi a María con su bebe, pero sobre todo desde que Matt volvió –Riza tomo de la mano a Gracia -Gracia tu también tienes derecho a seguir con tu vida. Si tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tú solo tienes que dejar que las cosas surjan, para ello no tienes porque dejar de querer a tu marido, pero si ser feliz.

Gracia sonrió a Riza, la mujer sabía que Riza debía de haber reflexionado muchísimo para llegar a esa conclusión, la que debía seguir hacia adelante, aunque dejara atrás la persona que más amaría jamás en su vida.

-Riza entiendo muy bien todo lo que dices, pero creo que será mejor que Havoc se aleje de nosotras. Por favor haz que él no venga. Agradezco muchísimo todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras hasta ahora, pero yo no puedo, me sentiría como si traicionara a mi marido. Havoc tiene que desaparecer de nuestras vidas, aunque me duela, pero será lo mejor.

-Si es tu decisión se la hare llegar a Havoc, pero Gracia creo que estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

-Riza me gustaría hablar con Mustang –Gracia decidió cambiar de conversación, antes de que las palabras de Riza le hicieran cambiar de parecer. La verdad era que no le había parecido mala idea el dejar que surgieran las cosas, pero sabía que a la larga nadie podría igualar a su marido, por ello nunca podría rehacer su vida –estoy muy agradecida porque nos estéis protegiendo a ambas durante todo el día, pero es bastante pesado tener a alguien detrás de ti. Añoro mis momentos de soledad.

-Vale, mañana te prepararé una reunión con el coronel. Pero el asunto esta complicado, creo que vais a estar así un poco más.

La conversación se alargó entre ambas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ambas mujeres habían encontrado en la otra una buena confidente con quien debatir y confiar problemas y secretos.

A primera hora de la mañana su relevo llegó para que ella pudiera asistir a su trabajo. Riza tuvo que maquillarse un poco las ojeras, el haber estado toda la noche en vela le había pasado factura. Una vez lista con su paso firme y semblante serio entro en el cuartel dirección al despacho. Al llegar allí se sorprendió mucho el encontrarse a su coronel.

-¿Hoy a madrugado coronel?

-Si, tenía varios asuntos pendientes y no quería que se me acumulasen.

-¿Qué tal esta su mano? –pregunto la rubia, intentado no parecer demasiado interesada, aunque en verdad se había preocupado mucho cuando vio entrar a su coronel el día anterior con la mano vendada. Le costada de sobremanera comportarse solo como una subordinada y no como la amante cariñosa y atenta.

-Dolorida, pero sobreviviré. ¿Qué tal la noche en casa de Gracia Hughes?

-Sin ningún percance. Mi coronel Gracia Hughes me ha pedido hablar con usted, parece que está agobiada de que le estén vigilando todo el día –a Riza le dolía cada vez más cada palabra que decía. Solo trabajo y más trabajo ¿eso iba a ser siempre así a partir de ahora? No valía para nada los años que habían estado juntos, ni siquiera como para acabar siendo amigos. No le gustaba que la tratara tan fríamente como lo estaba haciendo, pero debería de conformarse.

–le he dicho que se pasara por aquí por la tarde. Además también me ha pedido como favor que quitemos a Havoc como su guardaespaldas. Cree que será mejor la distancia –"distancia" esa palabra hizo ver a Riza muchas cosas. A lo mejor distanciarse de su coronel por un tiempo le vendría bien, sobre todo cuando él volviera a ligarse a una chica cada semana. Aunque le había hecho una promesa, debía estar con él hasta que llegara a la cima y con lo despistado que era para las cosas más le valía tenerla al lado hasta que ese día llegara.

-Pobre Havoc, por una vez que se enamora de verdad y le dan calabazas. ¡Qué complicadas son las mujeres!

-No lo creo señor. Gracia aún tiene presente la imagen de su marido y para ella nadie en el mundo puede igualarse al amor de su vida –Riza miraba fijamente a los ojos de su coronel. Desde la fiesta en casa de Winry no había podido volver a mirar a su coronel fijamente.

Roy sintió la intensidad de la mirada de Riza, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo solo con la mirada. El hombre se levantó de su cómoda silla de escritorio y se dirigió hacía Riza. Esta tembló un poco, sabía que su debilidad ante ese hombre seguía viva y ya había tomado una decisión, no debía ser débil ante él.

-Llevas razón las mujeres son muy fieles cuando aman a un hombre ¿verdad? –el coronel se puso frente a su subordinada, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Una mujer nunca traicionaría a la persona que ama! –su voz se iba haciendo débil ante la mirada de su coronel, lo sentía, pero debía resistir.

-Pero hay veces en las que una mujer, aún amando a un hombre se van con otro ¿Por qué?

Riza estaba notando como esa conversación estaba pasando del tema de Gracia y Havoc, al de ellos dos.

-Porque hay veces en que la mujer es tan dañada por su ser amado, que debe elegir separase de él o morir en la agonía –ese era el momento que había estado esperando y sabía que esa era la única manera en la que ella iba a poder decirle a su coronel como se sentía respecto a la relación que mantenían ambos en secreto.

Roy quería decir algo, pero su cabeza había dejado de procesar ante las palabras de Riza. Sabía que así era como se estaba sintiendo Riza, sus ojos no mentían le estaba dando un ultimátum. Pero él no podía darle lo que ella quería. Él era un asesino, no un marido ejemplar.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Breda y Fury, los cuales al entrar sintieron como habían interrumpido algo bastante importante.

Por la tarde y tal y como quedo Gracia se pasó por el despacho de Mustang, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo iban a tener que estar vigiladas las 24 horas del día. La respuesta de Mustang a la mujer fue que deberían permanecer vigiladas hasta que atraparan a los culpables, sin más el daba por concluida esa charla.

Aunque Gracia enfadada exigió algo más, Mustang solo se limito a acompañarla hacia la puerta. Ya tenía el coronel suficientes problemas al enterarse que al día siguiente la pequeña Eliccia tenía un teatro en el colegio. Eso era igual a más trabajo. Una actuación como aquella podría ser el punto de mira por los anti militares para hacer otra de las suyas, por lo que deberían de tener mucha vigilancia y por mucho que ella pidiera que no quería que Havoc se inmiscuyera en ese caso, no iba a tener más remedio que aguantarlo un poco más, ya que no tenía hombres suficientes para mantener vigilado todo el colegio tanto dentro como fuera de él.

Estaba claro que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Mustang pensó en unas vacaciones en alguna isla desierta perdida de la mano de Dios, tumbado en la playa vuelta y vuelta como un besugo a la parrilla bien hecho y rodeado de chicas guapas que le atenderían en todo lo que el necesitara. El coronel salió de repente de su ensoñación al aparecer todas las chicas guapas como Riza. Roy suspiró cansado, al acordarse de que también estaba lo de su teniente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado y listo para el comienzo de la función cada uno de los militares estaban en sus puestos tanto dentro como fuera del edificio. Para esa ocasión habían optado por ir vestido de forma casual, el uniforme militar hubiera puesto nerviosos a los asistentes a la función.

Tras el telón todos los niños correteaban de un lado para otro terminando de vestirse. Allí Gracia terminaba de arreglar el vestido de su hija. La mujer ponía bien el lazo del vestido rosa de vuelo que le había hecho ella misma a su niña, tras eso le colocó bien la coronita de flores que llevaba en el pelo.

Gracia refunfuñaba por lo bajo, aún seguía enfadad con Mustang por haberla tratado tan mal el día anterior, pero no solo le había enfadado por eso, sino que encima a la persona que tenía como guardaespaldas era justamente la persona que le había pedido a Mustang que alejara de ese asunto.

-¿Estoy guapa Jean? –pregunto Eliccia una vez lista. Y para más crispación a su madre la niña había comenzado a llamar al teniente por su nombre de pila.

-Estas preciosa –sonrió feliz al ver a la niña disfrutar tanto de su disfraz de hada madrina. Pero el teniente aunque estuviera disfrutando de ese momento, se encontraba consternado por haberse enterado de que Gracia había pedido que le alejaran del caso.

-Bueno mi niña buena suerte –Gracia beso a su hija en la mejilla cariñosamente, la niña le respondió a su madre de igual forma.

Havoc miraba todo desde la distancia. Nunca pensó en querer tener no solo a una sino a dos personas en su vida. Y es que con ellas se había sentido tan bien. Quería protegerlas de todo aquello que pudiera dañarlas, quería verlas sonreír día tras día y él poder sonreír junto a ellas.

Eliccia miro hacía el teniente e hizo un saludo militar. Havoc no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de la pequeña y le devolvió el saludo.

-Buena suerte Eliccia-chan.

La niña se fue feliz junto con sus compañeros, ya era la hora de comenzar la función.

-Es muy bonito el vestido de Eliccia ¿lo has hecho tu? –Havoc intento sacar un poco de conversación para calmar la tensión que había entre ambos mientras se dirigían hacía la sala para ver la función.

-Si –Gracia temblaba de pies a cabeza. No entendía porque tenía que sentirse como si tuviera 16 años y estuviera en una cita obligada por un maldito coronel creído.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a coser? –Havoc se regaño a él mismo porque no podía sacar algún tema más entretenido.

-Me enseñó mi madre… yo era muy pequeña cuando me enseñó a hacer las primeras puntadas.

Havoc vio como Gracia ponía una expresión melancolica al recordar tiempos pasados, parecía que tampoco había sido algo tan tonto para hablar.

-Se ve que aprecias mucho a tu madre.

-Si, ella me ha ayudado muchísimo y aún con la edad que tiene lo sigue haciendo. ¿Y tus padres Havoc? ¿Vives con ellos? –no sabía muy bien porque de repente le había entrado curiosidad por saber algo más de él.

-No, mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi madre vive en ciudad del este.

-Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar algo doloroso.

-Tranquila fue hace mucho, no me acuerdo mucho de él. Lo que más recuerdo de él es su entrega al trabajo. Mi madre sufrió mucho cuando él murió. Un par de años después de morir intentó comenzar a buscar a otra persona para que estuviera con nosotros, decía que yo necesitaba la figura de un padre. Recuerdo a muchos de los hombres que pasaron por mi casa, a algunos le cogí mucho cariño los quería mucho. Pero mi madre nunca se decidía, siempre decía que nadie podría ser como mi padre, ningún otro hombre se podría igualar a él.

Yo también me daba cuenta de que los otros hombres no eran mi padre, nadie podía igualar a mi padre porque cada persona es distinta, no puedes buscar en otra persona lo que has perdido, porque nunca lo encontrarás.

Un día cuando mi madre dejo a Richard el hombre que más me ha querido después de mi padre, yo estaba hecho polvo porque no lo vería más y no podría jugar con él. Ese día fui cuando me di cuenta de ello y le dije a mi madre que dejara de buscar a mi padre, porque él estaba muerto, nadie podría parecerse a él, porque todos somos diferentes, si quería buscar a otra persona para ella y para mi, debía de mirar solo a esa persona, no a la sombra de mi padre. Después de ese día mi madre dejo de salir con hombres.

Gracia se había quedado muy sorprendida por el relato de Havoc. Y más sorprendida al ver que el problema que ella tenía respecto con el teniente era ese mismo, ella intentaba buscar en él algo de lo que era su marido, pero él no era su marido, su marido había muerto y ella debía decidirse si dar un paso adelante con Havoc o apartarlo definitivamente. No quería que su hija sufriera.

-¿Tú madre sigue sola?

-No, ha encontrado a un hombre con el que esta de maravilla, llevan ya tres años juntos. Me alegro mucho de que ella haya encontrado el amor… Gracia yo se que tu…

-Havoc por favor no. Vamos a dejar esto aquí. Si esto no saliera bien, mi hija perdería mucho más que yo. Y ella no se merece eso.

Gracia dio así por concluida la charla, aunque Havoc no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Ambos se sentaron en sus asientos, a la espera de que comenzara la función.

No hubo ningún incidente en la función, como habían pensado que en primer momento los militares. Tras la función los padres charlaban en la sala mientras los niños se hacían fotos y jugueteaban felices con sus disfraces

-Gracia hoy estás guapísima –Winry que había ido a ver la función junto con Mai-chan, alabo a la mujer, que se había arreglado mucho para la función de su hija, llevaba un vestido elegante color miel y unos zapatos de tacón a juego -¡ponte al lado del decorado de las flores y te hago una foto!

Gracia no pudo negarle nada a la efusiva rubia y se colocó junto a uno de los decorados, este simulaba un jardín con flores. La mujer sonrió y se quedó quieta para que Winry pudiera sacarle la foto. Gracia sintió como el flash de la cámara le cegaban un poco los ojos, fue entonces cuando escuchó un gran estruendo. Después de eso solo pudo sentir como caía al suelo llevándose un gran golpe, después de eso todo fue oscuro para ella.

Continuará.

^0^

Después de un capi tranquilo, tocaba un final así, para k tengáis ganas de saber que ocurre en le siguiente capi, k por cierto es un capi importante donde descubriremos bastantes cositas ^^

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se molestan en dejarme un review ¡os adoro! ^0^

Lulufma: muajaja ya se irá sabiendo más cositas del padre de Riza, ya que es un punto importante en la historia, pero no adelantemos.

Andyhaikufma: siempre he visto muy complicada la relación de esos dos y por ello me gusta tanto liarla más XD gomen no he aclarado mucho la relación de ambos tampoco en este capi, pero es que ya estaba muy largo y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver pero, espero la actualización de tu fic! *0*

Darkrukia4: Roy se va a ir dando cuenta de lo importante que es Riza para él, pero debemos dejarle que reflexione.

Y también agradecer a tods los que leéis mi historia. Muchas gracias! ^0^

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo


	14. Chapter 14

Happiness

Capítulo 14

Gracia sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza, este le había dejado noqueada y desorientada, solo el grito de dolor de un hombre hizo que su mente volviera en si. Gracia abrió los ojos con dificultad, al principio todo era borroso para ella, pero poco a poco fue tomando forma las cosas que habían a su alrededor. La mujer intentó levantarse, para visualizar mejor, pero choco contra algo, cuando sus ojos volvieron a poder ver bien, se dio cuenta de que Havoc estaba sobre ella. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Havoc estas bien? –Gracia tomo el rostro de Havoc entre sus manos. No sabía muy bien que había pasado pero una cosa tenía clara y era que Havoc la había protegido de algo y ahora debería de estar herido.

-¿Estás… bien? –Havoc hablo entrecortadamente.

-Yo estoy bien, ¡eres tú el que me preocupa! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tú solo quédate aquí, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

-¿Havoc qué ocurre? –La mujer se revolvía entre los brazos de su salvador, quería salir de allí y ver qué había ocurrido y quería saber que le había ocurrido a Havoc. Al intentar moverse, pudo ver por encima del hombro de Havoc, como en la espalda del teniente había una gran viga de madera sobre su espalda. La mujer profirió un grito ahogado.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa, y ahora debes permanecer quieta, debo concentrarme, para que mis brazos no me flojeen.

Gracia vio como los brazos de Havoc a ambos lados suyo temblaban levemente. Havoc estaba totalmente concentrado para que esa viga no le cayera a ambos encima, la estaba aguantando él solo.

-Debo estar así hasta que lleguen a ayudarnos.

Ahora que lo decía Havoc, Gracia se dio cuenta de los gritos que se escuchaban por todo el salón, estaba claro que el estruendo que había escuchado había creado el pánico entre las personas que se encontraban allí reunidas.

Después de escuchar como Mustang hablaba a las personas haciendo que el orden volviera a la sala, fueron a ayudar a Havoc, una vez que le hubieron quitado de encima la viga Havoc no aguantó más y se dejo caer sobre el suelo.

-¿Havoc estás bien? –Gracia vio como la espalda de Havoc estaba completamente ensangrentada. Gracia desvió la vista hacía otro lugar del salón al escuchar a su hija llamando a Mustang.

-¡Mustang la teniente se ha desmayado! –Eliccia agarraba la cabeza de Riza y le daba aire moviendo su mano rápidamente.

Mustang corrió hacía donde se encontraba su teniente. Riza al escuchar el estruendo había corrido a proteger a unos niños que estaban sobre el escenario cerca de donde había ocurrido el incidente de Gracia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto Mustang a Eliccia. Era la única que se mantenía firme tras lo ocurrido, los demás niños estaban aterrados y se agarraban los unos a los otros en busca de protección.

-Cuando sonó la explosión Riza nos empujo, pero cayó del techo el foco –la niña señaló a un foco hecho añicos cerca de ellos –se rompió y volaron los cristales haciendo daño a Riza –la niña señalo a la pierna de Riza donde tenía clavado un cristal de un tamaño considerable.

-¿Tenía que ponerse justamente hoy ese vestido? –Mustang se quejo del vestido que había elegido Riza. Esta le había comentado que no lo había elegido ella, sino Gracia, ya que le había dicho que si quería pasar desapercibida entre las madres debía ir bien vestida. Y le había elegido un vestido blanco de piqué con un escote en forma de "v" y falda de vuelo. Estaba realmente preciosa, pero no era el momento para lucirse.

Mustang cogió a Riza en brazos y comenzó a llamarla. Riza al sentir unos leves golpecitos en su cara abrió los ojos, su cabeza aún le daba vueltas, sentía unas terribles nauseas, ya que en su nariz le había quedado impregnado el olor de su sangre.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mustang a la mujer.

-Si –respondió Riza levemente. Ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Mustang, buscaba quitarse el olor que se le había quedado impregnado en la nariz y Mustang siempre olía a una colonia que le encantaba.

-Coronel, fuera todo está en orden. Nadie ha salido del colegio, estamos registrando dentro –Breda se acercó a su coronel para informarle de lo que ocurría.

¿Después de la explosión nadie ha salido de esta sala? –preguntó Roy levantándose del suelo llevando sobre sus brazos a Riza, está aún se sentía mareada.

-Nadie ha salido. Falman y yo hemos estado vigilando la entrada todo el tiempo.

-Muy bien no dejéis que nadie salga de la sala hasta que no hallamos interrogado a todos los presentes. Breda trae a la enfermera de la escuela aquí. Necesitamos a alguien para que cure a Hawkeye y Havoc y dile a Fury que vaya interrogando a los padres y los niños de la sala. Debemos saber si hay alguien aquí que desconozcan. Puede que tengamos suerte y aún estén entre nosotros los causantes de todo este alboroto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Riza? y no me mientas.

-Solo estoy algo mareada –Riza aún seguía con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Roy por lo que solo tuvo que susurrar para que este le oyera.

-A la orden mi coronel.

-Has elegido un mal día para llevar falda y eso que te queda bastante bien –Roy oyó una débil riza por parte de ella –No es propio de ti ponerte así por una pequeña herida –Roy se dirigió hasta el fondo del escenario junto con Havoc y Gracia y se sentó en el suelo, intentó poner en el suelo a su teniente, pero esta parecía no querer soltarlo –está bien no te soltare.

Riza se aferró al pecho de Roy arrugando su camisa. No lo entendía pero se sentía muy débil y solo era una pequeña herida, nada más. Pero el olor de su sangre no era capaz de quitárselo y eso le producía un terrible mareo. Pero estando abrazada por él hacía que sintiera algo mejor.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Havoc? –Roy tomó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que se había deslizado a lo largo de toda la pierna de Riza.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que te caiga una viga sobre la espalda. Creo que incluso estoy mejor que la teniente –Havoc rió al escuchar una especie de gruñido por parte de su compañera.

Tras unos minutos Breda había vuelto con la enfermera de la escuela, esta llevaba el botiquín para curar las heridas de Riza y Havoc.

Primero comenzó con Havoc, la enfermera descubrió la espalda del teniente, esta estaba ensangrentada debido a varios cortes y varios moretones comenzaban a aparecer en la espalda del segundo teniente.

-¿Se va a poner bien? –pregunto Gracia preocupada. La mujer no se había movido del lado del teniente ni un momento, estaba muy preocupado por él y agradecida, ya que de no ser por él habría sido aplastada por la viga de madera.

-Si, es un hombre fuerte, aunque va a estar bastante dolorido. Coronel Mustang creo que deben llevarle al hospital para que le hagan una radiografía de la columna, no podemos descartar que se halla hecho más daño del aparente.

-Si en cuanto podamos desalojar la sala.

Una vez la enfermera hubo acabado de con Havoc se dispuso a curar a Riza.

-Bueno primero debemos extraer el trozo de cristal.

Riza se tensó al sentir como la mujer agarraba el cristal que estaba alojado en su pierna. La rubia profirió un leve grito de dolor al sentir como el cristal iba saliendo poco a poco de su pierna. Riza no pudo evitar enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de su coronel. Roy abrazó instintivamente a su teniente.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de Riza. Había visto heridas peores y Riza casi ni se había inmutado o quejado en ningún momento.

-No- solo pudo responder eso, ya que la enfermera una vez extraído el trozo de cristal había comenzado a abrir la herida para examinar si habían más trozos de vidrio. Esto hizo que Riza profiriera otro grito de dolor que ahogo sobre el pecho de Roy.

Una vez acabado el proceso de desinfección de la herida Mai-chan fue la encargada de cerrar las cicatrices de ambos militares.

-¿Riza? –Roy llamó a su teniente, debido a que esta seguía con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho -¿Te sientes bien? -Roy estaba muy preocupado por su teniente, no era normal que ella se pusiera así. No entendía su actitud.

-Puede que se le allá bajado un poco la tensión –la enfermera hizo que se separara de su coronel para observarla -¿te sientes mareada? –preguntó la mujer mientras le tomaba el pulso a Riza y observaba sus pupilas

-Si.

-Seguro que solo ha sido el susto, tienes un poco alta las pulsaciones, pero solo necesitas descansar un poco.

-Quédate aquí junto con Havoc y no te muevas –Roy dejó a Riza sentada en el suelo y se alejo de allí para ayudar con los interrogatorios, poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Riza observo como Roy se alejaba de ella. Su vista estaba un poco difusa debido a la sensación de mareo y gracias al olor al desinfectante había podido quitarse de la nariz el olor a sangre que tantas nauseas le había provocado. Roy pronto se hizo el control de la situación, ya que parecía que Fuery estaba teniendo problemas con los padres que nerviosos pedían que les dejaran salir de allí. El coronel hablaba con los padres en busca de información.

El rostro de Roy estaba serio. A Riza le encantaba mirar a Roy sobre todo cuando estaba muy concentrado o pensando en algo, esa expresión era la que más le gustaba de él. Ella acostumbraba a mirarlo de lejos desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba de cuando le había comenzado a gustar hacer eso.

La vista de Riza se desvió de Roy hacía el fondo de la sala, donde se encontraban los familiares de los niños esperando a ser interrogados. Algo hizo que ella se fijara en un par de hombres, uno parecía tranquilo, pero el otro estaba realmente nervioso, el primer hombre no le quitaba el ojo al otro.

Riza se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió hacía Roy, debía de informarle de lo que había visto, podría ser importante para la investigación, ya que parecía que el primer hombre estaba amenazando al segundo. Riza casi había llegado junto a su coronel cuando debido al mareo en conjunto con los tacones que llevaba puesto, le hizo tropezar, esta abría caído de no ser por el rápido movimiento de Roy, este la cogió antes de que ella callera.

-¡Teniente! –Roy agarró a su teniente, evitando que esta cayera contra el suelo -¡Te dije que no te movieras!

-Coronel –Riza se acercó al odio de Roy para contarle sin que nadie se enterara de lo que había visto.

Roy miró disimuladamente hasta que encontró con lo que Riza le estaba relatando.

-Ahora que estoy más cerca parece que el primer sospechoso lleva una pistola, puede que este amenazando al otro –Riza seguía hablando a su coronel –puedo acercarme a ellos con cuidado.

-No, debemos ser cautos, hay demasiadas personas aquí, un fallo y podremos tener heridos –Roy pensaba que hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que le hombre que tenía a la pistola fijo su mirada en él –mierda se ha dado cuenta de que lo hemos visto.

El hombre del arma lanzó un disparo al aire, acto seguido agarró al hombre que había a su lado tomándolo de rehén y apuntándolo con su pistola a la cabeza.

-¡Dejadme salir de aquí y nadie saldrá herido! –Chilló nervioso el hombre -¡solo quiero salir de aquí!

-Si nos tranquilizamos todos podremos salir de aquí –Roy soltó a Riza él se adelantó un poco poniendo a Riza tras de él –el edifico está rodeado, no vas a ir muy lejos, pero si le haces daño a ese hombre el castigo impuesto será peor. Solo tienes que soltar el arma y esta noche puede que vuelvas con tu grupito de rebeldes –Roy siguió adelantándose con cautela.

-¿Crees que voy a creer a un militar asqueroso? –El hombre se alejó un poco, pero al ver como Roy seguía acercándose a él se puso nervioso, debía hacer algo desesperado o lo atraparían -¡ni un paso más militar! El rebelde dejo de apuntar a la cabeza de su rehén para apuntar a Roy –Tengo mucha puntería y no fallaré se lo aseguro.

Riza tras de Roy cogió su pistola, la cual se encontraba colocada estratégicamente en un liguero en su pierna, tras coger su pistola disparó a la mano del hombre. Este profirió un grito de dolor y soltó su arma dejando que callera al suelo.

Roy corrió y agarró el arma, mientras Riza acorralaba al rebelde que se acercaba a la puerta de salida donde se encontraba Falman vigilando. El rebelde al ver que Riza intentaba acorralarlo la empujó haciendo que esta callera, el hombre se puso sobre ella y acto seguido se sacó una navaja poniéndola en el cuello de la teniente.

-¡Ahora si que me vais a dejar escapar si no queréis que me lleve a la putita al otro barrio! –el hombre chillo triunfal al tener atrapada a la teniente –la última vez que te vi estabas atada a una cama y cierta persona no me dejo que me aprovechara de ti –le susurro de forma lasciva.

Riza dejo que el hombre se confiara, para levantar su pierna derecha con todas sus fuerzas y golpear la entrepierna de su agresor, haciendo que este callera al suelo dolorido. Enseguida el rebelde fue capturado y llevado al cuartel donde lo interrogarían. Parecía que todo había acabado bien.

Una vez acabadas las investigaciones todos los militares se retiraron al cuartel, mientras que Havoc fue trasladado al hospital militar donde el doctor Knox había revisado personalmente al segundo teniente.

Havoc esperaba los resultados de sus radiografías, sentía un dolor terrible en la espalda, aunque mientras pudiera mover sus piernas estaría bien. Además estaba tranquilo de que todo hubiera salido bien y que ni Gracia ni Eliccia hubieran resultado heridas, que ella quisiera alejarlos de su vida, no quería decir que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado.

-Bueno Havoc estás de fabula –entró el doctor revisando las radiografías – solo necesitas reposo y toma échate esto en la espalda te vendrá bien para el dolor –el doctor Knox le entregó un tubo de crema.

-Pues seguiré sus consejos –Havoc tomo el medicamento y salió de la consulta del doctor fuera se encontraba Gracia preocupada aún por el estado del teniente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Estás bien? –la mujer se encontraba notablemente nerviosa, aún no se había quitado el susto de todo lo ocurrido.

-Tranquila, estoy como una rosa.

Havoc y Gracia se acercaban a la salida del hospital. Havoc pensaba que esa sería su despedida, ya que Gracia había pedido que alejaran a Havoc de su caso. Havoc se sintió frustrado, una vez más le iban a dar calabazas, aunque sabía que esta vez era muy distinto a las anteriores, ya que de todas sus rupturas había salido pronto del bache y vuelto a las andadas buscando a otra chica, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez en verdad se había encariñado mucho con ambas, tanto Eliccia como Gracia se habían vueltos muy importantes para él y el tener que separarse de ellas se le estaba haciendo imposible. Esa misma tarde cuando había visto como esa viga iba a aplastar a Gracia, sintió un gran dolor en el corazón, al pensar en que pudiera herir a Gracia. Definitivamente se había enamorado y esta vez era de verdad.

-Gracia debo volver al cuartel.

-Y yo debo ir a por Eliccia, Winry se le llevo a su casa.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Gracia al teniente. Solo era una mera forma de quitar los ojos azul intenso de Havoc sobre ella.

-Esto es una crema para el dolor, aunque como vivo solo no sé muy bien cómo voy a echármela –Havoc se rasco la cabeza, se acababa de dar cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle.

-Havoc yo… -Gracia tomo la mano de Havoc en la cual llevaba la crema –si quieres yo… puedo ayudarte –la mujer bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-No tienes que sentirte obligada a nada Gracia.

-No es eso Havoc –la mujer levanto la mirada para mirar al teniente –Havoc yo solo quería alejarte de mi vida porque me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir y no quiero que mi hija tenga que sufrir por perder otra vez a alguien. Pero me he dado cuenta de que desde que perdí a mi marido me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas, solo vivo para mi hija, no hago otra cosa y creo que va siendo hora de salir del bache.

-¿Eso quiere decir? –Havoc pregunto para no hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Havoc no quiero alejarte ni del caso ni de nuestras vidas, pero quiero que antes de nada, no se a que va a llevar esta relación, pero solo te pido que si algo sale mal entre nosotros no dejes de lado a mi hija, ella te quiere muchísimo y no quiero que tenga que sufrir otra pérdida.

-Te prometo que no hare daño a ninguna de las dos –Havoc quería saltar de alegría, pero se conformaba ahora con poder ver la cara sonrojada de Gracia.

-¿Porqué me miras así? –Gracia comenzó a tensarse, Havoc la miraba con una cara de felicidad inmensa.

-Porque me gustas –Havoc rió al ver como gracia se sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Havoc no pudo evitar acercarse a Gracia y abrazarla, el hombre sintió como Gracia se relajaba en sus brazos, sabía que iba a ser complicado pero lo intentaría de todas formas.

Sabía que ella era diferente a todas las chicas con las que había estado, pero sería eso lo que le gustaba de ella. Ella no era como las demás, ella era especial, alguien que le había enseñado lo que era un hogar una familia. Definitivamente se estaba haciendo mayor, pensó el teniente abrazando fuertemente a Gracia.

En el cuartel Mustang se dirigía hacia los calabozos donde se encontraba el rebelde que habían capturado en el colegio de Eliccia-chan. Ahora le tocaba el interrogatorio, estaba bastante feliz de poder haber atrapado a uno de ellos y en especial a ese porque debía saber tanto del porque acosaban a Gracia Hughes, como del secuestro de Riza. Ese interrogatorio iba a ser interesante de eso no le cabía duda.

El coronel había intentado que Riza no estuviera presente, pero esta lo había encontrado cuando intentaba dejarla en la sala de descanso junto con Fury. Así que no le había dejado más remedio que dejarla participar, sabía que solo debería de haberle dado una orden para que ella volviera a la oficina, pero sabía que eso la dañaría y pensaba que era mejor no hacerlo una vez más.

Ambos entraron en la sala de interrogatorio, junto con Breda y Falman que se encargarían de proteger a los interrogadores. Una vez se hubieron sentado Roy y Riza en una mesa frente al rebelde, Roy cogió la ficha del acusado y la abrió.

-Nombre completo –preguntó Roy

-Komura Akira –respondió el hombre esposado.

Roy comenzó con su perorata de preguntas a las cuales el acusado no quería contestar y eso estaba haciendo que la poca paciencia que tenía Roy se agotara, sobre todo porque el acusado no le quitaba ojo a su teniente, o más bien al escote de su teniente, ya que no les había dado tiempo para ponerse sus uniformes.

-Si no responde lo encerraremos hasta que quiera hablar.

-Me da igual morir aquí ahora mismo, si las carceleras son igual que ella yo me quedo aquí para toda la vida –el acusado miró de forma lasciva a Riza, lo que hizo que Roy acabara con su paciencia totalmente.

El coronel se levanto y cogió al acusado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Se me acabó la paciencia ¡Ahora vas hablar alto y claro a todo lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que te encerremos junto a los violadores! Después de dos días tu hombría quedara por los suelo, por ello si yo fuera tú cantaría como un pajarito ¿Por qué estabas esta tarde en el colegio?

-Porque me lo ordenaron

-¿Cuál era tu cometido?

-Solo tenía que detonar los explosivos que pusieron mis compañeros en el escenario. No sé porque lo hicieron, ellos no explican el porqué, los de arriban ordenan y los de abajo obedecemos.

-Para odiarnos tanto, no tenéis unas reglas muy diferentes a las nuestras –Roy soltó al acusado y volvió a su asiento.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver en el secuestro de Riza Hawkeye y Eliccia Hughes?

Todos los presentes en la sala se tensaron, estaban esperando por esa información desde que había comenzado el interrogatorio.

-Solo hice lo que me ordenaron. Yo no las secuestre, solo esperé a que las trajeran al almacén y luego las puse sobre las camillas y las ate. Bueno también tuve el gran honor de desvestir a las señoritas, aún no he podido olvidar el dulce tacto de los senos de ella –el acusado miro a Riza a los ojos, esta no podría estar más aterrada, podía sentir como los ojos de ese hombre la desnudaban.

Riza sintió como quería romper a llorar en ese mismo momento, la impotencia que sentía al saber que no solo la habían secuestrado y drogado, sino que mientras ella estaba inconsciente había sido manoseada.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando su coronel se había levantado y le había plantado un puñetazo al acusado con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ninguno le dijo nada.

-¿Quién te ordenó que hicieras eso? –preguntó el coronel como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Mi jefe me lo ordenó, debíamos de descifrar el tatuaje en la espalda de Hawkeye –el acusado comenzó a hablar bien de la teniente al ver como el coronel no iba a ser condescendiente –Nuestros alquimistas debían descifrarlo, pero no pudieron porque el tatuaje está destrozado.

-¿Por qué sabíais del tatuaje? ¿Quién os lo contó? –ahora era Riza la que preguntaba. La mujer sentía una gran urgencia por saber si las suposiciones de Mustang eran ciertas.

-Mi jefe se enteró.

-¿Quién fue el que os ordenó que no me hicierais daño? -preguntó Riza, desesperada ¡no podía ser ese su padre! Aunque cuando estaba secuestrada y en medio de la poca lucidez que logro conseguir, le pareció escuchar su voz claramente, amenazando a los hombres para que no le hicieran daño.

-Mi antiguo jefe –sonrió a la rubia el acusado -En nuestra banda hace diez años que ascendimos al puesto de jefe a una persona, él era muy reservado y se guardo para él todos sus secretos. Y en nuestra banda no nos gustan los secretos entre nosotros. Por esos secretos hace un par de meses el que es ahora mi nuevo jefe, se entero de los secretos guardados por él y por ello fue destituido. Y entre los secretos de nuestro antiguo jefe se encontraban el del secreto del fuego, escondido en la espalda de ella. Pero lo que no contábamos es que el tatuaje estuviera destruido.

-¿Y quién era tu antiguo jefe? ¿Y el nuevo? ¡Quiero sus nombres! -pregunto Roy exasperado por tanto secretismo.

-¿No se imagina quien es mi antiguo jefe coronel Mustang? -el acusado fijo su mirada sobre el coronel, su mirada claramente le estaba retando a que dijera el nombre de la persona que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Quiero que me des sus nombres -repitió el coronel, evitando la pregunta del acusado.

-No puedo decir los nombres de mis jefes. Puede amenazarme como quiera que no le diré sus nombres, porque si lo hiciera sería hombre muerto.

-Si coopera con nosotros le protegeremos y podrá librarse de su castigo en la cárcel y le aseguro que no va a ser leve, pero para ello necesitamos los nombres de los superiores en su grupo.

-Prefiero morir a patear mis ideales.

-Me parece muy noble, pero ya veremos si no cambia de idea después de una temporada en la cárcel -el coronel hizo un gesto para que entraran los militares que esperaban fuera para llevarse al acusado a su celda.

Una vez hubo salido el acusado de la sala Riza se abrazo a si misma. Había obtenido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Saber había sido manoseada mientras estaba inconsciente y lo peor de todo es que su propio padre, el cual creía muerto podría ser toda una falsa y haber sido el líder de una banda anti militar.

Riza pego un brinco al sentir como alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos, pero se relajó al ver que Roy la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Ha aceptado ser cómplice del secuestro, ese cabrón se va a pudrir en la cárcel por el resto de su vida -Roy sintió como Riza se relajaba en sus brazos.

-Coronel quiero que exhumen el cadáver de mi padre cuanto antes -Riza expuso su mayor preocupación a Roy, él entendió enseguida el porqué se encontraba tan mal. Ella había negado las suposiciones que él mismo había hecho sobre que podría haber una posibilidad de que su padre estuviera vivo y lo de su muerte hubiera sido todo un teatro. Pero ahora que veía que esa suposición podría resultar verdadera, ella no quería aceptar que su padre le hubiera sido capaz de haberle eso a ella.

-Lo haremos en cuanto nos concedan el permiso, ya queda poco -Roy abrazó con fuerza a Riza dejando que ella se desahogara. No podía negar que estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que no podía darle a Riza lo que ella quería de él, pero la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

Una vez acabado todo, volvieron al despacho, allí se encontraron con Matt que se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

-¿Riza estas bien? –Matt tomo dulcemente a Riza de su mejilla, haciendo que esta la mirara.

-Estoy bien. No ha pasado nada –Riza se alejo de Matt, debía ir a cambiarse y comenzar a hacer los informes de todo lo sucedido.

-Teniente creo que su trabajo ya ha finalizado por hoy –Roy tomo a Riza de la mano quitándole las hojas que ella había tomado –puede marcharse a casa para descansar.

-Pero coronel debemos redactar los informes con todo lo sucedido. Hay mucho trabajo aún.

-Yo lo hare. Yo redactare los informes –Fury tomo las hojas que su coronel le había quitado a la rubia –mañana puede revisarlas si lo desea, se lo dejare todo sobre su mesa.

-Está bien, voy a recoger las cosas de mi taquilla entonces –Riza agradeció a sus compañeras el cederle la tarde libre, sinceramente necesitaba descansar. Nunca creyó sentirse tan cansada como ese día. Seguramente había sido por todo lo sucedido. Riza salió del despacho dejando a Matt allí para que la esperara.

-Matt necesita hablar contigo ahora que ella no está –Roy se acerco decidido hacia el rubio. Lo que tenía que decirle sabía que le iba a ser la cosa que más dolor le iba a suponer a él, pero debía hacerlo por ella –Matt se que siempre hemos sido rivales y ambos sabemos la causa de ello.

-Si ambos sabemos que dejamos de ser amigos por ella –Matt observaba a Roy, lo veía muy serio, como nunca lo había visto.

-Matt me rindo –Roy vio como Matt abrió los ojos mucho sorprendido por lo que él acababa de decirle –no puedo seguir siendo egoísta, sabes lo importante que es para mi ella y por ello sabrás cuanto me está costando hacer esto, pero yo no puedo seguir haciéndole daño. Cuida de ella dale todo lo que yo nunca podre darle.

-Roy… yo no sé qué decir –Matt no se sintió como un vencedor porque su mejor amigo se rindiera y le dejara e camino libre para poder ser feliz junto con Riza.

-No tienes que decir nada. Solo hazla feliz –Roy sonrió a su amigo de la infancia, pero aunque estaba sonriendo, dentro de él sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos –y si no lo haces bien y le haces daño, te buscare y te matare.

-No te daré motivos para que eso ocurra -Matt sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo aunque sabían que eran ciertas sus palabras.

-Ya estoy perdón por la espera –Riza se sorprendió mucho de ver a Roy y Matt ambos mirándose y lo más importante sonriéndose el uno al otro -¿Me he perdido algo?

-Nada importante, vámonos.

Roy vio como Riza se despedía hasta el día siguiente, a cada paso que ella daba sentía como si debiera pararla y evitar que se fuera con Matt y besarla, deseaba más que nada en ese momento poder besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no podía, había tomado una decisión y debía hacerlo por ella. Roy escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y junto con ella su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Dolía, dolía tanto que era insoportable, pero debía ser fuerte por ella.

Una vez se hubo marchado Riza, el grupo de Mustang pudo hablar con tranquilidad del asunto que tenían entre manos. Después de las declaraciones que había hecho el acusado tenían muchas más sospechas de que el antiguo jefe de la banda anti militar había sido el padre de Riza y que este hubiera fingido su propia muerte para hacer esa labor, pero ¿porqué querría apartar a su hija de su vida de esa forma? Ella era muy joven cuando él murió y estaba sola ante el mundo. Una cosa estaba clara, el antiguo jefe había sido destituido por apartar su vida del grupo anti militar, cosa que había sido revelada por el nuevo jefe, el cual había logrado enterarse de todo lo que ocultaba el antiguo jefe.

Aunque las cosas todavía las tenían bastante liadas, porque todo lo que tenían eran suposiciones, parecía que poco a poco iban tomando forma.

-¿Oye no veis que últimamente la teniente Hawkeye está más mujer? -pregunto Fury haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miraran raro.

-Es una mujer Fury -le respondió Havoc. El cual había vuelto al cuartel chillando a todos que tenía novia.

-Ya lo sé, pero ella siempre ha sido una figura autoritaria y lo sigue siendo pero últimamente está mostrando sus debilidades, ella está más sensible.

Todos callaron, Roy miraba a su subordinado, él tenía razón Riza había cambiado y últimamente estaba más sensible, aunque él pensaba que sería por haber sido secuestrada recientemente y por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre. Además de que la vuelta de Matt a su vida había hecho que ella cambiara y mucho.

Después de que Roy tuviera que moverse mucho consiguió los permisos para exhumar el cadáver del padre de Riza, este lo realizaría el doctor Knox. Roy se lo pidió en persona y aunque él ya no quería trabajar con cadáveres desde que había vuelto con su mujer, no le pudo negar ese favor a Roy. Sabía que él necesitaba la verdad y Roy confiaba mucho en el doctor Knox.

Debido a que Hawkeye era un conocido suyo, todo el proceso tendría que ser supervisado, Roy consiguió que le supervisara Armstrong acompañado de Brosh.

El día había llegado y todos se pusieron en marcha camino hacía ciudad del este, tuvieron que esperar a que se hiciera de noche para sacar la tumba, ya que por la mañana las personas iban y venían por el cementerio para visitar a sus parientes. Roy le insistió a Riza para que esta se quedara en su antigua casa, pero ella se negó, quería estar presente cuando sacaran a su padre.

Cuando llegaron allí, los trabajadores del cementerio se pusieron a la labor de cavar para extraer la tumba del suelo.

-¡Preparados ya! –la voz del capataz anunció a la grúa para que levantaran la tumba del suelo.

Riza sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba notablemente y no podía remediarlo, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, debería de haberle hecho caso a Roy y quedarse en su casa.

Roy se acercó por la espalda a su teniente y este le tapó los ojos a la mujer, el coronel sintió como sus manos se mojaban de las lágrimas de su teniente. Si verdaderamente Riza estaba muy sensible.

Riza se agarró a Roy buscando ser protegida de todo, quería que todo eso acabara de una vez, Riza se sorprendió mucho cuando Roy le rodeo la cintura.

Roy sabía que no estaban solos, pero sabía que Riza necesitaba sentirse protegida en ese momento, necesita sentir que no estaba sola. Que él siempre le ayudaría en lo que le hiciera falta, aunque no como ella deseaba.

Por fin había llegado el momento iban a encontrar la verdad sobre el padre de Riza, si no era él la persona enterrada, estaba más que claro que él había dejado a su hija para ser el líder de la banda anti militar y tanto Riza como Roy deseaban que todo ello no fuera cierto.

Continuará.

^0^

Gomennnn no pude actualizar la semana pasada, lo siento muchooooooo. Ya estamos llegando a la parte más importante de la historia y espero que os este interesando aunque sea solo un poquito ^^

Y bueno agradecer muy mucho muchiisisisisisismooooooooo a las personitas que medejan un review os quieroooo! ^0^

Andyhaikufma: si pobrecito mi Roy es tan lindo y mono aiiss me encanta ponerlo así ^^ y lo de Havoc y Gracia, sinceramente ni yo misma me di cuenta de cómo paso, pero paso XD jajaja, no sé es que siempre veo a Havoc en busca del amor, de su mujer perfecta y Gracia y Eliccia son tan lindas y monas que serían capaz de enamorar hasta un mujeriego como él XD

Darkrukia4: bueno pos Roy ya ha tomado su decisión, espero que no me matéis XD pero ahora llega la parte más importante de todo el fic y espero que os guste ^^

Y agradecer también a tods los que leen mi fanfic muchas gracias y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Happiness

Capítulo 15

Después del cementerio fueron directos al hospital militar donde el doctor Knox realizaría la autopsia y prueba de ADN para saber quién era la persona que se encontraba en el ataúd y como murió.

Riza iba y venía paseándose la sala de espera en un vano intento de calmar sus nervios. Sentía que necesitaba que le dijeran que en ese ataúd el cuerpo que estaba era el de su padre. Tenía que ser el de su padre. Su padre no montaría toda una escenita para fingir su propia muerte, no tenía motivos para huir o abandonarla.

-Teniente debería sentarse, así solo hará que su espera sea mayor -Roy le señalo el asiento libre al lado de él. Riza se sentó, pero sabía que sentía unas ganas terribles de levantarse y pasearse la salita una vez más. No sabía que decirle. Algo como "tranquila teniente seguramente será su padre y todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido para nada" no podía darle falsas esperanzas y mucho menos cuando tenía muchas pruebas (no concluyente pero pruebas al fin y al cabo) de que su sensei estaba vivo.

El doctor Knox entro en la sala, haciendo que Riza saltara de su silla como un resorte y se pusiera frente al doctor, el cual leía unos informes que llevaba en la mano.

El doctor levanto la vista y miro a Riza, en esos momentos odiaba a Roy Mustang por haberle pedido como favor que le ayudara con ese tema ¿Cómo debía darle la noticia a la teniente?

-He hecho las pruebas de ADN –El doctor volvió a mirar sus informes, como pidiendo al cielo que se cambiaran los resultados por arte de magia o por intervención divina –los resultados no son como me hubieran gustado que fueran. Teniente Hawkeye. Si, tal y como sospechabais el cuerpo que se encontraba dentro de la tumba de Hawkeye no es él. Las pruebas de ADN han dado negativas. En cambio hemos podido averiguar quién es ¿Recordáis al asesino de la máscara?

-Sí creo que oí algo –Respondió Roy.

-Si. Era el asesino que mataba a chicas jóvenes y después les ponía una máscara. Mi padre casi no me dejaba salir de casa sola, por temor a que me atacaran –hablo Riza amargamente al recordar a su padre.

-Ese mismo. Pues esa es la persona que se encontraba dentro del ataúd. Por lo que hemos encontrado al asesino que desapareció misteriosamente y debemos añadir a la lista de criminales de los militares al señor Hawkeye… lo siento –se aventuro a decir, olvidando por un momento que la hija de ese criminal estaba frente a él.

-No pasa nada… es normal debemos hacer eso, es nuestro trabajo –Riza sentía como sus ojos ardían –lo siento creo que necesito ir al baño –la rubia salió de la sala de espera.

-Lo siento… no quería –repitió Knox a Roy.

-No pasa nada. Knox un gran trabajo, muchas gracias por hacerme este favor. Si me disculpáis un momento –Roy salió de la sala en busca de Riza. Sabía que ella había tenido la esperanza de que todo eso fuera solo unas simples suposiciones.

Roy se paro frente a la puerta del baño de señoras. Sabía que no debía hacer eso y por su integridad física esperaba que no hubiera nadie más aparte de su teniente. Al abrir la puerta vio a su teniente frente al espejo, su cara se encontraba totalmente mojada. Sus ojos rojos y su expresión de tristeza le decían que había estado llorando.

Roy cerró la puerta del baño y entro en el. El moreno opto por tomar a su teniente y abrazarla. En ese momento no había palabras para consolarla, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para reconfortarla.

Riza enterró su cara en el pecho de Roy. Este la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, era lo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca un abrazo de él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Riza no tienes porque portarte como la teniente fuerte ahora. Sé tú misma si necesitas desahogarte hazlo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Riza paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Siempre pensé que era una gran coincidencia que mi padre muriera justamente cuando tú volviste a mi casa convertido en militar. Siempre lo pensé, pero nunca me imagine algo como eso. Me abandono para ser el líder de una banda rebelde.

-No te abandono, tú misma lo has dicho. Espero a que yo volviera. Sabía que yo no te hubiera dejado sola. De hecho me pidió que te protegiera antes de mo… -Roy calló al sentir como sus palabras, las cuales intentaban reconfortarla, con lo que le acababa de decir había surgido el efecto contrario. Roy estrecho entre sus brazos a Riza en un intento de enmendar su error.

Riza no pudo evitar seguir reprimiendo lo que sentía y comenzó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba asimilar la noticia y le necesitaba a él a su lado una vez más. Él era el único que podía apoyarla en ese momento.

Cuando Riza se calmó, ambos volvieron junto con sus compañeros, a los cuales invito a pasar la noche en su casa. La rubia aunque ya no vivía allí tenía contratado un servicio de limpieza y su casa estaba impecable, incluso mucho mejor cuidada de cuando vivía allí.

Riza colocó a cada uno en una habitación. Una para Brosh, otra para Armstrong, para el doctor Knox y otra para Roy y finalmente la de ella. Ella utilizaría su antigua habitación, al igual que a Roy, que lo había instalado en la habitación que él solía usar cuando se quedaba allí. Una vez todos instalados bajaron a la cocina para tomar algo para cenar. Riza lo tenía ya todo preparado para que todos estuvieran a gusto la noche que estuvieran allí.

Riza deambulaba en su habitación observando todo, tal y como lo dejó ella antes de marcharse a la academia militar, los osos de peluche sobre su cama, su escritorio lleno de fotos de cuando era pequeña, hasta dentro de su armario tenía ropa de su niñez. Una niñez que ahora la veía borrosa, todo lo que paso con su padre para ella ahora todo era una mentira. Nada de eso podía ser cierto, cada caricia, cada cariño que le dio su padre todo era una mentira. Riza miraba una de las fotos que tenía de su padre, esta se mojo con sus lágrimas. Su habitación, su casa, todo le hacía recordar cosas que ahora eran dolorosas para ella.

Un rayo la deslumbro parecía que la tormenta no pararía en toda la noche, Riza miró como caía la lluvia del cielo con fuerza. Años atrás estaría aterrada de la tormenta, pero eso era cuando era pequeña. Ella siempre solía llorar en las noches de tormenta sola, ya que su padre le tenía dicho que la tormenta solo era ruido y nada más, debía ser fuerte y no crecer con miedos sin fundamentos, pero todo eso cambió con la llegada de Roy.

Ella cuando era pequeña, siempre solía deambular por la casa en las noches de tormenta, ya que no era capaz de dormir y se encontró con la puerta abierta de Roy, este miraba por la ventana la lluvia, ella se acercó a verle. Se veía tan lindo Roy que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al cuarto de Roy, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de su presencia. Él al verla allí le pregunto lo que le ocurría, ella intentó huir, pero él se dio enseguida cuanta de lo que temía era la tormenta, no sabía cómo pero Roy siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que le ocurría sin necesidad de decírselo.

Otro rayo cayó del cielo, Riza sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir, así que prefirió ir a deambular por la casa. Una vez más y como hacía hace muchos años Riza salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo oscuro, no le hacía falta encender la luz, aunque habían pasado los años recordaba su casa a la perfección, no le hacía falta ningún tipo de iluminación. Al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Roy. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta. Roy estaba mirando por la ventana la tormenta. Parecía que esa noche todos sus recuerdos se iban a volver realidad.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Preguntó Riza. La rubia se había acercado al umbral de la puerta – ¿demasiados recuerdos quizás?

-Si, esta habitación me trae muy buenos recuerdos y la tormenta también, por eso deje la puerta abierta. Esperaba que alguien viniera por aquí porque no pudiera dormir con la tormenta –Roy sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a Riza.

-La tormenta me despierta, aunque lo que me tiene en vela no es eso precisamente –Riza entró en la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama –todavía no me puedo creer que mi padre montara todo ese teatro, solo para ser el líder de un grupo rebelde, dejándome atrás, sola.

-Prefiero no pensar en ello –Roy se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la cama sentándose al lado de Riza –prefiero esperar a encontrarlo y entonces lo bombardearé con todas las preguntas que llegan a mi cabeza.

-Si te soy sincera, no sé si quiero encontrar a mi padre -Riza se tumbó en la cama y abrazo a uno de los cojines que había en la cama.

-Yo si quiero encontrarlo. De hecho lo necesito. Ahora que se que él estaba vivo y que te dejo de esa forma, necesito encontrarlo para que me dé una explicación. Y debe de ser una explicación, bastante buena –Roy se tumbo al lado de Riza, esta tuvo que hacerle un hueco ya que la cama era individual –antes cabíamos muy bien aquí los dos, aunque hubiera espacio tu siempre te dormías sobre mi pecho.

Riza rió al recordar aquellos momentos en los que ellos dos dormían juntos en esa cama. Ella siempre buscaba el calor de Roy y acaba dormida sobre su pecho. Al principio su padre lo permitió, pero con el tiempo y al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba floreciendo en su hija les prohibió dormir juntos, aunque Riza esperaba a que su padre se quedara dormido para poder escapar a la habitación de Roy.

-Era divertido escabullirme de mi padre por las mañanas para que no me encontrara en tu habitación –Riza soltó el cojín para abrazar a Roy. En esa casa parecía como si hubieran vuelto al pasado, cuando ellos estaban allí y todo era mucho más natural entre ellos, no había un día que no se dieran un abrazo.

-Daba igual porque se enteraba igualmente. Y después yo me llevaba la bronca de tu padre –Roy aceptó gustoso el abrazo de Riza, él hizo lo mismo haciendo que se acercará más a él –era normal que tu padre no me quisiera cerca de ti, no era un buen partido jejeje –rió irónico al recordar aquellos días en los que no había ni una chica del pueblo que se pudiera resistir a sus encantos.

-Ni lo eres ahora –Riza golpeó a Roy, sabía perfectamente que se estaba acordando de todas las novias que tuvo cuando estuvo allí.

Roy reía gustoso de saber los celos de Riza. Ella siempre había hecho que muchas de las chicas a las cuales intentaba conquistar salieran corriendo de él. Incluso ahora lo seguía haciendo, alejando a toda mujer que se le insinuara. Aunque nunca había sabido que les decía para que casi huyeran de él. Roy agarró las manos de Riza para que esta parara de golpearle.

-Nunca te lo he dicho pero tu padre me amenazó –Roy soltó las manos de Riza al ver que esta ya no hacía fuerza, ya que se había quedado muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Roy –me dijo que no me quería cerca de ti. Yo siempre le decía que te quería como a una hermana, por ello te protegía, pero él no me creyó nunca. Y me dijo que si me aceraba más de la cuenta acabaría calcinado.

-¿Enserio te amenazó? –Roy asintió en repuesta -¿Solo me querías como a una hermana? –Riza preguntó en verdad necesitaba la respuesta, porque Roy nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Sabía que la quería porque siempre la protegía, pero nunca se había sentido amada de verdad por él.

-Siempre has sido para mí alguien muy especial, creo que eso está claro –Roy acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Riza.

-Mi padre siempre supo lo que sentía por ti por ello te quiso alejar de mi. Un mujeriego como tu quien lo querría para su única hija. Aunque después mi padre montara una escenita para fingir su muerte y me dejara sola, creo que eso es peor que estar con un mujeriego como tú.

-No te dejó sola, él me pidió que cuidará de ti antes de "morir". Sabía que aunque yo fuera un mujeriego como tú dices, tú eras la primera para mí, te protegería de todo. Aunque de lo que no te pude proteger fue de ir a la guerra. Cuando me dijiste que querías comenzar en la academia militar, lo vi bien, hasta que te encontré allí. Si hubiera podido en ese entonces te hubiera mandado de vuelta. Tú no tenías que pasar por ese infierno –Roy susurraba sus palabras. Riza sabía que cada una de aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

-Ishval marcó mi vida. Yo pensaba que por todo lo que hice allí no tenía derecho a ser feliz. Pero cuando fuimos a ver a María al hospital, ella me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera. No matamos a esas personas porque quisiéramos, fuimos obligados y éramos jóvenes. Si ocurriera ahora no dudaría en cambiarme de bando. Por ello hemos luchado para construir la nueva Ishval. No olvidaré lo que ocurrió allí nuca. Pero no por ello debemos mortificarnos hasta morir solos. Yo quiero vivir y no quiero estar sola.

-Tienes razón Riza –Roy miró a la rubia dulcemente –tienes derecho a ser feliz. ¿Riza tu quieres tener un bebe verdad? Tener una familia de verdad y ser feliz–Roy sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro acompañado de un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Se te ilumina la cara cada vez que ves a Megumi. Estas tan linda cuando la coges y la acunas.

-Roy yo… -Riza fue callada por un dedo que Roy que se poso sobre sus labios.

-Riza sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero yo no puedo darte lo que estas buscando de mi. Un asesino como yo no tiene derecho a ser feliz. Yo fui el héroe de Ishval, masacré a todas esas personas yo solo. Estas manos están manchadas de sangre Riza.

-Pero ahora no estamos en el pasado, es el presente Roy y te vas a convertir en el Führer y vas a hacer una nueva Amestris, donde la gente pueda vivir en paz.

-Pero aunque haga eso mi conciencia nunca podrá estar tranquila –Roy fijó su mirada en el techo. No quería que Riza siguiera mirándolo así. Sabía que ese sería el último día en que Riza sería suya, para dejar que ella siga su vida y forje una familia lejos de él.

-Roy sabes que te amo, lo he hecho durante toda mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo –las palabras de Riza eran desesperadas, aunque ella misma se había sentido utilizada en parte por Roy y ahora que en verdad él pensaba alejarse de ella, la idea se le hacía imposible –nadie podrá cambiar eso –Riza abrazó a Roy, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él –Después de visitar a María en el hospital cuando tuvo a su hija, tuve un sueño. Soñé con una casa preciosa con un bonito jardín. Y allí estabas tú con un bebe en brazos. Sé que es un sueño demasiado de cuento y me siento estúpida al contártelo, pero ahora mismo lo que más deseo es que ese sueño se haga realidad -Riza tomo el rotro de Roy obligándolo a que la mirara –Nadie me hará feliz. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Roy se acercó a Riza hasta besarla dulcemente. Habían tenido durante tantos años sus sentimientos reprimidos que esa noche parecía que necesitaban chillarlo a los aires a todo el mundo que ambos se amaban. Pero Roy no podía hacer realidad el sueño de Riza. Él era un asesino, no un padre y marido ejemplar. Además de que tenía demasiados enemigos y estos no dudarían en dañar a ella.

-Riza esto es muy difícil para mí, pero no puedo darte lo que deseas. No quiero que te hagan daño. Si como mi teniente ya te han tomado como rehén, si fueras mi esposa, sería mucho peor –Roy abrazó a Riza –Eres mi mayor apoyo, eres mi amiga, mi confidente, la persona a la que amo y por la que he llegado a donde estoy y por ello lo, único que más deseo es no perderte. Pero debo dejar que sigas adelante tu sola.

-Roy yo no… -una vez más Riza fue callada, esta vez por un beso de Roy.

-Se que quieres mucho a Matt y él te quiere muchísimo, se ha llevado años buscándote.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Matt no eres tú –Riza sentía desesperada. Roy se alejaba de ella, sin poder remediarlo.

-Nadie puede ser tan bueno como yo, eso te lo aseguro Riza –Roy rió aunque por dentro se sentía muy triste. Él nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que Riza quisiera tener una familia. Él pensaba que estaría con él hasta el final, pero ese día había llegado y no podía ser egoísta –Tampoco habrá nadie como tu –Roy beso a Riza pasionalmente, ella se dejaba hacer por él como siempre, pero esta vez era distinto, era un beso desesperado de dos amantes que se iban a separar –solo por esta noche. La última, déjame amarte una vez más –Roy susurró a los labios de Riza, esta respondió besándole, aceptando así su oferta.

Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, las cuales le estorbaban para poder acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Sus manos volaban por el cuerpo del otro delineando cada curva de sus cuerpos, como queriendo recordar para el resto de sus vidas cada detalle.

Roy bajo sus manos hasta hacerse camino de la intimidad de la rubia. Ella gimió al sentir los dedos de Roy moviéndose dentro de ella. Roy recostó en la cama a Riza. Él beso nuevamente sus labios para seguir bajando y así poder besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Riza extasiada de placer no paraba de gemir, revolviéndose en los brazos de Roy.

Ambos gimieron una vez más cuando Roy penetró el cuerpo de Riza, enseguida comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, esa noche la pasión les había envuelto y querían recordar esa noche para el resto de sus vidas, ya que sería la última noche en la que estuvieran juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Roy preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Riza bajo para ayudarlo, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza la tenía bastante mareada, así que se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina y había recostado su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Riza ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Roy se colocó detrás de Riza y se agachó para abrazarla.

-Parece que la tormenta se ha metido en mi cabeza.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, por ella entró Brosh, el cual pegó un brinco al ver la imagen del coronel abrazando a la teniente.

-Lo siento… solo venía a ayudar –se disculpó el hombre –bueno ya me voy.

-No hace falta Brosh, me vendrá bien una ayuda –Roy se alejó de Riza.

-¿Le ocurre algo teniente?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Toma –Roy le dejó sobre la mesa una pastilla para el dolor –tómatela, te sentará bien.

Riza miró la pastilla iba a cogerla, cuando le vino a la nariz un olor a pan tostado, la verdad es que siempre le había gustado ese olor por las mañanas, pero esa mañana se le estaba haciendo repulsivo. Tanto que se le estaba revolviendo el estómago, hasta tal punto que tuvo que salir de la cocina corriendo al baño más próximo.

Después de devolver se sintió mejor, aunque ni loca volvía a entrar a la cocina con semejante olor repulsivo.

Tras el desayuno, todos tomaron rumbo a Central, ya que debían volver a sus respectivos trabajos. El trayecto no fue muy largo, pero la carretera no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, lo que hizo que Riza llegara totalmente mareada.

Riza cuando piso tierra firme al salir del coche se sintió en el cielo de no sentir como todo temblaba. Aunque su cabeza parecía no querer dejar de dar vueltas. Riza perdió el equilibrio y hubiera ido contra el suelo de no ser por la rapidez del doctor Knox.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el doctor a la mujer.

-Si ya estoy bien, solo me he mareado un poco por el viaje es todo.

-Esta mañana también te encontrabas mal. Has vomitado.

-Si, pero fue porque se me revolvió el estomago con el olor del pan tostado.

-¿Esto te pasa muy a menudo? –el doctor Knox soltó a la teniente con cuidado de que esta no volviera a perder el equilibrio.

-No, aunque en esta semana un par de veces. Tenemos mucho trabajo y estoy cansada es todo –Riza le intento quitar importancia, ya que el doctor Knox le estaba poniendo nerviosa con tantas preguntas. A parte de que no estaban solos, ya que todos habían llegado juntos a las puertas del cuartel y estaban escuchando. Sobre todo Roy que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Tu menstruación es regular?

-Disculpe si no le contesto a esa pregunta, ya que me incomoda mucho ahora mismo –Riza miró a su alrededor como todos le miraban.

-Si, será mejor que te pases por mi consulta en cuanto puedas. Quiero hacerte unos análisis –el doctor dio por zanjada su tiempo de preguntas y dejo a la teniente.

-¿Teniente usted? –Brosh le pregunto con sorpresa a su compañera, ya que por las preguntas que le había hecho el doctor Knox, el hombre había atado cabos y porque recordaba esos síntomas.

-Solo estoy muy cansada por tanto trabajo, nada más –Riza miró instintivamente a Roy, el cual la miraba preocupado. Fury también a su lado la miraba con cara sorprendida.

-Teniente, si necesita unos días libres para descansar.

-Muchas gracias señor, pero quiero terminar con mi trabajo.

-Teniente si lo desea mañana puede acompañarle María a la consulta del doctor, ella estaría encantada–ambos entraron en el cuartel dejando a los demás atrás.

Roy entró junto con Fury al cuartel, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina, donde se encontraban los demás subordinados de Mustang.

Fury aprovechó que la teniente Hawkeye no había llegado aún para hablar con su coronel de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Mi coronel ha escuchado lo mismo que yo ahora mismo verdad?

-¿Qué he escuchado? –Roy se posicionó detrás de su escritorio, sentándose en su cómodo sillón.

-¿Lo de la teniente Hawkeye? –Pregunto Fury alzando un poco la voz haciendo que sus demás compañeros atendieran a la conversación de ambos – ¿no ha entendido nada de lo que ha pasado?

-Fury no entiendo porque te alteras y creo que será mejor que me expliques antes de que me enfade –Mustang alzó la voz también, no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara mal.

-¿Vómitos? ¿Mareos? ¿Se le revuelve el estómago por oler a pan tostado? ¿Se molesta si le preguntan de la menstruación? ¿En serio no sabe porque le estaba haciendo esas preguntas el doctor Knox a la teniente?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Quieres decir de una vez que es lo que estás insinuando Fury?

-¡Es posible que la teniente Hawkeye este embarazada!

- ¡Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo! Ella no está embarazada –Roy del susto se había levantado de su asiento de golpe.

-Tiene todos los síntomas mi coronel.

-Es imposible, me lo hubiera dicho. No puede ser eso.

-¿Y si el rubito modelo y ella? –Breda se calló de golpe ante la mirada asesina que le había mandado su coronel, por lo que estaba insinuando.

-De eso si que estoy muy seguro de que no puede ser.

-¿Coronel, pero usted tomaba medidas verdad? ¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivo utilizaba? –Havoc esperó una respuesta que no llegaba y por la cara de susto de su coronel, ya tenía bastante clara su respuesta -Pero por lo menos sabrá que anticonceptivos utilizaba ella –Havoc se llevo una mano a la cara, en gesto de resignación, al ver como la cara de su coronel se tornaba aún más blanca de lo que ya estaba.

-Mañana va a ir al doctor Knox. Havoc voy a ponerte un trabajito extra para mañana.

Cuando Riza volvió de llevar los papeles a los archivos del cuartel, se sorprendió de ver como todos se encontraban trabajando y extrañamente callados. La teniente se dirigió hacía su escritorio, donde se sentó y comenzó con su trabajo pendiente. A la rubia no se le paso desapercibido las miradas que le mandaban de vez en cuando sus compañeros incluida las de su coronel.

Todos actuaron muy extraño durante todo el día, pero cuando le preguntaba si ocurría algo todos negaban con la cabeza. Todo eso era bastante sospechoso.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo la rubia salió del cuartel. Debía darse prisa para poder llegar al súper para comprar algo para la cena. Riza cruzó la calle y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Matt lo estaba esperando, con la compra ya hecha.

-¡Riza! –Matt abrazó a la rubia con cariño –te he echado de menos y Black Hayate también.

El perro ladró, esperando a que su dueña lo saludara también. Era tan agradable que alguien te esperara al sali del trabajo, que te cuidara y te diera cariño. Pero todo eso por mucho que le gustara, no era del todo feliz con ello. Su felicidad sería completa si el hombre que le esperaba no fuera Matt sino Roy. El hombre al que había amado durante toda su vida. Pero él la había rechazado después de haberle mostrado sus sentimientos. Ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que él acabara amándola, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser así.

-¿Te ocurre algo Riza? –preguntó Matt al ver como Riza bajaba la cabeza.

-No es nada Matt –Riza negó con la cabeza, para quitarle importancia –que bueno que hiciste la compra.

-Si y esta noche voy a hacer crepes –Matt agarró la mano de Riza y ambos comenzaron a andar rumbo a casa.

Continuará.

^0^

Gomen no actualice la semana pasada, pero es que me fue imposible

Y nuemo no se si os gustara o no eso deque el padre de Riza este vivito y coleando. La verdad es que siempre me pareció bastante sospechoso que muriera justamente cuando Roy lleg, de ahí surgio la idea y sera un personaje importante en la historia

Y como no agradecer su review a Andyhaikufma: Que bueno que te intrigue la historia de Berthold, espero que te siga gustando, ahora que ya se sabe que esta vivo.

Y en cuanto la relación Roy y Riza puesta la he dejado bastante mal, gomen ne pero es que no veo a Roy como un padre o marido... yo lo veo más bien como Grumman XD pero bueno todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar XD y ota vez MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ^0^

Y agradecer también a todas las personas que leen mi fic GRACIAS ^^

Y sin más os dejo, no se si para la semana que viene podre actualizar, por lo que FELICES FIESTAS A TODS! ^0^


	16. Chapter 16

Happiness

Capítulo 16

Riza se desperezó en la cama, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana hacían que se le nublara la vista. Poco a poco fue recobrando la visión. Riza se levantó temprano, debía comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo en la oficina, en la cual después de todo lo que habían descubierto del grupo rebelde, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Riza sabía que debía hacer algo antes de ir a la oficina, pero no se acordaba muy bien del que, a la cual le quito importancia, ya que si no se acordaba tampoco sería algo tan importante. La rubia una vez se hubo arreglado salió de la habitación dispuesta a tomar un buen desayuno, necesitaba alimentarse bien para tener energía y rendir como es debido en su trabajo. Al salir de la habitación Riza escuchó ruido en la cocina. En otra época hubiera sacado su pistola, pero ahora ya no estaba sola en casa. Matt seguramente estaría haciendo el desayuno, ya que le venía un agradable olor a pan tostado de la cocina… ¿agradable?... no mejor dicho repulsivo olor.

Riza salió corriendo nuevamente hacía el cuarto de baño. Parecía que esa mañana no volvería a tomar pan tostado para desayunar. Eso hizo que por fin Riza recordara que había quedado en ir a la consulta del doctor Knox esa misma mañana.

Riza se enjuago la boca, después de devolver. Riza se miró en el espejo. No podía estar pasándole a ella eso. ¡No podía ser posible que le pasara eso! Seguro que era el cansancio ¿o algo de anemia tal vez? Eso se repetía y se llevaba repitiendo hacía ya unas semanas, en las cuales se había sentido sensible e irritable. Ella era una mujer lista y por ello temía todos esos síntomas y esa era la razón por la cual dejaba que pasaran los días a ver si se le pasaban, pero parecía que la cosa iba empeorando.

Al salir de la habitación (y abrir las ventanas para que se fuera ese maldito olor) fue al salón encontrándose allí con Gracia y Havoc.

-Buenos días ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –pregunto Riza sorprendida de ver a ambos allí.

-María me ha mandado, para decirte que lo siente mucho, pero que no puede acompañarte al médico. Megumi esta resfriada y se ha tenido que quedar con ella. Y como remplazo vengo yo. Y Jean, digo Havoc hoy es mi gurda espaldas. Así que también tiene que venir.

-No hace falta Gracia, ya voy yo sola.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir al médico? ¿Estás bien Riza? ¿Seguro que es por culpa de Roy? ¡Pues no se hable más yo te llevo!

No sabe como Riza, la cual pensaba ir sola a la consulta del doctor Knox, acabo yendo acompañada, muy acompañada para su gusto, ya que no solo fue Matt, sino que también Gracia y por supuesto Havoc. La rubia había insistido he insistido en que ella podía ir sola, pero poco caso le habían hecho. Riza suspiro cansada no tenía fuerzas para nada y mucho menos para aguatar a esos tres, por ello había dejado que ellos ganaran. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, si no estuviera tan sensible, hubiera cogido su pistola y hubiera puesto orden en cuestión de segundos, pero no en ese momento. Se sentía terriblemente cansada y temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir en la consulta del doctor.

Riza entró en la consulta del doctor acompañada de Gracia, no sabe cómo, ya que ella prefería entrar sola. Parecía que habían hecho una conspiración entre todos para no dejarla sola y con ello más nerviosa, ya que no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, aunque tenía alguna sospecha a la cual tenía mucho miedo, ya que si eso ocurriera cambiaría toda su vida de golpe.

El doctor le hizo una revisión y unos análisis a Riza. En la consulta esperaban impacientes Riza y Gracia para ver los resultados. El doctor entró con unos papeles, los cuales leía atentamente.

-Riza tus análisis están bien, pero debo decirte el porqué de que tengas mareos y vómitos. Ven conmigo –el doctor dio paso a Riza, este la llevo fuera de su consulta, pasaron un largo pasillo, para entrar en otra consulta –túmbate en esa camilla.

A Riza le temblaron las piernas al ver que estaban en la consulta de la sección de ginecología ¡No podía ser lo que ella pensaba!

Gracia que seguía detrás de Riza, la empujo un poco a la rubia al ver que esta había quedado aterrada por el lugar donde se encontraban.

Una vez tumbada. El doctor se acercó hasta ella y preparo todo para hacerle una ecografía vaginal, buscando el causante de todo lo que le estaba causando todos esos síntomas a la teniente.

-Justo lo que yo pensaba, estaba claro tenías todos los síntomas –el doctor miraba a la pantalla mientras señalaba a un punto en concreto donde se encontraba lo que parecía una pequeña manchita en forma de judía. El hombre se paró cuando vio que la imagen era más nítida para que ambas mujeres pudieran verlo –esto es lo que te está produciendo todos esos síntomas teniente Hawkeye.

A Riza le temblaba todo el cuerpo y este se incrementó al ver como en la pantalla se reflejaba esa imagen, no hacía falta que el doctor le dijese lo que era esa manchita reflejada en la pantalla, era la imagen de un feto en formación. La teniente no sabía si llorar o reír, estar contenta o desilusionada. Ya que sus ojos tenían delante de ella a su bebe, fruto de su amor por Roy Mustang. El hombre que hacía apenas un día le había rechazado, porque él no podía darle lo que ella deseaba. Y sin quererlo ahora lo tenía ahí delante de sus ojos.

Sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, se encontraba feliz, pero, no podía estarlo, porque Roy no quería a ese niño. Ella podía soportar ser rechazada por él, pero que Roy rechazará a su hijo eso no lo podría soportar.

-No llores todo va a estar bien ¿vale? -Gracia abrazó a la rubia con fuerza. Sabía perfectamente quien era el padre de ese bebe y también sabía perfectamente que por ello Riza tenía un gran problema.

-Esta de dos meses de embarazo. Teniente Hawkeye, me siento obligado de informarle de que si no desea tener un bebe por su posición en la milicia, puede realizar un aborto. Yo no soy partidario de ello, pero es mi obligación decirlo.

-¡No! –casi grito la rubia. No era el mejor momento y sabía que aunque su padre no lo quisiera, ella lo amaría por los dos –no quiero abortar.

-Entonces tengo que dar el parte a la milicia de que usted está embarazada.

-¡No lo haga por favor doctor Knox! –Riza casi suplico -¡No lo haga!

-Lo siento pero estoy obligado a hacerlo–no es que fuera muy listo, pero estaba más que claro para él que el padre era Roy. No podía ser otro. Solo había que verlos a ambos para saber que había algo especial entre ellos y no solo la relación entre coronel y teniente –sé que esto puede afectar la padre del bebe, pero tengo que dar parte a la milicia.

-¡No lo haga! Ha luchado mucho para llegar a donde está y si por mi culpa no consigue su sueño, me voy a arrepentir de ello siempre.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Aparte de que abandone la milicia.

-Ahora mismo no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, pero por favor solo espere un poco. Él no puede enterarse esto.

-Está bien te daré dos días. Sino obtengo una respuesta daré el parte como que usted está embarazada –el doctor iba a apagar la pantalla cuando la teniente le paro.

-Por favor, solo un poco más deje que lo mire –la teniente se tumbo. Gracia volvió a abrazarla, amabas se quedaron mirando a la pantalla, donde el pequeño feto se podía ver. Se sentía extrañamente feliz de ver que estaba embarazada, pero a la vez triste, por saber que Roy no querría a su hijo.

Una vez fuera de la consulta Matt y Havoc estaban esperando en la sala de espera. Matt al ver a Riza entrar fue hacía ella y la agarró de la mano. Se sentía muy preocupado por la salud de ella.

-¿Estás bien Riza que te ha dicho el doctor?

Riza se soltó del agarre de Matt y se sentó una de las tantas sillas que había en la sala de espera. ¿Cómo contar lo que le ocurría? Su situación ya era complicada para ella, pero sabía que Matt no pararía hasta enterarse de ello.

-Lo que os diga no puede salir de aquí bajo ningún concepto –Riza miró fijamente a cada uno de los presentes, sobre todo a Havoc, el cual se le hacía muy sospechoso que estuviera ahí. Todo eso de que casualmente él fuera el guardaespaldas de Gracia esa misma mañana, no le había parecido muy creíble –Havoc no puedes contárselo a nadie.

-No diré ni una palabra. Porque creo que serías tú la más indicada para decírselo a él –Havoc se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que le pasaba a la teniente, era más que evidente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Riza? ¿Quieres decírmelo de una vez? ¿Es algo malo? –Matt se sentó al lado de Riza y le cogió de las manos –dime que es lo que te ocurre Riza.

-No me ocurre nada malo Matt. Estoy embarazada de dos meses –Riza no pudo evitar que se le escapara una tímida lágrima de felicidad. Iba a tener un bebe. Ella nunca le habían gustado los niños, pero desde que conoció a Megumi, hizo que todo cambiara, desde que la tuvo en brazos, había deseado tener ella su propio hijo fruto del amor entre Roy y ella, aunque su situación fuera complicada, porque ese bebe no venía en el mejor momento.

-¿Qué? –Matt se quedó petrificado unos segundos. Debía procesar bien la información de que el amor de su vida estaba embarazada y seguramente del hombre al que él más odiaba.

-¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo al padre? Porqué estoy deseando de ver su cara cuando se entere –Havoc rio de solo imaginarse la cara que se le iba a quedar a su coronel. Él que pensaba ser el soltero de oro de Amestris y ahora lo habían pillado.

-¡Él no puede enterarse de esto! –Riza se levantó y fue hacia Havoc.

-¿Cómo que no? Él es el padre, tiene derecho a saberlo. Es su hijo

-Antes de venir al médico, tenía dudas de que pudiera estar embarazada y hablé con él, le dije que quería una familia, le dije que quería tener un hijo suyo. Pero él no quiso, él me ha rechazado. Él no quiere tener un hijo. Havoc he sido rechazada por él muchas veces, pero lo he soportado, pero no sería capaz de reponerme si rechaza a este bebe. Este bebe es lo único que me quedará de mi tonto enamoramiento por ese loco alquimista –las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Riza –estoy sola en esto.

-¡No estás sola! –Matt parecía que ya había procesado la información y reaccionaba -¡No estás sola Riza! Yo te ayudare. Yo te quiero Riza. Criemos juntos a ese bebe, yo lo querré como si fuera mío.

-Riza no puedes hacerle eso. Te aseguro que si le cuentas lo que te ha pasado él no va a rechazar a su hijo. Ese idiota te quiere, pero lo que pasa que es demasiado orgulloso para demostrártelo. Dale una oportunidad Riza.

La cabeza de Riza sentía que daba vueltas. Pensaba que iba a criar sola a su bebe y de repente le aparece un nuevo padre, Havoc insistiéndole que le dijera la verdad a Roy, el doctor Knox que debía de dar el reporte a la milicia de que ella estaba embaraza. Demasiadas cosas que pensar y ella ya estaba bastante liada.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Se acabó! –Gracia se acercó a Riza y la abrazo -¡Dejadla en paz! Ella necesita pensar en su situación y en que será lo mejor para ella y el bebe. Y no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos atosigándola hasta que ella se decida.

-Gracias –Riza abrazó a su amiga agradecida de que la ayudara. Ella por una vez no tenía fuerzas para controlar la situación.

-¿Qué le digo al coronel cuando llegue?

-Le dices que ella solo estaba estresada –respondió Gracia a Havoc –y que estará dos días de baja para descansar. Matt, Riza se quedará estos dos días en mi casa y no quiero que se entrometa nadie ¿Esta claro? –Gracia miro enfadad a los dos hombres, los cuales solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

Havoc entró en la oficina. Allí ya todos esperaban que llegara el segundo teniente para enterarse de si Riza esta embarazad o no.

-¿Y la teniente Hawkeye? –preguntó Mustang al ver que ella no entraba junto con Havoc.

-El doctor le ha dado un par de días de descanso. Al parecer solo estaba estresada.

-Vale, ha si que estará dos días de descanso. Seguro que se pondrá bien. Matt la cuidará –Roy se maldijo así mismo. ¿Porque no podría ser él el que la cuidara? Pero por mucho que quisiera ella siempre corría peligro estando junto a él.

-No, ella estará en casa de Gracia estos dos días. Mi coronel me gustaría decirle una cosa, pero no se lo digo como su subordinado, sino que se lo diré como su amigo. Tienes que rebajar tu orgullo ¡ya! Si no vas y le dices a Hawkeye lo que sientes de verdad por ella en estos dos días, las pierdes para siempre. Pórtate como un hombre Roy y lucha por lo que es tuyo, porque te lo van a robar –Havoc se sentó en su escritorio, dejando a todos los presentes, incluidos el propio Roy muy sorprendidos. Estaba claro que él sabía algo más pero que no pensaba decir.

-¿Gracia que piensas que debo hacer? Estoy muy liada –Riza estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de casa de Gracia.

-Ahora mismo solo piensa que es lo que va a ser mejor para ti y el bebe. Vosotros dos sois los importantes, por lo que solo piensa en eso.

-No voy a poder seguir trabajando en mi puesto.

-No, tu trabajo es muy peligroso Riza.

-Pero es que si dejo los militares, lo dejaré a él. Y le prometí que estaría con él hasta el final. Odio tener que romper una promesa.

Gracia se sentó en el sofá junto a Riza. La mujer tomo una taza de té que había preparado y se la dio a la rubia y tomo otra para ella.

-También existe la opción de que le cuentes todo. A sí no romperías tu promesa.

-Pero no quiero que rechace a nuestro bebe Gracia. Y sé que lo va a hacer. No quiere tener ninguna responsabilidad de ese tipo. Si tendré que dejar de ser teniente –Riza tomo un sorbo de té. El cálido líquido traspasó su garganta haciéndola sentir mejor –aunque tenga que romper mi promesa.

-Es por el bien del bebe Riza.

-He pensado también en lo que me ha dicho Matt. Sé que nunca podré quererlo como a Roy, pero me está haciendo muy feliz. Desde que llego ha dado un giro mi vida. Él ha sido el que más me ha hecho plantearme que quería vivir con alguien que me quisiera.

-Creo que eso deberías pensarlo mejor y tener cuidado. Como me dijiste una vez no hace mucho, solo deja que las cosas surjan y si todo te sale bien adelante. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de dejar de estar detrás de Mustang todo el tiempo y pensar en tus propios objetivos Riza.

-Si. Ya va siendo hora de acabar con todo esto –Riza se abrazó a si misma. Sabía que debía de dejar de estar detrás de Roy para centrarse en sus propios deseos. Pero le resultaba tan complicado. Su vida se había vasado en ayudar a Roy, en apoyarlo hasta que este lograra ser el mayor poder entre los militares. Le pesaba tanto dejar a la persona que amaba. Pero lo que más le pesaba era pensar que él nunca conocería a su hijo.

La jornada de trabajo había terminado por fin. Ese día había resultado bastante completito. Ya que habían tenido que ir a paliar otro ataque de los rebeldes, pero en este los militares habían resultado victoriosos ya que habían atrapado a tres de ellos. En los interrogatorios con los rebeldes, estos habían asegurado que Balzár era también uno de los suyos y habían declarado que había sido un punto muy importante para conseguir información referente con los militares, aparte de poder raptar a Riza y Eliccia, debido a que este estaba a cargo de la puerta trasera del cuartel.

Esto había hecho que Roy se sintiera satisfecho, ya que por fin podía meter en la cárcel a Balzár y aparte de que este hiciera un trato con los militares y les ayudara mucho en la detención de los dirigentes de la banda rebelde, este no iba a salir de la cárcel en muchos años.

Sus subordinados se despedían de él uno tras otro y salían de la oficina dirección a sus casas. Había sido un duro día para todos. Pero para Roy había sido mucho peor debido a que no estaba Riza con él. En el día la había llamado millones de veces, haciendo que sus subordinados le miraran raro. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Riza a que ella lo llevara todo, ella daba el orden en su desordenada vida y sobre todo en su ahora desordenada oficina. No entendía como la rubia podía hacer todo tan bien y perfecto. Normal que hubiera caído estresada. Bueno parecía que él aunque le costara se tendría que acostumbrar a esa vida. En la que ella algún día se marcharía de su lado.

-Coronel –Havoc entró en la oficina nuevamente, el hombre estaba camino a la salida cuando pensó que debía volver a decirle algo a su coronel – ¿ha pensado en lo que le comente esta mañana?

-¿Crees que he tenido tiempo para pensar hoy en algo Havoc? –Roy levantó la vista del informe que estaba redactando. El cual ya estaría redactado, firmado y archivado, si ella hubiera estado en la oficina.

-¿Roy enserio piensas dejarla atrás?

-Yo no la estoy dejando atrás. Solo le estoy dando libertad Havoc.

-Voy a ir a casa de Gracia a hacer una visita. A lo mejor te gustaría venir conmigo.

Roy volvió a levantar la cabeza del informe, arqueado una ceja. La verdad era que la echaba de menos y además se encontraba un poco nervioso, porque no le había resultado muy creíble lo del estrés. A parte de que Havoc le estaba insistiendo demasiado. Sabía que Havoc ocultaba algo y que no se lo iba a sonsacar con solo darle una orden.

-Ayúdame y ahora nos vamos –Roy le tendió a Havoc uno de los informes.

-Si lo sé no te digo nada –Havoc cogió el papel con resignación.

-Mira aquí Eliccia acababa de nacer. Era tan pequeñita –Gracia pasaba un álbum de fotos de cuando Eliccia solo era un bebe.

La mesa estaba regada de fotos, ecografías de Gracia y ropa de bebe. A Riza le había entrado curiosidad y quería saber y ver cómo era un bebe. Solo había estado con Megumi, aunque parecían que los bebes en poco se diferenciaban. Son pequeños y monos, aunque lloraban mucho.

La puerta interrumpió a ambas.

-¡Yo voy! –desde su habitación salió disparada Eliccia como un rayo hacia la puerta para ver quién era la visita. La niña esperaba deseosa que fuera una persona -¡Jean! –chilló la niña feliz al ver que era la persona esperada. La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Este la tomo en brazos.

-Hola ¿dónde está tu madre?

-Dentro en el salón con Riza. Pero no sé si querrán que las molestemos, están con cosas de mujeres.

-¿Cosas de mujeres?

-Si, es lo que me han dicho cuando le he preguntado que hacían.

-Pues vamos a interrumpirlas porque traemos bollitos de nata para merendar ¿te gustan?

-¡Me encantan! –la niña se abrazó feliz a Jean.

Los tres entraron en la casa dirección al salón. Allí se encontraron a Riza y Gracia viendo fotos. Ambas se sorprendieron mucho al ver allí a Roy. Ambas mujeres miraron a Havoc de forma acusadora.

-Hemos traído bollitos de nata –se disculpo Havoc.

-Sentaos –Gracia se levanto para hacer un hueco en la mesa. No podía evitar alegrarse de ver a Havoc. Parecía que las cosas entre ellos iban bien, aunque ella aún no le había dejado a Havoc algo más allá de cogerle la mano o algún beso en la mejilla. Quería saludar a Havoc de una manera más cariñosa, pero le daba vergüenza delante de Riza y Roy.

-¿Me he perdido mucho hoy en la oficina? –pregunto Riza. Quería apartar la mirada de Roy hacia ella. Sabía que le quería decir algo, pero el que no lo quería saber.

-Buff ha sido un día agotador –Havoc hizo un gesto de cansancio –hemos tenido un ataque rebelde, detenciones, interrogatorios, de todo. Ha estado todo tan liado que él –Havoc hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a Roy –se ha pasado todo el día llamándote. Teniente Hawkeye los informes de detenciones, teniente Hawkeye las fichas de los acusados, teniente Hawkeye, teniente Hawkeye.

-¿Sabes que hay que ordenar el fichero de la oficina verdad Havoc?

-No ha pasado nada, ha sido un día aburrido. Nada ha ocurrido y nadie te ha echado en falta –Havoc se apresuro a decir para que su coronel no le pusiera más trabajo del que ya tenía.

-Es normal que cuando hay un día de mucha actividad se eche en falta a los trabajadores efectivos, cosa que tú no eres.

-Tocado y hundido.

Gracia ordenaba las fotos y demás cosas dejándolas apiladas en un rincón de la mesa, para poder traer el té para la merienda. Roy se fijo en todas las fotos de Eliccia de cuando era muy pequeña, pero le llamó la atención algo en especial.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Roy tomando la foto de la ecografía que esa misma mañana le habían hecho a Riza.

Riza se quedó petrificada en el sofá, sin saber que hacer o decir. Todo se había acabado Roy se iba a enterar de todo iba a rechazar a su bebe y todo su mundo se le iba a caer encima.

-Eso es una ecografía –respondió Gracia más tranquila, ya que la ecografía no llevaba nombre –La tienes al revés, es así –Gracia le dio la vuelta a la ecografía y se la volvió a dar a Roy.

-No se ve nada.

-Si se ve lo que ocurre es que el feto aún es muy pequeño, es poco perceptible, pero esto –Gracia le señaló a un lugar en la ecografía donde se podía divisar como una mancha negra de poco tamaño –es un bebe.

-Dos meses –leyó Roy la inscripción que había arriba de la ecografía – ¿es un feto de dos mese? –Gracia asintió como respuesta.

-Voy a preparar un poco de té para acompañar –Gracia hizo un gesto a Havoc. Quería darle algo de tiempo a solas con Roy para que hablaran. Entendía la incertidumbre de Riza, pero Roy al fin y al cabo era el padre y debía saberlo.

-Yo te ayudo Gracia –Havoc se levantó y agarró a Eliccia también arrastrándola fuera del salón, haciendo que Roy y Riza se quedaran solos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un rato

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, me va a venir bien estar dos días lejos de todo, para reflexionar.

-¿Has dejado solo a Matt? ¿Tan pesado es?

-No. Matt se porta muy bien conmigo. Pero necesito estos dos días para pensar en algo muy importante.

-Se que estás estresada, pero siento que aparte de todo esto me ocultas algo más. Y que Havoc lo sabe, pero no me lo va decir.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque lo siento. Además de que Havoc me ha dicho esta mañana que o me porto como un hombre ya, o te pierdo para siempre.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?

-Pienso que yo soy tal y como soy y no voy a cambiar y sería muy egoísta por mi parte cortarte las alas. Pienso que es hora de que seas libre. Ya hablamos de nuestra relación cuando estuvimos en tu casa. No me gustaría que te alejaras de mí, pero creo que es lo mejor. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz.

-Si, ya me quedó muy claro la otra noche en mi casa. Entonces eso significa que no te portaras como un hombre y me dejarás marchar.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor para ti Riza.

-Si… seguro que será lo mejor. Voy a la cocina a ayudarles –Riza puso la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza para poder salir de allí, sin que Roy se diera cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Si tenía una pequeña duda de que Roy aceptaría a su hijo se le cavaba de quitar y con ello todas sus esperanza. No hay vuelta atrás.

Todos pasaron una tarde tranquila, aunque el ambiente se notaba algo tenso por parte de Roy y Riza. La rubia no subió su mirada en ningún momento, sabía que si miraba a Roy volvería a echarse a llorar irremediablemente. Y aunque este le habló ella no aparto su mirada del bollito de nata, del cual estaba disfrutando. Parecía que era lo único bueno que iba a obtener de esa tarde. Y no era que ella disfrutara comiendo dulces, pero la causa era que desde hacía unas semanas parecía que era lo único que no le daba ganas de vomitar

Gracia para amenizar un poco la situación comenzó a enseñar fotos de Eliccia cuando pequeña, de las que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¡Que recuerdos me trae todo esto! –La mujer pasaba las fotos, recordando cada momento –Mi primera ecografía. Estaba de tres meses cuando me la hice –la mujer mostró la imagen a los presentes.

-¿Tres meses? –Roy le pareció que algo no cuadraba -¿entonces de quien es esta que pone dos meses?

-Es de una amiga –se precipitó a contestar rápidamente, después de haberse atragantado con el sorbo de té –es que a las mujeres nos gustan tanto estas cosas que hasta nos pasamos las ecografías las unas a las otras.

Roy volvió a mirar la ecografía que tenía en la mano. Las palabras "dos meses" estaban escritas a mano y la letra le resultaba bastante familiar. Era una letra pequeña muy fina, bastante bonita. Estaba claro que era la letra de una mujer. De eso no le cabía duda.

-Me resulta familiar esta letra.

Riza abrió los ojos como platos, Gracia se había atragantado con otro sorbo de Té.

-Con todos los informes que lees en el día, es normal que te recuerde a alguna letra que hayas visto –contestó Havoc al ver como Riza y Gracia estaban a punto del infarto y ya no eran capaz de contestar

-¿Es de María? –preguntó la niña de forma inocente.

-Si, eso es de María Ross. Es normal que te suene su letra –contestó Gracia decidida a dejar de beber su té. No quería morir ahogada.

Roy convencido dejó la ecografía en la mesa, haciendo que Riza volviera a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que marche –Roy se levantó de su asiento –espero que en estos dos días te recuperes.

-Si… yo también –Riza evitó mirar a Roy nuevamente.

Todos se levantaron para despedir a Roy. Havoc tenía que quedarse, ya que aunque Gracia estuviera con Riza, ella no estaba de servicio y le pareció que sería mejor que se quedara él para protegerlas. No sabían cuando podían volver a atacarlas los rebeldes.

Roy tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa de Gracia. Dirección a su coche Roy se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para coger la llave, cuando la cogió sintió que algo se había caído de su chaqueta. Este miró al suelo, donde se encontró un papel. Al cogerlo se dio cuenta de que era la ecografía de María Ross.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado esto aquí? –se preguntó Roy. El hombre abrió la puerta de su coche y entró en él. Roy se quedó por unos segundos mirando la ecografía que tenía en las manos. La verdad que no recordaba a ver visto la letra de María Ross tanto como para que le resultara familiar, de hecho no sabía si había visto alguna vez un informe de ella.

Roy suspiró. Eso era lo que quería Riza, tener una familia e intercambiarse ecografías entre sus amigas. No ya estaba decidió, él no le podía dar lo que quería a Riza. Ella se marcharía seguramente con Matt y le dejaría, pero así serían mejor las cosas para ella.

Roy golpeó con furia el volante. Era tan estúpido por dejarla marchar, pero ella con él siempre corría peligro. Él solo quería que ella encontrara la felicidad.

Continuará

^0^

Gomen con el retraso, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para nada en vez de vacaciones de navidad deberían llamarlo el estrés de la navidad

Y bueno pues ahí tenéis la noticia Riza está embarazada y las cosas con ello no han mejorado para nada, pero bueno ya veréis cómo evoluciona todo esto.

Y no me puedo marchar sin agradecer a las personitas que me dejan un mensajito ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^0^

Lulufma: gomen lo sé los hago muy largo los capis lo de Havoc y Gracia no fui yo fueron ellos solitos XD No la verdad es que no sé porque pero surgió casi sin darme cuenta y pensé en Havoc un chico que siempre busca el amor y Gracia con Eliccia las pesonitas más lindas de Fullmetal. Havos buscaba amor y ellas son todo amor, por ello surgió todo esto XD

Jajajajaja me reía mucho con lo de que Roy es más sexy, eso no lo pondría en duda NUNCA XD

Andyhaikufma: Si quise dejar vivito al padre de Riza porque, como he dicho ya antes, eso de que muriera justo cuando Roy aparece siempre me parecía muy sospechoso y después que me gusta ese personaje, mira que sale bien poco XD (solo para morir) y quise darle un pequeño papel en este loco fic mío ^^

XD siii te diste cuenta de que Riza estaba embarazada. Era mi intención, el ponerla más sensible, me alegra que notaras lo que pretendía ^^ que hay veces que intento mostrar sentimientos, pero no me salen muy bien… pero bueno lo intento como buenamente puedo n.n

Y muchas gracias a tods las personas que se molestan un ratito para leer mi fic! ^0^

Y sin más que paséis un buen fin de año a tods ^0^ nos leemos el año que viene XD


	17. Capítulo 17

Happiness

Capítulo 17

Riza se desperezó en la cama. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierta, junto con Gracia. Esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Riza. La rubia se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su amiga. Necesitaba ir a tomar algo a la cocina. Y como la noche anterior ya Gracia le había dicho que en cuanto necesitara algo fuera a la cocina y lo cogiera, decidió ir ella a prepararse un té.

La rubia fue dirección a la cocina, pero para ir tenía que pasar por el salón, allí se encontró a su compañero, el cual se había quedado dormido en el sofá y sobre el pecho de Havoc Eliccia tumbada. La rubia rió al ver la entrañable imagen.

Havoc abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien en el salón, instintivamente abrazó a la niña que dormía en su pecho.

-Tranquilo soy yo –Riza se acercó hasta su compañero –te veo muy bien acompañado.

-Si, cada noche que estoy aquí, ella viene y se me echa encima –el hombre apartó con cuidado a la niña, para que esta no despertara.

Ambos fueron a la cocina a tomar un té para despertarse. Prefirieron tomárselo allí, para no despertar a Eliccia que se encontraba en el salón.

-¿Cómo es posible que el chico que solo se interesaba por las mujeres con grandes pechos, se haya quedado atrapado en los brazos de una niña pequeña y su madre? –Riza se sentó junto con Havoc en una pequeña mesa de cocina que daba lo justo para ambos

-Si te soy sincero ni yo mismo lo sé. Si me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos. Pero con ellas es diferente. Yo siempre buscaba el amor verdadero, buscaba llegar a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que tanto cuenta la gente y que yo nunca fui capaz de sentir. Cosa que ni siquiera la mujer con los pechos más grandes de Amestris ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir. Nunca me he sentido tan lleno con algo tan pequeño como una sonrisa de Eliccia o Gracia –el hombre sonrió al recordar a ambas.

-Eso quiere decir que ya has sentido esas mariposas en el estómago.

-Si, las he sentido –Havoc rió avergonzado –y la primera vez fue cuando Eliccia me dijo que yo era su héroe y cuando Gracia me agradeció que salvara a su hija lo único que tenía en el mundo y cuando ambas me enseñaron lo que era un hogar de verdad. Algo que se crea con amor y no con grandes pechos.

Riza sonrió a su compañero, se le veía tan ilusionado… se le veía tan enamorado. La rubia suspiró sintiendo algo de celos. Cuánto desearía que Roy fuera como Havoc.

-¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer? –pregunto Havoc, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Si... me he decidido. Y no me gusta mucho esta decisión, pero va a ser lo mejor. Voy a marcharme de central, me iré con Matt. Si me quedó aquí Roy se dará cuenta de que el bebe es de él. Y no quiero que lo sepa.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo Riza. Creo que si lo supiera él lo aceptaría. Te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, pero él ya me lo dejó muy claro, no quiere una familia. No quiere tener un hijo… Bueno aunque no piense decírselo, ayer hice algo a la desesperada.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le metí a Roy mi ecografía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No sé porque lo hice y ahora me arrepiento. Si se da cuenta de que es mi letra se enterara de todo.

-Riza tú quieres que él sepa que estas embarazada, por eso lo hiciste.

-No ya está decidido Jean. Me voy de central con Matt. Esta mañana iré a decírselo al doctor Knox, para que no de parte a los militares. Y tendré que hacer mi carta de renuncia. No puedo seguir trabajando como militar embarazada, es muy peligroso. Será lo mejor.

-Riza si es lo que has decido, pues adelante con ello, pero sigo pensando que deberías de decírselo.

-No ya está todo decidido –Riza sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que nunca podría quitarse la pena de que Roy supiera que iba a ser padre y de que él quisiera a su hijo.

Jean entró en la habitación de Gracia despacio, ya que llevaba una bandeja en la mano y no quería derramar nada.

-Gracia ya es de día –Jean habló despacio para no asustar a la mujer que comenzaba a revolverse entre las sábanas –es hora de levantarse.

La mujer abrió los ojos perezosa y observo a la persona que le hablaba. Gracia abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a Jean de pie en su habitación con una bandeja con su desayuno, mini jarroncito con florecita incluida.

-Es hora de desayunar –Havoc le puso la bandeja encima.

Gracia aún se encontraba adormilada que no sabía que debía de hacer, si agradecérselo o comenzar a disfrutar de su desayuno.

-Jean ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Se me apetecía hacerlo y lo he hecho ¿No te gusta?

-Si, es solo que… gracias –dijo por fin Gracia sonriendo a Havoc.

-Siempre estás haciendo tu el desayuno. Me tratas muy bien y me cuidas mucho, solo te quería agradecer todo lo que haces por mi –Jean se sentó en la cama junto a Gracia.

-¿Y Eliccia?

-Esta con Riza desayunando. Parece que Riza ya se ha decidido.

-Si ya está decidida, aunque aún duda. Sé que eres muy amigo de Roy y que piensas que como es el padre debería de saberlo, pero Riza es la madre y dado que el padre no es el mejor del mundo, tienes que ponerte también del lado de Riza. Ella solo quiere tener el recuerdo de que su hijo es algo de los dos. Fruto de su amor. Y eso es lo quiere tener Riza presente y por ello no quiere que Roy le quite lo único bonito que tiene de su relación.

-Vale, intentaré entenderla.

Gracia sonrió a Jean feliz. Él era un hombre bueno, se podía hablar con él con toda tranquilidad. Era tranquilo, cariñoso y muy atento. Al principio tenía mucho miedo de cómo él podría resultar ser, pero parecía que se preocupó por nada. Ahora se preocupaba por el seguimiento de esa relación. Sobre todo porque con el avance de la relación y como era normal, Havoc intentaría mantener un contacto más íntimo con ella, cosa que le daba mucho miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. A parte de que solo había estado con su marido.

Gracia tomo una tostada y se la comió. Havoc mientras ella desayunaba, le contaba cosas que hacía en el cuartel.

-Todo estaba buenísimo.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado –Jean sabía que Gracia cada vez que intentaba besarla se ponía nerviosa y se retiraba de él, pero ahora ella estaba apoyada sobre el respaldar de su cama y no iba a poder retirarse.

El hombre se armó de valor y aprovecho ese momento para acercarse lentamente a ella. Jean esperaba que ella le empujase, pero al ver que no oponía resistencia se siguió acercando hasta besar los labios de Gracia. El hombre besó dulcemente los labios de Gracia, ella al principio parecía no reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a corresponder al beso, esto hizo que Jean se confiara para avanzar un poco más y con su lengua comenzó a empujar los labios de la mujer hasta que esta le dejo entrar, tornándose un beso húmedo.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ambos se encontraban sonrojados y algo alterados.

-¡Mamiiiiiii! –llamó la pequeña a su madre.

-Voy Eliccia –Gracia saltó de la cama saliendo de la habitación corriendo, dejando a Jean confuso y solo en la habitación.

Riza Salía de la consulta del doctor Knox. Acababa de decirle que iba a abandonar su trabajo como teniente, de esa forma él no tenía porque dar el aviso de que ella se encontraba embarazada.

-¡Teniente Hawkeye! –Llamó Fury a su compañera -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se encuentra mal?

-No, estoy bien. Solo tenía que venir a informar de algo al doctor Knox.

-Me alegro que se encuentre mejor.

Ambos compañeros salieron del hospital. Riza fue en busca de Black Hayate. Ya que se había pasado por su casa antes de ir al hospital, para darle un paseo a su mascota. Riza tomó el mismo camino que Fury por un parqué. En este los niños jugaban felices y reían. Riza no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de unos mese ella también tendría que llevara a su hijo al parque, aunque lo haría sola, o en compañía de Matt. Pero no lo haría con quien ella realmente deseaba.

-¿Teniente Hawkeye me está escuchando? –Fury llamó la atención de su compañera. No se le había pasado desapercibido como ella miraba a los niños jugando –los niños son bastante revoltosos ¿verdad?

-Si… que envidia poder ser un niño sin preocupaciones –ambos siguieron paseando por el parque.

-Teniente el doctor Knox le ha hecho análisis ¿verdad? –Riza asintió como respuesta –y le ha dicho que todo los síntomas que tenía era solo por ¿estrés? –Riza volvió a asentir en respuesta –Se que me estoy metiendo en algo personal suyo, pero no creo que todo lo que le ocurre sea estrés. Teniente ¿usted está embarazada?

-Pero que tonterías dices Fury. No estoy embarazada –Riza intento responder lo más tranquila que pudo.

-No me lo creo y sinceramente todos lo creen. Breda, Falman y hasta el coronel tiene sus sospechas. Havoc lo sabe, por eso el coronel va detrás de él todo el día intentando persuadirlo para que le responda, incluso le ordenó que le contara la verdad, pero él respondió que solo era estrés.

-Pues no tenéis que preocuparos por nada porque no estoy… -Riza se calló de golpe, al ver como un balón iba directa hacia ella. La mujer como acto reflejo se llevó las manos a su vientre, buscando proteger a su bebe de cualquier golpe. Riza esperaba a sentir el balonazo, pero este nunca llegó. Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que Fury se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del balón.

-¡Debéis tener más cuidado! –le regañó Fury a los niños que iban a recoger su pelota. Black Hayate ladraba a los niños también, como si ayudara a Fury a regañar a los niños, el can calló al sentir como Fury le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor –corearon los niños a coro arrepentidos.

Fury se acercó hasta su compañera. El joven la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta un banco cercano para que se sentara

-Ya ha pasado, solo ha sido un susto –Fury se sentó a su lado.

-Si –Riza se dio cuenta como a Fury no se le había pasado desapercibido la forma en la que ella se había protegido del balón.

-Ahora no me va a discutir lo evidente ¿Verdad? –Fury miró a los ojos a su compañera. Entendía que debía de estar muy confusa por lo que le estaba ocurriendo –Teniente se que solo soy un militar de rango inferior a usted, pero quiero que sepa que además, soy un buen amigo. Puede pedirme ayuda cuando quiera. Todo esto tiene que ser muy complicado.

-Si… es muy complicado.

-¿No va a decírselo al coronel?

-No.

-Es natural. El coronel no parece el mejor padre del mundo ¿Y qué piensa hacer? Porque un embarazo se puede ocultar poco tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, por ello voy ahora al cuartel, voy a dejar mi trabajo. No puedo trabajar en mi estado.

-Teniente sé que no es el mejor momento y dado lo confusa que debe sentirse, por todo lo que le está ocurriendo, pero yo desde que la conozco siempre la he admirado muchísimo. Es una gran mujer. Es la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener.

-Fury no, por favor.

-Tengo que decírselo, quiero que sepa lo que siento. Y sobre todo, porque me gustaría ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en mi mano. Teniente Hawkeye odio verla mal por culpa del coronel… yo le haría inmensamente feliz –al joven bajo su mirada para evitar que ella viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Fury yo… -Riza no sabía que contestar, era la primera vez que un hombre se le declaraba de esa manera, tan abiertamente. Y pensar que ya le habían propuesto dos hombres para ser el padre de su hijo y el único con el que quería estar era con el verdadero padre de su hijo y era el único que no quería tener nada que ver con bebes. La vida era irónica, pensó Riza –Gracias Fury. Pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

-Ya lo sabía. Usted siempre amara al coronel, aunque él no sienta los mismo. Aunque estoy feliz por poder confesarle lo que siento. Siento habértelo dicho ahora en esta situación.

-No pasa nada. Creo que debemos ir yendo al cuartel o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Ambos compañeros se fueron juntos hasta el cuartel. Había llegado el momento en el que se separaría finalmente de Roy Mustang. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese día y mucho menos que fuera decisión suya.

Al entrar al cuartel los militares saludaban a la teniente y le preguntaban extrañados por su atuendo, ya que no era habitual que no llevaran su uniforme. Una vez hubieron llegado junto a la puerta de la oficina, Riza tomó aire, debía ser fuerte. Lo hacía por su bebe, él no se merecía ser rechazado por su padre.

Ambos militares entraron en la oficina saludando a sus compañeros. Roy estaba en su mesa ojeando unos informes. La rubia observo por unos instantes a su coronel, tenía el extraño impulso de ir hasta allí y quitarle gran parte de la montaña de informes que tenía sobre la mesa y ayudarlo como siempre hacía. De hecho seguramente no estaría allí para dejar su trabajo si no fuera porque en su estado ese trabajo era muy peligroso, aunque ¿hasta cuanto más hubiera aguantado ella siendo la teniente fiel? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero mínimo hubiera esperado a que Roy alcanzara el puesto más alto entre los militares.

Roy no se dio cuenta de que Riza se encontraba allí hasta que esta le llamó la atención. El aludido miró sorprendido a Riza. Ella no debería de estar allí ya que estaba de descanso, pero lo que más le sorprendió era verla allí vestida de civil.

-Teniente Hawkeye ¿No le había dado el doctor Knox un par de días de descanso?

-Si. He venido a traerle algo –Riza tembló un poco ¿estaba realmente segura de lo que iba a hacer? Tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien de su futuro hijo ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que alejarse de Roy Mustang –Tome –Riza le entregó a Roy un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto? –Roy examinó el sobre de un blanco inmaculado. Sabía lo que significaba eso, pero no quería reconocerlo. Ella no podía dejarle ya tan pronto.

-Es mi carta de renuncia.

-¿Por qué dejas tu trabajo? –Roy cuando habló con Riza él le daba la libertad para que saliera con otros hombres, ya que él nunca podría darle lo que ella deseaba. Pero nunca se imaginó que ella renunciaría a su trabajo.

-Ahora mismo necesito descansar, este trabajo me está sobrepasando, hace que me estrese mucho. Además mañana dejo la ciudad.

Todos los demás subordinados que se encontraban en la oficina en ese mismo momento escuchando profirieron una exclamación. Ella siempre era muy fiel al coronel y trabajaba muchísimo para que él llegara a lo más alto, no podían concebir que ella renunciara a su trabajo y que se marchara.

Roy se levantó de su asiento, nervioso. Podía entender que quisiera formar una familia, podía entender, o un poco, que quisiera dejar su trabajo, pero que se fuera de la ciudad, eso no lo entendía.

-¿No crees que te estás precipitando? ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro decidas irte de la ciudad? –Roy se alejó de su escritorio para acercarse a Riza.

-Sé que es algo precipitado, pero mañana por la mañana me marchó de Central.

-Riza, si necesitas más días para descansar, lo entiendo, pero creo que debes relajarte y pensar mejor las cosas.

-No, ya está todo decidido, me marcho mañana con Matt.

-Por supuesto ha sido ese idiota el que te ha metido esas ideas raras en la cabeza. Roy se paseaba adelante y atrás por la oficina.

-No ha sido él. Tengo que marcharme y alejarme de aquí. Si me quedo tendría que enfrentarme a algo que no quiero, por ello tengo que irme.

-No entiendo nada. No entiendo ni porque dejas el trabajo y mucho menos porque te marchas de aquí. ¡Y estoy harto de sentir que me ocultas algo! –Roy golpeo la mesa más cercana que tenía, haciendo que Falman se sobresaltara del susto –y quiero enterarme de todo, porque a lo mejor así me entero del porque tomas estas decisiones de un día para otro.

-No hagas esto más difícil por favor

-Primero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo el doctor Knox?

-Me dijo que solo necesitaba descansar y cuidarme bien –Y no era mentira esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

-¿Por qué te dijo que descansarás y te cuidarás?

-Porque me siento estresada –Riza bajo la mirada para contestar. No podía mentirle a Roy.

-Ahora me lo dices mirándome a los ojos –Roy retó a Riza. Él sabía que ella nunca había sido capaz de mentirle.

-Mi decisión ya está tomada –Riza cerró los ojos por unos segundos. No podía seguir mirando loa ojos de Roy. Sabía que iba a serle muy difícil explicarle a Roy el porqué de su partida, pero le estaba resultando incluso más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Vas a dejarlo todo atrás? –Roy se acercó lentamente hacia Riza – ¡vas a dejar a tras a todos! ¡Riza vas a dejar a tras a todas las personas que te quieren! Roy alzó la voz desesperado. No sabía que llegaría el día en que la dejaría de ver diariamente -¡Tienes aquí a muchas personas que te quieren y las vas a dejar atrás!

-Entiende que esto es muy difícil para mí, pero debo hacerlo –Riza inspiró intentando relajarse un poco, el cuerpo le temblaba. Los ojos de Roy le mostraban que él estaba bastante dolido, él se había dado cuenta de que le ocultaba algo, era más que evidente, pero no podía decírselo, no quería que rechazara a su hijo o le pidiera que abortase. Eso no podría superarlo. Por ello debía de ser fuerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres afrontar?

-Por favor –Riza cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos

-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? –Roy furioso levantó la voz.

-¡Ya está bien! Solo he venido para decirle que dejo mi trabajo y mañana me marcho de la ciudad –Riza salió de la oficina, dejando a todos confusos.

-¡Mierda! –Roy se paso las manos por su cabeza revolviéndose el pelo.

-Mi coronel –Fury se levanto de su asiento, sus manos estaban cerradas aguantando la furia de todo lo que le gustaría decirle a su superior, pero no podía por su posición –Se ha excedido con la teniente Hawkeye. Y le ha hecho daño… una vez más –susurró.

-¿Está insinuando algo sargento?

-¿No va a hacer nada señor?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la partida de la teniente, usted es el único que puede hacer que la teniente Hawkeye no se vaya, solo usted.

-La teniente es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Ya las has oído, es su decisión –Roy volvió a su escritorio, donde volvió a coger los informes, que estaba leyendo antes de que llegara Riza. Todas esas palabras que estaban en los informes no eran del interés del coronel. Ahora él tenía otras preocupaciones.

Riza se marchaba. Nunca se pensó que ella decidiera de una manera tan precipitada su marcha de la ciudad. De hecho nunca pensó en pasar más de un par de días sin verla.

La cabeza de Roy daba vueltas y vueltas ¿Qué debía hacer? Fury le había dicho que solo él podía parar la partida de Riza ¿Tendría razón? Pero era su decisión, sería egoísta por su parte no dejarla marchar. Ella debía vivir su vida y si para que fuera feliz tenía que marcharse de la ciudad, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarla marchar para siempre.

Al finalizar la jornada de trabajo cada uno de los subordinados de Roy se iban marchando dejando solo al coronel con sus pensamientos. En cuanto hubieron dejado la oficina Fury necesitaba conversar con sus compañeros para desahogarse.

-¿Chicos que pensáis de la partida de la teniente?

-Ha sido una gran sorpresa –expreso Falman.

-Es muy sospechoso –Breda se paró haciendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo –La teniente Hawkeye nunca dejaría al coronel de esa forma. Yo creo que hay una razón para ello y dado los síntomas que tenía. Yo creo que está embarazada.

-Y así es Breda –Breda y Falman miraron a Fury –La teniente está embarazada del coronel, por eso se marcha.

-¡Fury tienes que decírselo al coronel! –Falman se acercó hasta su compañero –él debe saberlo.

-Hawkeye no quiere que lo sepa, por eso se marcha de la ciudad. Yo no voy a ser quien se lo diga. Él le ha hecho mucho daño a la teniente y ella no quiere que el idiota del coronel le pida que aborte. Él solo se ha buscado que ella se marche –Fury se relajó al poder expresar lo que llevaba guardando toda la tarde.

-Fury relájate –Breda se unió a sus compañeros –todos sabemos que admiras mucho a la teniente. Es normal, de hecho todos somos hombres y pasamos mucho tiempo con ella, es normal que nos fijemos en ella. Pero Hawkeye es nuestra compañera y como todos sabemos está enamorada del coronel. Debemos decirle al coronel lo que ocurre, porque ella está cometiendo un gran error. Fury si le decimos al coronel lo que ocurre, él va a impedir que ella se vaya y no va a pedirle que aborte.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-Havoc llegaba junto con Gracia y Eliccia. Debía de reportar todo lo que había ocurrido en el día.

-Tú sabes lo de Hawkeye ¿verdad Havoc? –preguntó Falman.

-Si. De hecho vamos a decírselo. –Respondió Gracia –Riza está muy mal. Ella desea decírselo a Mustang, pero no tiene el valor suficiente, por ello debemos de decírselo a Mustang. Solo espero que Roy se porte como un hombre y siente la cabeza de una vez.

-¿Qué hace Matt aquí? –Todos miraron a donde Fury miraba. Matt iba con un oficial, el cual guiaba el rubio.

-Hola -saludó el rubio al llegar hacia donde estaban todos -¿Tenéis una reunión secreta?

-Si… ya sabes sobre lo de Hawkeye –Havoc miro al oficial que acompañaba a Matt. No podían hablar con él delante ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con Roy. Sé que todo sería más fácil para mí si me calló y me marcho mañana junto con ella. Pero ella no es feliz con esto, por eso, vengo a hacer lo que debo de hacer. Aunque al final acabe solo.

-Pensaba que eras un imbécil y un creído que solo mirabas por ti –Havoc le puso la mano en el hombro como gesto amistoso –pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un tío legal. Tranquilo que nosotros ya nos encargamos de él, puedes marcharte –Havoc despidió al oficial con un saludo militar –bueno pues en marcha.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Roy. Cuando entraron en la oficina Roy se encontraba junto a la ventana en su mano llevaba un par de folios. El coronel se dio la vuelta lentamente. No se sorprendió para nada cuando vio a tanta gente reunida en su oficina.

-Que sorpresa ¡Esta hasta Matt! De ti no me lo esperaba.

-Roy hemos venido a hablar contigo. Aunque creo que ya sabes de qué –Havoc se fijó en las hojas que llevaba en la mano Roy.

-Riza está embarazada. Sabía que la letra me sonaba mucho. Era demasiado perfecta, como no reconocerla –Roy mostró las hojas que tenía en la mano. Una era la carta de renuncia de Riza y la otra era la ecografía que se había encontrado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo tienes la ecografía? –Preguntó Gracia al hombre.

-Pues creo que Riza me la metió en la chaqueta cuando estuve ayer en tu casa –Roy observó una vez más la ecografía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Roy? –le preguntó Matt.

-No lo sé… todo esto es nuevo para mí. Pero lo que más me duele es que ella ni siquiera me lo ha dicho. De hecho ella sola ya ha tomado la decisión de marcharse contigo y dejarme atrás.

-Roy, sabes que ella no quiere dejarte atrás.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-Porque tiene miedo de que le pidas abortar –Fury contestó. Aunque él hubiera preferido no decirle nada a Mustang, lo hacía por Riza –para ella no habría nada mejor que aceptarás a tú hijo, es lo que más desea.

-Y si lo desea tanto ¿porqué no me lo ha dicho? Ella sola ha tomado la decisión de alejarse de mí. Y para colmo ¿cómo puede creer que le pediría algo como eso?

Gracia avanzo lentamente hasta llegar frente de Roy, cuando llegó allí con todas sus fuerzas lanzó su mano contra Roy dándole una sonora bofetada, dejando a todos estupefactos de la impresión.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Te estamos diciendo que Riza está embarazada y ¿vas a dejarla marchar? Sabía que eras un hombre orgulloso, pero no tanto como para hacer daño a la persona que más te quiere en este mudo –Gracia apretó fuertemente sus puños. Sentía tanta rabia, ella había conseguido una gran amiga en Riza y por culpa del hombre que tenía frente a ella iba a perderla -¡se marcha para que no tengas problemas ni preocupaciones, aunque a ella le cuesta su felicidad! ¿Crees que ella te deja atrás? ¿Crees que se olvidará de ti? Nunca se va a olvidar de ti, porque cada vez que vea a su hijo, se acordará de ti –Gracia bajó la cabeza, no quería que Mustang la viera llorando porque otra vez iba a perder a alguien importante para ella - ¡Nunca encontrarás a nadie como ella! ¡Acabarás solo y amargado!

Havoc fue hacía gracia. El hombre la agarró, haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor.

-Roy…

-Marchaos ¡Todos!

Los presentes se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que salieran el coronel les llamó.

-Mañana por la mañana quiero a todos en vuestro puesto de trabajo y quiero que seáis puntuales.

Roy observaba por su gran ventana el ir y venir de la gente. El sonido de la puerta de la oficina le indico que sus visitantes se habían marchado.

Riza se marcharía al día siguiente y no la volvería a ver nunca más. Ella así lo había decidido y así sería.

Continuará.

^0^

Aquó os traigo mi regalito de reyes… un new capi ^^ aunque por como se ha quedado no creo que os guste mucho

Pero bueno espero que tods los que odiaban a Matt, a partir de este capi lo quieran un poquitín más… k Matt no es mala gente.

Y bueno como no ¡MUCHAS GARCIAS A LA SPERSONITAS QUE DEJAN UN REVIEW! Os adoro ^0^ muchas gracias por seguir soportándome XD a Andyhaikufma y Helen gomen no os puedo contestar porque tengo poquito tiempo pero me alegraron MUCHO MUCHO ^^

Y agradecer también a tods los que siguen leyendo mi historia ^^

Y sin más me despido que me voy a ver la cabalgata de reyes ^0^ Felices reyes a tods!


	18. Chapter 18

Happiness

Capítulo 18

Riza respiró ampliamente. Hacía un día precioso y lo sería mucho más si no tuviera que marcharse de central.

La rubia miró a todos sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban todos allí, para despedirla, porque para ellos era alguien importante con los que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, estaban todos, aunque la persona más importante para ella faltaba. Sabía que Roy se había enfadado, pero pensó, o por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que él fuera a despedirla, o que hiciera algo para que ella no se marchara.

Riza abrazaba a cada uno de sus amigos Breda, Falman, Fury, Havoc, María, Rebecca, Gracia, Winry, Edward, hasta el doctor Knox había ido para persuadirla de quedarse, ya esconderé los papeles de tu embarazo para que no lo sepan los militares, le había dicho, pero ya estaba todo decidido. Solo había una persona que podía hacerle cambiar de parecer y este parecía que no iba a aparecer.

-Riza se está haciendo tarde –Matt miró la hora en el gran reloj de la estación.

-Riza –Gracia se abrazó una vez más a su amiga –escríbeme y te llamare todos los días –ambas mujeres se abrazaron, haciendo que se unieran María, Winry y Rebecca, las tres habían creado un vínculo entre ellas muy fuerte.

-Bueno espero volver a veros pronto –Riza miró una vez más hacía la entrada de la estación. No iba a venir él –me marcho.

Riza y Matt se montaron en el tren. Minutos después de que se montarán sonó el pitido del tren indicando su partida. Todos miraron una vez más al tren como se ponía en marcha.

-¡No!

Todos miraron desde donde venía el grito. Roy Mustang llegaba corriendo, pero este llegaba demasiado tarde y el tren ya marchaba fuera de la estación.

El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, al darse cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde. Había perdido a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

-Roy –Havoc se acercó hasta él –no está todo perdido.

-Si lo está. Ella quería que yo le impidiera marcharse, por eso vino a darme la carta de renuncia, para que me diera cuenta de que la ecografía era de ella ¡Soy un imbécil! –Roy golpeo el suelo. Era un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte solo recordaba haber llorado una vez en toda su vida y había sido con la muerte de su mejor amigo. Demasiado tiempo sin llorar, pensó amargamente mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y de ellos comenzaban a salir lágrimas mojando su rostro.

Winry sintió una presencia en su espalda y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Roy y sus subordinados, los cuales intentaban animar a su coronel, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al ver la persona que estaba allí. Ante ella estaba Riza llorando. Winry miró una vez más por donde se había marchado el tren y volvió a mirar otra vez hacia donde estaba Riza. No parecía que aquello fuera una mera ilusión. Y solo se había dado cuenta ella, porque los demás estaban intentando animar a Roy.

-Winry –Riza se abrazo a la chica –no puedo marcharme, no quiero dejar todo atrás.

-¡Riza! –Winry sentía como las lágrimas de Riza mojaban su cuello

-No sé que voy a hacer ahora, pero no quiero marcharme. No he podido me he bajado en el último momento.

-¡Riza! ¡Escúchame!

Ante el llanto de Riza se dieron cuenta de que Riza estaba allí. Roy sintió como volvía en si al ver como Riza estaba allí frente a él. El hombre se levantó y se quedó mirando a Riza estupefacto. Ese debía ser su día de suerte o algo así pensó al ver a ella frente a él.

-¡Riza por favor! –Winry intentaba que su amiga la escuchara-¡Riza escúchame! –por fin la chica logró que Riza se separará de ella –mira quien ha venido –Winry le señaló frente a ella.

Riza sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a la persona que tenía frente a ella, la mujer se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando una vez más que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente.

Roy se acercó hasta ella lentamente, como si ella fuera solo una ilusión y que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazo dulcemente, sintiendo como Riza hundía su cabeza en su pecho. Roy respiró aliviado al sentir el calor de Riza junto a él. Ella no era una ilusión y no iba a dejarla marchar, no pensaba soltarla.

Riza se aferró a Roy fuertemente, él había ido a buscarla. Ahora agradecía el haberse bajado de ese tren.

-Riza –Roy llamo a la rubia haciendo que esta lo mirará. Roy limpió los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Riza dulcemente.

-Roy yo… yo… -Riza no sabía qué hacer, él estaba allí abrazándola ¿Seguiría enfadado con ella? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la ecografía era suya? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Las preguntas volaban en la cabeza de Riza, pero todas estas acabaron callándose de golpe cuando Roy la beso. La rubia recibió gustosa el beso de Roy.

Debido a la exclamación de sus compañeros ("¡qué bonito!"), hizo que la pareja volviera a la realidad y se dieran cuenta de que seguían en la estación delante de todos. Ambos se separaron, Riza seguía intrigada mirando a Roy ¿sabría lo de su embarazo? Ella tenía miedo de hablar y si le decía que estaba embarazada y él la rechazaba.

Roy se dio cuenta de que Riza lo miraba fijamente. Él le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

-Riza sé que estás embaraza y yo… quiero que tengamos a ese bebe juntos.

La rubia se llevo sus manos a la cara emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿estaría soñando? De repente todos sus problemas se resolvían. Iba a tener un hijo e iba a estar con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo para criarlo junto a él. Si ese era un sueño no quería despertar.

-Creí que os había perdido a los dos cuando vi como se marchaba el tren –Roy abrazó una vez más a Riza.

Entre todos recogieron el equipaje de Riza, sacando a black Hayate de su caseta de viaje y volvieron todos hacia la casa de Riza.

La casa de Riza nunca había tenido tantas visitas juntas y su apartamento era tan pequeño que apenas si cabían en la sala. Algunos de ellos acabaron sentados en el suelo. Debían debatir sobre algo importante y era el futuro de ambos en la milicia.

-¡Coronel va a ser papi! –Falman junto con los demás subordinados de Roy se burlaban de él.

-¡Silencio!... además ayer os ordené que no llegarais tarde al trabajo y ya lleváis dos horas de retraso.

-Tú también –contraatacó Havoc.

-Y por ello aceptaremos como hombres la bronca de Führer en cuanto lleguemos.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos hablar de cosas más importantes –cortó el doctor Knox. Este alzó una carpeta –aquí tengo el informe del embarazo de la teniente Hawkeye, del cual los militares no saben nada. Aunque como Hawkeye ha renunciado a su trabajo, no tendré que reportar nada a los militares.

Roy vio como Riza bajaba la cabeza, sabía que ella no quería acabar siendo una madre siempre en casa y solo atendiendo a los cuidados de su hijo.

-No le he dado curso a la renuncia de ella –contestó aliviando a Riza al saber que aún tenía trabajo –era evidente que ella no quería dejar su trabajo así que solo lo guarde en mi cajón.

-Pues entonces tengo que informar a los militares de su embarazo.

-¡Un momento! Roy tienes que presentar mi renuncia. Si los militares saben que estoy embaraza y tú eres el padre, tu carrera estaría en peligro. Sería muy mala imagen para ti. El aspirante a Führer no puede tener así como así un hijo con su teniente. Aunque quiera no puedo seguir allí.

-De todas formas se van a enterar los militares. Aunque tú renuncies.

-Yo tengo una posible solución, en la que Hawkeye podría seguir trabajando y no sería manchada la imagen de Roy –El doctor Knox se hizo escuchar por encima de los pensamientos de la pareja –La única solución para todo esto, es que os caséis como muy tarde la semana que viene y decís que ella se ha quedado embarazada en el viaje de novios. Cuando a los nueve meses nazca vuestro bebe pondré que ha sido sietemesina y caso resuelto. Las primerizas suelen tener el parto antes de los nueve meses.

Roy y Riza se miraron mutuamente ¿casarse? ninguno de los dos habían pensado en esa posibilidad, aunque Riza estaba embarazada. Eso no era algo que le agradara a ninguno de los dos.

-Podría trabajar en otra parte. No solo están los militares –Riza veía con horror eso de casarse, ser centro de atención, millones de caras desconocidas, ya que asistirían los peces gordos entre los militares, tener que aparenta felicidad inmensa, etc –aunque igualmente se acabarían enterando los militares y sería muy mala imagen para ti –Riza bajó la cabeza ¿en verdad se iban a tener que casar? Si que le iba a dar guerra su bebe y aún no había nacido.

-Ahora más que nunca no quiero tenerte lejos. Tengo demasiados enemigos y todos te conocen a ti… solo tenemos una salida Riza y te aseguro que me agrada mucho menos que a ti. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Hay que hacer las cosas bien y tengo que portarme como un hombre y asumir mis responsabilidades.

Riza vio con horror como Roy se levantaba se ponía delante de ella y se arrodillaba todas las féminas en la sala exclamaron emocionadas y casi chillaron al ver que Roy se metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta militar y sacaba una caja y se la tendió abriéndola frente a ella. Dentro no había un anillo, si lo hubiera sido Riza hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios, todo eso iba demasiado rápido para ella. Dentro de la cajita había un chupete con su cadenita y un broche de plata en forma de osito.

-Quiero a mi hijo y te quiero a ti. Ya esta bueno de jugar a los adolescentes y escondernos de todo. Riza Hawkeye ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La tonalidad de sonrojo de la cara de Riza ya pasaba a ser morada. Petrificada y a la vez emocionada no sabía cómo reaccionar. Como podía reaccionar si hacía solo un par de horas iba a dejar la ciudad para alejarse de su persona amada y ahora esa estaba frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio. La rubia comenzó a sentir como si se ahogara.

-Riza ¿estás bien? –Roy se preocupó un poco al ver que Riza se había quedado fija mirando al chupete sin reaccionar.

-si –Riza contestó, pero lo hizo tan bajo y rápido que nadie fue capaz de escucharla. Riza cogió el chupete con la cadenita. Era el primer regalo que le hacían para su bebe –si –habló ya más fuerte y claro. La rubia agarró fuertemente el chupete y comenzó a llorar. Esta sería la segunda vez que Roy le hacía llorar de felicidad.

Roy la abrazo dejando que ella se desahogara. Riza pensaba que el embarazo la tenía muy sensible, no paraba de llorar.

-¡Bien tenemos boda! –vitoreó Rebecca feliz por su amiga.

-¡Todo esto es muy bonito, pero a mí me habéis olvidado! –Matt se cruzó de brazos –sabía que pasaría esto –suspiró.

-Matt yo... lo siento mucho –Riza volvía a llorar nuevamente -¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? –Riza volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el hombro de Roy.

-Tranquila Riza, el embarazo da muchos cambios de humor –Gracia alentó a la rubia –Pero ahora hay que ponerse las pilas, si tenemos que preparar la boda en una semana, no podemos dormirnos. Y tenemos que empezar ¡ya!

-¡Si venga vámonos a probarnos vestidos de novia ya! –Winry saltó de la felicidad. Ella se había quedado con las ganas de tener una linda boda con Edward y vestirse de blanco. Edward era de la idea de que a él no le hacía falta ningún papel oficial para quererla.

-¡Y hay que buscar el restaurante! -María exclamó feliz

-Y los vestidos de las damas de honor –Rebecca hablo feliz.

Todas las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras, organizar una boda en una semana iba a ser un gran reto, pero ellas ya se estaban preparando y lo conseguirían. Mientras Riza prefería no decir nada. Ya parecía que no iba a poder parar a sus amigas.

-Es más fácil que contrate un organizador de bodas y que… -Roy fue silenciado por las miradas de las amigas de Riza. Si que le gustaban a las mujeres las bodas, pensó el coronel –como queráis. Bueno yo tengo que ir a hablar con el Führer.

-¡Un momento! –exclamo Riza recordando algo muy importante y es que había una regla en la milicia que no permitía nada de eso -¿Y la ley de fraternización?

-Por eso no hay ningún problema –hablo tranquilo Roy –. Ya sabéis que estaba intentando cambiarla desde que le cedí mi puesto a Grumman y con este tema tuve ayer una pequeña reunión de urgencia para concluir todos los puntos y por supuesto que Grumman firmó, porque ese viejo verde me adora –Roy mostró su mejor sonrisa prepotente.

-Muy bien y cuáles son esos puntos. Porque no se pueden cambiar leyes así como así y mucho menos, para beneficio propio –Riza miro enfadada a Roy. Le hacía mucha ilusión que hubiera movido todos sus hilos para conseguir eso, pero el deber era el deber.

-Tranquila está perfectamente redactada –Roy limpió el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas de Riza –lo primero e importante aunque ambos estemos casados o como pareja podemos seguir ejerciendo nuestro trabajo con normalidad, eso sí debe de ser reportado a la milicia desde la primera cita, da igual que sea una mera relación corta, debe de ser reportado. Ya que ambos serán observados para ver que su relación no altere absolutamente nada en cuanto al trabajo que ambos realicen y mucho menos poner en peligro ninguna operación. Dado el caso, ambas partes serían o bien degradados, o si fuera el caso de que trabajaran juntos, ser cambiados de puesto o en el peor de los casos, si la falta es muy grave ambos expulsados de la milicia y tendrían que acudir a un tribunal militar si la falta fuera de extrema gravedad.

-¡No es justo! Yo me case y no pude seguir en mi trabajo –se quejó María.

-Pues ahora puedes –Roy sonrió a María.

-Se que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros, pero sino vamos ya al cuartel, posiblemente nos quedemos ninguno sin trabajo –Fury recordó a sus compañeros, los cuales miraron el reloj horrorizados, levantándose y despidiéndose para salir camino al cuartel.

-Riza cuando salga del trabajo os ayudo con los preparativos de la boda –Rebecca dio un gran abrazo a su amiga para despedirse de ella.

-Pero yo también tengo que ir al trabajo hoy.

-No tu tranquila a ti te dejo esta semana libre para que te relajes, si es que te dejan –Roy miró hacía el grupo de amigas de Riza – ¿Havoc tu vas con ellas?

-Sí, hoy tengo que estar a cargo de Gracia, así que me encargare de ellas. Aunque no sé si sobreviviré a los preparativos de una boda.

-Yo también iré con vosotros –Matt se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Havoc y Roy.

-Matt se que todo lo que está ocurriendo no te estará sentando muy bien, pero Riza es mía.

-Tranquilo llamita, solo voy para ayudar. Ya sabía que irías a por ella. Yo la quiero, pero ella deseaba tanto estar contigo, que estoy feliz. Me has ganado –Matt le tendió la mano a Roy en gesto amistoso, este la aceptó.

En el cuartel el mismísimo Führer estaba en la puerta cuando llegaban los militares tarde, muy tarde.

-Espero que la escusa sea bastante buena como para llegar con cuatro horas de retraso al trabajo. Y sinceramente Mustang después de la reunión de última hora que tuvimos ayer, no sé porque pero temo lo que puedas hacer.

Roy se disculpó por todos, apuntando que había tenido un problema y ellos le habían ayudado y por ello llegaban tan tarde.

-Grumman tengo una gran noticia para darte –ya que lo había encontrado tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, tenían muy poco tiempo para la boda –voy a casarme.

-¿Tú? ¿Casarte? Por ello todas esas prisas… si ya lo sabía yo ¿A qué pobre alma enamorada has dejado embarazada Roy Mustang?

Los presentes disimularon como pudieron. Si es que la fama del coronel Roy Mustang era de rompe corazones.

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices Grumman! ¿No te alegras por mí?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-La teniente primera Riza Hawkeye y me casó la semana que viene.

-Mustang esto no tiene gracia, mi corazón es débil y no sabes por lo que tendría que pasar si te casas con tu teniente justo una semana después de haber concluido con la nueva ley.

-No es broma te lo digo en serio –Roy se acercó hasta donde estaba el Führer –ya sé que es precipitado, pero Grumman sabes que me merezco esto. Te he ayudado muchísimo en todo señor Führer, creo que ahora me toca a mí cobrarme el gran favor que me debes.

-Sabía que este día llegaría –el hombre suspiró con cansancio –está bien prepararé todo para la semana que viene. Te parece bien el viernes para que se celebre tu boda con Hawkeye.

-Me parece perfecto –Roy sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que el viejo no podría negarle nada, sobre todo después de haberle cedido el puesto de Führer.

-Como eres el futuro Führer yo tendré que ser el que oficie esa boda y se tendrá que celebrar en el cuartel. Tendré que preparar la sala de reuniones, la grande, porque vendrán los peces gordos. Todos querrán ver como sienta la cabeza el futuro Führer –el hombre abrazó a Roy en un gesto amistoso –me alegro por ti. Yo nunca encontré a una persona que me hiciera feliz. Aunque ahora con la señora Bradley parece que este viejo corazón comienza a ablandarse –el hombre rió –aunque no puedo dejar de quitarles la vista a las chicas monas jejeje.

Tras la conversación con el Führer la cual fue más fácil de lo que Roy pensó, cada uno se fue a su puesto de trabajo, celebrando que el Führer al final no les había impuesto un castigo por su tardanza.

Mientras a Riza la habían arrastrado a varias tiendas de trajes de novias ya no sabía cuántos trajes le habían hecho probarse y ninguno parecía que les agradara a ninguno. A ella en particular esos trajes le hacían ver extraña, eran demasiados pomposos para ella.

Winry y Gracia eran las que más parecían disfrutar de los trajes de novia, sobre todo Winry, la cual se había probado tantos vestidos de novia o incluso más que ella. La rubia decía que ya que Edwar no quería casarse ella pensaba verse con un traje de esos aunque solo fuera por gusto.

Riza volvía a estar en otro probador, este era bastante grande y estaba completamente rodeado de espejos enormes, para que pudiera verse. Una señora le ayudaba a ponerse el traje y le cogía los posibles arreglos que le tendrían que hacer para que le quedara perfecto, una vez bien puesto el traje, la señora se apartó y descorrió las cortinas para que sus acompañantes pudieran verla. Riza también se pudo a ver a sí misma bien, una vez que la mujer se hubo apartado de ella.

Riza vio como sus amigos exclamaban sorprendidos, ella también sonrió un poco al verse, parecía que con ese vestido no se veía tan rara, sino que se veía bien… hasta podría decirse que se veía terriblemente bonita con él puesto. Era un vestido de escote palabra de honor ajustado hasta el talle. La parte de arriba estaba bordada con pedrerías, la falda salía desde el talle y acababa en una cola redondeada no demasiado larga, en la parte de atrás un enorme lazo caía sobre la cola. Riza también había escogido unos guantes largos Para acabar la señora le había puesto en el pelo una tiara de pedrería a juego con la pedrería del vestido.

-Riza estás preciosa –Gracia volvía a exclamar.

-Riza –Matt se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella. Ella estaba más alta que él al estar sobre un pequeño pedestal –olvídate de Mustang y cásate conmigo. Fuguémonos ahora –Matt acarició dulcemente a la rubia, haciendo que ella se ruborizara y a la vez se sintiera un poco culpable de dejar a Matt.

-Matt yo…

-Ya lo sé –Matt le puso un dedo sobre los labios silenciando a Riza –no tienes que decir nada. Ya sé que lo amas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque solo fuera una vez más –Matt le dio un leve beso en la mejilla como gesto de cariño.

-Pues creo que ya la búsqueda del vestido se acabó. Este será mi vestido.

De allí pasaron también por varias peluquerías para decidir el peinado. Una vez acabada la tarde se pasaron por el cuartel.

Havoc tenía que dar el parte de lo que había ocurrido con Gracia. Parecía que tras el incidente del teatro en el colegio de Eliccia no le habían vuelto a molestar.

Matt decidió que ya era hora de irse a un hotel, no quería seguir molestando a Riza estando en su casa. Aunque ella decía que su presencia no le molestaba.

Roy se puso celoso ante eso, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Además no pensaba dejar a Riza con él por más tiempo. Además de que en una semana sería su esposa. No ya lo había decidido que Riza se fuera hacia su casa. La cual debería de cambiar por una más grande, para que estuvieran cómodos los tres, cuando llegara el día.

Riza observaba la ciudad desde el balcón del ático donde vivía Roy, la rubia no paraba de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo tan rápido que casi no podía asimilar.

-Vas a coger frío –Roy se acercó hacía donde se encontraba Riza recostada del balcón y le puso una manta sobre sus hombros –pareces pensativa –Roy se sentó en una tumbona invitando a Riza para que se sentará en la tumbona que se encontraba al lado de él.

-Todo está sucediendo tan rápido. Ayer a esta hora estaba en mi habitación llorando y pensando en que iba a dejar Amestris, en que te iba a dejar, e iba a tener a tu hijo yo sola, sin que siquiera su padre lo supiera. Y ahora estoy aquí contigo, sabiendo que dentro de siete días voy a casarme. Todavía no me creo esto –Riza se tumbo en la tumbona que había al lado de Roy acomodándose en ella tapándose bien con la manta.

-Todo esto también está sucediendo muy rápido para mí. Ayer me lleve toda la noche mirando esto –Roy le enseño a Riza su ecografía –no sabía cómo asimilarlo. Y lo que más me hacía no querer reclamar mis derechos como padre fue que tú no me dijeras nada y que pensaras que yo te podría pedir que abortaras.

-Roy este bebe viene de nuestra relación. No ha sido la más bonita, pero era en la única forma que te tenía y no quería que el recuerdo del porque estoy embarazada se manchara. Solo quería saber que este bebe se había formado del amor.

-Pero aún así me diste la ecografía –Roy se recostó en la tumbona junto a Riza –perdona que te pregunte esto ahora pero ¿Tomabas métodos anticonceptivos?

-Sí, por supuesto. Tomaba la píldora, solo que tuve un descuido se me olvidó tomarla un par de días que nos quedamos hasta tarde en la oficina trabajando–Riza tapó a Roy con la manta acercándose más a él –cuando te hable en mi casa sobre tener una familia, lo hice porque sabía que podía estar embarazada, pero tu respuesta me hizo temer que rechazarás al bebe.

-Mis pensamientos siguen siendo igual que antes. No sé como el héroe de Ishval puede tener un hijo una esposa. Porque yo mate a mujeres y niños. Pero cuando pensé que te iba a perder y no solo a ti sino también al bebe, sentí que mi vida se quedaría vacía, no tenía sentido seguir luchando, si no te tenía a mi lado para decirme lo buen coronel que soy –Roy rió ante su propio alago –pero ahora más que nunca ya sé lo que quiero. Ya se acabó el amor a escondidas de todo el mundo y quiero responsabilizarme de todo lo que he hecho, de todo el daño que te he hecho durante tantos años. Quiero a ese bebe Riza tanto como tu –Roy coló su mano por debajo de la blusa de Riza tocando su vientre.

Riza sintió la calidez de la mano de Roy tocando su vientre, era tan reconfortante sentir la calidez de la mano del padre de su hijo.

-¿Vamos a casarnos dentro de una semana? –se pregunto Riza a sí misma como intentando dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

-Si… es extraño, yo que pensaba ser el soltero de oro de Amestris.

-No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar al repartir las invitaciones a todas tus admiradoras.

-Eres perversa -Roy rió sonoramente –muchas te temen.

-Sí, sobre todo la chica nueva de los cafés –Riza escuchaba feliz las risas de su ahora prometido. Que palabra tan rara para ella. Nunca pensó que se casaría y muchísimo menos con Roy Mustang. Pero si lo había conseguido iba a formar una familia con él y en pocos días se convertiría en Riza Mustang.

-Riza te amo –Roy observó como se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos a la rubia. Parecía que el embarazo la tenía muy sensible. Roy limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Riza. El moreno observo la sonrisa de felicidad de la persona que más amaba, para a continuación besarla dulcemente.

Continuara.

^0^

Gomen iba a actualizar antes, pero es que el mp3 donde tengo el fic no se conectaba al ordenadror gomen.

Necesitaba poner ya este capi. Lo sé es muy meloso, pero es que son tan monos! ^0^ siiiiiiiis tenemos boda! Y bueno deciros que no creais que el fic va a terminar dentro de poco, porque aún le queda un largo camino y aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, por los que tranuils que esto no acaba aquí ^^

Y como no MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEW! ^0^

-Andyhaikufma: gomen tarde mucho pero por lo menos creo y espero que os hayáis quedado satisfechos con este capi que ya se echaba en falta algo de Royai, además adoro a Roy demasiado como para ponerlo tan malo XD si en el fondo tods sabemos que Roy es súper mono y haría cualquier cosa por Riza ^^

-Kaisafesadnes: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste y bueno ya no he sido mala y os he dejado un capi con mucho romanticismo ^^

-Sor: No es que le esté dando vueltas, es que la historia al estar en la clasificación de romance, lo principal de esta va a ser el romance. Por supuesto el fic, no acaba aquí y de hecho queda poquitos capítulos para que haga su primera aparición el padre de Riza (aunque será pequeña y de hecho creo que es en el siguiente capi) y por supuesto se descubrirá toda su relación con la banda rebelde, entre muchos más cabos sueltos que he dejado ^^ gracias por comentar ^^

¡ Y gracias tods los que leen mi historia!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi XAAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^0^


	19. Capítulo 19

Happiness

Capítulo 19

Riza y Roy andaban por los largos pasillos del cuartel de central. Todo sería normal, sino fuera por las miradas furtivas y los cuchicheos que había por cada lugar por el que pasaban.

-Me siento muy irritada –Riza intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse. La causa de ello, era que desde que se había anunciado su boda, ambos se habían convertido en el centro de todas las miradas.

-Tranquila teniente, ya sabe que ahora mismo somos el centro de atención de todos los chismes.

-Ya todo el mundo me pregunta si estoy embarazada.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que solo me casaría porque te he dejado embarazada?

-Porque es la verdad mi coronel

Roy sintió una puñalada en la espalda. Riza actuaba como siempre en el trabajo. Fría distante, pero siempre muy eficaz en cuanto a sus tareas a realizar. Ya sabía que aunque se fueran a casar eso no quería decir que en el trabajo podían tratarse de una manera diferente a antes. Ahora y más que nuca debían de ser muy eficaces trabajando, no querían dar razones a todos los que se oponían a su unión.

Ambos entraron en el despacho, les esperaba un largo día trabajo en el cual seguían las investigaciones para buscar a los dirigentes de la banda rebelde y del padre de Riza. Además de los preparativos para la boda.

A la hora de la comida todos se reunieron en la sala de descanso. Winry y Gracia las cuales se habían pasado la mañana en busca de un restaurantes para la celebración y ahora le contaban a Riza todo lo que les gustaba y lo que no. La rubia se sentía un poco mareada y con nauseas, por lo que poco escuchaba de la perorata que le estaba soltando las dos mujeres.

-Cuando salgas del trabajo tenemos que ir a un sitio –Rebecca hablo cantarina y llena de felicidad

-A otro sitio más ¿Cómo os puede gustar tanto esto? Yo con lo de ayer ya tuve suficiente. Ya tengo el vestido ¿qué más queréis? –pregunto cansada Riza.

-¿Y qué piensas llevar debajo del vestido bonita? –Pregunto pícara Rebecca haciendo enrojecer a Riza –y no te me pongas tímida que todos sabemos cómo habéis hecho a ese bebe. Y necesitas ropa sexy para la noche de bodas –Rebecca sonrió a su amiga viendo como está la miraba con odio. Cómo le gustaba hacer enrojecer a su amiga era tan fácil.

-Tampoco hace falta que la agobiéis demasiado que en la noche de bodas poco me voy a fijar en eso –Roy sintió como un cojín se le estampaba en la cabeza, mandado por Riza. Su puntería era buena hasta con los cojines –solo lo hago para que te dejen tranquila –Roy se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Riza sentada –pareces cansada ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me siento mareada y siento muchas molestias –Riza se sonrojó una vez más. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que ahora Roy era más atento con ella.

-Tranquila, es normal. Piensa que tu cuerpo tiene que dar muchos cambios –le tranquilizó Gracia.

-No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. Ahora si quieres quédate aquí a descansar –Roy se acuclilló para estar a la altura de ella –Tengo algo para ti –Roy se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y la abrió –es tu anillo de compromiso.

Todas las mujeres presentes se quedaron sin respiración al ver el anillo. Era una alianza de oro con diamantes engarzados. Era un modelo sencillo, pero lujoso, los brillantes de los diamantes resplandecían. Riza no sabía mucho de anillos pero podía decir que ese anillo tenía que ser muy caro.

Roy cogió la mano de Riza y le puso el anillo. Riza miraba al anillo en su mano, brillaba muchísimo. Y no lo iba a decir, pero le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué? –Riza señaló al anillo en su mano.

-Eres mi prometida. Y como tal debes de tener un anillo de compromiso –no te gusta. Si quieres puedo cambiarlo.

-¡No! –respondieron todas las mujeres al unísono. Sorprendiendo a Roy.

-ohhh porque tienes tanta suerte –se quejo Rebecca haciendo pucheros –te llevas a un coronel futuro Führer, esta bueno, tiene dinero.

-Mi pobre marido con su sueldo apenas llegó a la mitad de ese anillo –niega con la cabeza María.

Roy se alejó de allí hasta el otro rincón de la sala donde se encontraban sus demás subordinados, sinceramente cuando se juntaban todas las amigas de Riza eran un tanto insoportables. Roy cuando llegó junto con sus subordinados y se sentó poniendo su café sobre la mesa.

-Mujeres se emocionan por nada ¿Eh? –Havoc le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda como gesto de amistad.

-¿Por nada? No sabes lo que me ha costado ese anillo.

-¿Sabe que todo el mundo va diciendo que la teniente tiene que estar embarazada? –pregunto Fury.

-Si lo sé. Espero que vosotros vayáis desmintiéndolo –Roy vio como sus subordinados asentían con la cabeza.

-Y a ti Havoc ¿cómo te va con Gracia? –pregunto Falman.

-Pues bien. Ella es un amor es muy cariñosa –Havoc suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que anda mal Havoc? –pregunto Roy, solo le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que algo se estaba guardando.

-Pues que ella es fantástica, pero no hemos llegado a nada más que unos besos y me costó bastante conseguir que me besara. No sé cómo dar el siguiente paso. No quiero que se sienta mal.

-Con ese tema lo vas a tener difícil. Tendrás que tener paciencia –intentó alentar Roy a Havoc.

Si, paciencia –Havoc suspiró. Él sabía que Gracia aún amaba a su marido y él así lo había aceptado, pero ahora quería hacerse un huequito en su corazón y quería que lo tuviera en cuenta para todo. Pero parecía que Gracia aún le apartaba y no le dejaba entrar en su corazón.

Cuando las amigas de Riza y organizadoras de su boda se hubieron ido y regresaron a su oficina Roy aprovechó que estaban todos y en tranquilidad para hablar de algo muy importante.

-Necesito que me escuchéis, porque esto debemos hacerlo rápido debido a que falta muy poco tiempo para mi boda –Roy se sintió extraño al decir el mismo que se iba a casar. Todavía parecía que no se había hecho a la idea –tengo mis sospechas de que en este evento podría producirse algún ataque de nuestro queridísimo grupo rebelde –Roy hablo con ironía –por lo que debemos de aumentar la seguridad en todo momento y quiero que todos vosotros seáis los que escoltéis a Riza en todo momento de la ceremonia.

-Coronel no creo que sea necesario que yo tenga tanta seguridad.

-No quiero tomar riesgos, por lo que prefiero que ellos vayan contigo –Roy no le dejo más opción a Riza –además estoy pensando que la boda podría ser un incentivo para hacer salir de su escondite al dirigente de la banda rebelde, o al que fue el dirigente de la banda rebelde.

-Coronel no entiendo muy bien a dónde quiere llegar –Hablo Riza, temiendo las ideas de su superior.

-Pues lo que quiero es atrapar al que fue el dirigente de la banda rebelde. Quiero que su linda y única hija haga una entrevista por la radio, ya que como soy el sucesor del Führer esta boda va a ser famosa en Central, en la entrevista ella dirá que lo que más ansia es ver a su padre el día de su boda.

-Si me abandonó cuando era una cría ¿cree que eso le va a importar?

-Sigo pensando que él no te abandono –Roy se acercó hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba Riza –él te dejo a mi cargo –y estoy seguro que si dices eso, él aparecerá. Él no dejaría a su niña sola el día de su boda. Él no es un hombre tan frío como parece.

-Sé que eso le parece una buena idea y que ayudaría en la investigación de la banda rebelde. Pero no puedo hacer eso –Riza encaro a Roy –no quiero trabajo en el día de mi boda. Además de que me estás pidiendo que tienda una trampa a mi propio padre. Sé que me abandono, pero no soy capaz de hacerle eso.

-Eres terriblemente sentimental teniente. Pero te hare caso, nada de trabajo el día de nuestra boda –Roy sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Riza. Ella tampoco se había acostumbrado aún a los nuevos cambios.

Después del trabajo las amigas de Riza volvieron a por ella. La rubia intentó escaparse, pero no pudo ellas eran demasiadas y la acorralaron, no pudo evitar que la arrastraran hasta una tienda de ropa interior. Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que a ella le encantaba la ropa interior, tenía una buena colección de conjuntos. Aunque si debía ser sincera prefería ir sola y no con carabina.

La señora le enseñaba los conjuntos de ropa interior que solía vender a las mujeres que se iban a casar, pero a ella el blanco no le gustaba en cuanto a ropa interior se decía prefería otros colores. Su favorito el rosa, así que esquivo a la señora que le insistía en la ropa interior blanca y se puso a observar unos conjuntos en rosa que le habían gustado, además de que este tenía un picardías a juego. La rubia cogió el finísimo picardías, este no sería mucho más grande que una camiseta y todo transparente, estaba clara cuál era la finalidad de esa prenda. Riza se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que al lado de los picardías había braguitas, pero estas tenían una pequeña particularidad, que fue por lo que ella se sonrojó aún más, estas tenían una abertura, estaba claro que era para facilitar a los amantes que estuvieran muy ansiosos y comenzar con su danza de amor sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa interior.

Al otro lado de la tienda Gracia intentaba ojear la ropa interior, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza, ya que tenía pegado a ella a Havoc, el teniente con su uniforme militar era el objeto de todas las miradas de las féminas que había en la tienda. Era normal que todas estuvieran sorprendidas por la presencia de un hombre y en particular la de un militar, haciendo que las mujeres se hicieran corrillos y comentaran por lo bajini, mientras lanzaban risitas nerviosas.

Estaba claro que a las mujeres no les era indiferente Havoc, el era un hombre joven y muy guapo. A parte de que el uniforme hacía que impusiera más. Si a las mujeres les perdía un hombre de uniforme.

-Jean si quieres puedes esperar fuera.

-No puedo Gracia, ya sabes estoy trabajando. Sé que estoy incomodando a las mujeres que están en la tienda, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-No si incómodas no están tranquilo –Gracia hablo por lo bajo para que este no escuchara que ella se sentía celosa.

-Jean –Eliccia llamó al hombre, el cual le prestó atención a la pequeña –estas equivocado, no las estás incomodando, es solo que eres demasiado guapo. A las mujeres les gustan mucho los hombres con uniforme.

-¿Se puede saber dónde aprendes esas cosas señorita? –preguntó Gracia a su hija.

-En los mangas Shojo –la niña sonrió a su madre de forma inocente –creo que mejor me voy con María y Megumi –la niña huyó ante la cara de enfado de su madre, no quería que le quitara sus mangas.

Gracia suspiró, esa niña estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido, pensó la mujer. Pero sus pensamientos fueron callados al ver como dos jovencitas se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba Havoc.

-Perdone señor militar, pero ya que es un hombre adulto, podría hacerme un favor y ayudarme a elegir, es que no se cual es más bonitos de estos dos conjuntos –la chica le enseño a al hombre dos conjuntos de ropa interior.

-A ver –Jean miró ambos modelos y eligió uno –el rojo, seguro que hará que se derrita su novio señorita –el hombre le guiñó un ojo a la chica, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Mu… muchas gracias –la chica se fue lanzando comentarios con su amiga y riendo por lo bajito.

Gracia celosa se alejó del hombre. Le había molestado muchísimo lo que había ocurrido. Ella era una mujer mayor, no sabía porque Havoc se habría fijado en ella, si podía tener a cualquier chica joven que quisiera con solo una miradita.

Havoc al ver que Gracia se alejaba de ella enfadada sonrió, era la primera vez que Gracia se ponía celosa.

-Gracia si quieres te ayudo a ti también a elegir un conjunto de ropa interior –Havoc esquivo el golpe que Gracia le mando por el comentario que había hecho –por si quieres saberlo –el hombre se acerco hacia el oído de Gracia y le susurró –los conjuntos en rojo me parecen muy sexys –Havoc se alejó riéndose, al ver como Gracia se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Después de una hora por fin todas salieron de allí dando el día por concluido, ya que Riza se sentía muy cansada.

Al llegar a casa de Roy, este se encontraba en su despacho. Riza se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él y le beso. La rubia se ruborizo, ella misma por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero eso era algo natural y más ahora que se iban a casar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy contando las invitaciones –Roy se estiró en la silla de oficina perezoso.

-Invitados tendremos poco, no se puede decir que nuestras familias sean numerosas. ¿Por cierto madame christmas sabes que te vas a casar?

-En cuanto a los invitados, tengo que invitar a los peces gordos, ya sabes para quedar bien. Y en cuanto a mi madre… no se me ha olvidado –Roy invito a Riza para que se sentará en su regazo.

-Sabías que eres un mal hijo –Riza le miró raro, no era una niña pequeña para sentarse en su regazo –sabes que se va a alegrar mucho cuando se entere, no sé cómo se te ha podido olvidar.

-Lo sé. No sabes la de veces que me ha dicho que me case contigo –Roy agarró de la mano a Riza y le tiró para que finalmente aceptará sentarse sobre él –también le tendré que decir que va a ser abuela –Roy sonrió a Riza. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, era tan fácil.

-No va hacer falta que se lo digas. Lo va a saber en cuanto le digas que te vas a casar –Riza se acomodó y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Roy.

-maldita mi fama –Roy suspiró. La verdad que ya ni sabía porque se casaba antes de que a Riza se le notara el embarazo, si total ya todo el mundo lo iba comentando por ahí –bueno ¿y la ropa interior sexy que te ibas a comprar?

-En casa de Gracia. Dicen que no puedes ver nada hasta el día de la boda.

-No se para que tanto, si casi ni me voy a fijar en eso la noche de bodas –Roy rió divertido y tuvo que parar los golpes que Riza le mandaba. Roy se sentía feliz, una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes. Porqué abría sido tan tonto y no hubiera hecho eso antes.

Los días habían pasado volando, su memoria intentaba recordar cada día antes de su boda. Recordaba con mucho gusto el día que repartió las invitaciones y como las admiradoras de Roy se morían de la envidia por su suerte, también recordaba a una madame christmas que apareció un día delante de la puerta de Roy, la mujer estaba muy enfadada con Roy. Fue muy cómico ver a la mujer dándole golpes en la cabeza al "tonto" de su hijo como ella decía, por no haberle dicho nada y haberse enterado por la gente. También recordaba el día que le había dicho a Gracia a Havoc que fueran sus testigos en la boda. Y cómo protagonista de bodas tuvo que pasar por millones de peluquerías restaurantes, floristerías, etc. Había sido una semana agotadora y ahora quedaba lo peor de todo, su boda.

Riza observo como su piso era un completo desastre, todo lleno de ropa por todas partes, maquillaje, cepillos, gente corriendo de un lado para otro. Todas sus amigas se habían quedado la noche anterior en su casa para tener la fiesta de despedida de soltera y ahora todas estaban preparándose para la boda, casi sin dormir.

Ella estaba en el baño, parecía que tanto estrés le había pasado factura y ya había ido a vomitar por segunda vez en la mañana. Riza pensó si su pequeño feto estaría también nervioso como ella y por ello se sentía tan mal.

-¿Riza cariño estás bien? – Rebecca ayudo a su amiga a levantarse del suelo del baño.

-No muy bien la verdad –Riza ayudada de su amiga se dirigió hacia su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

-Riza deberías tomar algo estás muy pálida.

-Si tomo algo lo vomitare.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono, el cual tomo Rebecca, la chica habló tranquila por el aparato y asentía según iba escuchando a la persona al otro lado del aparato. Pero de repente algo cambió y la expresión de la morena cambió a una de irritación.

-¡Qué dice! ¡Oiga escúcheme bien! ¡Le hemos pedido un ramo de lirios blancos y si no lo tengo aquí en menos de cinco minutos va a correr la sangre! ¿Me ha oído? –La morena volvió al relajarse –sí, me parece bien. Espero que no se le vuelva a perder el ramo de mi amiga –la morena colgó el teléfono –tranquila que no te quedas sin ramo.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero dormir Rebecca –Riza se acurrucó en su cama y se tapó con la colcha.

-¡Oye pero que es esto! ¿Dónde se supone que esta la novia? –Havoc había llegado junto con sus demás compañeros, para hacer su función de guarda espaldas –Roy ya está listo y esperando.

-Hay que levantar a la novia, que dice que ahora quiere dormir –Rebecca forcejeaba con Riza intentando destaparla.

-Solo quiero dormir un poquito.

-Nada de dormir hoy es tu gran día –Matt destapó a Riza con facilidad y la obligo a incorporarse en la cama –venga tienes al idiota de Roy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperándote ¿a qué esperas para vestirte? Aunque bueno si cambias de opinión y quieres huir conmigo –Matt le guiño un ojo.

-Todos los hombres fuera que vamos a ayudar a la novia a vestirse –María echó a todos los presentes masculinos a empujones –y de paso me la cuidáis un ratito ¿vale? –María señaló hacía donde se encontraba su hija en el carrito.

Riza se sintió un poco intimidada de tener a tanta gente viendo como se desvestía, aunque fueran mujeres. Entre todas ayudaron a Riza a vestirse, una le agarraba el vestido, otra le abrochaba, para después una peinarla y otra maquillándola. Riza se sentía otra vez mareada, demasiado ajetreo para una pobre embarazada. Pensó la rubia.

Después de una hora de maquillaje y peinado, Riza salió de su habitación, los hombres que esperaban fuera en la sala exclamaron sorprendidos al verla salir.

Riza se fijó una vez más en uno de los espejos y realmente se sentía muy guapa ese día. Aunque todo se le empezó a nublar y casi cayó al suelo de no ser por Fury que la cogió antes de que callera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Fury tuvo que coger en brazos a la rubia y ponerla sobre el sofá, acto seguido tomó un papel que había por allí y comenzó a darle aire –no os acerquéis todos dejarle espacio.

Riza abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba aún borrosa y su cabeza daba vueltas.

-¿Está bien teniente? –preguntó Fury preocupado.

-Llámame Riza –la visión de la rubia fue poco a poco formando la imagen de Fury –hoy eres mi invitado.

-Riza debes tomar algo –Rebecca se acercó hasta a su amiga.

-Si tomó algo lo vomitaré.

-Pues me da igual, aunque vomites sobre el Führer debes tomar algo, para que te sientas mejor.

Después de tomar un café, la rubia parecía que el azúcar le había sentado bien y se sentía algo mejor. Ya era la hora debía de salir camino a encontrarse con su futuro marido.

Continuara.

^0^

Esta vez no me tarde tanto ne? ^^ y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin la boda para el siguiente capi ^0^

Vuelvo a repetir que la historia no acaba ya, aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos y todos serán unidos y explicados a lo largo de la historia ^^ es que si os soy sincera quería hacer una historia con Roy y Riza juntitos y no que la mayor parte de las veces cuando se casan acaba la historia (no en todas por supuesto). Y bueno deciros que estéis pendiente a los capis de después de la boda porque comienza la acción y muchos de los cabos que he ido soltando irán tomando coherencia ^^ que ya me lo estáis pidiendo todos… gomen me enrollo mucho, pero es que me encanta ponerlos en momentos monos a Roy y Riza

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan un review! ^0^

-AndyHaikufma: Por supuesto yo no era capaz de poner a Roy como el malo. Lo adoro demasiado XD y si el doctor Knox fue para encarrilar a Roy por el buen camino con sus buenas ideas XD y tal y como he dio ya después de la boda se irán desvelando nuevas cositas, que es que esta parte quería intentar hacerla sentimental y no quería a los malos de por medio. Gracias por tu review y por tu paciencia ^0^

-Sakuken: jajaja XD me hizo gracia lo que te da pereza XD aunque me alegra que te hayas decidido, que me alegran mucho los review. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y si tal y como he dio esta parte tenía que ser de Roy y Riza quería hacerla sentimental, pero los malos están ahí y por supuesto también el padre de Riza. Después de la Boda comenzaran a unirse esos cabos sueltos. Gracias por tu mensaje ^^

Y bueno por supuesto agradecer también a aquells que leen mi fic ¡Muchas gracias a tods! ^0^

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi. Xaiiitoooooooooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20

Happiness

Capítulo 20

Todos salieron deprisa, ya iban demasiado atrasados. Riza se sentó en un banco, estaba esperando ya que Havoc había ido en busca del coche. La rubia sintió como los rayos del sol la hacían sentir mejor. Tras de ella estaban sus demás compañeros, los cuales seguían las órdenes de su futuro esposo para que la protegieran. La rubia se sentó en un banco, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos pero fueron callados por la llegada de alguien.

-Hace una gran mañana ¿No cree señorita?

Un hombre se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella sentada, el hombre llevaba un sombrero que le tapaba la cara, unas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y un jersey de cuello alto, por lo que poco podía verse de su rostro. Sus compañeros en seguida se pusieron en guardia y se pusieron todos cerca de ella. Riza observó al hombre con detenimiento.

-Y para usted lo será más.

Riza pudo ver una sonrisa de medio lado, por parte del hombre. El señor se acerco hasta estar frente a ella. En seguida sus compañeros y ahora protectores todos se pusieron al lado de ella.

-Se ve que su futuro marido debe quererla bastante como para tenerla tan protegida ¿Puedo sentarme?

Riza asintió con la cabeza, sabía que era una locura hacer eso, ya que ese hombre podría ser parte de la banda anti rebelde y tener malas intenciones, pero su voz le resultaba tan familiar. Le hacía sentir nostalgia.

-Mi nombre es Yamato Kurosaki ¿Y el suyo?

-Riza Hawkeye –su cabeza le seguía mandando alertas de lo mal que le podría traer hablar con un completo desconocido, pero la sensación de nostalgia era mayor.

-Tiene un nombre precioso. Sabe tengo una hija que debe de tener su misma edad y la verdad que me haría mucha ilusión verla vestida igual de hermosa que usted, algún día. Debe ser un hombre muy atento con usted. Estaba yo pensando de que su nombre me resulta familiar, me ha parecido escucharlo en algún sitio ¿Es usted militar verdad?

-Si, de seguro debió escucharlo en la radio. Se habló bastante de nosotros con la muerte del antiguo Führer.

-¡Ah si ya lo recuerdo! Escuche de su nombre en esa época. ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa Hawkeye? –El hombre vio como la rubia asentía como respuesta - ¿Quién es el afortunado que contraerá matrimonio con usted?

-Seguramente también ha tenido que oír hablar de él. Es Roy Mustang.

-Usted le quiere muchísimo. Solo hay que ver como se le ilumina la cara al decir su nombre.

-Si, él es el hombre que he amado siempre desde que era una niña. Sabe a mi me hubiera gustado muchísimo que hoy estuviera conmigo mi otro hombre muy importante para mí. Mi padre. Pero él murió hace mucho.

-Seguro que este donde este su padre debe estar muy orgullosa de usted. Tan orgulloso y emocionado de verla tan hermosa y feliz que debe de estar aguantándose las ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Riza sintió como las palabras de ese hombre hacían que su corazón palpitara de alegría.

-No me diga esas cosas. No puedo emocionarme antes de la boda estropearía el maquillaje y mis amigas me matarían. Ellas me han ayudado mucho para que hoy fuera un gran día.

-Espero que sus amigas no se olvidaran darle algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul. Es una tradición vieja y quizás tonta, pero es una tradición.

-No… no llevo nada de eso.

-Pues permítame que le de algo.

El hombre hizo un ademán de llevarse la mano al bolsillo, cuando Breda le paró la mano y Fury se puso en medio de ambos.

-Lo siento no quise asustarles –el hombre se disculpo –si lo prefiere puede coger usted la cajita que está en mi bolsillo.

Breda no quería hacer lo que el hombre le pedía, pero los ojos suplicantes de Riza le hizo obedecer a ese hombre extraño. Parecía muy sospechoso. Breda saco una cajita del bolsillo del extraño hombre.

-¿Puede abrirla? –le indico el señor mayor a Breda.

Breda volvió a obedecer al hombre frente a él. Si su coronel se enteraba de eso de seguro se llevaría una gran bronca. Breda abrió la cajita con cuidado dejando ver lo que ocultaba en su interior. Dentro se encontraba una pulsera, los eslabones tenían forma de flores, con brillantes azules engarzados a mono de pétalos para las flores.

-Esta pulsera se la dio la madre de mi mujer cuando ella se caso conmigo, para que le diera suerte. Y le aseguro señorita que mi matrimonio, fue muy feliz –el hombre tomo la pulsera y se la colocó a Riza en la muñeca –Te la presto como amuleto de la suerte, se que tú la cuidarás mucho y también se que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

-Yo también se que nos volveremos a ver –Riza miraba muy sorprendida la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca. Ya sabía porque ese hombre le hacía sentir tanta nostalgia –y sé que cuando nos volvamos a ver será en una situación muy diferente a hoy. Roy se va a enfadar mucho conmigo por esto.

-Te perdonara, el te quiere tanto como para tenerte así de vigilada. Pero podéis estar tranquilos que hoy no habrá ningún ataque. Espero que tengáis un gran día y que seáis muy felices –el hombre se levanto y se alejo del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de los militares.

Riza seguía absorta mirando la pulsera que se encontraba en su muñeca. Sus compañeros la miraban. Ellos también se habían dado cuenta al final de quien era la persona extraña que había aparecido.

-Hey chicos vamos, que Roy nos va a cortar el cuello como sigamos tardando –Havoc acaba de llegar con el coche, el rubio se bajo del coche al ver que sus compañeros poca cuenta le habían prestado -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Riza te encuentras bien? –Fury se sentó en el banco al lado de Riza, la rubia parecía muy consternada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Esta es la pulsera de mi madre –Riza alzo la mirada hacia Fury –la recuerdo perfectamente, mi padre la guardaba y me decía que el día que yo me casara me la daría. Pero no pensé que Hoy… -Riza no podía seguir hablando. Riza acepto el abrazo de Fury sintiéndose reconfortada por el abrazo de su amigo.

-¿Ha estado aquí él? –Havoc pregunto a sus compañeros, Havoc abrió los ojos como platos cuando sus amigos asintieron –sabéis que si Roy se entera de estamos muertos.

-No, por favor –Riza se levanto del banco –no le digáis nada hoy. Yo se lo explicaré después de la boda, pero hoy no. Ya que no me gusta nada de todo esto, por lo menos vamos a intentar que hoy sea un gran día.

En seguida se pusieron en marcha de camino al cuartel de central y hoy no era para trabajar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardan tanto? –Roy iba recorriendo de arriba abajo la entrada a la sala principal del cuartel.

-Tranquilo Roy. Todas las novias tardan –Gracia agarró a Roy del brazo para que dejara de andar.

-¿Y si les ha ocurrido algo?

-¡Roy relájate de una vez!

-Coronel Mustang –un militar becario del Führer fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el hombre -El Führer ya ha recibido a la teniente Hawkeye, debe entrar en la sala.

Roy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Estaba deseoso por ver a Riza. Havoc le había contado muy poco, pero decía que estaba realmente preciosa. Había llegado el momento, iba a despedirse de ser el soltero de oro de Amestris para ser esposo y después de unos meses padre. Ni él mismo se conocía. Pero era hora de sentar la cabeza y de ser responsable de sus actos. Amaba a Riza y la amaba desde siempre, ella era la mujer de su vida no podría encontrar a ninguna mejor que ella.

-Roy ¿estás bien? –Gracia le pregunto al hombre, al ver como su cara había palidecido un poco al escuchar que Riza había llegado -¿No estarás dudando? –Gracia miro amenazadoramente a Roy.

-No tengo dudas. Estoy listo Gracia, nunca imagine que llegaría este momento, pero estoy listo –Roy se enderezó y Gracia le arreglo la corbata. –Vamos a entrar.

Roy se colocó en el altar a su lado se encontraba Gracia como testigo. Si no hubiera sido porque ella estaba allí hubiera ido el mismo en busca de Riza, ya que habían llegado con una hora y media de retraso. Roy miro a Gracia y esta le sonrió feliz. Al mirarla recordó a su amigo, él siempre le intentaba casar a toda costa, porque quería que él fuera tan feliz como lo era él con su mujer, si él estuviera allí de seguro estaría muy feliz por él.

Gracia vio como a Roy se le escapaba una lágrima. En seguida se dio cuenta de que recordaba a su mejor amigo.

-Sea donde quiera que este Maes está muy feliz de que estes hoy aquí Roy. De seguro está orgulloso de ti.

Una mujer comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía al piano para anunciar la entrada de Riza. Roy se volvió para ver la entrada por fin de su futura esposa. El hombre sintió como el corazón se le aceleró al verla entrar del brazo de Havoc. No tenía palabras, su cabeza no procesaba el adjetivo perfecto para definir a como sus ojos veían a Riza andar lentamente sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando ella llego hasta donde se encontraba él no pudo evitar acercarla hasta él y darle un beso en los labios.

-Por favor coronel Mustang, eso para el final –el Führer regañó al coronel.

La ceremonia fue corta y sencilla, poca gente conocida había en los bancos. La mayor parte de los invitados eran peces gordos que debían de ir por conservar las formalidades.

Riza se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Roy no iba con el traje militar de gala, sino que iba con un traje de chaqueta tipo levita, el chalequillo y la corbata en gris perla, iba peinado con gel con el pelo hacía atrás. Riza sabía que odiaba peinarse con gel, pero como le hacía verse más guapo pues lo soportaba.

Después de la ceremonia la rubia tuvo que soportar las muchas felicitaciones que le hacían gente que ni siquiera conocía. La rubia comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, tuvo que agradecer a Rebecca que se la llevara de allí, si no seguramente hubiera vomitado sobre el uniforme de algún militar o peor aún sobre el Führer. Al que no pudo salvar fue a Roy, él debía de mostrarse amable con todos esos militares.

Después de la ceremonia y de que le asediaran con fotos y antes de que diera comienzo el convite. Roy logro escaparse junto con Riza.

-¿Adónde se supone que vamos? –Roy la llevaba de la mano por unas calles estrechas.

-Alguien quiere vernos hoy –Roy se paro haciendo que ella también lo hiciera –estas preciosa –hablo dulcemente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella besándola dulcemente.

-¿No piensas dejar nada para la noche de bodas? –Madame christmas sonreía a la parejita de recién casados.

-Madre, sabe que no me gusta que me interrumpan –Roy sonrió a su madre. Ella no había podido asistir a la boda por razones más que obvias. Ella era la dueña de un bar nocturno, no era una buena imagen para él. A parte de que Roy había evitado siempre que nadie supiera absolutamente nada de ella, por supuesto a excepción de Riza.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra después de la boda –La mujer sonrió haciendo a Riza sonrojarse –ahora solo quiero que le des un abrazo a tu vieja madre –la mujer no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima de ver a su hijo por fin sentar la cabeza.

-No es propio de ti mostrarte tan sensible madre – Roy borro las lágrimas de su madre con el dorso de la mano.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer –se quejo dejando a su hijo y acercándose a Riza para darle un abrazo –sabía que si mi hijo lograba sentar la cabeza sería contigo –la mujer sonrió feliz, de verlos a ambos por fin de una vez juntos.

Tras dejar a la madre de Roy tuvieron que volver para dar comienzo a la celebración y convite de la boda. Riza se sentía estresada y agobiada no había tiempo ni para decirle a Roy lo guapo que estaba, siempre estaba con alguien.

En cuanto pudo escarparse de sus obligaciones como esposa del futuro Führer, huyo hacía la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas y compañeras. Rebeca la recibió con un gran abrazo, el cual agradeció. Estaba terriblemente insoportable, desde su embarazo tenía la necesidad de que la abrazaran.

-Siéntate cariño y descansa –Rebecca le guardo a su amiga un asiento a su lado -no dejes que esos peces gordos te agobien. Tu cuando estés cansada ven aquí –su amiga le abrazo maternalmente.

Riza le sonrió, le estaba muy agradecida a ella, ya que la había salvado en el día varias veces de sus agobiantes compromisos como protagonista de la fiesta.

Riza se quedó absorta viendo a su marido. Roy hablaba con u grupo de hombres, todos altos cargos entre los militares. Tenía que ser formal, no podía escaparse de mantener esas formalidades con ellos.

-¿Esta guapo verdad? –le pregunto pícara Rebecca.

-Está más que guapo –Riza suspiro –pero esta allí y yo aquí. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él.

-Si quieres que ese idiota de Roy venga, yo hare que venga –Matt se levanto de su asiento, para terror de Riza, ya que tenía miedo de que lo que fuera a hacer Matt arruinara la reputación de su marido -¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!

Riza miró más que horrorizada como todos sus amigos siguieron animando a Matt pronunciando la misma frase.

Roy se volvió para ver a Matt y a todos sus conocidos chillando a voz en grito.

-Señores siento dejar aparcada esta maravillosa conversación, pero me necesitan por allí –Roy se dirigió hacía la mesa donde estaba Riza

Riza tiraba a Matt de la chaqueta para que se callara. Suficiente vergüenza había pasado ya en la ceremonia por tener que besarse con Roy delante de tanta gente, como para hacerlo otra vez.

-Riza –Roy le tendió la mano la mano a su mujer, este le tiro del brazo para que se levantara. Él hombre sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de su mujer –estas preciosa. Y no me cansare de repetírtelo –Roy rodeo la cintura de Riza, para acto seguido besarla dulcemente.

La cabeza de Riza daba vueltas, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Roy la sostenía. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente cuando su marido dejo de besarla para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Él. Si ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

Roy iba asentarse junto con sus conocidos, cuando el grupo de militares con los que estaba hablan anteriormente, se acercaron a él.

-Coronel Mustang creo debemos seguir con nuestra conversación. Es muy importante restablecer la economía en Ishval.

-Si, por supuesto.

Riza vio con horror como su marido nuevamente se alejaba de ella, no, no pensaba permitirlo, era su boda, no un día de trabajo.

-Señores –Riza se puso seria y tomo su papel de teniente del coronel Roy Mustang –por supuesto que ese tema es muy importante y como tal, los presupuesto para avivar el comercio en Ishval ya están realizados y preparados, para la reunión del lunes, en el que se les serán expuestos. Pero si no les importa hoy estamos en una celebración, por lo que disfruten de esta –Riza tomo de la mano a Roy y volvió con él, no pensaba pasar ni un minuto más de su boda lejos de él.

Y así fue el resto de la boda, no se separaron en ningún momento, disfrutando de estar cerca de su marido. Aún no se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así.

La boda se postergo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ya sus invitados tan agotados como ellos habían decidido que ya era hora de dejar a la pareja a solas. Esa noche la pasarían e un hotel, en la suit nupcial más lujosa de toda Amestris.

Roy tomó a su esposa en brazos para cruzar el umbral de su lujosa habitación, Riza sorprendida solo optó por agarrarse fuertemente a Roy, el hombre la dejo sobre la cama, donde la mujer se estiró cansada por tan ajetreado día.

-Ha sido un gran día ¿verdad? –Roy aparto el cabello de los ojos de Riza para mirarla bien.

-Si, no ha estado tan mal –Riza cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias de su marido –nunca he visto tan emocionada a tu madre como hoy.

-Ella está orgullosa de mí, me quiere mucho, aunque no me lo diga.

-En eso os parecéis mucho –Riza se incorporó en la cama –Roy debo decirte una cosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Roy se alertó al ver como Riza se ponía seria.

-Es esto –Riza levanto su brazo en dirección a Roy enseñándole la pulsera que reinaba en su muñeca –Esta pulsera era de mi madre. Ella la llevo el día de su boda.

-Estoy seguro que ella también se habrá emocionado mucho hoy por verte tan hermosa, donde quiera que este –Roy intento hacerla sentir bien, ya que pensaba que se acordaba de su madre fallecida.

-Roy esta pulsera me la han dado esta mañana –Riza bajo la mirada hacia la pulsera, recordando lo que había ocurrido esa mañana –un señor me la dio esta mañana. Iba completamente oculto, no se le podía ver la cara ni el color de su cabello. Pero era él.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –Roy se puso serio. Se sentía traicionado.

-Porque quería que disfrutáramos este día. Seré una ñona por decir esto, pero hoy me he casado con la persona de la que llevo enamorada toda mi vida, quería disfrutar este día, por eso no te dije nada. Yo le dije a los chicos que no te dijeran nada.

-¿Entonces tuviste a tu padre a tu lado y no lo arrestaste?

-Me gustaría que pensaras en cómo me sentí yo al saber que mi padre la persona que me abandono, vino a verme hoy a decirme lo hermosa que estaba.

-¡Es nuestro enemigo Riza! –Roy se levantó de la cama encarando a su mujer.

-Sé que soy una militar, pero también soy una persona, tengo sentimientos y esa persona era mi padre, apareciendo el día de mi boda para darme algo que ha sido muy importante para mí. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi padre no me abandono. Sino que me aparto de todo para que ellos no me hicieran daño. No digo que lo haya perdonado, pero si quieres enfadarte conmigo por no haber arrestado a mi padre el día de mi boda hazlo –Riza hablo tranquila, necesitaba que Roy comprendiera lo que ella sentía.

-Necesito refrescarme –Roy se levanto de la cama y fue camino al baño. Lo que le acababa de decir Riza le había dejado muy sorprendido. Nunca pensó que aparecería, no pensó que sería tan tonto como para hacer eso, pero se equivocó. Tal y como había dicho Riza, ahora se daba cuenta de que su sensei había apartado a Riza de todo lo que incumbía con la banda rebelde porque quería protegerla. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por no haberle arrestado, ya que por culpa de él, de su banda de rebeldes, estaban teniendo muchos problemas.

El hombre cerró la puerta del baño y fue hacia el lavabo donde abrió el grifo para mojarse la cara. Roy se miró al espejo, las gotas de agua corrían por su cara con libertad.

Roy se fijo en él, ahora mismo se había convertido en un hombre casado a sus treinta y tantos años y en unos meses sería padre. Y ahora mismo había dejado a su mujer, el amor de su vida, en la otra habitación, aún con su vestido de novia puesto, porque se había enfadado porque ella no había arrestado a su padre el día de su boda. Ahora que lo exponía de esa manera, parecía que había actuado bastante egoísta.

El hombre cerró el grifo del agua y decidió que debía volver a su habitación. Cuando salió al baño y se dirigió hacia la cama donde había dejado a Riza, allí se encontró con su mujer dormida. Roy no pudo evitar sonreís, estaba tan hermosa. Ahora pensaba en cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin estar así cerca de ella. Le hacía sentir tan feliz con el solo hecho de verla dormir.

-Riza –Roy se subió a la cama poniéndose al lao de Riza, este le acarició la cara, sonrió al ver como se revolvía la mujer ante su caricia y abría lentamente los ojos.

-Roy –Riza cogió la mano de Roy.

-Lo siento, creo que he sido egoísta contigo.

-No pasa nada entiendo que estés enfadado. Yo solo quería que me entendieras que no podía arrestar a mi padre.

-Lo entiendo.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos. Por fin estaban allí, solos y ya como marido y mujer, se acabaron el andar jugando al gato y al ratón, de esconderse de todo, todo eso se acabo, para dar comienzo a su nueva vida, en la que por fin decían lo que sentían en uno por el otro.

-Bueno señora Mustang es hora de consolidar nuestro compromiso –Roy cogió por la nuca a Riza atrayéndola hacía él. El moreno rió al ver como la rubia incluso después de haberse casado seguía sonrojándose cuando él se acercaba a ella.

-Necesito ir al baño –Riza corrió hacía el baño, no le había gustado que Roy se riera de ella, por haberse ruborizado. Riza sentía que andaba arrastrando los pies debido al peso del traje de novia, lo había llevado todo el día puesto y ya estaba más que harta de él. Riza fue a abrirse la cremallera con dificultad.

-¿Te ayudo? –Roy se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, viendo con una sonrisa a su mujer.

Riza asintió a su marido, por lo que él se acerco a ella. Roy bajo la cremallera lentamente disfrutando de ver cómo iba descubriendo el cuerpo de su mujer, una vez hubo terminado de desabrochar la cremallera, dejo que el vestido callera solo. Roy se quedo unos segundos mirando a su mujer, Riza volvió a sonrojarse por la mirada lasciva de Roy.

-Eres tan hermosa –Roy rodeo a Riza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo –señora Mustang –el hombre atrapó el cuerpo de Riza contra el lavabo y su cuerpo, rozando su erección contra el cuerpo de su mujer, incitándola –mi señora Mustang –el hombre deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda de Riza, desasiéndose con facilidad del sujetador, para dejar a la vista los voluminosos pechos de la rubia.

-Roy –Riza gimió al sentir la lengua de su marido lamiendo sus pezones.

-Te amo Riza –Roy beso apasionadamente a la rubia, dejándola casi sin aliento. Las manos de Roy se posaron sobre el trasero de Riza, estrujándolo con sus manos. Roy cogió a su mujer a horcajadas para sentarla sobre el lavabo y seguir besándola.

Riza sentía como las manos de Roy volaban por todo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir y perder la cordura. La mujer sentía que necesitaba más contacto y Roy aún llevaba su traje puesto, entre besos la rubia se deshizo de la chaqueta de Roy, para acto seguido ir a por la corbata y la camisa que ocultaba el pecho fuerte de su marido.

-Veo que alguien comienza a tener prisa –Roy le lanzó una sonrisa lasciva a su mujer, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta la intimidad de la rubia, la mujer gimió al sentir como Roy introducía sus dedos en ella –ya veo que tienes tanta prisa como yo.

Roy se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior dejando ver su erección, el hombre volvió a tomar a su mujer para bajarla del lavabo, este la puso de espaldas a él, estaba ansioso, no podía esperar por más tiempo, ni para quitarle a Riza las ligas y las medias, el hombre aprovecho que esta llevaba un minúsculo tanga, por lo que solo tuvo que apartar un poco la fina tela de la ropa interior para poder acercar su pene hacía Riza.

Ambos gimieron de placer cuando Roy introdujo su pene erecto. El hombre comenzó con movimientos lentos, hasta sentir que su mujer se acostumbraba a él, para seguir aumentando la velocidad, hasta estar ambos disfrutando de sentirse uno solo.

-Roy –Riza gemía de placer al sentir los movimientos de su marido dentro de ella, sentía como este le agarraba de las caderas para una mejor penetración, haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte.

Roy se volvía loco al escuchar los gemidos de placer de su mujer, le encantaba sentir que ella disfrutaba tanto como él. Los movimientos de Roy se volvieron más rápidos y profundos, ambos gemían de placer. Roy agarró bien a Riza por las caderas haciendo que esta se inclinara más, para poder acelerar sus movimientos.

El baño se lleno del sonido de los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Roy sentía que Riza estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, le anunciaban que pronto llegaría, por ello Roy aceleró aún más sus movimientos.

Riza sintió como llegaba al orgasmo al sentir como Roy se corría dentro de ella. Ambos se quedaron parados intentando recobrar la respiración. Roy a duras penas salió del interior de su mujer. Esta gimió una vez más al sentir el movimiento de Roy. Este volteo a su mujer, se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación tirándola sobre la cama.

Riza al sentir el blando colchón bajo ella cerró los ojos, se sentía muy cansada por todo el ajetreado día que había tenido. Riza abrió los ojos al sentir como Roy comenzaba a quitarle las ligas y las medias, para terminar quitándole el tanga.

-No creas que me conformare solo con eso, esta noche pienso amarte por todo este tiempo perdido –Roy beso nuevamente a su mujer. No, no quería que esa noche acabara nunca.

Continuará

^0^

Tenía que escribir el momento noche de bodas lo necesitaba XD jajajajaja. Pues bien ya los tenemos a los dos casaditos ^0^bien! Y esto no quiere decir que acabe el fic, ni mucho menos. Tal y como dije en el anterior capi, aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos que irán tomando forma tras la boda.

Y bueno primera aparición del papi de Riza, ha sido pequeñita, pero esto es solo el principio ^^

Este capi no ha sido un gran capi, sino más bien que ha sido un capi para que sepáis lo ñoña que soy cuando se trata de esta parejita XD

Debo agradecer a las personitas que me dejan un review!

Muchas gracias a andyhaikufma ^0^ la paciencia que tiene conmigo XD . Muchisisisismas gracias por tu apoyo : Es normal que todos piensen mal de Roy, como que él solito se lo ha buscado XD fui buena y no hice vomitar a Riza sobre nadie XD

Y también agradecer a las personas que leen mi fic Arigatooo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^0^ Xaiiiitooooo


	21. Capítulo 21

Happiness

Capítulo 21

Roy bostezaba cansado, andando por los pasillos del cuartel de central, a su lado Riza, ahora teniente primera Riza Mustang. Nunca pensó que le sonaría tan bien escuchar su apellido en ella. La mujer de su vida, ya se había acostumbrado a ello y de hecho le gustaba tanto estar con ella, que no sabía cómo había perdido tanto tiempo.

-Teniente Mustang –Roy sonrió para sí mismo.

-Quieres dejar de repetirlo, se un poco más serio, estamos en el trabajo y aunque estemos casados aquí debemos comportarnos como teniente y coronel ¿Esta claro? –Riza había optado por su rostro frió y voz firme de todos los días.

-Entendido… pero Teniente Mustang a la hora del descanso hay una habitación libre donde podemos seguir nuestra luna de miel –Roy rió sonoramente al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Riza.

-Se lo digo enserio coronel ¡por favor compórtese!

-Cómo quieres que este si solo hemos tenido dos días y el de la boda para nuestra luna de miel, deberíamos haber tenido aunque solo fuera un par de días más.

-Sabes que no podemos, tenemos demasiado trabajo por hacer, cuando acabemos los trámites de la reconstrucción de Ishval, ya tendremos vacaciones –le amonesto la rubia.

Está bien –Roy abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando entrar primero a su mujer. El hombre suspiró ya era hora de ponerse serio y volver al trabajo.

A la hora del descanso Riza había huido de su marido y de sus intentos de hacer el amor con ella en el despacho, para irse al campo de tiro a relajarse un poco, hacía tiempo que no practicaba, aunque no por ello su puntería había sido afectada. Riza comenzó a recoger sus pistolas una vez hubo saciado su hobby.

-Buenos días teniente Hawkeye, bueno perdóneme… teniente Mustang ¿no es así? –un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años saludo a la teniente, su rostro era bastante brusco y su expresión mostraba desagrado, parecía fuerte, aunque para ser un hombre era bastante bajo.

-Buenos días –Riza observo al hombre, no sabían quién era, no lo recordaba de haberlo visto por el cuartel de central, lo más seguro que sería de otro cuartel.

-Teniente… hay que ver lo poco que hay que hacer para llegar a tener el puesto de teniente.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Una mujer teniente –el hombre escupió al suelo, su expresión era de total desagrado –al final todas las mujeres acaban arrodillándose por dinero.

-¡Sabe que esa acusación está muy fuera de lugar!

-¿Acusación dice? Se siente aludida por lo que le he dicho ¿no es así? –el hombre comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la mujer –pues sabe yo le puedo hacer subir más entre los militares, incluso mucho más alto de lo que estarás estando con Mustang, solo tienes que ser muy buena arrodillándote.

El hombre le dio la espalda a Riza y se fue hacia la zona de tiro, tomo su pistola y comenzó a disparar al muñeco de papel que se encontraba frente a él. Por lo que pudo ver Riza la puntería no era lo suyo. El desconocido dejó la pistola y volvió a acercarse hacía Riza.

-¿Qué me respondes a mi preposición?

¿Cuál es su nombre? –Riza agarraba su amada pistola, si ese hombre intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta iba a saber lo que era realmente la puntería.

-Teniente segundo Phil.

-Teniente segundo, escúcheme bien. No me he tenido que arrodillar para llegar donde estoy, ser la mejor tiradora de todo Amestris ha sido la razón por la que estoy en el puesto que estoy –Riza alzó su arma y disparó hacía el muñeco de papel más cercano a donde ella se encontraba, sus disparos fueron todos perfectos hacía el corazón del muñeco de papel.

-Impresionante –respondió el hombre –pero sigue en pié mi preposición, yo soy más hombre que ese Mustang.

-Me parece que no me ha comprendido bien lo que he querido decirle. No intente acercarse a mí y mucho menos intente hablar mal de mi marido.

-Venga todos saben que eres una putita –el hombre agarró a Riza de la mano.

Esta se soltó del agarre de él fácilmente, no parecía que tuviera mucha fuerza, aunque su apariencia parecía todo lo contrario. La rubia alzó su mano y disparo, el hombre pudo sentir como su flequillo se movió ligeramente al pasar la bala cerca de él. Haciéndole un rasguño en la mejilla cerca del de su ojo izquierdo.

Riza no pudo evitar fijarse en el extraño color de ojos del hombre, azules, pero no el típico azul de Amestris, sino de un azul tan intenso como el mar. Serían los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto nunca si estos no estuvieran desprovistos de todo sentimiento, eran unos ojos fríos e incluso podría decirse que crueles. No sabía quién era ese tipejo, pero no quería tener nada que ver con él.

-Le aseguro que la si intenta algo fuera de lugar la próxima bala no va a fallar. Y le recuerdo que entre los militares debemos tener mucho respeto a nuestros superiores, por lo que no vuelva a insinuar nada referente a mi marido o a mi persona –Riza recogió sus cosas y salió de allí dejando al extraño hombre.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos… hija de Hawkeye –susurró el hombre haciendo que ella no pudiera escucharle.

Riza salió muy enfadada, hacía bastante tiempo que ningún militar la había vuelto a tratar mal, desde que se hizo el guardaespaldas de Roy, todos la había reconocido por sus meritos como tiradora.

La rubia de repente sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo, ella rápida de reflejos tomó su arma y apunto a la cabeza de su opresor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era bajo el arma enseguida.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso coronel? –pregunto Riza aún enfadad por el susto.

-¿Se puede saber quién era ese imbécil? –Roy preguntó cortando las protestas de Riza.

-No lo sé, dice que es el teniente segundo Phil ¿Me estabas espiando?

-No, solo he ido a buscarte, iba a entrar cuando ese tipo te ha dicho esas cosas –Roy apretó sus manos en puño –estuve a punto de aparecer, pero preferí ver lo bien que nos defiendes –Roy sonrió a la rubia dulcemente –Riza a partir de ahora no quiero que desaparezcas en ningún momento, además ¿cómo vas al campo de tiro? ¿Quieres dejar sordo a mi hijo? ¡Tú a partir de ahora solo trabajaras en la oficina!

-Tranquilo que no dejare sordo a tu hijo –Riza no pudo evitar sonreír feliz, por el cariño con el que Roy había comenzado a hablar de su bebe –Y sé que no puedo realizar mi trabajo como normalmente lo haría, pero tampoco puedo desaparecer, porque soy tu guardaespaldas. Puedo ir perfectamente a tus aburridas reuniones.

-Solo no quiero correr riesgos, por favor esta vez hazme caso.

-Está bien te hare caso.

Ambos callaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la sala de tiro abrirse, por allí salió el teniente segundo Phil. Roy se le quedo mirando fijamente y cogió la mano de su mujer. El teniente solo se limitó a hacer un saludo militar, el cual Roy no devolvió. No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero pensaba investigarlo.

En la sala de descanso el grupo de Mustang estaba poniendo al día unos informes urgentes que debían acabar antes de la hora de la vuelta a casa. Estos se debían a otro ataque por parte de la banda rebelde a Eliccia Hughes.

La niña había sufrido otro intento de secuestro por parte de la banda rebelde, pero esta vez había sido en medio de la calle, estaban paseando su madre y ella, cuando un hombre había aparecido y había dado un empujón a la madre para llevarse a la niña corriendo. Pero gracias a la vigilancia que ambas llevaban diariamente, habían podido parar el secuestro.

Havoc había tomado a la niña una vez hubieron acabado con las preguntas y la había llevado a la sala para que se relajara, el hombre se sentó en el sofá de la sala poniendo sobre él a la niña. Esta se recostó en su pecho y entre lágrimas acabo quedándose dormida.

-¿Cómo esta? –Roy se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su subordinado con la niña dormida en brazos.

-Agotada y muy afectada. Aunque antes le habían intentado secuestrar como la habían drogado y no se había enterado de nada, pues no le había afectado tanto como esta vez. Esta aterrada, no quiere que nadie se le acerque –el hombre abrazo con fuerza a la niña.

-¿Están interrogando a Gracia? –Roy vio como asentía Havoc.

-Ahora me arrepiento de no haber arrestado al padre de Riza. Lo hice por ella, era el día de su boda y no quería estropeárselo, pero ahora me arrepiento.

-Aunque lo hubieras arrestado, esto habría pasado igual, por lo que sabemos de él, ya no tiene tanto poder como antes, el ya no es el líder de la banda.

-Lo sé, pero obtendríamos algo de información –Havoc acarició la mejilla de la pequeña borrando el rastro de lágrimas secas.

-Jean Havoc con una niña en brazos, que curioso, cuando a ti lo único que te importaban eran las mujeres pechugonas –Roy intento obtener un cambio de conversación, para intentar tranquilizar al hombre.

-Mira quién habla, el súper padre. Antes no querías nada de compromiso y ahora se te cae la baba solo con mirar a la teniente Mustang –Havoc suspiró se había dado cuenta del cambio de conversación por parte de su coronel para tranquilizarlo y la verdad que lo agradecía –será que nos hacemos mayores y queremos a alguien a nuestro lado para que nos cuide y alguien a quien cuidar –Havoc miró dulcemente a la niña.

En ese momento entró Gracia, ya habían acabado con su interrogatorio y debían de juntar los informes. Riza redactaba el informe final, o eso intentaba, escuchar todo los datos que le iban dictando sus compañeros. Ella estaba bastante afectada por lo que había ocurrido, en parte se sentía culpable, debía de haber arrestado a su padre en cuanto lo tubo cerca, pero no pudo, sus sentimientos ganaron a su alma de militar y ahora veía las consecuencias.

Una vez en el despacho nuevamente y ya recogiendo los informes para irse cada uno a su casa, Riza seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. No podía irse a casa con ese sentimiento de culpa, debía disculparse aunque solo fuera para dejar su conciencia algo más tranquila.

-Havoc –Riza se acercó hasta Havoc, el cual estaba archivando los informes. El hombre se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañera- lo siento mucho –Riza vio como Havoc se le quedaba mirando fijamente. Riza no pudo aguantar su mirada y bajo la cabeza avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido –quizás todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si hubiera capturado a mi padre.

-Teniente –Havoc suspiró cansado –que no lo arrestáramos fue decisión de todos, por lo que no debes culparte de nada. Lo hacho hecho esta. Ahora solo debemos de seguir con la investigación.

-Yo no puedo seguir con esto –Riza volvió a bajar la mirada. Ahora no solo Havoc sino todos sus compañeros se habían quedado escuchando a la rubia –tenéis que alejarme de esta investigación. Sé que es egoísta, pero si vuelvo a tener a mi padre frente a mi no seré capaz de arrestarlo. Por ello debéis de alejarme de esta investigación.

-¿Estas totalmente segura? –Roy le pregunto a su mujer, no le gustaba la idea de alejar a Riza de una investigación, pero sabía que eso iba a pasar, que ella no iba a ser capaz de capturar a su padre –está bien, como quieras.

-Teniente no te sientas mal, si yo estuviera en tu misma situación, seguramente también pediría que me alejaran de la investigación -le reconforto Fury.

Riza salió del trabajo junto a su marido hacía su nueva casa. Este le había preparado una gran sorpresa después de su diminuta luna de miel y había sido comprar una gran casa para que ambos vivieran juntos, la casa tenía dos plantas, con sótano y desván, un garaje y un precioso jardín bastante grande, no pudo evitar reírse al ver que en el jardín ya tenía unos columpios y un tobogán, pensando en que a su hijo le gustaría. Esas cosas hacía que Riza amara mucho más a su marido.

Riza se encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro, mientras acariciaba a su fiel amigo Black Hayate, cuando su marido salió en busca de ella.

-Riza vas a resfriarte ahí fuera, comienza a refrescar –Roy le puso sobre los hombros una chaqueta –ahora tienes que cuidarte más.

-Ya lo sé –Riza suspiró cansada. Roy desde que se había enterado de lo de su embarazo se había vuelto muy protector y no era que no le gustara, pero a veces le cansaba.

-Mañana saldremos un poco antes, para ir a ver al doctor Knox. Quiero que vea como va todo.

-No tengo que ir hasta la semana que viene.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que llevo esto conmigo, desde que lo metiste en mi bolsillo y… -Roy calló tomando la ecografía de Riza, realmente le daba mucha vergüenza decir que estaba tan entusiasmado con su embarazo.

-Quieres ver al bebe –Terminó Riza, lo que Roy no pudo acabar –pero si solo es una pequeñita célula, no se ve mucho la verdad –Riza se fijó en su ecografía, en la imagen de esa pequeña célula que crecía en su interior poco a poco – aunque la verdad que yo también tengo ganas de verle.

-Mañana lo veremos –Roy acarició dulcemente la barriga a su mujer

-¡No me quiero ir a dormir! –se quejaba la niña abrazándose a Havoc fuertemente.

-Eliccia es hora de irse a la cama –le replicaba su madre, pero la verdad es que entendía a su hija. Había sido duro para la pequeña lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Pero no podía infundirle temor a su hija. Ella quería que creciera feliz.

-Eliccia –Havoc acarició los cabellos de la niña. Eliccia miró a Havoc con los ojos lloroso y suplicantes, su miedo era tal que no quería alejarse de él –ya ha pasado todo. Nadie te va a hacer nada, no se lo permitiré.

-Venga Eliccia, vamos a la cama.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No tengo sueño! –la niña volvió a aferrarse a Havoc.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, pero me tienes que prometer que solo será por hoy. Porque te vuelvo a repetir que nadie te va a hacer daño, te protegeré siempre Eliccia y no te va a pasar nada –Havoc limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la niña con el dorso de la mano –Esta noche, pero solo por esta noche dormiré contigo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero me tienes que prometer que mañana te irás tu sola a dormir a tu habitación.

-Te lo prometo –habló la pequeña entre lágrimas –pero mami también. Quiero que durmamos juntos los tres –la niña miró a su madre –por favor mami.

-Está bien, pero solo por esta noche –Gracia no pudo negarle ese deseo a su pequeña después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Gracia preparó el sofá cama de la sala, ya que era la cama más grande que tenía, una vez lista la cama todos se fueron a ella, para intentar descansar.

-¿Me abrazarás toda la noche jean? –preguntó la niña ya casi dormida.

-Puedes estar tranquila, yo protegeré tus sueños –el hombre le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña acabara totalmente dormida, al sentirse protegida. Havoc volvió sus ojos hacía Gracia la cual estaba también abrazando a Eliccia -¿no te duermes?

-No puedo. Lo de esta tarde ha sido horrible, mi niña estaba conmigo y en un segundo ya no estaba. No sabes que tan agradecida estoy de la protección que Mustang nos ha puesto.

-Yo os protegeré, puedes estar tranquila y dormir –Havoc alzó la mano hasta llegar a Gracia, tomándole de la suya y estrechándola, dándole confianza.

-No sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras aquí Jean.

-Estoy aquí contigo y con la niña, no os dejare.

Gracia sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por las palabras de Havoc. Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado años atrás también en boca de su marido.

Se había enamorado de Havoc, al igual que lo hizo de su marido, pero no lo quería como sustituto de él, ella ya no buscaba en Havoc lo que fue su marido. Para ella Havoc era otra persona y lo amaba por quién era él y escuchar esas palabras le había hecho pensar que un día el también podría desaparecer al igual que lo hizo su marido, eso era lo que más le frenaba al abrir su corazón completamente a ese hombre.

Gracia se incorporo en la cama para acercarse hasta donde estaba Havoc y besarle en los labios.

-Gracias Jean –la mujer volvió a su posición para intentar dormir algo, pero al igual que Havoc, aunque él lo hacía por su trabajo, esa noche ninguno de los dos iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-Todos los análisis están perfectos –el doctor Knox hojeaba la hoja con los resultados de los análisis de la teniente Mustang –bueno ahora pasemos con la ecografía –el doctor encendió la pantalla y roció en el estómago de la mujer la fría crema -¿Cómo estás con la nauseas?

-Mal, casi no puedo retener nada de lo que como y me siento muy cansada –la mujer sintió un escalofrío al sentir el frío de la crema.

-Es normal intenta comer en poco cantidad y cinco veces en el día –el doctor comenzó a realizar la ecografía. El hombre sonrió al ver a los padres deseosos por ver al que sería su futuro hijo –bueno pues aquí lo tenemos bien a la vista.

Roy tomó a Riza de la mano, ambos se quedaron absortos en la imagen que salía en la pantalla. Ahí se encontraba su todavía muy pequeño feto.

-Está muy bien, ya tiene tres mm de longitud, esta perfecto.

El doctor comenzó a explicar a los padres los detalles de su pequeño feto, que a penas era apreciable en la pantalla, aún solo era como una pequeñita judía, aun así Riza sentía un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía su corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho ¿sentiría su bebe lo feliz que se sentía de poder verle bien?

-No tenéis nada de qué preocuparos el bebe está perfectamente sano. Mustang ven un momento conmigo, tú puedes quedarte aquí mientras teniente –el doctor Knox salió de la consulta seguido por Roy.

-¿Ocurre algo Knox? –Roy le preguntó al doctor una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de la consulta donde se encontraba Riza.

-No el feto esta perfecto Mustang. Pero ella es una madre primeriza y me gustaría decirte que en las primerizas es muy fácil tener un aborto. La veo tan ilusionada por lo del bebe que no he sido capaz de decirle nada, pero creo que debes saberlo. Hasta que no hayan pasado como mínimo dos o tres mese más, el feto corre peligro de un aborto. No tiene porque pasar eso, pero a veces pasa.

En el trabajo Roy no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho el doctor Knox. Riza podía perder al bebe.

-¿Coronel? –Riza llamó a su marido, sentía que estaba demasiado pensativo -¿le ocurre algo?

-No, no me pasa nada.

-Está bien. Voy a llevar estos informes a los archivos, después iré a la sala de descanso. Y tú también deberías de descansar un poco, ya todos están allí.

-Si ahora iré yo también… Riza, digo teniente –tuvo que volver a las formalidades debido a la mirada de enfado que le mando la rubia –no te esfuerces demasiado ¿vale? –Roy vio como su mujer le sonreía y asentía como respuesta, para después salir del despacho.

Una vez solo se sacó del bolsillo la nueva ecografía de Riza. Se hubiera sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos de no ser porque Havoc entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –el rubio se acerco hasta su superior para ver qué era lo que miraba. Cuando vio la ecografía, el rubio le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro a su superior y amigo –Se te cae la baba y aún no ha nacido.

-Y puede que no nazca Havoc.

-¿Qué dices Roy? ¿Le pasa algo malo al bebe? –preguntó preocupado.

-No está bien. Pero hoy el doctor Knox me ha dicho que en las madres primerizas es frecuente que sufran un aborto. Y el bebe no saldrá de peligro hasta que Riza tenga tres meses más -Roy se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. No había tomado bien esa noticia. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba muy ilusionado con su bebe.

-Pero no tiene porque ocurrir nada Roy.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que a lo mejor nos hemos precipitado mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres Roy? –Havoc encaro a su amigo.

-No deberíamos habernos casado tan rápido. Deberíamos haber esperado y si todo salía bien habernos casado.

-¡Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo Roy! ¿No estarás arrepentido de haberte casado con Hawkeye?

-¡No es eso!... ¡no lo sé! -Roy alzo un poco la voz cansado y estresado. No esa noticia no la había tomado bien.

-Ambos os casasteis para no perjudicarte. ¡Joder Roy ella siempre ha pensado en lo que era mejor para ti! ¡Incluso pensó en dejar central para que no te perjudicara lo del bebe!

-¡Ya lo sé Jean! ¡Quiero a Riza y eso no ha cambiado! Pero si ella no se hubiera quedado embarazada yo no me hubiera casado… y si ahora ella pierde al bebe… nos precipitamos Jean. Deberíamos haberlo pensado mejor.

-¡Qué importa que estéis casados o no! ¡Lo que importa es que la quieres!

-Antes de casarme con ella también la quería.

-¡Ambos estáis esperando un bebe Roy! ¡Por kami sama! ¿Cómo puedes estar dudando ahora?

-¡Ya lo sé Jean! –Roy golpeo la mesa y se levantó para encarar a su amigo y se acerco hasta su segundo teniente –pero es que no entiendes que yo no tenía en mis planes el ser padre ¡Yo no quería ser padre aún! ¡Solo lo acepte porque debía arreglar mis errores!

-Roy –Havoc se puso blanco al ver que Riza se encontraba en la puerta.

La mujer se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa misma mañana habían ido a hacerse una ecografía porque su marido quería ver a su bebe. Pero parecía que todo era una falsa, solo para "arreglar sus errores". Riza al ver como Roy se intentaba acercar a ella salió corriendo de allí, correr y correr era lo único quería en ese momento, alejarse todo lo que pudiera de él. Lo que más miedo le daba, que Roy no quisiera a su hijo, se había hecho realidad ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora ella?

Continuará

^0^

Gomen me tarde muuuchoooooooooooooo gomennnn y gomen por dejar tan mal el fic

Bueno Feliz día día de San Valentín a tods aunque el capi no ha acompañado mucho con el día

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero antés de nada MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW!^0^ Andyhaikufma: arigato eres mi mayor apoyo no sabes como te adoro! ^0^ y a Sakuken: Muchisisisisisimas gracias dejarme un mesajito, me animan mucho *0* GRACIAS!

Y también agradecer a tods los que se toman un ratitin para leer mi fic. Arigato

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi. Xaiitoooo


	22. Capítulo 22

Happiness

Capítulo 22

-Menos mal que habéis llegado, yo no sé qué hacer con ella –Matt dejó pasar a la sala a Havoc y Gracia junto con Eliccia –no ha parado de llorar en toda la tarde –todos entraron a la sala –Riza mira quienes han venido.

En la sala Riza se encontraba en el sofá sentada, a su lado su fiel amigo Black Hayate, el nunca le había traicionado nunca, era el único que le había dado consuelo en esa fatídica tarde.

-Riza cariño –Gracia se acercó junto a Riza y la abrazó, esta rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Jean ¿Por qué llora tanto? –pregunto la pequeña que iba de la mano del rubio.

-Porque su marido es un idiota y un estúpido y nunca tuve que dejar que se acercara a ella –respondió Matt bastante molesto.

-Bueno Eliccia vamos a comprar algo para endulzar la tarde –Jean salió de la casa junto con la niña. Debía ir en busca de Roy para decirle donde se encontraba Riza. Sabía que se había pasado toda la tarde buscándola, pero lo que no se imagino, es que ella volvería a su antigua casa, en donde ahora vivía Matt.

Havoc había vuelto con unos dulces, cosa que parecía había calmado un poco a la embarazada, además de haber hablado con su amiga. Ahora solo comía y acariciaba a su perro, el cual no se había movido del lado de su dueña en ningún momento.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Gracia? –peguntaba la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-Riza pienso que deberías de hablar con él.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él. Debería de ser él quien me explique él porque me ha hecho que tenga esperanzas, cuando él no quiere tener la responsabilidad de un bebe.

-Riza ya sabes cómo es de idiota Roy. No sabe expresar bien lo que él realmente siente –Havoc defendió a su amigo. Riza se estaba enfadando cada vez más con el idiota de Roy y no sabía porque este tardaba tanto, le había llamado para que supiera donde se encontraba Riza.

De repente sonó la puerta y Jean salió como una bala hacía la puerta, esperaba que fuera de una vez Roy. Al abrir la puerta respiró tranquilo al ver que por fin había llegado.

-Buenas tardes –saludó a Roy cuando entró en la sala.

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos tenemos que ir –Havoc hizo señas a todos para que salieran de la sala. Como el apartamento era pequeño se fueron todos a la cocina y cerraron la puerta, para dejar solos a la pareja.

Roy se sentó frente a Riza, ya que Black Hayate había tomado el puesto al lado de su dueña. El hombre miró como su mujer evitaba mirarle a la cara, ella solo miraba al dulce que seguía comiendo, como si no hubiera nadie en la sala.

-Me alegro de que no te entren nauseas con los dulces –el silencio era incómodo Roy no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar con Riza. No podía hablar a la ligera o la perdería y eso no era lo que él quería –Riza creo que debo comenzar a hablar desde el principio. Para que sepas entender lo que estaba hablando con Havoc.

Riza alzó la vista hacia su marido. Qué escusa se habría preparado para cerrar la herida tan grande que le había hecho esta vez. Roy le había hecho mucho daño a lo largos de todos los años en los que se conocía, perno nunca se sintió tanto dolor como esa tarde. Podía soportar todo menos que rechazara a su bebe.

-Hoy el Doctor Knox hablo conmigo. Me hablo sobre el embarazo –Roy se dio cuenta de que Riza se había alertado al escucharle –todo está bien con el bebe, pero me contó que en las madres primerizas tenían riesgo de tener un aborto. Y eso me hizo pensar sobre si no nos habíamos precipitado con lo de la boda.

-crees que voy a perder al bebe y por eso te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo. Ya sabía yo que todo esto era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

-¡No es eso! ¡Yo no pienso eso! ¡De hecho no quiero que pierdas al bebe! ¡Y no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo!

-Roy acabas de decir que nos precipitamos, sabes que todo esto lo hicimos por ti. Para que no quedaras mal frente a los militares, para que tu puesto no se resintiera ¡No te entiendo!

-¡Sé porqué nos casamos!

-Si piensas que tu hijo es una carga. O como dijiste esta tarde que tu no deseabas ser padre solo lo has hecho para arreglar tus errores. No tuviste que molestarte en hacer nada Roy ¡Este es mi hijo, es sólo mío no tienes que hacerte cargo para nada si no lo deseas!

-¡Yo no he dicho que quiera eso! –Roy se levanto de su asiento, asustando a Riza, a ver como Roy alzaba la voz.

En la cocina se encontraban Gracia, Eliccia, Havoc y Matt a la espera de que dejaran de conversar sus amigos. La verdad es que se habían marchado de la sala para dejarlos solos, pero la casa era tan pequeña que aunque tuvieran la puerta cerrada se estaban enterando perfectamente de todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ese Roy nunca ha sabido expresarse y está metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Las voces de sus amigos se iban acalorando a medida que transcurría la conversación.

-Ese Roy es un imbécil, no se merece a Riza, nunca tuve que dejarla atrás. Él solo le ha hecho daño siempre.

-Eso es mentira Roy quiere mucho a Riza, es solo que es un tonto que no sabe decir lo que siente –defendió Havoc a su amigo.

-Por favor dejad de pelear –pidió Gracia, ya era suficiente con una disputa.

Eliccia suspiró cansada, no entendía como los mayores se podían liar tanto por cosas tan simples. La niña se bajo del banco en el que estaba sentada y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-¿adónde vas? –pregunto la madre.

-A arreglar lo que los adultos no pueden –la niña fue hacía el saló donde los dos adultos discutían.

-¡Yo no he dicho que quiera eso! –Roy se levanto de su asiento, asustando a Riza, a ver como Roy alzaba la voz.

-¡Ya está bien! –Se quejó la pequeña, sorprendiendo por su llegada a los dos adultos -¡Siéntate! –le ordenó a Roy y este no sabía muy bien porque había obedecido –los adultos sois muy tontos. De seguro que vuestro bebe ahora esta triste.

Riza se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y abrazó su vientre ¿Sería verdad que su bebe estaría triste por su culpa?

-Yo se que Roy no es malo, porque me lo dijo mi papa y mi papa nunca me mintió –la niña se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Roy –sé que quieres a tu bebe y a Riza ¿verdad?

-Sí, los quiero con toda mi alma.

-¿Entonces porque dijiste esas tonterías que hicieron daño a Riza?

-Porqué pensé que sería mejor no habernos casado. Así ella seguiría siendo ella y yo seguiría siendo yo. Para que así nadie le pudiera hacer daño a ella ni a mi bebe. Verdaderamente, me daba igual que se resintiera mi puesto por que había dejado embarazada a mi teniente. Yo solo quería que no corrieran peligro –Roy se levanto y fue hacía en lugar donde se encontraba Riza, se hubiera sentado junto a ella, pero Hayate seguía al lado de su dueña, por lo que se arrodillo frente a ella, para estar a su altura –yo no elegí ser padre, solo lo me case para arreglar mis errores. Todo eso lo dije con un contexto muy diferente al que tú piensas. Lo dije porque todo esto me vino de sorpresa, nos casamos para que mi puesto no se resintiera. Me precipité, porqué en realidad me da igual lo que piensen de mí los peces gordos, cuando se enteraran de que estabas embarazada. Y ahora que sé que peligra la vida del bebe, pienso que yo por precipitarme en mis decisiones para arreglar las cosas que hice os he expuesto a un peligro mucho mayor.

Riza hizo que Hayate se bajara del sofá, dejando que Roy ocupara el lugar a su lado.

-Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto y que no soy un experto en cuanto a lo que se refiere una relación estable y mucho menos ser padre. Pero desde que me decidí de estar a tu lado todos los días, pienso que ¿cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin estar contigo? –Roy acarició a Riza, borrando las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella –quiero estar contigo, quiero ver cómo me sonríes todas las mañanas al despertar, quiero ver cómo te abrazas el vientre ilusionada porque vamos a ser padres, quiero estar contigo todos los días ¿Y tú quieres seguir teniendo a este idiota como marido?

-Claro que si –Riza abrazo a su marido.

Elicia suspiró cansada. No entendía lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los mayores. Aunque gracias a ellos ya tenía una historia para su shojo que pensaba dibujar. La niña sonrió feliz mirando a ambos padres y a la vez sintiendo algo de celos, ya que su bebe iba a tener tanto a su mama como a su papa.

Ya de vuelta en casa de Gracia, esta volvía a pelear con su hija porque la niña no quería irse a dormir sola a su habitación. Aunque la pequeña ya parecía que se le había quitado un poco el susto de su intento de secuestro, parecía que aún estaba reacia en lo de dormir sola.

-¡Eliccia-chan no te destapes! –la mujer volvió a tapar a la niña una vez más, pero esta se volvió a destapar. La mujer suspiró cansada.

-Eliccia-chan ayer hicimos un trato ¿no es cierto? –Jean entro en la discusión entre madre e hija, quería ayudar a Gracia. Ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien.

-Si… pero.

-Nada de peros –Jean volvió a tapar a la niña esta vez, no se quejó y se quedó en la cama –sabes que te protegeré de todo lo que intente hacerte daño –Jean besó la frente de la pequeña –descansa Eliccia-chan

Gracia sonrió agradecida a Jean y este le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos iban a salir de la habitación, para dejar que la niña descansara, pero esta les llamó.

-Jean ¿Tú me quieres? –pregunto la niña incorporándose de la cama.

-Claro que si –respondió el hombre.

-¿Me quieres aunque no sea tu hija?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Eliccia? –pregunto la madre confundida.

-Hoy cuando tuve que ayudar a Roy a que le dijera a Riza que quería a su bebe, sentí celos de su bebe. Porque mi papa no puede estar conmigo. Yo recuerdo pocas cosas de mi papa, sé que me quería mucho y que me hacía muchas fotos –la niña sonrió con tristeza al buscar en su corta memoria lo poco que podía recordar de su padre –Yo quiero a mi papa mucho. Pero ahora Jean me protege y me da cariño y me quiere y yo te quiero mucho Jean y mi mama también te quiere Jean, entonces me gustaría que tú fueras mi nuevo papa ¿Por qué no te casas con mi mama y somos una familia? –La niña dejó escapar una lágrima –no quiero ser la única niña que no tiene un papa que la quiera, ni que me recoja del cole y me defienda de los niñas malos. Yo quiero un papa y yo te quiero a ti Jean –la niña comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, as u corta edad aún no entendía porque existía la muerte y mucho menos de porque su padre tuvo que dejarla, pero sabía que lo quería mucho, pero que él nunca volvería, por mucho que ella lo esperara diariamente él no volvería nunca más.

Havoc fue hasta la niña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no era su hija y de hecho si no fuera porque su padre estaba muerto, él no hubiera tenido seguramente tanto contacto con la niña. Pero las cosas eran así y esa niña estaba llorando porque lo quería a él, lo quería tanto que quería que fuera su padre.

Havoc sentía el palpitar agitado de su corazón, las lágrimas de Eliccia estaban haciendo que él mismo dejara escapar una lágrima. Sabía cómo se sentía Eliccia, porque él también había perdido a su padre de pequeño.

Pero lo que más le importaba es que ella le pedía a él que fuera su padre. La persona más importante para ella. No se había dado cuenta de que esa niña lo quisiera tanto.

Havoc abrazó a la niña hasta que esta acabó durmiéndose entre sus brazos. El hombre recostó a la pequeña en la cama, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola por unos minutos, parecía tan tranquila ahora.

Le gustaba la sensación que sentía con cada muestra de afecto de ella. Le hacía sentir mucha felicidad, algo que nunca había sentido antes, nadie le había hecho sentir así. Le pasaba igual que con Gracia. Pero él aún no podía convertirse en lo que Eliccia deseaba, porque su madre aún lo alejaba de ella. Y él comenzaba a pensar si en algún momento ella le abriría completamente su corazón.

-Ese Hawkeye se cree el mejor del mundo y el más listo y el mejor alquimista ¡Y una mierda! –el hombre arrastro todo lo que había encima de una mesa y lo tiro al suelo, asustando a la chica que limpiaba la estancia en ese momento -¡Tú! ¡Tráeme la foto de esa zorrita!

-S...si ahora mismo señor –la chica fue en busca de una carpeta rápidamente, sabía que debía de darse prisa sino quería hacer enfadar a su señor –tenga.

-Cabello rubio, ojos castaños, piel blanca y bonita toda una preciosidad ¿Y por qué no está ella con nosotros? Porque el idiota de Hawkeye nos lo oculto. Ya no podemos confiar en él, de hecho no sé cómo siquiera pudo ser elegido dirigente del bando anti militar –el hombre arrugo la foto que tenía en sus manos –quiero hacerle daño a Hawkeye ¡quiero que ese estúpido alquimista se arrastre hasta mis pies y me pida piedad! –el hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia sus oyentes -¡Quiero a esta zorra muerta! –El hombre mostró la foto de Riza a todos los oyentes –y tengo el plan perfecto –el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

La chica que hacía la limpieza en la sala comenzó a temblar de terror, ese hombre no era fuerte, ni alto y casi ni parecía un hombre, sino más bien un crio y sus ojos de un azul intenso y a los cuales ella temía porque estaban desprovistos de cualquier tipo humanidad y su maldad era tanta que hacía temblar a todo aquel que se le acercara. La chica pensó que pobre de aquella que sea parte de los malignos planes de su jefe.

Continuará

^0^

Hoy el capi ha sido cortito y tranquilito... y el final de este augura que el próximo no sera tranquilito Muajajja XD bueno no adelantemos acontecimientos, pero espero que os haya gustado el capi y que os interese lo que tiene que venir.

Muchas gracias a ly-dango por su review ^0^ ya puedes relajarte que Roy por mucho que haya metido la pata lo ha arreglado, aunque con un poco de ayuda XD

Y agradecer también a las personitas que leen mi fic. Arigato

Y sin más os dejo hasta el siguiente capi. Xaiitoooo


	23. Capítulo 23

Happiness

Capítulo 23

-Buenos días –la niña salto sobre Jean el cual tubo los reflejos rápidos y dejo el vaso de café antes de que acabara en el suelo.

-¡Eliccia ya eres mayor para hacer esas cosas! –la madre rió a la niña, la cual poco caso le hizo.

-No pasa nada, menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos –el hombre cogió a la niña en brazos y la abrazó, la niña aprovechó para acurrucarse en el pecho del hombre.

-La consientes demasiado –Gracia se quedo mirando la imagen. En verdad cualquiera que los viera creería que son una familia feliz. Pero no era así, ellos no eran una familia. Para ella su familia se rompió el día en que su marido murió y aunque ahora intentaba seguir con su vida, su recuerdo aún no le dejaba salir adelante.

-Jean… -la niña se había quedado sobre el hombre aunque este se había sentado para desayunar -Ayer no me respondiste a lo que te pregunte ayer.

Gracia sintió como se le cortaba la respiración, al oír a su hija. Parecía que Eliccia si había superado la muerte de su padre. Pero ella no y no podía darle a la niña lo que deseaba por mucho que quisiera.

-Eliccia-chan yo te quiero mucho y puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Pero lo de ser tu papa es algo más complicado.

-¿Por qué no te casas con mama? ¿Tú la quieres? –la niña sonrió divertida al hombre, el cual soltó una carcajada por las pregunta de la pequeña.

-Si, quiero a tu mama –Havoc miró a Gracia fijamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara –pero lo que tú me pides no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan complicados los adultos?

-Porque hay cosas que tú aún no entiendes. Ya entenderás cuando seas más grande.

-¡No quiero entender nada! ¡No quiero ser tan complicada como vosotros! –la niña se cruzó de brazos enfadada por no haber conseguido su objetivo.

Havoc miró hacia Gracia la mujer estaba muy seria desde el día anterior, cundo la niña se había puesto a llorar. Cuando dejo a Eliccia dormida fue hacia la habitación de Gracia, pero prefirió no entrar debido a que la mujer estaba llorando y prefirió dejarla a solas, pero debería hablar con ella.

Hawkeye miró a su alrededor desde una oscura esquina, el hombre temía de que le hubieran seguido. Desde que su puesto había caído en el bando anti militar se había conseguido muchos enemigos por haber ocultado todo su potencial a ellos y por haber ocultado lo más importante la existencia de su hija.

Había tenido que luchar mucho para protegerla de ellos, pero las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más y el odio del nuevo líder hacía su hija se había hecho muy visible y temía por ella.

El hombre vio como una pequeña figura corría entre las sombras hacía el lugar donde se encontraba él, se hubiera asustado de no saber perfectamente quien era esa persona. Cuando la extraña figura se acercó hasta él y estuvo oculto entre las sombras se quito el sombrero que llevaba dejando al descubierto su rostro y cabello rubio.

-Hawkeye-sensei siento la espera, pero es que he sido castigada por nuestro jefe otra vez.

El hombre mayor pudo ver los ojos rojos de la chica frente a él delataban el dolor que le había hecho pasar su jefe. Las cosas se estaban yendo a peor, no podía entender como habían podido alzar como líder a ese ser sin sentimientos.

-Le traigo información muy importante para usted –la chica bajo la voz todo lo que pudo y acercándose al hombre le susurró al oído. Ayer tuvo una reunión el líder con sus seguidores más leales. Y el líder ha encontrado su siguiente víctima. Es su hija y ha dicho que la quiere muerta esta vez. Y está dispuesto a todo por verla muerta.

-Eso habrá que verlo, ese medio hombre tendrá que pasar por encima de dos alquimistas de fuego antes de hacerle daño a mi hija ¿Pudiste escuchar algo de sus planes?

-No solo sé que será el líder personalmente quien efectué el plan.

-Hijo de p… piensa utilizar sus poderes –Hawkeye se llevó las manos a la cabeza, si su líder utilizaba sus poderes Riza en verdad estaba en un gran peligro y debía advertirles ¿pero cómo? Sabía que en el mismo momento que Roy le viera lo arrestaría y lo metería de patitas en la cárcel. Las cosas se le complicaban.

-Sensei las chicas le echamos de menos ¿cuándo va a volver? –pregunto la chica esperanzada.

-Ya sabes que después de que evité el atentado que iban a hacer en la boda de mi hija me dieron "vacaciones" para que pensara en mis ideales. Ahora mismo será mejor que me oculte. Merry sabes que en cuanto pueda os salvare y os sacaré de allí, pero ahora mismo sería muy arriesgado.

-Si nos encuentran nos harán los mismo que a Lisa –la chica tembló solo de pensar, las imágenes de esa chica no se las había podido quitar de la cabeza y aunque había pasado ya bastante tiempo de aquello, aún tenía pesadillas por ello.

-Vete ya, no vayas a meterte en problemas. Muchas gracias por la información Merry –el hombre le dio un beso en la frente a la chica. La había visto nacer y crecer y la tenía como a una segunda hija. Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. Debía desbaratar una vez más los planes de su nuevo líder.

-Mi coronel puedo hacer ese trabajo perfectamente –se quejaba la rubia.

-No, no puede teniente. Nos han llamado por un posible altercado de la banda rebelde, por lo que te quiero lo más lejos posible de ellos.

-Si me permite decirle, usted sabe al igual que yo que eso tiene pinta de una pelea entre dos borrachos y nada más, por lo que…

-Por lo que aquí tiene teniente estos informes que hay que redactar y archivar –el hombre puso sobre los brazos de su mujer unas carpetas llenas de papeles –Havoc hará su trabajo hoy. Havoc nos vamos –Roy salió de la estancia dejando a su mujer, sabía que estaba furiosa y prefería salir antes de que le disparase.

Cuando Riza hubo escuchado como se cerraba la puerta fue hasta su escritorio y tiro las carpetas sobre ella frustrada.

-¡Coronel imbécil! –exclamó la rubia.

-Teniente entienda que su situación es delicada, debe cuidarse –Fury intento calmar los nervios de la estresada teniente.

-Pero es que no salgo de aquí para nada ¡Estoy harta de redactar y archivar!

-El coronel está preocupado por usted –Breda ayudo a su compañero a calmar a la mujer –sabe del tipo que se encontró el otro día en el campo de tiro. El coronel me pidió que lo investigara, lo he hecho y no consta entre la listas de los militares ningún hombre con ese nombre. Por ello teniente debe tener mucho cuidado.

Riza pensó en lo que acababa de decir Breda, sino era de los militares ¿quién era ese tipo? Y porqué estaba en el campo de tiro ¿cómo había podido acceder al cuartel? Nada de eso pintaba bien.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí? –pregunto Roy haciéndose escuchar por encima del bullicio de la gente.

-Por fin han llegado –un hombre bajito y barbudo se acercó hasta Roy –soy el dueño del local y yo les he llamado. Lo que ocurre que tengo a un loco que me esta asustando a mi clientela.

-Al final si que va a ser como dijo Riza, solo un altercado por culpa de un borracho. Esa bien y dónde está.

-Allí está señor –el hombre señaló a donde se acumulaba la multitud dentro del bar.

Roy junto con Havoc fueron haciendo que la gente se apartara para poder llegar hasta el alborotador.

-¡La desgracia llegara! –Chillaba el hombre a todo pulmón -¡Hay que detener la desgracia!

-Disculpe ¿sabe usted que es de mala educación chillar en un lugar público? –Habló Roy al hombre que chillaba. Por sus ropas parecía un vagabundo.

-¡Militares! –el hombre se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Roy y Havoc.

-Señor usted necesita ayuda –Roy sintió el olor a alcohol en cuanto el hombre se acercó hasta él.

-¡Necesito hablar con ustedes! ¡Los militares! –El hombre volvió a chillar –pero todo esto es un secreto –el hombre se acercó hasta Roy y le habló al odio –tengo algo muy importante que decirle al coronel Roy Mustang.

Roy se alejó del hombre debido a su mal aliento, no echando mucha cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el hombre. Cuando recupero su conciencia se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir el hombre.

-Yo soy el coronel Roy Mustang.

-Coronel es muy importante, debo hablar con usted –siguió el hombre susurrando.

-Havoc dispersa a la gente yo voy a hablar con el señor…

-Michael Cold –le respondió.

-Está bien qué es eso tan importante que necesito saber –el coronel se llevo al hombre hasta la mesa más apartada de todas las del bar y se sentó junto con el extraño hombre.

-Una desgracia señor Mustang una gran desgracia va a suceder y usted debe saberlo –el hombre seguía en su tono bajo para que ese secreto no se enterara nadie –es muy importante que usted lo sepa. Hawkeye me lo dijo.

-¿Perdone? ¿Ha dicho Hawkeye? Ella es mi mujer, ahora se apellida Mustang ¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho mi mujer –Roy por un momento pensó el hombre no estaría loco, pero después de eso. Si era solo un pobre loco.

-No la niña del hombre de fuego no. Hawkeye padre, el alquimista creador de fuego. Esto es muy importante, él me dijo que se lo dijera ¡Una desgracia ocurrirá si usted no me escucha!

-Está bien le estoy escuchando ¿Qué le ha pedido Hawkeye que me diga –ahora que se explicaba se había interesado más por lo que ese hombre tenía que decirle.

-La niña del hombre de fuego está en peligro y Hawkeye me pidió que se lo dijera para que usted la protegiera.

-¿Por qué Hawkeye te pidió que me dijeras eso? ¿Por qué esta Riza en peligro? ¡Hable claro –Roy comenzaba a exasperarse de tanto secretismo.

-El nuevo líder odia a Hawkeye y todo lo que tiene que ver con él. Hawkeye evitó el atentado a la boda de su niña y por ello lo han echado de la banda. A mí me echaron también por apoyar a Hawkeye. Hawkeye es una buena persona, él solo quería hacer a las personas felices no dañarlas, como el nuevo líder. El nuevo líder es un ser malvado y sin corazón, no es una buena persona como yo y Hawkeye… no lo es no señor –el hombre comenzó a susurrar eso una y otra vez.

-Céntrese por favor ¿Por qué la niña del hombre de fuego está en peligro?

-Por culta del nuevo líder. El solo quiere poder para reinar sobre Amestris. Ese no era nuestro ideal, por eso echaron a los integrantes de la vieja organización y ahora están ellos y ellos son malvados. El nuevo líder es maligno y eso que apenas levanta un palmo del suelo y tiene cara de ángel. Él odia a Hawkeye por ocultarles la alquimia de fuego a todos y por negar la existencia de su hija. El nuevo líder la odia. El odia todo lo hermoso y ella lo es y por ello la quiere muerta, ha puesto precio a su cabeza y escúcheme bien usted señor toda la persona que él ha mandado a matar a acabado muerta o loca… ji… jijijijiji –el hombre comenzó a reírse por lo bajini.

-Su mensaje ha sido recibido y ahora le pediré un favor. Va a venir con nosotros al cuartel de central. Havoc –el alquimista de fuego llamó a su segundo teniente –llévale al cuartel, vamos a tener una larga charla con él allí.

Riza terminaba de archivar la última carpeta. Estaba muy enfadada con Roy por no haberla dejado salir de allí. Solo estaba embarazada no inválida.

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió de repente, por allí entro Roy. Todos hicieron el típico saludo militar, aunque Roy poca cuenta echo a sus subordinados, el hombre fue a paso ligero hacía su gran asiento en medio de la sala y se sentó. Tras él apareció Havoc y cerró la puerta. Ambos parecían preocupados.

Riza se fijó en su marido, él había apoyado su cabeza sobre su mano, su expresión era pensativa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido mi coronel? –preguntó Riza en un intento de saber el porqué de la actitud de su marido, pero este no le contestó. Entonces Riza optó por mirar a Havoc pero este tampoco decía nada.

-Acabamos de tener un interrogatorio bastante intenso –logró decir Roy recordando las cosas que les había contado en el interrogatorio –tenemos información nueva sobre el líder de la banda rebelde.

-Porqué no se explica mejor mi coronel y nos dice que es exactamente que ha sido lo que ha ocurrido cuando os fuisteis.

-El hombre al que acabamos de interrogar, tiene un grave problema psicológico cree que cualquiera que se le acerca es malo y va a intentar matarle. El asunto es que este hombre era un antiguo miembro de la banda rebelde cuando Hawkeye era el líder de la misma. El cual cayó de puesto cuando la banda se enteró de sus logros en alquimia los cuales había ocultado y la existencia de una hija. La banda reacciona mal e intenta hacer daño a la hija de Hawkeye, pero él lo impide, por lo que echan a Hawkeye de la banda rebelde –Roy calló viendo la reacción de Riza al saber que su padre ya no estaba ligado a la banda.

Riza sintió alivio al saber que su padre había dejado la banda rebelde, a la cual estaban investigando. No le hubiera gustado que él siguiera allí cuando por fin lograran encontrar su escondite, ya que los encarcelarían y su pena seguramente hubiera sido la muerte por atentar contra el régimen militar.

-Cuando echaron a Hawkeye todos aquellos que se quejaron del nuevo líder fueron liquidados, a excepción del hombre que acabamos de interrogar. A él lo torturaron durante dos meses y acabaron soltándolo cuando se cansaron de él. Es decir que no tienen nada que ver los ideales de la antigua banda rebelde, con la de ahora, que es la que nos ha estado dando tantos problemas.

Riza respiró aliviada, entonces su padre no había tenido nada que ver con los atentados que habían causado la banda rebelde.

-El hombre que acabamos de interrogar aunque loco tiene sus momentos de lucidez y logra hablar con coherencia y por ello Hawkeye lo ha utilizado para que me mandara una información importante.

-¿Qué información es esa? –sabía que lo que estaba preocupando a Roy seguramente sería ese mensaje que le había mandado su padre.

-Nos acaban de explicar cómo es el nuevo líder de la banda rebelde –Roy prefirió dejar para el final el mensaje que le había mandado su sensei –es un hombre, pero físicamente parece muy joven, no es muy alto y su voz es como la de un niño. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, todo un principito. Pero su maldad es comparable con la del mismísimo diablo, palabras textuales de nuestro testigo. Su mirada es como la de un asesino sanguinario y según él no tiene debilidades, solo se guía por su maldad y por su sed de sangre. Toda la persona que le cae mal la mata y sino la mata la tortura hasta que esa persona pierde la cordura. Armstrong nos ha hecho un retrato del sospechoso, no sabemos su nombre, solo como es.

Havoc fue pasando por entre sus compañeros el retrato. Riza se fijó exhaustivamente en cada pequeño detalle del retrato, lo raro es que había algo de él que le decía que lo había visto en algún sitio, pero no sabía exactamente ni cuándo ni dónde.

-Me gustaría saber si alguno de vosotros ha visto a esa persona –Roy espero a las respuestas de sus subordinados, pero todos negaron, no esperaba encontrar al líder de la banda rebelde fácilmente.

-Mi coronel usted ha dicho que él es un hombre aunque parece muy joven y tiene voz de niño ¿no es así? –Riza devolvió el dibujo a Havoc. Seguramente que esa extraña sensación de haberle visto en algún sitio sería falsa, ya que era bastante fácil ver jóvenes rubios con ojos azules en Amestris.

-Sí. Tienes alguna pista de él.

-No sé realmente si servirá. Pero podría ser que le fuera un niño castrado de ahí su voz y aspecto –Riza no pudo evitar reír al ver el gesto de dolor que hicieron todos tus compañeros. Hacía unos años a los niños cantores les castraban para que no les cambiara la voz.

-Muy buena pista teniente –felicito a su mujer –Breda me gustaría que buscaras información sobre esos niños y si por casualidad encuentras a nuestro sospechoso.

-A sus órdenes mi coronel.

-Mi coronel si me permite preguntarle ¿cuál es el mensaje que le ha enviado su sensei? –pregunto Riza nuevamente.

-Hawkeye aunque le han echado de la banda y matado a sus seguidores, aún le quedan amigos dentro de la banda. De hecho, es un grupo de mujeres. Estas son hijas, hermanas, o incluso las madres de algunos de los integrantes de la banda rebelde. Estas son utilizadas como sirvientas y prostitutas. Porque para el nuevo líder las mujeres son inferiores al hombre, el cual debe maltratarlas y violarlas para que sean sumisas y acaten las órdenes de los hombres.

-Y el mensaje –Riza ya estaba desesperada. Sabía que era importante y por eso Roy estaba dándole tantas vueltas a todo eso. Sabía que había tomado una decisión, la cual seguramente no le gustaría a ella y por ello le daba tantos datos.

-Antes de eso Havoc quiero que seas el guarda espaldas de la teniente Mustang. No quiero que la pierdas de vista en ningún momento.

-A sus órdenes mi coronel.

-¿Por qué? –solo se atrevió a decir Riza.

-Porque el principito ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y no parara hasta verte muerta, por lo que a partir de ahora Havoc sea tu sombra.

-No creo que sea necesaria tanta protección mi coronel.

-No –Roy se levanto y se dirigió con paso firme hacía Riza y golpeo la mesa de esta con fuerza – ¡ese hombre es muy peligroso, mucho más incluso que Balzár! ¡Esto no es ninguna protección innecesaria!

-Mi coronel no me gustaría que mezclara… –Riza calló debido a la mirada de furia que le lanzó su marido.

-No estoy actuando por motivos personales teniente ¡Ese hijo de perra ha hecho cosas que ni siquiera los militares se atrevieron a hacer en Ishval! Y los dos muy sabemos todo lo que ocurrió allí. Sabe muy bien que daría mi vida por cualquiera de mis hombres teniente –Roy se calló intentando normalizar su respiración, sabía que se había excedido un poco, pero ya sabía cómo era Riza y de seguro que haría algo para burlar la protección de Havoc y debía hacerla entender –sé que me he excedido pero debe comprender el peligro que corre.

-Lo entiendo pero…

-Sé que eres capaz de protegerte tu solita, sabes que confió plenamente en tus capacidades. Pero ese tipo en verdad es muy peligroso y Riza estás embarazada y no quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Está bien –Riza tuvo que asentir, ya que si, por mucho que sabía que ella podría defenderse sola, no podía olvidar que estaba embarazada y su situación por ello era más delicada.

Roy respiró aliviado, solo esperaba poder encontrar pronto al líder de la banda rebelde antes de que él pudiera hacerle daño.

Continuará

^^

Por fin aparezco de nuevo… que soy una tardona y os traigo un nuevo capi que espero que os haya resultado interesante ^^ este es el principio de lo que está por venir

Agradecer a Andyhaikufma por su review! ^0^ Me alegra que te interese la historia y tal y como he dicho, todo esto es solo el principio de lo que está por venir, ahora se van a comenzar a complicar las cosas y mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

Y gracias también a las personitas que toman un rato de su tiempo para leer mi fic ¡Arigaro!

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi ^^ Xaiiitooooooooo


	24. Capítulo 24

Happiness

Capítulo 24

Jean ayudaba a Eliccia a que acabara sus ejercicios de matemáticas. No es que él fuera un experto en el tema, pero las matemáticas de una niña de primaría podía dominarlas.

-¿Eliccia quieres que vayamos al súper para comprar algo rico para cenar?

-¡Siiiiiiii! –exclamó la niña feliz.

Cuando hubo acabado la pequeña con todos sus ejercicios salieron dirección al súper. Después de muchas vueltas por el súper se decidieron por hacer arroz con curry para cenar.

De vuelta a la casa de Gracia pasaron por un parqué y tuvieron que pararse ya que la niña quería columpiarse.

-Jean ayúdame.

El hombre fue junto a la niña y comenzó a balancear el columpio. Le parecía mentira que él pudiera estar disfrutando momentos como ese. Él solo le gustaban las mujeres con muy buenas curvas y no pequeñas y revoltosas.

-¡Jean más fuerte!

Gracia miraba a lo lejos la imagen, cualquiera que les viera pensarían que son una familia. Debía de apartar la figura de su marido y abrirle su corazón a Jean. Le amaba y mucho, era un buen hombre y estaba esperando pacientemente a que ella pudiera organizar sus sentimientos.

-¡Jean más alto!

Chillaba una vez más la niña. Jean rió ¿pero hasta dónde quería llegar esa niña? Pensó divertido, aunque estos fueron interrumpidos al ver como una chica se acercaba hasta él.

-Cuanto tiempo Jean.

-Claire –el hombre saludó a la mujer. Ella era una de sus ex novias. Una mujer alta, delgada y con una buena talla de pecho, cualquiera que la viera creería que era modelo.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí con una niña. Ya que no hace tanto que lo dejamos y no tenías ninguna hija.

-Ella no es mi hija. Es de… una amiga –Jean no sabía si haría bien diciendo que Gracia era su pareja por lo que prefirió dejarlo así, no quería molestarla.

-Te veía tan feliz con ella que pensé que ella podía ser tu hija. Bueno ya que no tienes ninguna hija que te ate ¿podríamos quedar algún día para vernos y charlar? –La mujer utilizó todos sus encantos (sobre todo dos) para que él hombre se fijara en ella –ya sabes que tú y yo lo dejamos porque tuviste que venir a Central, pero ahora yo también vivo y trabajo aquí. Si quieres podríamos seguir donde lo dejamos Jean.

-Claire lo siento. Ahora mismo estoy muy liado con mi trabajo y no quiero salir con nadie.

Gracia miraba desde lejos toda la escena. Estaba sintiendo unos celos terribles de ver aquella chica pavoneándose frente a Jean. Aunque estaba algo alejada de donde se encontraba Jean y la chica (alias zorra), pudo escuchar perfectamente las insinuaciones de la mujer hacía su jean. ¿Un momento desde cuando era "su Jean"? pensó la mujer confusa, pero disipo ese pensamiento y siguió sus impulsos y fue hacía donde se encontraban ambos.

Al acercarse escuchó perfectamente como Jean la rechazaba, Gracia se sintió feliz por ello, pero no del todo, ya que la había rechazado poniéndole como excusa que tenía mucho trabajo y no porque estuviera con ella ¿Sería que se avergonzaría de ella?

Cuando llego frente a ellos. Ambos la miraron, en ese momento Gracia se sintió muy inferior ante aquella chica. Ella era alta, no como ella, su talla de pecho sobrepasaba la de ella y con creces, su rostro fino y delicado que frente a ella, madre con poco tiempo debido a tener que mantener a una niña y una casa ella sola. No ella nunca estaría a la altura de una chica como esa.

-Gracia ya es tarde verdad, lo siento me he entretenido –Jean se acercó hasta la confusa mujer –Claire ella es Gracia, es la madre de la niña revoltosa –el hombre sonrió con dulzura a la niña. La cual también se había acercado a Jean al ver la escena con la chica –Gracia ella es Claire…

-Su ex novia, aunque por poco tiempo –sonrió seductora a Jean.

-Claire te he dicho… -el hombre calló al ver como la rubia se le acercaba, mucho demasiado.

-Jean te conozco y sé que al final acabaras en mis brazos –la mujer acercó su cara a la del hombre con las claras intenciones de besarlo.

Havoc fue a apartar a su ex novia cuando se vio muy sorprendido al ver como Gracia había empujado a Claire interponiéndose entre ellos.

Gracia miró con odio a la mujer, la cual no medio palabra ante el empujón que acababa de recibir.

-Nos vamos que ya es demasiado tarde –Gracia tomo de la mano a Jean y a su hija y se alejaron de allí.

Riza se revolvió en la cama sintiendo frío, la rubia busco en su cama el confortable calor de su marido, pero no lo encontró, por lo que abrió los ojos para buscarlo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, se encontró con la habitación vacía.

La rubia se levantó de la cama sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba su marido. La mujer fue directa hasta el despacho de su marido, en el cual se podía ver la luz aún encendida.

-Roy es tarde –la rubia se recargó en la puerta.

-Quiero acabar con esto antes de acostarme.

-Roy debes descansar –Riza se acercó hasta la mesa de su marido y ojeo un poco los papeles que miraba. Eran lista de grupo de niños cantores. Fichas de su edad peso estatura, fotografía incluida –por favor ven a la cama conmigo Roy.

-Riza debo encontrarlo antes de que él te encuentre a ti –Roy se revolvió sus cabellos y se froto los ojos con fuerza en un intento de paliar su sueño –debo de encontrarlo.

-Sí, pero así no lo vas a conseguir –Riza se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado y Roy le dejo sitió para que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo Riza! Estas en peligro tu y el bebe. No quiero que os ocurra nada –Roy metió la mano por debajo de la blusa que llevaba su mujer acariciando su vientre.

-No nos va a ocurrir nada. Y sabes que es mejor trabajar en equipo que solo. Mañana obtendrás más resultado trabajando todos juntos –Riza tomó la mano de Roy con fuerza. Nunca pensó que algún día podrían estar así los dos viviendo juntos y mucho menos esperando la venida de un bebe. No podía negar que tenía algo de miedo, ya que pensaba que todo era tan perfecto que algo tenía que hacer que todo ese sueño se borrara.

-Venga vamos a dormir –Roy fue junto con Riza hacía su habitación para dormir. Aunque él bien sabía que no iba a poder dormir y que acabaría esperando a que Riza se durmiera para poder levantarse y seguir buscando información.

Por una vez, no mejor dicho por segunda vez en su vida se sentía feliz y la primera vez había sido cuando vivía con su sensei y Riza. Como podía haber sido tan tonto como para no declarársele a Riza muchos años atrás.

Se sentía muy feliz con ella y con muchas ganas de poder conocer a su bebe. Roy rió para si mismo. Él nunca se imaginó siendo padre, ahora esperaba uno y de ella, la mujer más importante de su vida.

Pero todo eso se podía teñir de tristeza sino era capaz de encontrar al líder de la banda rebelde antes de que él le hiciera daño a Riza.

Riza siempre había sido un todo para él. Ella era su conciencia, su mayor apoyo y sobre todo su cordura. Si a ella le pasaba algo, sería capaz de arrasar Amestris entero solo para encontrar al causante. Y sumergirse en sus ansias de venganza. Ya había sentido ese sentimiento cuando le arrebataron a su mejor amigo, la sed de venganza hizo que se deseara asesinar al causante de eso y que sufriera hasta su último aliento, solo ella le hizo volver en sí y hacerle reflexionar de sus actos. Podía sentir como si hubiera pasado hace muy poco como ella le puso su pistola en la cabeza con la intención de hacerle reflexionar sobre sus actos, no iba a dejarle que se convirtiera en un asesino. Solo ella podía hacer eso. Ese fue el trato que hicieron cuando ella se convirtió en su guardaespaldas. Y por todo lo que había hecho ella por él, ahora debía de luchar para protegerla a ella y a su bebe. No nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Riza buscaba información de los castrati entre un millón de papeles, a su lado se encontraba Havoc, el cual no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, por orden de su marido. Havoc también revolvía entre los papeles, pero ella podía darse cuanta perfectamente cuando uno de sus compañeros prestaba atención a lo que hacía o simplemente solo removía papeles haciendo como que trabajaba.

Riza pudo ver como su marido entraba en la sala donde se encontraban ellos. Roy al verlos allí, se acerco hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo vais? ¿Habéis encontrado algo? –pregunto Roy sentándose en la mesa frente a su mujer.

-No –respondió Riza cansada al ver que volvía a leer el mismo papel otra vez.

-Yo he ido al hospital, Knox me ha ayudado a buscar entre los archivos de las operaciones si se habían realizado en Amestris una operación de ese tipo y nada. Hemos buscado hasta en archivos de antes que naciéramos y nada. En Amestris nunca se ha realizado una operación como esa. Solo me queda pensar que lo castraran de forma ilegal, con algún medicucho. Así se nos complica más la cosa.

-¡Claro cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! En Amestris no vamos a encontrar nada, porque puede que él no sea de Amestris –Riza se levantó de golpe y salió de la sala.

Havoc que andaba algo distraído sintió como la mirada feroz de su superior le hizo darse cuenta de su fallo y se levanto enseguida y fue tras Riza, cuando la encontró estaba revolviendo entre una montaña de carpetas, la rubia tomo por fin una de las carpetas con ayuda de Havoc y volvió a la sala dónde aún esperaba Roy.

-Ya sabía yo que algo no me encajaba en todo esto. Por sus rasgos físicos es fácil decir que es de Amestris, pero los niños cantores eran castrados fuera de Amestris. Mirad –Riza le pasó a su marido la información que había estado buscando.

Roy tomó la carpeta y leyó con atención. Era un artículo que hablaba de un grupo de niños que se habían hecho muy famosos en el extranjero por ser castrados cuando solo eran unos niños y por ello gozaban de una linda voz, esos niños eran utilizados para cantar ópera, recibiendo grandes cantidades de dinero por ello.

-Según esto me he llevado toda la noche buscando para nada.

-Te dije que era mejor que durmieras y trabajáramos en equipo.

Después de tener que volver a buscar entre millones de papeles Roy volvió junto con sus subordinados a la sala de descanso donde seguramente estarían todos comiendo. Al llegar allí el hombre repartió las carpetas a cada uno de sus subordinados con las órdenes de que comenzaran a buscar al dichoso niño castrado. Entre quejas todos se pusieron a buscar.

Riza seguía al lado de Havoc, el cual volvía a revolver hojas como si nada.

-Llevas todo el día suspirando y no prestas atención a tu trabajo ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

-Teniente si tuvieras a tu lado a un hombre que te quiere muchísimo ¿no estarías feliz?

-Estaría feliz si yo también lo quisiera de la misma forma. Yo tenía a mi lado a Matt y no por ello estaba feliz, porque yo a él lo quiero pero no como al padre de mi bebe.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Qué yo no soy el padre de su hija! Y ella no puede dejar de quererle más a él que a mí.

-Havoc habla con ella. Debes decirle claramente cómo te sientes. Aunque debes que saber que tendrás que dejarle tiempo para cerrar su herida. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no sé si sería capaz de poder estar con otro hombre, ella se está esforzando mucho Havoc.

-Ayer empujó a mi ex novia cuando esto intento besarme ¿eso es buena señal?

-Eso es muy buena señal.

-Hey queréis dejaros de cháchara y trabajar –se quejo el coronel.

Por los grandes ventanales de la sala de descanso donde aún se encontraba el grupo de Mustang trabajando, ya se podía ver como se iba ocultando el sol y ellos aún no habían podido revisar todos los archivos. Y estaba más que claro que de allí no iban a poder moverse hasta que no encontraran al líder de la banda rebelde. La única que pudo tomarse un descanso fue Riza, al cual se había llevado toda la tarde vomitando. Pero una vez que pudo contener su estómago ayudo a sus compañeros en la búsqueda.

A la rubia le habían cedido el sofá entero para ella para que se pudiera tumbar un poco para paliar sus mareos. Desde allí la rubia pasaba las hojas que se encontraban en la carpeta una tras otra. Su cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y volvía a sentir como se le revolvía el estómago ¿Pero cómo era posible que tuviera algo más en el estómago? La rubia se llevó la mano a la cabeza cayendo la carpeta que tenía sobre ella.

-¿Estás mejor? -Havoc ayudo a que se incorporara la rubia y recogió los papeles para dárselos.

-No, creo que voy a volver a vomitar –Riza se llevó la mano a su estómago revuelto, pero su atención pasó de su estómago a uno de los papeles que Havoc había recogido, en él se veía la foto de un chico, el cual le era muy familiar –Havoc dame eso –la rubia tomo la hoja de papel en la mano y abrió los ojos como platos -¡Eliot!

Todos miraron a la rubia extrañados.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en un nombre? –se burló Roy.

-Muy gracioso coronel –la rubia se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba su marido con sus demás compañeros –se llama Eliot y llegó a Amestris con 15 años. Lo castraron cuando tenía 5 años ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

Roy hubiera besado a su mujer de no ser porque estaban en el trabajo y debía guardar las formas. El hombre miró de arriba abajo el informe buscando cada dato del líder de la banda rebelde. Si no hubiera sido por el padre de Riza no hubieran encontrado en años a ese hombre. O bueno medio hombre ya que leyó que le habían hecho una castración completa tanto los testículos como el pene.

-No tiene apellido… esto nos vuelve a complicar las cosas. No podemos buscar más información de él sin un apellido.

-Bueno por lo menos hemos encontrado algo –anime Breda a su coronel.

-Si, aunque no pienso llamar a si a mi hijo.

Riza miró a su marido y le hubiera contestado algo de no ser porque tuvo que salir corriendo hacía el baño más cercano para vomitar.

-Permítame que le diga mi coronel, pero sus bromas hacen vomitar hasta a su mujer –sentenció Breda.

Una noche más Havoc estaba en casa de Gracia, ya que se había vuelto su guardaespaldas para la noche. El hombre suspiró y se tumbó en el sofá cama de la sala.

Tenía que hablar con Gracia. Pero no sabía ¿cómo decirle que le sorprendió mucho que empujara a su ex novia? Le había sorprendido y a la vez le había gustado saber que Gracia se hubiera puesto celosa. Riza le había dicho que eso era muy buena señal.

Havoc escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Gracia apareció en el salón en dirección a la cocina, cuando la mujer iba de vuelta para volverse a la cama Havoc decidió llamarle, si tenía que hablar con ella ese era el mejor momento.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No es eso. Solo tenía sed –Gracia fue hacía el sofá donde estaba acostado Havoc y sentó ¿Y tú no duermes?

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? –preguntó la mujer.

-En cómo hablar contigo –Havoc vio la expresión de Gracia, dándose cuenta de que se esperaba esa charla –no pareces sorprendida.

-No. Yo también quería hablar contigo –Gracia se acomodó en el respaldar del sofá poniéndose al lado de Havoc –aún no logro entender por qué quieres estar aquí conmigo y con Eliccia, en vez de estar con chicas guapas altas… y de tu edad –Gracia miró a Havoc esperando una reacción por su parte.

-Si te soy sincero, yo pensaba así antes de conocerte a ti y a Eliccia –Havoc se incorporó y se puso junta a Gracia –me he llevado desde siempre buscando a mujeres muy altas, impresionantes y con unas grandes… -Havoc prefirió callar antes de que Gracia lo echara a patadas de su casa –pero nunca llegaba a tener una relación en la que me sintiera bien, no llegaba a ser feliz.

-¿Y con la chica esa del otro día en el parque? Ella decía que quería tener una cita contigo –Gracia sabía que haciendo esa pregunta podría obtener una respuesta que no le gustaría escuchar, pero necesitaba saber si se estaba ilusionando en vano o no.

-¿Claire? Era mi novia hasta que me vine a central. Con ella estaba muy bien –Havoc vio como Gracia cerraba los ojos resignada por lo que acababa de decir –como te he dicho antes en otra época hubiera aceptado su invitación sin ni siquiera pensármelo. Pero ahora no. Ahora entiendo eso que dicen que cuando estás enamorado no tienes ojos para nadie más.

Gracia abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Havoc, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa ¿En verdad ella pensaba que la dejaría por una chica más guapa?

-Antes Claire me parecía una mujer impresionante, pero ahora no, solo es una chica. Cuando la vi solo pensé en cosas como Gracia tiene una sonrisa mucho más bonita, me gusta mucho como me abraza tímida, me gusta verla cada día, no quiero dejarla de ver ni un solo día, ni un solo momento –Havoc acaricio las mejillas de Gracia limpiando las lágrimas que corrían –y me da igual tener que esperar una eternidad para que me aceptes. Quiero estar con vosotras

Gracia se dejo acariciar por Jean, le gustaba sentir nuevamente a alguien a su lado, velando por su seguridad y que la quisiera tanto como lo quería ella a él. Era una sensación tan placentera que podría quedarse así para siempre.

-He engordado –Riza se miraba en el espejo una vez más en el espejo su vientre. Ya estaba de tres meses y aunque no se le notaba la barriga, ella se veía más gorda.

-No has engordado –Roy se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura –ya quieres que se te note la barriguita.

-No, pero he engordado un poco, lo sé, porque me aprieta el pantalón.

-Ya estás en tu semana 12 poco a poco iras engordando, es lo normal. Lo que me recuerda que mañana vamos a ver al doctor Knox y mañana podremos decir a todo el mundo que estás embarazada de un mes –sonrió feliz, le gustaba la idea de poder tratar a su mujer de una vez y delante de todo el mundo como su mujer embarazada.

-Ya lo sé y así tú me podrás encerrar en la oficina y no podré moverme de allí. Moriré entre papeles. Pero hoy aún no soy tu mujer embarazada por lo que puedo ir contigo a la asamblea de los peces gordos.

-No puedes.

-Roy ¿soy tu guardaespaldas lo olvidaste? No me puedes dejar atrás y lo sabes, sino todo lo que hemos montado será para nada.

-Está bien, pero también vendrá Havoc.

-Ya sé que Havoc es mi niñera, pero solo por un día podías dejarlo atrás.

-No. Si vienes tú, también él.

-Está bien. Cualquier cosa, antes que quedarme todo el día en la oficina.

-Jijiji.

La risita nerviosa de la niña hizo que su madre acabara por abrir los ojos. Gracia vio a su hija riendo , aunque no entendía muy bien porque la miraba y sonreía feliz. De seguro le habría pintado la cara o algo por el estilo. Gracia fue a levantarse cuando sintió que no podía moverse, este hecho hizo que se desapretara del todo. La mujer pudo sentir la calidez de unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban protectores.

-Hummm quiero dormir un poco más –Havoc se removió entre las sábanas y abrazó más el cuerpo de Gracia.

-Jijijijiji –volvía a reír divertida la niña – ¿esta noche me dejareis un huequito para mí o quizás molesto? –pregunto la niña divertida, la cual salió corriendo antes de que su madre se levantara, para no ser regañada.

Gracia se sonrojo al seguir escuchando las risitas de su hija, aunque poco le duro al ver el reloj de la sala que anunciaba que era tarde.

-Jean… Jean –la mujer forcejeo para poder salir del agarre de los fuertes brazos del hombre, pero este parecía no querer dejar de abrazarla –Jean por favor es tarde.

-Es tarde… -el hombre abrió los ojos perezoso y sonrió al ver entre sus brazos a la mujer –buenos días –Havoc se acurrucó abrazando a Gracia.

-Jean –la niña fue corriendo a la sala al escuchar la voz del hombre –yo también quiero un abrazo –la pequeña se tiro sobre ellos dos abrazándolos.

-¡Pero queréis moveros de una vez! ¡Eliccia vas a llegar tarde al colegio y tú al trabajo Jean! –Gracia bufó furiosa al sentir como tanto Eliccia como Havoc lo habían tomado como un juego y seguían riendo a carcajada limpia.

Gracia suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba reír a su hija de esa forma. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esa casa no era alegre y por fin volvía a ser un hogar donde la felicidad reinaba y la hacía sentir bien.

Riza miraba la cara de felicidad inmensa e infinita en el rostro de su compañero. No sabía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba, pero de seguro era que le iban bien las cosas con Gracia.

Riza volteo una vez más la cabeza mirando la puerta de la sala del congreso, donde Roy estaba en la reunión con todos los peces gordos de la milicia. Riza se sentía aburrida, ya llevaban esperando a Roy una hora y parecía que iba para largo. La mujer suspiró, a lo mejor no hubiera sido tan mala idea quedarse en la oficina.

-¿Eres Havoc? –un hombre se acercó hasta el rubio militar -¿Cómo estás? No nos vemos desde la academia.

-¡Eric cuánto tiempo! –Havoc se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado junto a Riza y comenzó una animada charla con su compañero.

Riza suspiró parecía que esa iba a ser una larga mañana y muy aburrida. Riza alzó la vista una vez más hacía la gran puerta, pero por mucho que la mirara no iba a salir antes su marido de allí.

-Riza –sonó un susurro.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío seguido de escuchar su nombre en un leve susurro que le helo la sangre. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie allí cerca de ella y que pudiera haber dicho su nombre. Riza miró que Havoc se había alejado un poco y seguía hablando animadamente con su compañero. En otro vistazo a su alrededor Riza vio como alguien pasaba rápidamente por entre las grandes columnas redondas que estaban como adorno en el gran pasillo.

Sabía que su marido la regañaría por hacer eso, pero no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Riza se acercó más hasta las columnas para mirar mejor. Allí pudo ver perfectamente a alguien cruzar la esquina, el cual no llevaba la indumentaria militar. Esto puso en alerta a Riza la cual agarro su arma y siguió a la extraña figura.

-Riza- volvió a escuchar su nombre una vez más en un susurro.

La mujer vio como el sospechoso Salía del edificio militar y se dirigía hacia la calle. Riza con su arma en la mano salió de allí en busca del sospechoso. No era normal que un civil estuviera dentro de un edificio militar y mucho menos le gustaba esos susurros con su nombre que hacían que se le helara la sangre, solo le había pasado eso cuando había tenido cerca a un homúnculo.

Riza guardo su arma al verse en medio de una calle peatonal. No quería hacer cundir el pánico entre los civiles. La rubia miró a lo largo de la calle sin poder ver al sospechoso que andaba siguiendo, pero una vez más sintió su nombre en un susurro, haciendo que se le pusieran las carnes de gallina. Riza alzó la vista al frente y pudo verlo, solo lo había visto por un dibujo, pero era él. Rubio ojos azules, se le podía ver que no era muy fuerte, ni muy grande para ser un hombre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos fríos como el hielo, estaba claro que eran los ojos de un asesino sin piedad y no podía dejarle escapar. No ahora que lo había encontrado. Sabía que iba sola y tendría que tener cuidado, pero no podía dejarlo escapar.

La mujer cruzó la calle, pero antes de hacerlo, el sospechoso se había alejado nuevamente, haciendo que Riza tuviera que seguirlo con rapidez, ya que este se moviera que pareciera que volara en vez de andar, sus pasos eran ágiles. Riza lo siguió por tres calles corriendo, haciendo que la gente se apartara de su camino e incluso que alguno la insultara por su indebida carrera por medio de una calle peatonal, para mayor dificultad esa era una calle comercial, por lo que era mucho mayor el número de personas que circulaban a esas horas de la mañana.

Una vez hubo pasado toda la calle comercial, Riza se encontró en una callejón, la rubia miró a su alrededor, parecía que al final lo había perdido. Lo mejor sería dar la vuelta e ir a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros y debía volver antes de que su marido saliera de la reunión, sino la encerraría en un cuarto bajo llave hasta nuevo aviso.

-Riza.

-La rubia se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y volvió a ver al sospechoso pasar. La mujer se apresuró y levanto su arma. Ya se estaba hartando del juego del sospechoso y en cuanto lo volviera a ver le dispararía. Riza vio como el sospechoso entraba en un almacén.

Riza agarro fuertemente su arma y entro en el almacén. Sus ojos miraron rápido todo el lugar. Por su aspecto era un almacén, parecía abandonado, pero en su interior había muchas cajas apiladas por todo el lugar. El lugar estaba muy oscuro al no haber ventana alguna, aunque sus ojos se hicieron rápido a la poca luz.

Riza se volteo al sentir un ruido a su espalda, la rubia intentó correr pero no pudo escapar y solo pudo ver como la puerta del almacén se cerraba.

-Mierda –se maldijo así misma. Había sido tan tonta como para acabar encerrada en un almacén. Si definitivamente su marido la mataría, si antes no lo hacía el que la dejo encerrada en ese lugar. Ese pensamiento en otro momento de su vida le hubiera dado igual morir o no, pero ahora mismo y en la situación en la que se encontraba, embarazada y casada por fin con el amor de su vida, no le gustaba la idea para nada. Pero Riza prefirió relajarse a para poder salir de allí con vida.

La rubia sentía su agitada respiración. La mujer cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar todo lo que pudiera, ya que en el lugar no había ni un solo rayo de luz, por lo que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Podía escucharse a sí misma intentando relajar su respiración, pero sus oídos podían escuchar una respiración más, es decir que había alguien más allí. Su respiración parecía también agitada, la sentía en su espalda y podía sentir como está iba acercándose sigilosamente hasta ella. Riza se preparó y cuando supo que su opresor estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se volvió y lanzó un disparo, seguido de un grito de dolor.

Esa era una buena noticia para ella, porque le había dado. Pero este parecía que volvía a moverse y volvía hacia a ella. Riza no se dio cuenta de que otra persona se le había acercado sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y a continuación la inconsciencia.

Continuará

^0^

Gomen ya lo tuve que cortar estaba el capi muy largo... y quería dejaros con la intriga para que nos vamos a engañar XD

Muchas gracias por su mensajito a Andyhaikufma: Si para llegar a Riza tendrá que para por encima de dos alquimistas de fuego... aunque parece que ya la han encontrado muajaja XD … gomen

Y si mi parejita extraña de Havoc y Gracia avanzan positivamente... es k son tan monas las dos que me daba una penita que estuvieran solas.

Uwooo se que lo he dejado muy mal, gomen, espero no dejarme el capi olvidado como la semana pasada XD

Y agradecer también a todos lo que lees mi historia ^^ y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi.

xaiiitooooooooooo


	25. Capítulo 25

Happiness

Capítulo 25

Roy salió de la reunión, la verdad que se le había hecho eterna. No había forma de hacer entrar en razón a esos vejestorios. Cuando él fuera Führer pondría antes la edad de jubilación.

El hombre miró hacía donde había dejado a su mujer y subordinado y se encontró con que no había nadie allí. Sus ojos buscaron por todo el largo corredor a alguno de ellos. El hombre encontró a lo lejos a su subordinado hablando, por lo que se acerco hacia él.

-Coronel –Havoc hizo un saludo militar al ver a su superior dejando de lado la conversación con su compañero.

-¿Dónde está la teniente? -preguntó al no ver por allí a su mujer.

-Ella estaba sentada en el banco –Havoc se acercó hasta donde había dejado a su compañera, encontrándose con el lugar vacio.

-¿Havoc dónde está? -Roy preguntó esta vez con mucha más dureza que antes.

-Ha debido de ir al baño, mientras yo estaba hablando.

-Havoc me parece que no has hecho para nada bien tu trabajo –le reprendió Roy saliendo de allí en busca de su mujer.

Del gran salón seguían saliendo los militares hablando, el último en salir fue el Führer Gruman junto a un grupo de subordinados, hablando de los resultados de la reunión. Toda su charla fue interrumpida cuando escucharon a alguien correr por el pasillo, los hombre miraron hacía la persona que había entrado corriendo.

Los hombres pudieron ver como corría una mujer rubia, parecía que tenía mucha prisa, al llegar hasta donde se encontraban se paró, normalizando su respiración.

-¿Qué hace corriendo teniente Hawkeye? O perdón teniente Mustang –Grumman se fijó en la mujer, la cual no le había contestado -¿Se encuentra bien teniente? –preguntó el hombre acercándose más a la mujer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer Grumman abrió los ojos como platos al ver una mirada asesina –Tú no eres…

La mujer fue rápida y saco su arma disparando sin miramientos contra el hombre mayor. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción al ver al hombre mayor caer al suelo y acto seguido salió corriendo de allí.

-¿Havoc solo te pido que cuides de la teniente y así es cómo haces tu trabajo? –Roy chilló a su subordinado una vez más. No le gustaba todo aquello, no podía encontrar a su mujer y se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

-Coronel le vuelvo a decir que la deje sentada frente a la puerta. No sé porque no me ha avisado de que iba a salir.

-¡Havoc ese era tu deber, no ponerte a charlar con tu amigo!

Ambos callaron al escuchar un disparo seguido de mucho bullicio. Roy salió corriendo dirección hacía donde había sonado el disparó, el hombre sentía que casi no podía respirar. No podía ser ella, no podía pasarle nada a ella. No.

Ambos pararon al llegar al pasillo que habían dejado atrás y vieron al Führer tirado en el suelo. Ambos hombres corrieron nuevamente a socorrer al mayor.

-¡Mustang! –Le chilló un hombre señalándolo -¡Tú mujer ha hecho esto!

Roy se quedo petrificado, no entendiendo muy bien lo que había querido decir. Su mujer nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia heriría al Führer ponía las manos en el fuego y el cuello si hiciera falta por ella.

Roy no volvió en si hasta ver como el hombre que acababa de señalarle ponía orden de encontrar a su mujer y si intentaba resistirse que dispararan.

-¿Se puede saber qué dice? ¿Mayor Henry? ¿Por qué da orden de búsqueda de mi teniente?

-Tu mujer ha disparado al Führer ahora mismo delante de nuestras narices Mustang –chilló el hombre mayor.

-¡Esta loco, mi teniente nunca haría algo como eso!

-¡Pues lo ha hecho!

La conversación acabo con la llegada de los médicos, los cuales se llevaron corriendo al Führer corriendo temiendo por su vida.

En ese instante Roy corrió hacía el teléfono más cercano y llamó a su oficina.

-Oficina del coronel Mustang ¿qué desea? –se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea a Fury contestar.

-¡Fury os quiero a todos aquí ya! ¡Y trae tu radio contigo!

-¿Qué ocurre coronel? –pregunto al sentir la agitada respiración de su superior.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder Fury! ¡Están buscando a Riza por haber disparado al Führer!

-Pero señor eso es imposible, ella nunca…

-¡Fury han dado la orden de disparar contra ella, por el amor de dios corre! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que lo hagan ellos!

-¡Si mi coronel!

Roy colgó el teléfono con fuerza y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. No podía entender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir allí. Riza no había hecho eso. Pero la habían visto hacerlo ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello? Nunca tuvo que permitirle ir allí hoy. Así no hubiera pasado nada. Tenían que haberla obligado, pero ¿cómo? No entendía nada, solo sabía que debía encontrarla lo antes posible. Y si hacía falta la escondería hasta poder encontrar al culpable de todo es. Pero no podían hacerle daño a Riza, le daba igual perder toda su reputación entre los militares, pero no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que le hicieran daño a ella. Antes muerto.

Fury escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los militares por radio. Había tropas por toda la ciudad buscando a la teniente y ellos solo eran un grupo de seis y porque se les había añadido el Armstrong y Rebecca. Pero deberían tener mucha suerte para encontrarla antes de que la arrestaran.

-¿Situación del Führer? –Escuchó Fury por su radio con atención –parece que está en estado crítico, la bala le ha perforado el pulmón, le están operando de urgencia –Fury le fue transmitiendo a su superior todo lo que iba escuchando por su radio.

Roy escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Fury le iba relatando. Ahora mismo Fury le era de mucha ayuda, ya que necesitaba saber en todo momento todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre respiró profundamente, sentía como su corazón estaba acelerado y no era para menos, tenía toda la ciudad para buscar a su mujer y encontrarla antes de que lo hiciera cualquier miembro de la milicia.

Aún no se lograba explicar cómo habían hecho para que Riza hiciera algo así. No era imposible, ella no había sido. Quizás alguien con muy buenas dotes para el disfraz. Roy cerró sus puños al recordar al homúnculo que mato a su mejor amigo. Envy, él era capaz de transformarse en cualquier persona. Pero era imposible que fuera él, ya que el homúnculo se había suicidado.

-Coronel –Fury llamó a su coronel, debía decirle las últimas noticias que había escuchado.

Roy se volteo despacio, cada vez que escuchaba a su subordinado decir algo, se le paraba el corazón de solo pensar que podían haber encontrado a ella. Roy solo tuvo que mirar a su subordinado para saber qué era lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Dónde está? –fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar. Él era un hombre fuerte y sabía separar su vida personal de su trabajo, pero esa situación era algo totalmente distinto, ya que su mujer, la cual estaba embarazada de él había atacado al más alto cargo entre los militares y la pena por ello era la muerte.

-La han encontrado cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un callejón, la llevan al cuartel. Esta inconsciente.

-Avisa a los demás sargento –Roy corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, debía protegerle, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, no una vez más.

Al llegar al cuartel Roy fue directo a la sala de interrogatorios donde seguramente habían llevado a su mujer, tras él todos sus subordinados junto con Rebecca y Armstrong.

Al llegar a la sala Roy pasó directamente, encontrándose con la sala vacía a excepción del mayor Henry el cual guardaba unos papeles en una carpeta. Roy pudo ver que la pistola de su mujer también estaba sobre la mesa, metida en una bolsa transparente.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar Mustang? –preguntó descortés el hombre.

-¿Dónde está?

-Esta arrestada.

-¡Quiero verla ahora mismo! –ordenó Roy, golpeando la mesa.

-No puedes verla.

-Dime donde está ¡ahora mismo!

-Tranquilo coronel Mustang –Armstrong le puso una mano en el hombro. Sabía del temperamento de Roy y podría acabar haciendo algo que empeorara las cosas –Mayor Henry cuales son las declaraciones de la teniente Mustang.

-Aquí las tiene –el hombre le dio la capeta donde había guardado la declaración de Riza. Armstrong la observo –ella dice que siguió a un tipo hasta un almacén y allí la golpearon y perdió el conocimiento.

-Han tomado pruebas de su declaración.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo si me permiten.

-No se moleste, yo tomaré el caso de la teniente Mustang –el hombre tomo también el arma que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Pero él no puede tomar parte del caso -el hombre mayor miró a Mustang.

-¿Por qué no puedo llevar yo el caso de mi teniente? –Volvió a preguntar golpeando la mesa.

-Si solo fuera su teniente, por supuesto que podría llevar el caso, coronel Mustang. Pero ella es su mujer coronel –el hombre mayor se levantó de su silla y encaró al más joven –ya se busco sus propias reglas para casarse con un miembro de la milicia coronel Mustang ¿Ahora también creará sus propias leyes para salvar a su mujer de la muerte? Ya no está Grumman para ayudarle con sus caprichos –el hombre salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

Roy cerró los ojos fuertemente, para tomar todo el autocontrol que pudiera y no atacar al vejestorio de Henry y hacerle tragar sus propias palabras. El mayor Henry nunca había sido uno de sus mejores aliados y siempre intentaba por todos los medios posibles desacreditar sus méritos, aunque siempre fueran solo un mero intento.

-Clic –Roy alzó sus manos e hizo salir una chispa de sus guantes quemando la mesa y la silla de la sala de interrogatorios, los únicos muebles de esa sala fría y oscura, en la cual no le gustaba llevar a su teniente, nunca, ni cuando ellos capturaban a alguien y había tenido que sufrir la tensión de estar allí sentada. Sola -¡me importa poco lo que diga ese vejestorio, os quiero a todos trabajando para encontrar pruebas! ¡No pararemos hasta tener a Riza fuera de la cárcel!

Fury caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, Fury observaba las celdas a uno y a otro lado en busca de verla.

-Aquí es –el cadete le indico a Fury la celda.

-¡Teniente! –Fury se acercó a la celda, el cual él había creído que estaba vacía.

Riza se encontraba en una esquina de la celda echa un ovillo. La mujer levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-Fury –Riza se levanto y fue hacia las rejas donde se encontraba su compañero.

-¿Teniente se encuentra bien? –pregunto a su compañera, al ver como sus ojos rojos.

-¡Fury soy inocente! ¡Yo no he disparado al Führer!

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo diga –Fury se dio cuenta de que ella buscaba a alguien más sus ojos no paraban de mirar hacía el amplio corredor tras él –él no está aquí teniente, no le han permitido verte. É me ha mandado a mi e su lugar, me ha dicho que me queda aquí contigo en todo momento. No tardarán en encontrar pruebas para sacarte de aquí.

-Fury –la mujer volvió a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más y agarrando con fuerza los barrotes de su fría celda comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila teniente, sabe que no está sola –Fury agarró las manos frías de la mujer - Y aunque tenga poner patas arriba Amestris lograra sacarte de aquí.

-Coronel –Havoc entró en el despacho junto con sus demás compañeros –tenemos pruebas corroboran las declaraciones de la teniente.

-Te escucho Havoc –Roy se acomodó en su silla, parecía que la investigación iba rápida y podría sacar de la cárcel a su mujer antes del alba.

-La teniente declaró que había ido tras el líder de la banda rebelde hasta un almacén, donde la encerraron, pero ella pudo herir a uno de sus opresores. Hemos encontrado sangre en el almacén y un casquillo de bala que coincide con el arma de la teniente. Después de que la golpearan la sacaron del almacén y la dejaron tirada en un callejón cercano a la calle peatonal para que la encontraran. Y hemos encontrado restos de sangre del opresor herido por la teniente durante todo el trayecto –Havoc le dio a su coronel la carpeta con las pruebas.

-Perfecto. Ya tenemos vuestras pruebas y la huella que hemos encontrado en la pistola de Riza.

-¿Qué huellas coronel?

-En la pistola de Riza se encuentran las huellas dactilares de líder de la banda rebelde. Además de que la mejor prueba que tenemos en todo esto es la puntería Havoc.

-¿La puntería señor?

-Si la puntería. Supuestamente dijeron que Riza había disparado para matar al Führer, el cual lo tenía a un escaso metro. Si ella hubiera disparado a matar, lo hubiera matado en el acto disparándole en el corazón. Pero parece que la bala se desvió y perforo el pulmón de Grumman –Mustang se levanto de la silla y miró por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a clarearse, en seña que en unas horas comenzaría a amanecer –pero todavía necesitamos algo más. Por ello quiero hacer una visita por la prisión, para tener una charla con los rebeldes que tenemos en prisión. Balzár y… .Necesitamos pruebas que prueben que el líder de la banda rebelde tiene grandes dotes para el disfraz. Por lo que démonos prisa muchachos

Roy salió de la oficina seguido por todos sus subordinados y Rebecca y Armstrong, los cuales le habían ayudado mucho en su investigación. Sin ellos seguramente todavía estarían esperando los resultados de las pruebas.

Roy aligero el paso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo ya desde que habían capturado a Riza y no quería que pasara ni un minuto más encerrada. Pero sabía que eso no iba a acabar ahí, en el momento que pudiera sacar de la cárcel a su mujer el mayor Henry iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, se eso podía estar seguro. Quizás una temporadita con la reina de hielo le vendría muy bien.

-Señor tenemos la situación del Führer –un cadete le entrego unos informes al hombre mayor el cual los leyó atentamente.

-Señores la situación del Führer es crítica, han logrado salvarlo de la muerte pero está en coma y luchando por su vida, las siguiente veinticuatro horas son cruciales –el mayor Henry fue pasando los informes médicos que le habían entregado entre sus cuatro compañeros –han osado de atacar al Führer en nuestras propias narices. Ese Mustang y su mujer se crean que pueden hacer los que le venga en gana y por supuesto la forma más rápida y fácil para que Mustang ascienda a Führer ¡Son unos niñatos que solo ansían un poder que no merecen señores! Y creo que todos estáis de acuerdo conmigo, con que Mustang no merece ese puesto

Todos los hombres presentes en la sala asintieron fervientemente, dándole toda la razón al hombre más mayor de todos en la sala.

-Por ello y por su falta de respeto y de ataque directo contra la milicia sentencio que la teniente primera Riza Mustang sea ejecutada al alba.

-Teniente debería de tomar algo –Fury se encontraba sentado junto a la reja al igual que Riza.

La rubia había tomado la mano del hombre, para no sentirse tan sola, esa oscura y fría celda le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable, como si nunca fuera a salir de allí.

-No tengo hambre.

-Debería de tomar algo, aunque solo sea por su bebe.

-Ahora mismo lo que coma lo vomitaría igual.

-Estoy seguro que dentro de poco estarán aquí y podrás irte a casa.

-Si, eso espero –Riza se pegó contra la fría reja. Si solo tenía que esperar a que su marido le sacara de allí. Aunque temía de lo que Roy pudiera hacer para poder conseguirlo.

-Necesito información y la necesito ahora mismo. Tengo mucha prisa así que quiero que me respondáis y no me hagáis enfadar, porque si no os la sacaré por las malas –Roy sonrió a Balzár y …

-Mire coronel, ya nos intentó sonsacar información y no pudo así que ¿por qué lo quiere volver a intentar? –Balzár se recostó en la silla mirando a Roy fijamente.

-Seguro que el líder le ha hecho algo a la zorrita rubia. Ya sabes que la odia y mucho.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras miraban a Roy, el cual ya había les había dado, según él el tiempo necesario para que el contestaran y no lo habían hecho.

Roy se levanto de su silla fue directo hacía Balzár y lo tomó de la cabeza golpeándolo fuertemente contra la mesa. Cortando así las risas de los rebeldes.

-Veamos, ya os he dicho que no tengo tiempo y me importa poco lo que os pueda pasar si me dais información de vuestro líder. Yo solo os digo que de aquí solo podéis salir de dos formas. O bien como unos niños buenos y responden a lo que se os pregunta o muertos –Roy se puso a la altura de los ojos de Balzár, sus ojos negros mostraban los ojos de un militar experimentado – ¿Y bien que decides? –le susurró al hombre que tenía bajo su mano, haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío por su tono y sus ojos, claramente los de alguien dispuesto a matar.

-Prefiero morir a rebajarme a ser un sucio perro de los militares.

-Respuesta equivocada Balzár. Si crees que morir es lo fácil me parece bien, pero recuerda que soy el alquimista de fuego ¿No quieres saber cuánto puede aguantar una persona con quemaduras de tercer grado antes de desmayarse. Esto va a resultar interesante –Roy sonrió a Balzár haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo –Havoc, Breda.

Ambos hombres cogieron a Balzár lo levantaron y lo agarraron bien, de forma que no pudiera moverse. También les ayudada bastante el hecho de que los rebeldes estuvieran esposas y grilletes en los tobillos.

-Bien comencemos –Roy chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que Balzár chillara fuertemente.

Un grupo de hombres caminaban todos juntos haciendo que resonaran sus pasos por el largo pasillo. Todos se acercaron decididos hacía la celda, haciendo que las personas que estaban allí se percataran de su presencia.

-Teniente primera Riza Mustang por el delito del intento de asesinato al Führer de Amestris, será condenada a muerte. La ejecución se llevara a cabo esta misma mañana, por lo que será trasladada, para la ejecución.

Tanto Fury como Riza no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar. Todo eso parecía una broma de mal gusto, porque eso no podía ser posible. Solo reaccionaron cuando un militar abrió la puerta de la celda para poder sacar a la mujer.

-¿Un momento, pero que está diciendo? –Riza retrocedió instintivamente al ver a un hombre acercarse hacia ella –yo no he sido. Además, sin un juicio y sin nada ¿Quién ha sido quien ha tomado esa decisión? ¿Dónde está mi marido? Si el Führer no es apto para tomar decisiones mi marido como su sucesor es el encargado de tomar las decisiones y no creo

-Hazla callar –ordenó el mayor Henry a su subordinado y acatando la orden le dio un golpe limpio en la nuca dejando a la mujer inconsciente.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¿Pero quién se cree usted para tomar decisiones como esa? –Fury retó al mayor Henry. No podía permitir que se llevaran a la teniente. Pero es que se habían vuelto locos matar a una persona sin un juicio ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡Esta mujer ha intentado matar al Führer y no se quedara impune por ser la mujer de Mustang!

Fury vio como todos los hombres se alejaban llevándose con ellos a la teniente inconsciente. El hombre salió a correr de allí tenía que informar urgentemente a su coronel de eso. Fury corrió por todo el pasillo y bajando los escalones casi de tres en tres llego hasta la zona de secretaria, donde una chica le miro raro al verle llegar corriendo y casi sin respiración.

-¡Tengo que hacer una llamada! ¡Es urgente!

-Lo siento, no puede realizar llamadas desde aquí.

-Creo que no me ha entendido señorita, no le estoy pidiendo permiso, solo le informo que tengo que hacer una llamada.

-No creo que eso sea muy apropiado para usted. Además saliendo del cuartel encontrara una cabina telefónica y así no me dará problemas.

-¡Tengo que llamar ahora mismo! ¡Pero es que no me entiende! –Fury levanto la voz y golpeo la mesa de la secretaria, haciendo que esta se asustara -¿Dónde está el teléfono? –Fury entró en la sala y comenzó a buscar con la mirada el aparato.

-Le he dicho que no que se vaya –la mujer comenzó a jalarle del brazo al sargento.

-¡Van a matar a mi compañera! ¡Entiende! –chillo con todas sus fuerzas Fury, haciendo que se asustara nuevamente la secretaria.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre Fury? –preguntó Roy curioso de ver a su subordinado tan nervioso, cosa rara en él ya que él siempre era una persona muy calmada y pacífica.

-¡Señor! –Fury no pudo evitar mirar hacía el pasillo por dónde se llevaban a dos hombres en camilla, ambos chillaban de dolor.

-Sargento ya tenemos todas las pruebas para sacar a la teniente de aquí. Los rebeldes –Roy indicó a los hombres en camilla –acaban de dar la declaración de que su líder es una alquimista y el cual puede modificar sus músculos, pudiéndose pasar por cualquier persona.

-¡Coronel! –Chilló el sargento haciendo callar a su superior -¡Se han llevado a la teniente, van a matarla!

-¿Qué estás diciendo Fury? –Roy se acercó hasta el sargento con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Dónde se la han llevado? –preguntó Roy tomando a Fury por su chaqueta y levantando la voz

-No lo sé. Y aunque lo preguntara no me lo iban a decir –chilló también el sargento.

-Yo –la secretaria habló haciendo que los dos hombres la miraran – el campo de ejecución tres junto al antiguo laboratorio cinco.

Ambos hombres salieron deprisa de allí, encontrándose con sus demás compañeros, acompañados de Armstrong y Rebecca, los cuales les habían ayudado en todo momento.

-Se han llevado a Riza al campo de ejecución tres ¡Moveos! –ordenó Roy saliendo deprisa del cuartel.

Todo eso parecía un mal sueño, seguro que si se pellizcaba se despertaría y todo eso solo sería una mala pesadilla, no podía estar ocurriendo eso no a él, no a ella, ya había tenido suficientes malos momentos. Solo sabía una cosa, si cuando llegara su mujer junto con su hijo estaban muertos Amestris entera se entraría de quien es el alquimista de fuego.

Continuará

^0^

Como siempre gomen por la tardanza, a mi favor puedo decir que no puedo actualizar todas las semanas porque no siempre tengo internet gomen.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo con sus review a Andyhaikufma! ^0^ : si al malo lo he puesto súper traumado de la vida XD, la culpa de ello fue una peli donde salía un niño igual que Eliot y vi que era el perfil perfecto para ser una psicópata XD Havoc y Gracia son monos siii *0* y lo sé es rara, pero las he visto peores, en serio vi un Shieska x Havoc y pensé "bien hay alguien que hace peores parejas que yo XD" . Riza solo quería ayudar a Roy y al final ha acabado mal. Bueno espero que no te este desesperando mucho con mi tardanza ^^. Por cierto hecho de menitos tus fic *0*

Y gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo mi fic ^^

Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capi. Xaiitoooooooooo


End file.
